Misión Corazón de Cristal (4º historia)
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Continuación de La Patrulla Harmony. El corazón de Cristal está perdiendo su poder. Mike Bluer y sus amigos tendrán que buscar a los guardianes elementales para devolverle su poder. Pero Tirek (y su madre) tienen otros planes.
1. Cap 1 Comienza la Aventura

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**COMIENZA LA AVENTURA**

Mike y sus amigos potros estaban pasando una estupenda mañana de campo jugando con la pelota. Las CMC, Tiara y Silver Spoon, Darkwing, Twist, Dinky, Pipsqueak, Rumble, Button y First Base. También estaba Pink Love (llevando una chaqueta gris haciendo juego con su pelaje negro rosado. Peinada con unas coletas), Nyx (llevando una chaqueta violeta y una cinta en el pelo peinada igual que Lotus y Aloe), Light Sun (Llevando una chaqueta naranja a juego con su pelaje rojo y peinada con una coleta). Al cual se lo pasaban en grande.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Mike y sus amigos se enfrentaron por última vez a King Sombra y los otros seres malvados. Entre ellas. Twilight y las demás tuvieron que devolver los elementos de la armonía al árbol de la armonía exceptuando el de Mike ya que este no provenía originalmente del árbol. Twilight y las otras mane tuvieron que pasar por duras pruebas para obtener las llaves para abrir el cofre proveniente del árbol de la armonía y enfrentarse a Tirek Primero (el malo de la cuarta temporada y padre de Tirek "alias Sigmun"). Una nueva era de paz parecía que surgía en Equestria, pero muy Pronto Mike y sus amigos tendrán que hacer frente a la mayor misión que tendrían en sus vidas.

Mike: Tuya Pink Love.

Dijo Mike pasando la pelota a su hermanita pequeña.

Pink Love: Mía.

La potra lo recibió con la cabeza y luego la tiró hacia hacia First Base. Todo iba bien hasta que Mike vio algo que capto su atención.

Mike: Espera. Eso.

Mike vio a un enorme minotauro armado con una hacha y una pesada armadura, pasando por el pueblo al cual la gente salía asustada al verle. El minotauro se acercó a una casa y levantó el muro de dicha casa revelando su interior.

Minotauro: Buenas ¿Sabe done es la convención de mercenarios de Tirek?

El pony que estaba escondido detrás de un sillón no dijo nada, en vez de eso gritó asustado y salio corriendo.

Minotauro: Desde luego como es la gente. Les preguntas educadamente una cosa y ni se molesta en contestarte.

Dijo molesto el minotauro tirando lejos la fracción del muro que había arrancado para luego marcharse. Mike y sus amigos vieron eso.

Rumble: Whoa ¿Habéis visto eso?

Light Sun: ¿Que se supone que hace ese bestia?

Mike: Dijo que iba a una convención de mercenarios dirigida por Tirek.

Sweetie: ¿Que es eso?

Mike: Es una especie de reunión de mercenarios. Iré a echar un vistazo y se lo estropearé.

Dijo el potro con una leve sonrisa.

Mike alzó el vuelo y siguió al minotauro sin que este se diera cuenta. El minotauro le llevó hasta una enorme carpa alejada de cualquier zona civilizada. El potro miró discretamente el interior del mismo y pudo ver lo siguiente. Vio a centenares de mercenarios de diversas razas. Subido a una plataforma estaba el centauro Tirek. El centauro se dirigió hacia los mercenarios y ahí comenzó a hablar.

Tirek: Os he reunido aquí porque sois los mercenarios más crueles y sanguinarios que jamás se haya conocido. Sois viles y sin escrúpulos. Ja...me gusta la gente así.

Los mercenarios empezaron a gritar de alegría por las palabras del centauro.

Tirek: Desde que decidí crear una banda para conquistar el mundo...

Comentaba el centauro mientras daba vueltas por la plataforma.

Tirek: A habido un potro alicornio metomentodo que me hizo arrancar hasta el último pelo de mi hermosa cabellera.

Comentó molesto el centauro apuntando a su cabeza, a simple vista parecía que tenía pelo pero cuando se lo sacudía se caian mucho pelos. En ese momento se giró y apuntó con una mando a distancia a su espejo espía. En ella salió la imagen de Mike. Los mercenarios furiosos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas. al mismo tiempo que tiraban tomates podridos contra la imagen de Mike.

Mercenarios: Odio a muerte.

Tirek: Me habéis quitado las palabras de la boca. ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Gritaba furioso el centauro.

Tirek: Siempre me fastidia los planes.

Los mercenarios abucheaban sin parar sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta que Mike estaba entre ellos abucheando igual.

Tirek: Escapa de mis trampas.

Los mercenarios gritaban más fuerte.

Tirek: Ayuda a la gente buena.

Mercenarios: Booooo.

Mike: Boooo.

Tirek: Pero eso ha terminado. Desde este día, declaro a ese maldito alicornio el proscrito mas buscado del mundo.

Dijo el centauro a la vez que sobre la imagen de Mike surgía la palabra "Wanted".

Tirek: Y para asegurarme su captura. Ofrezco la mayor suma de la historia del mundo...mil millones de bits. Muerto o en pedazos.

En ese momento Mike habló por primera vez desde que comenzó la reunión.

Mike: ¿Se admiten sugerencias?

Tirek: ¿Que sugerencia?

Contestó el centauro sin darse cuenta todavía que era Mike quien estaba hablando.

Mike: Yo creo que valgo muchísimo más que eso.

Bromeó el potro. Tanto Tirek como los mercenarios se dieron cuenta por fin de que Mike estuvo ahí mismo todo el tiempo. Tirek abrió los ojos en par en par hasta que al final su rostro se tornó en furia y su cabeza echaba humo. Al final gritó.

Tirek: Es él. Cojedlo. Traedme a ese maldito alicornio.

Nada más acatar la orden los mercenarios se tiraron sobre él formando una gran nube de polvo. Mike salio tranquilamente alzando el vuelo y yendo hacia la salida. Los mercenarios lo persiguieron hasta el exterior. Mike va la velocidad justa para que los mercenarios lo sigan hasta un bosque cercano.

Mike: Jejeje. Hora de divertirse. Y de paso probar mi nuevo hechizo

Los mercenarios llegan hasta el bosque. El minotauro de antes le dice a sus compañeros.

Minotauro: Dispersaos y rodeadlo.

Los otros mercenarios le obedecieron y se dispersaron por el bosque con intención de asegurarse de que Mike no tuviera vía para escapar. Un grupo se metió hasta un claro, cerca de ellos había un carpa y un pony a la entrada.

Pony: Pasen y vean. Todos podrán presenciar el mayor espectáculo del mundo. Los mercenarios tienen la entrada gratis.

Los mercenarios entraron por la carpa para luego al final, caer sobre un gran precipicio.

El pony fue rodeado por una luz mágica revelando ser Mike en realidad. Este se acercó al barranco y le gritó.

Mike: Ha ver si os da tiempo para la segunda función.

Bromeó el potro al mismo tiempo que oía como los mercenarios se daban un tremendo trompazo contra el suelo.

Dos mercenarios estaban buscando al potro hasta que este apareció enfrente de ellos y con una cuerdas. Este les dio las cuerdas a ambos mercenarios.

Mike: Agarraos fuerte.

Dijo el potro antes de salir corriendo con el otro extremo de la cuerda atada en él. Los mercenarios se miraron confundidos hasta que notaron que tiraban de la cuerda y eran arrastrados sin remedio. Mike pasó primero encima de una roja, luego entre los árboles y por último dentro de un tronco hueco. Los dos mercenarios chocaron contra la roca haciéndola pedazos. Luego pasaron por los árboles golpeándose en todos ellos y por último entrar en el interior del tronco mientras dentro se oían sonidos de golpes. Luego el potro pasó en medio de un lago mientras los mercenarios hacía como podían esquí acuático. Al final chocan contra una boya y caen al agua hundiéndose por completo.

Mike: Jejeje. Lo siento. Os dije que os agarrarais.

Dijo bromeando el potro.

Minotauro: Se acabó la diversión pony.

Mike se giró y vio al enorme minotauro de antes armado con una enorme mazo. Pese a ello no dejó de sonreír.

Mike: Este lo dice en serio.

Mike corrió velozmente hacia un árbol y se puso una manzana sobre la cabeza.

Mike: A ver que tal estas de puntería Guillermo Tell.

El minotauro sonrío perversamente y lanzó su enorme mazo contra el potro. Este espero tranquilamente a dicha arma hasta que en el ultimo momento, este se apartó. El arma partió en dos la manzana al mismo tiempo que partía el árbol y este caía encima del mercenario.

Minotauro: Me temo que no es mi día.

Comentaba el minotauro justo cuando el árbol le cayo justo encima aplastándolo y dejándolo K.O.. Mike cogío tranquilamente la manzana partida.

Mike: Bueno. Parece que esto ya esta.

Scrap: Quieto ahí azulon.

Gritó Scrap apareciendo por un lado del potro. Por el otro lado estaba Grunt ambos apuntando al potro con unos tubos unidos a unas mochilas con carga azul.

Mike: Hombre. Grunt y Scrap. Cuanto tiempo sin veros ¿Como os va?

Bromeó el potro a ambos atacantes.

Grunt: Esta vez no te escaparas azulon.

Scrap: Si. Gracias a estas armas congeladores diseñadas por el doctor Toxicon. Te vamos a congelar azulon.

Mike no se dejó intimidar y le respondió tranquilamente.

Mike: Jejeje. No me digais.

Scrap: Ahora veras.

Ambos ogros dispararon un rayo azul cada uno por su lado contra el alicornio. Este se apartó tranquilamente haciendo que ambos rayos se crucen e impacten contra Grunt y Scrap congelándolos en el acto.

Mike: Jejeje. Ha sido divertido pasar el rato con vosotros. Pero ahora me tengo que ir. Chao.

Bromeó el potro alzando el vuelo y dejando solos a los congelados Grunt y Scrap.

En el Imperio de cristal. El corazón emitía una extraña luz intermitente como si se estuviera apagando.

Días mas tarde en el Imperio de Cristal. Mike junto con Darkwing y las CMC, estaban en medio de un parque con varios instrumentos. Scootaloo era el batería, Apple Bloom la pianista, Mike y Darkwing las guitarristas y Sweetie Belle sería la cantante.

Mike: Bien chicas ¿Preparadas para obtener vuestras cutie mark de música rock.

CMC: SIIIII. Cutie mark Crusades grupo de rock. Yeaaaaa.

Dijeron las tres al unísono.

Mike: Perfecto.

Apple Bloom: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si manzanita?

Apple Bloom: ¿Por que hemos venido precisamente al Imperio de Cristal para conseguir nuestra cutie mark de banda de rock?

Las otras crusaders también las llamó la atención ese detalle. Mike simplemente las respondió tranquilamente.

Mike: Bueno. Pensé que si deberíamos triunfar en algún sitio ¿Donde brillaremos más que en el mismo Imperio de Cristal?

Scootaloo: Ahhh. Claro.

Sweetie: Muy lógico.

Las chicas conformes, se pusieron cada una en su lugar. Darkwing le susurró al oído a Mike.

Dark: (Oye Mike ¿No crees que esta vez nos estamos pasando?)

Preguntó algo insegura la potra oscura. Mike con una sonrisa picara la responde.

Mike: (Para nada. Esta sin duda va a ser la mejor broma pesada que le habré gastado a Shining hasta la fecha).

La respondió Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa. En el equipo de música había unos cables que seguían desde el parque, las calles del imperio, hasta el castillo y finalmente en el cuarto de Shining Armor donde el semental estaba tranquilamente durmiendo a pierna suelta. A ambos lados de la cama, había dos grandes altavoces.

Mike: Bien chicas ¿Listas?

Todas: Si.

Mike: Bien...uno...dos...tres...

Y el grupo inicio su parte. Todo iba a cámara lenta, Scootaloo iba a tocar la batería, Apple Bloom iba a tocar las teclas del piano, Mike y Darkwing iban a tocar las guitarras eléctricas, Sweetie Belle abrió la boca para cantar. A cámara lenta estaban todos cada vez más cerca de empezar. Finalmente el grupo empezó a tocar música Rock. Scootaloo tocaba la batería a un enorme ritmo. Apple Bloom aporreaba las teclas del piano eléctrico. Mike y Darkwing tocaban las guitarras eléctricas y Sweetie Belle cantaba como nunca.

En la habitación de Shining Armor. El semental dormía placidamente. Nada parecía alterar esa paz hasta que los altavoces empezaron a producir el concierto a todo trapo del grupo. Shining se despertó sobresaltado al mismo tiempo que pegaba un tremendo bote hasta casi llegar al techo y agarrarse a la lampara del cuarto.

Armor: UAHHHHHHHHH.

Gritaba el semental por el susto que había recibido.

El grupo finalmente deja de tocar. Las CMC se miran el flanco ilusionadas de conseguir su cutie mark pero no hay cambio alguno. Eso las puso tristes.

Apple Bloom: Nada.

Sweetie: Ninguna cutie mark.

Scootaloo: Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Mike: Bueno chicas. Quizás fallamos esta vez. Pero seguro que la próxima vez tendremos más suerte.

Comentaba Mike tratando de animar a las niñas. En ese momento se oyó un grito infrapony que se pudo oír por todo el Imperio de Cristal, asustando a todos sus habitantes al cual algunos de ellos se escondieron en sus casas.

Armor: MIIIIIIIIIIIKE.

Las CMC se sobresaltaron por el grito. Mike no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Mike: Jajajaja. Parece que Shining escuchó nuestra canción.

Dark: Jijiji. Es verdad.

Le secundó la potra sin poder evitar reirse tampoco.

Apple Bloom: Mike ¿Que pasa?

Sweetie: ¿Que le has hecho al principe Shining Armor esta vez?

Scootaloo: Sea lo que sea. A tenido que ser buena por el grito que ha pegado.

Comentó la pegaso sin evitar reírse levemente.

Mike: Digamos que Shining tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar nuestra canción en primera fila. Jejeje.

Dark: Oye Mike ¿No deberíamos escondernos por si viene? A estas alturas, estará furioso de verdad. Y si nos encuentra...

Comentaba preocupada la potra. Mike la contestó tranquilamente.

Mike: Tranquila socia. Estamos muy lejos del castillo. Y aunque supiera que estamos aquí, aun tardaría un buen rato en venir a...

No pudo continuar la frase porque un destello surgió enfrente de ellos. En ese destelló apareció un realmente furioso Shining Armor al cual le clavó una mirada inyectada en sangre al potro.

Armor: Miiiiiiike.

Dijo el príncipe con un tono aterrador de ultratumba que hizo temblar de miedo a las CMC al cual se abrazaban las unas a las otras.

Mike: Esto...esto...hola Shining...jijiji...¿Te ha gustado nuestra canción?

Le preguntó Mike con una tímida sonrisa nerviosa. Shining le clavó aun más la mirada asesina y al final gritó.

Armor: MIIIIIIIIKE.

Mike: CORREEEEED.

Los potros salieron corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por un furioso Shining Armor.

Armor: ESTA VEZ TE VOY A MATAR POR ESTO MALDITO MONSTRUO.

Rugió enfadado el unicornio a Mike que al igual que sus amigas, corrían para salvar su vida.

Mike: Corred chicas. Que como nos coja. Nos mata.

Decía Mike mientras corría al igual que sus amigas.

Sweetie: Pero...¿Por que corremos?

Scootaloo: Si no hemos hecho nada.

Dark: No os preocupéis por eso ahora y corred.

Decía la potra mientras corría igual que sus compañeras. Después de una larga persecución, Shining les pierde la pista en una zona llena de estatuas.

Armor: Maldita sea ¿Donde se habrán metido esas pestes?

Comentó enfadado Shining por haber perdido la pista a los potros sin ni siquiera saber que estaban más cerca de lo que él pensaba. Los potros tenían la piel pintada de blanco grisáceo como las estatuas. Scootaloo y Darkwing estaba las dos de pie siendo sujetadas por los cascos. Mike tenía sujeta en brazos a Apple Bloom como si bailaran. Sweetie Belle estaba como si cantara. Mientras Shining seguía buscando, Sweetie Belle estornudo justo detrás de él.

Armor: Salud.

Sweetie que se limpio la nariz le responde.

Sweetie: Gracias.

Shining se dio cuenta de lo que oyó y se giró rápidamente hacia atrás para solo ver una estatua de una potra unicornio. Lo dio como algo producto de su imaginación y lo dejó correr. Cuando el unicornio se marchó, los potros por fin pudieron respirar tranquilos y quitarse la pintura de encima.

Apple Bloom: Se fue por fin.

Scootaloo: Yo ya empezaba a tener calambres en las alas.

Dark: Por poco nos pilla Sweetie Belle.

Le recriminó la alicornio. Sweetie Belle se disculpo.

Sweetie: Lo siento.

Dark: Tranquila. No pasa nada. Al menos nos libramos de él de momento.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Apple Bloom: De todos modos Mike ¿Nunca te cansas de gastarle bromas pesadas al príncipe Shining?

Ante la pregunta Mike se rió.

Mike: Jejeje. Por la cara que pone cuando se enfada vale la pena Manzanita.

Armor: ¿Y esto vale también la pena pequeño monstruo?

A Mike se le heló la sangre cuando oyó la voz de Shining detrás de él. Con algo de temor se giro poco a poco y vio la cara furiosa del príncipe.

Mike: Jejeje...hola Shining...¿Como estas?

Dijo el potro algo nervioso. Shining le clavó una mirada asesina como si quisiera atravesarlo con una lanza.

Armor: Esta vez eres mío pequeño monstruo.

Mike pegó un salto hacia atrás antes de que Shining pudiera cogerlo y se puso en posición de combate.

Mike: Que te crees tu eso. Aun tengo un as bajo la manga.

Shining también se puso en posición de combate preparado para cualquier cosa que tramara el potro.

Armor: Sea lo que sea. Estoy preparado para combatirlo. Conozco todos tus trucos.

Mike simplemente sonrío.

Mike: Este te aseguro que no. Prepárate para ver mi nueva habilidad de trasformación.

Mike iluminó su cuerno y el potro fue envuelto por una extraña nube. Shining se preparó para cualquier cosa, pero al final no estaba preparado para lo que iba a aparecer. Cuando la nube se disipó, vio algo completamente inesperado para él.

**"Insertar música sexy de Naruto cuando realiza su transformación en chica."**

Donde antes estaba el potro, ahora había una hermosísima yegua adulta alicornio de pelaje azul celeste y una larga crin dorada, con unos hermosos ojos amarillos dorados que dejarían a cualquier semental de rodillas, su cutie mark era igual que la de Mike. Con curvas y flancos muy bien formadas y con un rostro similar a Cadence. Llevaba un traje de sexy colegiala compuesta por una falda corta escocesa y una camiseta blanca anudada en le pecho de manga corta y medias negras. Shining se quedó congelado al verla.

Armor: ¿Que...que ...que es esto?

Preguntó completamente cortado ante la hermosa yegua. Esta con una sonrisa le habló.

Yegua: Dime Shining ¿Te gusta mi nueva transformación en sexy yegua alicornio?

Pregunto la yegua con una seductora sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Shining no dijo nada. Se le quedó los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que su nariz empezó a sangrar y se cayó al suelo completamente K.O. mientras una de sus patas temblaba. Mike recobró su estado anterior y miró al inconsciente semental.

Mike: Ay madre ¿No me habré pasado esta vez?

Dark: Sea lo que sea. Le has dado bien fuerte Mike.

Comentaba la potra mientras pinchaba al príncipe con un palo para ver si reaccionaba.

Scootaloo: Whoa Mike. Eso ha sido una pasada ¿Como se te ocurrió?

Mike: Viendo Naruto.

Scootaloo: ¿Que?

Mike: Esto...luego te lo explico.

Sweetie: ¿Y como llamas a ese truco?

Mike: Yo lo llamo..."transformación de la belleza suprema".

Las CMC y Darkwing se imaginaron en su mente a ellas mismas de mayores, con una figura similar a la que adoptó Mike. La potras no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al imaginarselo.

Dark: Oye ¿Que hacemos con Shining?

Mike: Obviamente no le podemos dejarle aquí. Le llevaremos de vuelta al castillo.

Mike y Darkwing cargaron al inconsciente Shining al cual llevaba unos trozos de papel en la nariz para prever la perdida de sangre. Cuando llegaron al castillo se encontraron con Cadence y las mane 7 junto con Pink Love, Nyx y Light Sun. Cuando vieron a Shining en ese estado no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

Cadence: Shining.

Twilight: Hermano.

Nyx: Tío Shining.

Ambas alicornios y potra fueron hacia donde estaba Shining. Cadence miró al potro con sospecha.

Cadence: Mike ¿Que le has hecho a mi marido esta vez? No se te habrá ocurrido volver ha atarle una pata a un cohete sideral cuando él dormía como la semana pasada ¿Verdad?

Preguntó Cadence de forma acusadora. Mike algo nervioso le responde.

Mike: Esto...nada en especial...jejeje.

Se rió tontamente el potro.

Rarity: Por como esta Shining nadie lo diría.

Pinkie: Sin duda está prácticamente K.O.

Spike: Cualquiera diría que ha visto a una hermosa, sexy y provocativa yegua.

Mike y las potras no pudieron evitar reírse levemente por el comentario del dragón. En ese momento un guardia imperial apareció de golpe.

Guardia: Princesa Cadence. Princesa Cadence.

Cadence: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Algo le ocurre al corazón de cristal. Está dando extraños destellos.

Armor que justo había recobrado el sentido le pregunta al guardia.

Armor: ¿Extraños destellos?

Twilight: Deberíamos comprobarlo.

Todo el mundo fue hacia donde estaba el corazón de cristal y como había afirmado el guardia, el corazón emitía extraños destellos.

Nyx: Mami ¿Que le pasa al corazón de cristal?

Twilight: No lo se cariño.

Dark: Algo le pasa.

Mike lo miró mejor el corazón.

Mike: Curiosamente, el corazón parece que pierde brillo.

Rainbow: Se le estará acabando las pilas.

Twilight: Es un objeto mágico. No se le puede acabar la magia así como así.

Mike: Aun así. Siento que poco a poco está perdiendo su poder.

Aquello sorprendió al grupo.

Cadence: ¿Como?

Armor: ¿Estas seguro Mike?

Twilight: Me temo que Mike tiene razón. Yo también lo noto.

Spike: ¿Como es posible?

Cadence: En la biblioteca del palacio tendrán algo que nos podrías decir que le pasa al corazón.

Twilight: Perfecto. Iremos todos a la biblioteca a buscar la solución.

Rainbow: Y comienza la operación peñazo literario.

Dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso.

Mike: Llamare a la patrulla para que nos echen un casco en esto.

Twilight envío una carta a la princesa para informarla de todo, luego. Todo el mundo fue a la biblioteca del palacio para averiguar que le pasaba al corazón. Twilight y Mike con su magia, miraban libro tras libro sin encontrar nada.

Twilight: No...no...no...

Mike: Este tampoco...este menos...¿Como hacer trampas con los pasteles de fresa de cristal? ¿Como pintar las estrellas del cielo nocturno del Imperio con un pincel del doce? ¿Como hacer que las escamas de un pez espacial brillen como el sol? Pero ¿Quien escribe estas cosas?

Pinkie y Camaleón con un disfraz de bibliotecario, saltaban de un estante a otro buscando los libros. Rarity miraba los libros que parecían más interesantes. Las potras ayudaban también en la búsqueda.

Light Sun: Aquí traigo más libros mami.

Decía la potra a Sunset al cual esta la sonrío.

Sunset: Gracias cariño.

Armor: ¿Todavía no habéis encontrado nada?

Ocelot: Me temo que no.

Vulcan miraba libro tras libro completamente frustrado.

Vulcan: Nada útil. Historia del imperio...como hacer pasteles de cristal...como quitar las manchas del pelaje de cristal...como recargar el corazón cuando pierde su energía cada 1000 años con el ritual elemental...como ver el cielo de cristal.

Comentaba el robot mirando titulo tras título. Todo el mundo se percató de lo que había dicho el robot.

Todos: ¿QUE HAS DICHO VULCAN?

Dijeron al unísono a la vez asustando al robot. Twilight le quitó el libro y lo leyó.

Twilight: Aquí esta. Según este libro, la magia del corazón se debe recargar cada mil años para mantener su poder.

Applejack: ¿No se supone que para recargarlo había que hacer no se que festival?

Twilight: Según aquí, eso es para que el corazón se mantenga durante estos mil años. Pero una vez pasado ese tiempo. Los cuatro guardianes elementales deben recargarlo para mantener su poder.

Camaleón: ¿Guardianes elementales?

Twilight: Son cuatro alicornios con poderes de los elementos fuego, agua, viento y naturaleza.

Applejack: Ya veo ¿Y donde están esos guardianes?

Ante la pregunta Twilight no sabía que decir.

Twilight: Por desgracia. El libro no pone donde están.

Rainbow: Genial ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Preguntó frustrada la pegaso.

Twilight: Pero según este libro. Hay un sitio donde podríamos preguntar la localización de los guardianes.

Mike: Perfecto. No se hable más. Mañana partiremos sin falta en el Infinity.

Rainbow: Genial. Aventura a la vista.

Dijo la pegaso sin poder ocultar su alegría por una próxima aventura.

Más tarde. Las princesas Celestia y Luna llegaron al imperio, donde fueron informadas de todo.

Celestia: Está claro que esta va a ser la misión más importante que tendréis que hacer para el Imperio de Cristal.

Twilight: Así es princesa.

Luna: Todo el mundo cuenta con vosotros.

Mike: Por supuesto princesa. Pueden contar con nosotros.

A la noche. Mike en su camarote de la nave, fue hacia una pared y quitó un cuadro de un paisaje revelando así una especie de puerta oculta. Mike tecleó un el teclado numérico al mismo tiempo que un escáner de retina examinaba su ojo. Una vez que los indicadores rojos se pusieron verdes, Mike la abrió revelando una espada. La espada tenía la hoja de cuarzo opaco de color oro. Con el pomo del mango tenía una forma de diamante y el mango era de color blanco con toques color turquesa.

Mike: La Golden Tail.

Mike nunca olvidará el día en que consiguió la espada. Al lado había una foto de Mike y su patrulla junto con el grupo de mercenarios de Divine cuando por accidente viajó a otro mundo*.

*** Ver "**** OFics**** " de "**Heron-White**". Un colega que usó a mis personajes para hacer ese fanfic y le salió bastante chulo. Echadle un vistazo.**

Aquello sucedió antes de que él y Apple Bloom se hicieran novios, incluso antes de conocer a Darkwing. Mike estaba perdido en otro mundo de otra Equestria donde no el no existía y su nueva amiga de aquel mundo Rebeca una potra unicornio de su casi misma edad de pelaje azul cielo, crin amarilla y ojos amarillo ojo (a Mike le parecío curioso que Rebeca***** casi tuviera el mismo patró de colores que él), cutie mark de dos rosas entrelazadasle, le ayudó a adaptarse y le presentó al grupo de Divine, al cual le acogieron muy amablemente al potro como a uno más del equipo. Incluso le regalaron la Golden Tail, una espada muy poderosa. Al principio le costaba usarla pero con el tiempo en que fue aprendiendo a usarla, empezó a dominarla a la perfección. Cuando se acordó de Rebeca, el potro no pudo evitar sonrojarse por una cosa que ocurrió entre los dos antes de que este volviera a su dimensión.

*** Rebeca es de los fanfics de Heron-White**

Flashback.

Rebeca se estaba despidiendo de Mike antes de que este volviera a su dimensión.

Mike: Ojala pudieras venir conmigo Rebeca.

Con mucha pena la potra le responde.

Rebeca: Yo también. Pero me necesitan aquí.

Mike: Como a mí en el mío.

Rebeca: Cierto.

Mike: Nunca te olvidaré Rebeca.

Rebeca: Ni yo... Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si?

Rebeca: Aunque se que no podremos estar juntos, quiero darte algo para el recuerdo.

La potra se sonrojó levemente y antes de que el potro preguntara lo que era, esta lo beso en los labios. Al principio Mike se sorprendió, pero enseguida comenzó a corresponder el beso. El beso duró varios minutos hasta que estos finalmente se separaron, los dos se miraron con un ligero rubor en la cara.

Rebeca: Para...que no me olvides.

Mike: Gracias... Rebeca...Yo tampoco te olvidaré...

Tiempo actual.

Al acordarse de eso Mike no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En ese momento nota que llaman a la puerta.

Mike: Adelante.

La puerta se abre rebelando a la princesa Celestia al cual entró en el cuarto.

Mike: ¿Princesa Celestia?

Preguntó confuso el potro.

Celestia: Hola Mike. Venía a hablar contigo.

Mike: ¿Sobre que?

Celestia: Vengo a hablarte sobre la importante misión que tenéis entre cascos.

Mike: Lo se princesa.

Celestia: Y puede que necesitéis toda la ayuda posible. Y he estado pensando que deberías llevarte tu elemento.

Mike: ¿Mi elemento? ¿Para que?

Preguntó Mike sacando de una caja su elemento de la armonía. Ante eso Celestia le respondió.

Celestia: Podrías necesitarlo.

Mike: De todos modos ¿Por que el árbol de la armonía no se llevó también mi elemento?

Celestia: Quizás lo puedas necesitarlo para algo Mike.

Mike: Con el debido respeto princesa ¿De que me sirve mi elemento ahora? Sin los demás elementos, es solo una joya inútil.

Celestia: Oh puede que algo más Mike.

Mike: ¿A que se refiere?

Celestia: Puede que tenga un destino especial para ti mi joven Mike. Uno en que necesites llevar tu elemento contigo.

Mike escuchó las palabras de Celestia. Finalmente la responde con una sonrisa.

Mike: Muy bien princesa. Si lo cree usted. Así lo hará.

Celestia (sonriendo también): Muy bien Mike. Y buena suerte a ti y a tu equipo.

Respondió Celestia dándole un beso en la frente del potro haciéndole sonrojar levemente.

A la mañana siguiente. El grupo se preparaba para partir.

Armor: Buena suerte hermana.

Comentaba Shining abrazando a su hermana.

Twilight: Gracias hermano.

Respondió su hermana devolviéndole el abrazo. Shining miró a Flash Sentry al cual les iba acompañar en el viaje.

Armor: Cuida bien de mi hermana.

Flash: No se preocupe príncipe Armor. No la pasará nada.

Armor (en forma amenazante): Mas te vale. Como la pase algo te juro que...

No pudo continuar porque su esposa le dio un codazo para que se callara. Todo el mundo se subía a la nave para emprender el viajes en busca de los guardianes elementales. Antes de empezar su viajes, la nave fue a Ponyville para recoger a Look Key y a Wind Fuu.

Mike portando la Golden Tail y su elemento de valor. Miraba desde la ventana de una de las salas laterales de la nave.

Mike: Y así comenzó el viaje.

La nave se iba perdiendo en la lejanía del cielo hasta su destino.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	2. Cap 2 Buscando a los Guardianes

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**BUSCANDO A LOS GUARDIANES**

En el puente del Infinity. Todo el mundo estaba comentando sobre la misión.

Mike: Bueno ¿Todo el mundo está al corriente de la misión?

Look: Clarísimo principito. Buscamos a cuatro guardianes elementales para que pueda recargar el corazón de cristal.

Fuu: Y así salvar el Imperio de Cristal.

Sunset: ¿Y por donde empezamos a buscar? Ni siquiera sabemos donde están.

Look: Tranquila solito. Yo tengo algunos contactos de cuando era ladrón. Podría buscar información por ahí.

Twilight: Sobre eso. Tenemos una pista.

Spike: ¿Y cual Twilight?

Twilight: Hay una familia que podría saber donde están los guardianes elementales. La familia Guns.

Ghost: ¿Guns?

Flash: Valla nombrecito.

Mike: Son en cierto modo los archivadores de las historias de los guardianes. Si alguien sabe donde están. Tiene que ser esa familia.

Rainbow: Pues no se hable más. Vamos Black socia. Ponte a los mandos y vallamos a escape.

Black: Por supuesto.

Y la nave se puso rumbo a...a...a...¿A donde se supone que tienen que ir?

Black se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y dejo de acelerar.

Black: Estoooo ¿A donde se supone que hay que ir?

Rainbow con un ligero rubor en la cara al darse cuenta que metió la pata comenta.

Rainbow: Uy...jijiji. Pues resulta que no lo se...jijiji.

Todo el mundo rotó los ojos. Twilight finalmente dice.

Twilight: Esa familia está instalada en el País de la Nieve.

Ante eso, Rarity abrió los ojos en par en par.

Rarity: ¿Al País de la Nieve? Conozco ese sitio. Ahí hay unas fuentes termales fabulosas que son maravillosas para la piel.

Decía la pony modista con una gran brillo en los ojos.

Applejack: Tu siempre igual ¿No Rarity?

Mike: Bueno. Ahora que tenemos un lugar para ir. Vamos para allá.

Y la nave puso rumbo al Pais de la Nieve. Mientras, en el castillo de Tirek (alias Sigmun). El centauro estaba sentado en su trono con su fiel sirviente Tobi a su lado. Desde su trono contemplaba con orgullo como los ogros hacían una gran estatua de él mismo.

Tirek: Jajaja. Sin duda esta es una obra de arte ¿No te parece Tobi?

Tobi: Si su malignidad pero...¿Era necesario lo de debajo?

Comentaba el pony porque debajo de la estatua, había otra de él mismo haciendo de plataforma para el centauro. Tirek no le dio demasiada importancia a ello.

Tirek: Bueno. A lo que importa. Ahora centrémonos en el plan. Doctor Toxicon.

Llamó el centauro al doctor y este apareció por la puerta.

Toxicon: A sus ordenes su eminencia.

Tirek: ¿Como va el plan doctor?

Toxicon: De maravilla. Deje que le explique.

Bajó el espejo espía de techo y se mostró diversas imagines. Entre ellas una extrañas piedras oscuras que brillaban con un tono violáceo.

Toxicon: Gracias a estas piedras oscuras descubiertas recientemente y al cual yo las llamo piedras malignificadoras y con mi arma malignificadora. Podremos convertir a cualquier criatura en una versión oscura y malvada de él mismo.

Comentaba el doctor con aires de grandeza mientras una máquina con antena bajaba por el techo. Ante eso Tobi respondió con sarcasmo.

Tobi: Cuya idea lo copio de Skylander Swap Force.

El doctor se molestó por el comentario pero continuó hablando.

Toxicon: El plan es sencillo. Solo necesitamos malignificar a uno de los guardianes elementales y una vez que realicen el ritual para el corazón de cristal, contaminarán dicho corazón de maldad y la oscuridad se extenderá por todo el mundo.

Tobi: Cuya idea también lo copio de Skylander Swap Force.

Respondió otra vez con sarcasmo el pony. El doctor ya molesto le reprendió.

Toxicon: Callate pedazo de inútil.

Tobi: Tarugo.

Toxicon: Gusano.

Tobi: Sapo asqueroso.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo acaloradamente hasta que Tirek harto, les lanzó a los dos un rayo para hacerlos callar.

Tirek: Silencio idiotas.

Grito furioso el centauro. Tobi y Toxicon algo chamuscados respondieron.

Ambos: Por supuesto alteza.

Tirek: Bien. Antes que nada. Probemos tu rayo, solo para estar seguro.

El doctor con un mando a distancia acató la orden e hizo que la máquina disparara un rayo oscuro contra un ogro que trabajaba con la estatua. En el momento que entró en contacto con el rayo. Su piel se volvió oscura, sus ojos blancos y unas especies de piedras oscuras de luz violeta surgieron de su piel. Nada más sufrir la transformación se volvió enormemente violento. Sin mediar palabra fue directo hacia el sorprendido Tobi, le cogío del cuerpo entero y lo tiró contra un pared. Tobi recuperó el conocimiento justo para ver como el oscuro ogro iba a por él de nuevo y no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo para evitar dicho ogro. El centauro reía satisfecho con el resultado.

Tirek: jajajaja. Sin duda es un éxito. Cuando la oscuridad se extienda por todo el mundo, yo lo gobernaré.

Lejos de allí. El Infinity llegó finalmente al País de la Nieve. El lugar estaba entre montañas nevadas y había varios edificios especializados en aguas termales. Cuando la nave aterrizó. Todo el mundo bajo de ella.

Spike: Por fin llegamos.

Mike: Al País de la Nieve.

Rarity: Y el de las aguas termales.

Decía Rarity maravillada por el lugar.

Darkwing: Bueno ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar a dicha familia?

Rarity: Bueno querida. No creo que haga falta tomarse tanta prisa. Ya que estamos aquí. Podríamos aprovechar los servicios de las aguas termales para relajarnos.

Applejack: Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, puede que Rarity tenga razón por una vez. El viaje a sido largo y nos conviene relajarnos.

Twilight: Bueno. Supongo que no pasa nada porque nos relajemos un poco.

Medic: Si. Descansar adecuadamente nos ayudará a tener las energías renovadas para nuestra misión.

Mega: Tu los has dicho preciosa.

El grupo se giró y se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a sus viejos amigos Mega y Liliana.

Mike: Mega, Liliana.

Dijo el potro alegremente al ver sus viejos amigos del reino guerrero.

Flash: Que casualidad ¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?

Liliana: Fácil. Estamos de vacaciones.

Ghost: Valla. Que suerte.

Mega y Liliana se sobresaltaron ante la presencia del pony fantasma que estaba justo a su lado.

Mega: Ahhhh Ghost tía.

Liliana: No pegues esos sustos.

Ghost: Perdón.

Dark: Nos alegramos de veros chicos.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa al cual estos la respondieron de igual manera.

Mega: Igualmente amigos.

Liliana: ¿Y vosotros que? ¿También estáis de vacaciones?

Red: No exactamente.

El grupo les contó la importante misión que tenían entre cascos.

Mega: Valla. Si que parece grave lo del Imperio de Cristal.

Black: Así es.

Liliana: Bueno. Pero supongo que no pasa nada porque os relajéis en las aguas termales de aquí. Os juro que son divinas.

A Rarity la brillaron los ojos ante la afirmación de la pegaso.

Rarity: ¿En serio querida?

Liliana: Por supuesto.

Rarity: Eso es sin duda maravilloso.

Decía la pony modista con una pose de estar maravillada.

Mike: Bueno. Creo que sería ahora un buen momento para ir a las aguas termales.

Rainbow: Pues ¿A que esperamos? Vamos.

Todo el mundo fue a hacia el centro de aguas termales más cercano para disfrutar y relajarse un poco. En cambio Vulcan, fue a algunos sitios para espiar a la yeguas en los baños termales. En una de ellas, estaba escondido sobre un muro de bambú observando a las hermosas yeguas bañándose, pero debido al enorme peso de su armadura este rompió la barrera y se cayó al agua asustando a la yeguas del lugar al cual cogieron rápidamente las toallas para cubrirse. El robot emergió del agua caliente y miró tímidamente la yeguas que lo miraban asustadas.

Vulcan: Jejeje...hola...creo que me equivoqué de baño...jejeje.

Trató de disimular el robot sin demasiado éxito. Una de las yeguas gritó.

Yegua1: Pervertido.

Yegua2: A por él.

Vulcan: A CORRER.

Vulcan salio corriendo de allí siendo perseguido por una turba de furiosas yeguas con toallas.

Vulcan: Ayayayay. Como me cojan estoy muerto.

Yegua1: Cogedlo.

Yegua3: Que no escape.

La persecución duro un rato hasta que Vulcan logró esconderse en un callejón y despistar a la turba de yeguas furiosas. Pasado el peligro, el robot respiró tranquilo.

Vulcan: Uffff. Creí que era robot muerto. Puede que después de todo buscar a la familia Guns no sea mala idea.

Pegaso: ¿Buscas a la familia Guns?

El robot se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a un pegaso de pelaje marrón oscuro con crin negro y rojo, ojos rojos. Su cutie mark era una honda de aire. Portaba un especie de kimono negro que le cubría el cuerpo pero le dejaban salir las alas.

Vulcan: Esto si ¿Sabes donde están?

El pegaso sonrío y le contestó.

Pegaso: Pues tienes delante a uno de ellos, me llamó **Gunsmith**

**Nota autor: Gunsmith es OC principal de ****Gunsmith-6798. Autor del fanfic "****MLP Elementary Adventures: la búsqueda de los elegidos" Un buen fanfic. Echadle un vistazo y dejad vuestros comentarios.  
><strong>

El robot se sorprendió ante aquel dato.

Vulcan: Esto hola Gunsmith. Yo soy Vulcan de la Patrulla Harmony.

El pegaso sonrío ante ese dato.

Gunsmith: Ah. La famosa Patrulla Harmony. Un placer.

Vulcan: Lo mismo digo.

Y ambos se dieron del casco. Ante eso, el pegaso le pidió que le siguiera. Después de una corta caminata, se metieron en un local con el nombre de la familia Guns. Cuando entraron, vieron a un pony unicornio de pelaje rojo, su crin (tiene el pelo parado) y su cola es de color negro y sus ojos son negros y su cutie mark son dos espadas cruzadas. Llevaba un kimono rojo como la del pegaso.

Gunsmith: Hola Altair.

Altair: Hola Gunsmith.

Saludó alegremente el unicornio al pegaso.

**Nota autor: Altair es el OC principal de nickolas01. Autor de fanfics como "**** el hijo de las portadoras de la armonía y de las princesa", " la realidad o en sueño" y " el mercenario". Grandes fanfics. Leedlas y dejad vuestros comentarios.  
><strong>

Gunsmith: Altair amigo. Deja que te presente a Vulcan de la Patrulla Harmony, Vulcan este es Altair, mi adjunto en la empresa.

Vulcan: Mucho gusto.

Altair: Igualmente. Es un honor conocer a un miembro de la famosa Patrulla Harmony.

Dijeron ambos dándose el casco.

Altair: ¿Que te trae a nuestra empresa.

Vulcan: Mis amigos y yo buscábamos a la familia Guns para obtener información sobre los guardianes elementales.

Ante eso el pegaso se puso serio.

Gunsmith: ¿Los guardianes elementales?

Vulcan: Así es. Necesitamos a los guardianes para que hagan su danza mágica o lo que sea y recarguen las pilas al corazón de cristal.

Terminó de explicar Vulcan al pegaso. Este se puso a pensar por un momento y le respondió.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Sobre eso te puedo ayudar.

Vulcan se alegró por ello.

Vulcan: Genial. Eso sería estupendo (además, si lo consigo y cuando se lo muestre a los demás quedaran encantados, especialmente las chicas).

En la mente de Vulcan. El robot estaba rodeado por las mane 7 donde cada una lo abrazaba por su lado.

Twilight: Oh Vulcan. Es increíble que lo consiguieras.

Rainbow: Por supuesto. Vulcan es lo más.

Sunset: Cuando decía que eras tonto del pompis, no lo decía en serio.

Rarity: Eres sin duda el robot más valiente, inteligente y guapo de todos.

Pinkie: Que sin duda sabe como conquistar a las yeguas.

Vuelta a la realidad. El robot tenia la vista perdida en el cielo hasta que el pegaso le llamó la atención.

Gunsmith: Eh ¿Me oyes?

Vulcan finalmente volvió a la realidad.

Vulcan: ¿Que? Ah si. Por supuesto que quiero esa información.

Gunsmith: Me temo que no te lo puedo dártela así como así. No sin antes algo a cambio.

Vulcan: Si quieres dinero me temo que estoy sin blanca. Puede que el jefe me pueda prestarme algo.

Gunsmith: No quiero dinero.

Vulcan: ¿Ah no?

Gunsmith: Antes que nada ¿Conoces a Lilit?

Vulcan se quedó pensando por un momento y finalmente contestó.

Vulcan: Pues no.

Gunsmith: Bien. Lilit es una Demon pony, hija de un súcubo y un bat pony. Ella y yo junto con Altair éramos los tres socios. Cuando llegamos aquí fundamos diversas compañías de aguas termales en nuestra propiedad.

Vulcan: Aja.

En ese momento, el gesto del pegaso se tornó a una de enfadado.

Gunsmith: Pero de algún modo. La muy asquerosa supo de la existencia de unas aguas termales únicas que estaban en la cima de las montañas y las reclamó para si. Y no dejó nada para nosotros salvo las aguas termales normales.

Vulcan: Esto ¿No pretenderás que la mate? Eso no es el estilo de la Patrulla Harmony.

Gunsmith: En realidad no quiero que la mates.

Vulcan: ¿Ah no?

En ese momento, el pegaso puso una sonrisa maliciosa y sacó una cámara de video.

Gunsmith: Quiero que vallas allí con esta cámara y...

Vulcan: ¿Si?

Gunsmith: Y la filmes...estando ella... completamente desnuda.

Dijo finalmente el pegaso. Nada más decir eso, los ojos del unicornio brillaron y a la velocidad de la luz, se puso al lado del pegaso.

Altair: Eso sin duda sería algo grandioso.

Vulcan puso cara de WTF ante lo que dijo el pegaso.

Vulcan: Perdona que lo diga pero ¿No vamos los ponis normalmente desnudos?

Gunsmith: Tú no has visto a Lilit sin ropa ¿Verdad? Ella posé el cuerpo más divino y perfecto que podría tener una yegua. Las curvas mas provocativas que existen, el trasero más divino que te podrías imaginar. Es tal su nivel de belleza, que tiene que ir completamente vestida para no dejar bobos a los machos que tienen la suerte de verla sin ropa.

Cuando más contaba, Vulcan ponía una cara de bobo impresionante y pervertida mientras se le caía la baba con imaginarse la escena.

Vulcan: Si eso es lo que quieres. Lo haré encantado.

Gunsmith: ¿Entonces hay trato?

Vulcan: Por supuesto.

Y ambos chocaron el casco para sellar el acuerdo. Más tarde, el robot iba subiendo la montaña nevada.

Vulcan: Maldita sea ¿Es que no podían poner un teleférico para subir o algo así?

Comentaba fastidiado el robot pero justo tropezó con una cuerda activando así una trampa y acto seguido un muelle gigante le impulsó hacia el cielo.

Vulcan: Uahhhhhhh.

Gritaba el robot mientras volaba.

Liliana y Rarity disfrutaban de los baños termales.

Rarity: Esto es sin duda divino.

Decía completamente extasiada la yegua.

Liliana: Lo mismo digo compañera. Sin duda esta son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

Justo en ese momento, cayó Vulcan al agua asustando a las dos yeguas. Este emergió de las aguas calientes bajo las atentas miradas de las dos yeguas al cual se cubrieron con unas toallas. Rarity le gritó enfadada.

Rairty: Vulcan. Robot pervertido ¿Su puede saber que haces aquí? Esto es para chicas.

Vulcan: Fallo técnico. Enseguida me voy.

Respondió el robot mientras se marchaba. Pero ese momento se paró y miró pervertidamente a las dos yeguas. Liliana furiosa se fue hacia él.

Liliana: Lárgate de aquí robot pervertido.

Gritó furiosa la pegaso arreandole un potente gancho que mandó volando a Vulcan de vuelta a la montaña. El robot se estrelló contra la nieve de la montaña. Cuando este se recuperó se sacudió la nieve.

Vulcan: Que golpe. Bueno. Al menos estoy de vuelta a la montaña. Ahora a seguir.

Siguió caminando el robot pero se tropieza con otra trampa y una enorme bola de nieve lo atrapa. El robot va rodando colina abajo hasta caer en otra aguas termales.

Vulcan: Madre mía. Que golpe.

Sunset: Ahhhh.

Gritó Sunset cubriéndose con una toalla. Vulcan la saludó tranquilamente.

Vulcan: Ah. Hola Sunset ¿Que tal el bañito?

Comentó el robot con una sonrisa. Sunset furiosa le respondió.

Sunset: Maldito degenerado pervertido. Lárgate de aquí.

Gritó Sunset alzandole con su magia y mandándole lejos de vuelta a la montaña para estrellarse de nuevo.

Vulcan: Ay. Esto se está volviendo una costumbre.

Vulcan volvió a rehacer su camino.

Vulcan pisó una trampa y le pilló una avalancha que lo llevó donde estaba Applejack. Esta furiosa le da una potente patada como las da a los árboles y lo manda de vuelta.

Piso otra trampa y unos troncos rodantes le hicieron caer hacia donde esta Rainbow. la pegaso enfadada, con un tornado lo mandó de vuelta.

Una trampa de foso le hacía caer rodando por un galería subterránea, tropezando por todas partes y cayera donde estaba Twilight. Esta enfadada, lo levantó con su magia y lo echó abruptamente de ahí.

Otra trampa hizo que emergiera un puño gigante de la nieve y lo mando hacia donde estaba Pinkie. Esta enfadada, lo mente en su cañón de fiesta y lo dispara hacia la montaña.

Otra trampa hizo que una estampida de búfalos lo mandara volando hacia donde esta Fluttershy. La pegaso roja como un tomate porque le viera Vulcan ahí, se enfadó con él y le pidió a un delfín que estaba ahí (no preguntéis que hace un delfín ahí) que le diera un coletazo y lo mandara de vuelta por donde vino.

Después de sortear ya todas las trampas y que Vulcan tuviera golpes hasta en la rabadilla y los transistores. Finalmente llega a su destino.

Vulcan: Bueno. Se supone que es aquí pero no veo nada.

En ese momento sus oídos captan una melodía. El robot mira por todas partes hasta que nota que proviene de debajo de él. El robot excava la nieve hasta encontrar lo que parecía una tragaluz.. Por ella, podía ver a varias yeguas con kimonos usando extraño remos sobre las aguas termales. Vulcan no sabía para que lo usaban pero le dio igual. El tenía una misión que cumplir y sacó la cámara.

Vulcan: Bien. A por la Lilit.

Pero el tragaluz no soportó el peso del robot y se cayó encima de las aguas termales asustando a las yeguas de lugar. Vulcan perdió el conocimiento en ese momento.

Más tarde el robot despertó. Lo primero que notó es que estaba en las aguas termales cubriéndole hasta el pecho y varias yeguas enfadadas apuntándole con lanzas.

¿?: Por fin despiertas.

Dijo una dulce voz. Vulcan buscó el origen de aquella voz y la vio. Una yegua de pelaje corinto, su cabello es corto y lacio en 2 tonos de corinto, su cola es como la de los demonios solo que termina en un mechón de cabello. Ojos como los de Nightmare Moon solo que verdes y alas de dragón, su cutie mark es una burbuja rosa con el símbolo femenino en su interior

La yegua estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre una silla observando al robot y con la cámara en su casco.

Vulcan: Tu debes se Lilit ¿No?

**Nota autor: Lilit Es una OC de MoonLight1006.**

Preguntó el robot. Esta simplemente se rió.

Lilit: Así es. Y tu sin duda debes de ser Vulcan. El robot pervertido de la Patrulla Harmony.

Vulcan: Quitando lo de pervertido, si lo soy.

Lilit lo miró detenidamente hasta que le preguntó.

Lilit: ¿Y que te trae por aquí con esta cámara de video? Ay mejores sitios para espiar a yeguas.

Vulcan le explicó a la yegua el trató con Gunsmith y Altair. Cuando terminó de contar su historia, la yegua se echó a reir.

Lilit: Jajaja. La verdad es que no me esperaba otra cosa de esos dos. Y por lo visto lo necesitas para saber donde están los guardianes elementales. Bueno. Yo te puedo dar lo que quieres.

Vulcan: ¿En serio?

Preguntó Vulcan con una mirada pervertida a la yegua.

Lilit: Solo si me ganas a una partida de ping pong.

Vulcan: ¿Como?

Más tarde. Vulcan y Lilit estaban disputando un partido de ping pong. Los mantenían una dura competición hasta que al final Vulcan logró ganarla la partida.

Lilit: Valla. He perdido. Ahora tendré que cumplir con mi parte del trato.

Vulcan: Ya lo creo preciosa.

Lilit cogío la cámara y se la llevó a un cuarto, el robot quiso seguirla pero la yegua se lo impidió.

Lilit: Lo siento. Pero tendrás que esperar fuera mientras termino.

Dijo la yegua con una pícara sonrisa. El robot algo fastidiado por no poder verla desnuda la respondió.

Vulcan: Vale.

Había pasado un rato mientras Vulcan esperaba a que la yegua esperara. Después de unos minutos, sale por fin la yegua con la cámara.

Lilit: Aquí tienes Vulcan.

Vulcan: Genial. Gracias.

Agradeció Vulcan a la yegua.

Lilit: Espero que a Gunsmith y Altair les guste.

Vulcan: Ya lo creo preciosa.

El robot finalmente se marchó del lugar. Mientras bajaba, pisó otra trampa activando que varias bolas de nieve le atrapen llevando colina abajo. En unas aguas termales estaban las mane 7, Darkwing y Liliana disfrutando del baño.

Twilight: Se agradece las aguas termales.

Rainbow: Odio admitirlo pero. Tenías razón Rarity. Este sitió es divino.

Rarity: Ya os lo dije. Este sitio es único en su clase.

Fluttershy: Ojala esto no se acabara nunca.

Applejack: ¿No oís como unos gritos?

Sunset: ¿Unos gritos?

Pinkie: Yo también los oigo.

Dark: Cada vez se oyen más fuerte.

Y acto seguido, se cayó Vulcan al agua, asustando a las yeguas y estas se cubrían con las toallas. El robot emergió del agua.

Vulcan: Carai. Valla golpe.

Rarity: ¿Otra vez Vulcan?

Gritó enfadado la unicornio?

Vulcan: ¿Que? Ah, hola chicas ¿Disfrutando de las termas?

Preguntó inocentemente el robot mientras las chicas le clavaban miradas asesinas. En ese momento Darkwing gritó.

Dark: Lárgate de aquí robot pervertido.

Gritó enfadada Darkwing armada con una enorme mazo y de un golpe lo manda volando al robot.

Mientras, en casa de Gunsmith. El pegaso junto con Altair, esperaban al robot.

Gunsmith: Espero que consiga lo que le pedimos y vuelva pronto.

Altair: Tranquilo socio. Seguro que aparece cuando menos te los esperas.

El pegaso no parecía conforme por la respuesta dada y le responde a su socio adjunto.

Gunsmith: Si. Seguro. Caerá aquí desde el cielo.

Justo en el momento que lo dijo, Vulcan atravesó el techo asustando a ambos sementales.

Gunsmith: Madre mía. Si lo llego a saber. habría deseado que lloviera dinero.

Más tarde. Vulcan le entrega la cámara a los dos sementales.

Gunsmith: ¿Entonces lo conseguiste?

Vulcan: Así es. No fue nada fácil, tuve que sortear muchas trampas.

Gunsmith: Es verdad. Olvide mencionar que ella tenía trampas en todas partes.

Vulcan: La próxima vez avisa socio.

Comentó algo molesto Vulcan.

Altair: ¿Te costó grabarla desnuda?

Vulcan: Bueno. Tuve que usar mis dotes de seducción, peor al final cayó a mis pies la yegua.

Comentó presumiendo el robot.

Gunsmith: Bueno. En tal caso a cumplir con mi parte del trató. Aquí tienes.

Dijo el pegaso entregando una bola de nieve al robot. Vulcan observó que en ella había cuatro zonas distintas. Una zona bosque, una de montaña, una marina y otra de un volcán.

Vulcan: ¿Que se supone que debe hacer esto?

Gunsmith: Simplemente tienes que agitarla un poco y te mostrará un mapa hacia donde debéis ir tú y tus compañeros.

Vulcan escuchó incrédulo a lo que decía el pegaso.

Vulcan: ¿En serio?

Altair: Bueno. Menos palabrerías. Pon el video Gunsmith, que me pongo a cien por hora con solo imaginarme ver a Lilit por fin desnuda.

Gunsmith: No lo tienes que repetirlo.

El pegaso a toda prisa, puso el video y en la pantalla gigante de televisión apareció Lilit completamente vestida con un kimono. La yegua comenzó a desvestirse muy lentamente para gozo del pegaso y unicornio que lo miraba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertas, mientras miraban pervertidamente a la yegua quitarse la ropa.

Vulcan: Bueno. Yo ya no pinto nada aquí. Me voy.

El robot estuvo a punto de marcharse hasta que cambio de parecer y se acercó al dúo.

Vulcan: ¿Puedo mirar yo también?

Preguntó pervertidamente el robot al pegaso. Este con una sonrisa pícara le responde.

Gunsmith: jejejeje. Pues claro que puedes.

Vulcan: Genial.

Los tres se dispusieron a mirar a la yegua desvestirse con mirada lujuriosas y las caras rojas, hasta que en ese momento. Apareció en la parte inferior derecha un especie de contador mostrando una cuenta atrás. Vulcan lo noto y preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Que es ese especie de contador que ha aparecido?

Altaír: Y yo que se. Mejor disfrutemos del video y olvidar lo demás.

Los tres siguieron mirando el video ignorando por completo la cuenta atrás. Los tres sementales estaban completamente salidos y con las caras más rojas al ver a la yegua quedarse con cada vez menos ropa. Cuando la yegua estuvo completamente libre de ropa, se pudo contemplar su hermosa figura. Cuando el contador estaba aproximadamente por los 10 segundos, la yegua del video comenzó a reírse.

Lilit: ¿En serio sois tan tontos para seguir viendo este video todavía?

Los tres: ¿Ehhhh?

Los tres no entendían lo que decía la yegua. Esta con una sonrisa pícara, empezó a contar hacia atrás.

Lilit: Cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...unos...cero...

En ese momento, se formó una gran explosión que se llevó el local entero. Los tres sementales estaban completamente carbonizados y molestos, salvo Altair que se sentía en el cielo.

Vulcan: Maldita bruja.

Gunsmith: Nos la ha jugado bien esa maldita.

Altair: Ahora si que puedo morir en paz.

Comentó completamente feliz el unicornio al tener la oportunidad de ver por fin desnuda a Lilit.

Mas tarde. Vulcan se reúne con el resto del grupo.

Mike: Hombre Vulcan. Por fin apareces.

Flash: ¿Por donde has estado socio?

Rarity: ¿Por donde va a estar? Espiando yeguas por supuesto.

Comentó molesta la unicornio. Ante aquella afirmación. Vulcan respondió molesto.

Vulcan: Para que os enteréis. He encontrado a un miembro de la familia Guns.

Todos: ¿QUEEEE?

Dijeron todos asombrados ante lo que dijo el robot.

Fox: ¿Es una broma?

Vulcan: Por supuesto que no. Y además me ha dado un objeto que nos facilitará encontrarlos a todos los guardianes.

Todos: ¿QUEEEEE?

El grupo no se podía creer lo que oían decir al robot. Vulcan le dio el objeto a Mike.

Mike: ¿Este es el objeto que te han dado?

Pinkie: Uy. Que bonito. Mira que cosas tiene.

Comentaba Pinkie mirando la bola de nieve y cogiendola de los cascos a Mike. Esta se puso a agitarlo un poco para hacer surgir la nieve. En ese momento la bola brilló con fuerza sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Acto seguido se mostró un mapa del mundo con un punto rojo mostrando su destino.

Mike: Increíble.

Twilight: Asombroso.

Dark: Impresionante.

Fox: Increíble. Por una vez el calvo se ha portado.

Mike: Valla Vulcan. has hecho un buen trabajo.

Applejack: Valla. Nunca pensé que oiría todas esas palabras juntas.

Vulcan: jejeje. Ya veis. Soy lo más.

Presumía el robot. En ese momento oyó un grito enfadado.

Yegua: Ahí está.

Vulcan se giró y vio con horror a las yeguas que espío hace rato.

Vulcan: Ay no.

Yegua2: A por él.

Yegua3: Que no escape.

Vulcan tubo que salir corriendo siendo perseguido por la turba de yeguas furiosas mientras el grupo miraba la escena asombrados.

Mike: Ay madre ¿Que habrá hecho Vulcan esta vez?

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	3. Cap 3 Los Ogros Malignificados

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LOS OGROS MALIGNIFICADOS**

En la nave Infinity. El grupo comentaba sobre el siguiente destino para encontrar al guardián elemental de la naturaleza. Con ellos estaban Mega y Liliana que pese a estar de vacaciones, decidieron acompañarles ya que les pareció divertido el viaje.

Mike: Bien. Nuestro destino es cerca de Zerzura.

Comentaba Mike en el mapa holográfico de la nave, mostrando el planeta entero y un punto rojo señalando el lugar.

Fluttershy: Eso parece estar cerca de los bosques del reino de Zerzura.

Medic: Así es Fluttershy.

Pinkie: Que bien. Podremos visitar a nuestra viaja amiga la princesa Diana y al pony del gran hacha. Cer...cer...cer...

Todos: Cervantes.

Dijeron todos a la vez. Pinkie nunca se acordaba de su nombre.

Pinkie: Eso. Gracias.

Twilight: Podemos hablar con la princesa por si sabe algo del guardián.

Mike: Buena idea. Bit. Marca coordenadas al bosque de Zerzura.

Bit: Afirmativo amo Mike.

Rainbow: Genial. Mete caña a la nave Black Wing.

Black: Comprendido.

Y la nave se puso rumbo a los bosques de Zerzura. Mientras, en el castillo de Tirek. Este planeaba su plan.

Tirek: Muy pronto. Los guardianes elementales estarán tan corrompidos, que cuando inicien su danza mágica en el corazón. Impregnará de oscuridad el mundo y yo lo gobernaré.

Tobi, Scrap y Grunt: Aja.

Dijeron los tres con un tono aburrido. Tirek lo notó y les preguntó molesto.

Tirek: ¿Y a vosotros que os pasa?

Grunt: La verdad...

Scrap: Llevamos mucho tiempo con esto...

Tobi: Y estamos bastante quemados ya. Sobre todo porque el resultado será el mismo.

Tirek: ¿A que os referís atajo de palurdos?

Tobi: Pues...cada vez que tiene un plan diabólico, aparece Mike y su patrulla y le estropean los planes como siempre.

Dijo con sarcasmo el pony. El centauro analizó las palabras del pony y al final le respondió.

Tirek: ¿Sabéis lo que os pasa a los tres? Os falta iniciativa. Pero eso tiene fácil solución. Doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: Si duque.

Tirek: Lance su rayo malignificador contra estos tres crustáceos.

Ordenó el centauro apuntando a Tobi, Grunt y Scrap al cual los alarmó lo que dijo su amo.

Toxicon: Será un placer duque Tirek.

Apuntó su máquina a los tres al cual se estaban cubriendo con sus brazos y esta disparó. Cuando el rayo oscuro les dio, los tres se convirtieron en versiones malignificadas de ellos mismos. Tenían la piel oscura, los ojos blancos carentes de pupilas y piedras integradas en su cuerpo.

Tobi: Oh si. Soy malo hasta la médula.

Grunt: Tenemos que extender la maldad por todo el mundo.

Scrap: He impregnar de oscuridad todo el mundo.

Sus voces sonaban igual pero algo más siniestra. El rayo los había convertido en seres verdaderamente malvados dispuestos a extender el mal. Tirek sonreía por ello.

Tirek: Esta es la iniciativa que a mí me gusta. Y ahora id a buscar al guardián de la naturaleza.

Los tres: Si, su escandalosa maldad.

Y los tres se dispusieron a cumplir con su misión.

En la nave. Mike, Spike y Darkwing estaban en el camarote de este leyendo algunos comic.

Dark: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Darkwing?

Dark: ¿Como crees que serán los guardianes elementales?

Mike: Ni idea. Quien sabe. Podrían ser poderosos alicornios o algo por el estilo como decía el libro.

Spike: ¿Lo crees así?

Mike: Cuando antes los veamos mas antes saldremos de dudas.

Dark: Ya veo.

Mike: ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Dark: Simple curiosidad. Otra cosa.

Mike: ¿Si?

Dark: ¿Donde conseguiste esa espada tan chula?

Preguntaba la potra apuntando a la Golden Tail que estaba enfundada y apoyada en una pared.

Mike: ¿Esa? Un regalo de cuando viaje a otro mundo paralelo al nuestro*****.

*** Ver "OFics" del escritor Heron-White**

Dark: ¿En serio? Algún día tendrás que contarme la historia ¿Y que hace la espada exactamente?

Mike: Permite amplificar mis poderes. Solo que debo cumplir ciertas condiciones especiales.

Dark: ¿Como cuales?

Antes de que Mike pudiese responder. Bit apareció en un lateral de la habitación.

Bit: Amo Mike. Llegamos al lugar del destino.

Mike: Perfecto. Vamos.

Todo el mundo fue a mirar, pero vieron algo inesperado para ellos. Vieron a los guerreros de Zerzura luchando contra los ogros.

Rarity: ¿Que ocurre?

Applejack: Están luchando contra los ogros.

Medic: Si. Pero estos tienen algo distinto.

El grupo observo y como decía Medic. Los ogros tenían algo distinto a lo habitual. Todos ellos tenían la piel oscura tirando a negro y los ojos blancos. También habían una piedras oscuras incrustadas en sus cuerpos. La guardia de Zerzura trataban de detenerlos junto con los Ents. Pero los ogros parecían ser mucho más fuertes de lo normal ya que no lograban pararlos. Los ogros capaces de arrancar un gran árbol como si nada, los usaban para golpear a los guardias y ents y mandarlos lejos. El grupo quedó sorprendido de ello.

Liliana: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Spike: Ya lo creo.

Vulcan: ¿Desde cuando se han vuelto tan fuertes esos ogros?

Mike: Ni idea. Pero los habitantes de Zerzura necesitan nuestra ayuda así que vamos.

Todos: Si.

La nave sobrevoló encima de la lucha y la compuerta de la sala de desembarco se abrió. Todo el mundo bajo de la nave para ayudar.

Cervantes: Atrás engendros. U os parto por la mitad.

Amenazó el gran pony de tierra mientras movía su gran hacha contra los ogros y hacerles retroceder. Lograba mantenerlos hasta que un ogro con garrote, le golpeó por detrás y lo tiró al suelo.

Cervantes: Maldita sea.

Cervantes estuvo a punto de recibir otro golpe, hasta que un gran rayo de calor impactó en el ogro y lo mandó volando contra un árbol. Cervantes observa que fue Red Fire quien disparó el rayo, le alegró ver al resto de la Patrulla y las mane 7.

Cervantes: Chicos. Nunca me imaginé que me alegraría tanto de volver a veros.

Mike: Lo mismo decimos capitán.

Respondió Mike ayudando a levantarse al capitán. En ese momento dos ogros trataron de atacarle pero Mike reaccionó rápido y sacó su espada Golden Tail.

Mike: De eso nada feones.

De unos rápidos movimientos de la G.T. (Abreviatura de Golden Tail) lanzó varias tajos de luz que impactó en los ogros y los mandó volando.

Cervantes: Buena espada.

Comentó el capitán impresionado por el poder de la espada.

Mike: Jejeje. Y eso no es nada.

Twilight: Cervantes ¿Que ocurre aquí exactamente?

Cervantes: Todo fue muy rápido y confuso. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de repente aparecieron aquellos ogros armando follon. Parecían unos pocos y sería fácil repelerlos. Pero estos ogros parecían mucho más fuertes de lo normal.

Medic: Ya nos pareció.

Ghost: ¿Algún punto débil?

Preguntó al pony fantasma al lado de Cervantes y pegandole un gran susto.

Cervantes: Ahhhh. Ghost por favor.

Ghost: Siento haberte asustado.

Cervantes: Bueno. De momento punto débil no hemos encontrado.

Rainbow: Con punto débil o no. Les patearemos igual.

Mike: Por supuesto Rainbow.

Vulcan: Vamos allá. Tengo ganas de meter bronca.

Comentó Vulcan sacando unos enormes martillos de energía. El grupo se puso a combatir a los ogros. Mike en cambio, se elevó a unos metros del suelo mientras sostenía su espada.

Mike: Golden Tail. Dame fuerzas para proteger a los inocentes y vencer al mal.

La espada empezó a brillar y Mike se lanzó hacia los ogros. Estos trataron de golpearle con un árbol que habían arrancado y lanzándolo contra él, Mike simplemente lo partió por la mitad con su espada y se fue directo hacia ellos.

Mike: Súper Filo de Flash.

Su espada empezó a brillar y lanzó veloces tajos contra los ogros. Cuando terminó de lanzar cortes con su espada, una gran explosión se formó en todos ellos. Unos segundos después cayeron los ogros del cielo, solo que ya no tenían su apariencia oscura.

Ogro1: ¿Que? ...¿Que ha pasado?

Preguntó confuso el ogro.

Ogro2: No lo se.

Ogro3: Mejor volvamos con el duquin.

Y los ogros se marcharon. Aquello le extrañó a Mike.

Mike: Curioso. Cuando se les derrota, desaparecen los efectos oscuros.

Acto seguido, bajaron del cielo varios ogros malignificados con armaduras y armados con mazos de metal. Unos de ellos se percató de que le faltaba el suyo y miraba en todas partes para ver donde había caído. Justamente le cae el martillo encima de la cabeza tras hacer un fuerte sonido de "Clon" metalizado (ogros mazeros).

Pinkie: Ahí vienen más.

Los ogros mazeros empezaron a liar mazazos contra el grupo. Vulcan trató de frenar a uno de ellos con su escudo de energía personal.

Vulcan: Intenta atravesar esto feon.

Decía confiado el robot mientras uno de los ogros malignificados giró sobre si mismo para lanzar un potente golpe. Golpeó tan fuerte el escudo que Vulcan salio prácticamente volando y estrellándose contra un árbol. Fluttershy y Rarity fueron a socorrerlo.

Rarity: Vulcan.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien?

Vulcan (delirando): Claro que si princesa Luna...será un placer salir contigo esta noche.

Rarity: Está mas o menos bien por lo visto.

Uno de los ogros malignificados fue hacia ellos con intención de golpearles con su mazo, pero Ocelot se puso en medio para detener su ataque.

Ocelot: Ni se te ocurra amigo.

Ocelot bloqueó el ataque descendente del ogro con su espada, pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que Ocelot casi queda enterrada de sus patas traseras en el suelo. Ocelot hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para carga energía a su espada y hacer retroceder al ogro.

Ocelot: Sacad a Vulcan de aquí.

Fluttershy y Rarity miraron a Ocelot como diciendo "¿Y como quieres que le saquemos si pesa un quintal?".

Ocelot: Está bien. Os cubro.

El ogro volvió a cargar contra Ocelot y este se fue a su encuentro. Ocelot esquivaba los fuertes mazazos del ogro al cual dejaban una enorme huella en el suelo por los ataques. Ocelot cargó su espada de energía y lanzó un poderoso tajo ascendente, dando de lleno al ogro al cual gritó de dolor. Acto seguido, el ogro malignificado recobró su apariencia real y salió corriendo.

Ocelot: Intersante.

Mega cargó de magia sus cascos y lanzó un poderosa esfera de energía contra varios ogros malignificados, Liliana generó energía mágica en sus cascos adoptando forma de grandes puños y se lanzó hacia los ogros.

Liliana: Tomad esto.

Decía la yegua arreando potentes puñetazos contra los ogros y liberando de la influencia malignificada. Mega cargó una gran esfera de energía en sus patas traseras y usando su característico estilo de combate, arreaba fuertes patadas a los ogros que salían volando y liberándose de la influencia malignificadas.

Liliana: ¿Oye Mega? ¿La forma de estos ogros no te resulta familiar?

Mega: Ahora que lo dices, algo si me suena.

Twilight y Sunset lanzaban poderosos rayos contra los ogros mientras Flash Sentry lanzaba tajos con su espada de cristal y Blue Sky los golpeaba a todos con su espada y escudo cargados. Un ogro trató de golpear a Blue Sky con su maza de meta, este se protegió con un campo de fuerza generado por su escudo. Pese a ello el golpe fue muy fuerte haciendo retroceder al paladín.

Sky: Maldita sea. Es muy fuerte.

Blue Sky mantenía el escudo como podía mientras el ogro seguía golpeando una y otra vez. Flash Sentry voló velozmente detrás de él y le dio un fuerte tajo haciendo gritar de dolor al ogro, el impacto fue tal que la forma malignificada se deshizo y el ogro en cuestión se fue corriendo.

Sky: Gracias Flash.

Flash: De nada.

En ese momento oyeron un fuerte ruido proveniente de los árboles. Varios árboles caían al mismo tiempo que los pájaros salían corriendo.

Medic: ¿Que es ese ruido?

Black: Sea lo que sea, parece grande.

Mega: Presiento más problemas.

En ese precios momento apareció derribando los árboles a un Grunt malignificado.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de ver al Grunt que ellos conocían pero muy cambiado. tenía la piel oscura como los ogros y los ojos en blanco. Solo que este era casi el doble de grande y usaban un gran árbol como garrote.

Rainbow: ¿Ese es Grunt?

Spike: Mi madre. Es enorme.

Comentaba Spike escondido detrás de un árbol. En ese momento Grunt habló.

Grunt: Patrulla Harmony. Esta vez os voy a aplastar.

Rainbow: Ja...inténtalo.

Dijo de forma retadora la pegaso volando velozmente hacia el ogro. El ogro usó el árbol como bate y golpeó a la pegaso al cual la mandó volando. Black Wing y Liliana lo cogieron mientras estaba en el aire.

Rainbow: Uf. Gracias chicas. Grunt parece que no solo se a hecho más grande sino también mucho más fuerte.

Black: Eso hemos notado.

Eye Fox disparaba flechas explosivas contra el ogro pero este parecía ni inmutarse. Este trató de hacer un barrido con el árbol garrote con intención de golpear a la arquera al cual la obligó a agacharse para esquivar el ataque del ogro. Medic lanzó varios kunais contra este pero ni siquiera le rozó la piel. El ogro trató de aplastar la pony médico al cual esta tubo problemas para esquivar el ataque, el ogro volvió a cargar su garrote con intención de volver a golpear pero un poderoso tajo lo partió por la mitad.

Grunt: ¿Que le paso a mi garrote del mal?

Preguntaba confuso el Grunt malignificado. En ese momento oyó una voz.

Mike: Simplemente te lo he cortado por la mitad con mi espada.

El ogro se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a Mike con la G.T. en su casco. El ogro rugió de forma amenazante.

Grunt: El azulon. Esta vez te aplastaré con mi poderosa fuerza malignificada.

Mike no se dejó intimidar en absoluto.

Mike: Eso está por ver.

El enorme ogro trató de golpear con su puño al potro pero este lo esquivó. Mike aprovechó para golpear los cristales negros con su espada hasta romperlas en pedazos. El ogro gritó de dolor por esto.

Grunt: Ahhhhh. Condenado azulon. El poderoso y malvado Grunt te aplastará como un insecto.

Volvió a cargar con su otro brazo a Mike al cual este lo esquivó con facilidad y volvió a repetir la estrategia de antes. Golpeó una y otra vez los cristales con su espada hasta destrozarlos del todo. El ogro rugió furioso.

Grunt: Ahhhh. Maldita sea. Aunque no tenga esos cristales negros bonitos, aun puedo destrozarte con mis manos.

Amenazó el ogro agarrando al potro con sus enormes manos y tratando de aplastarlo. El potro gritó de dolor.

Mike: Ahhh. Suéltame engendro.

Mike cogío su espada y le la clavó en el brazo del ogro haciéndole gritar de dolor, obligándole a soltarle. Mike voló detrás de él donde pudo ver un enorme cristal en su espalda.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto.

Mike cargó de energía su espada para realizar otro poderoso ataque. La espada estaba siendo rodeada por una poderosa energía roja.

Mike: "Carga de Fénix".

Su espada se cargó de fuego y esta adoptó forma de fénix. Saltó hacia la espalda el ogro y lanzó un poderoso ataque de fuego con forma de fénix al cual impactó de lleno al cristal negro fragmentando en mil pedazos. Grunt fue liberado de la influencia malignificadora volviendo a su estado anterior.

Grunt: Valla. Parece que ya no estoy malignificado.

Mike: Oye tú ¿Quieres más?

Dijo Mike apuntándole con su espada asustando al ogro.

Grunt: No. Creo que no.

Y el ogro salio corriendo para risa del grupo.

Red: Bien hecho Mike.

Mike: Gracias.

Ocelot: Parece que no has perdido toque con la espada.

Dark: Whoa Mike. Esta espada es increíble.

Comentaba la potra admirando la Golden Tail.

Mike: Única en su especie guapa.

Cervantes se acercó al grupo.

Cervantes: Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Mike: De nada socio.

Un mensajero del reino apareció corriendo hacia el grupo.

Mensajero: Comandante Cervantes.

Cervantes: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Mensajero: El palacio de la princesa está siendo atacado.

Cervantes: ¿Que? ¿Tan lejos han llegado esos malditos?

Twilight: Tenemos que ir a detenerlos.

Mike: No lo dudes.

El grupo fue rápidamente hacia el castillo. Mientras, la guardia real del castillo trataban sin demasiado éxito, detener a los ogros malignificados. Los ogros maceros mandaban volando a la guardia como a los ents. La guardia que quedó protegiendo la puerta, se prepararon para el ataque de los ogros maligficados. Estos estuvieron a punto de atacar hasta que un poderoso tajo dorado los detuvo.

Mike: Quieto ahí feones.

Comentó Mike con su espada apuntándolos. Estos fueron hacía él.

Mike: Como queráis.

Mike fue velozmente hacia ellos y los atravesó a todos ellos dándole fuertes tajos con su espada. Una vez finalizado, se produjo una fuerte explosión que mandó volando a los ogros malignficados. Cuando estos cayeron al suelo, tenían su forma anterior y salieron corriendo.

Mike: Esto ya está.

Un ogro macero estuvo a punto de golpearle hasta que un rayo verde lo golpeó en la cara. Mike pudo ver que era la princesa Diana que había salido del castillo.

Mike: Gracias por cubrirme princesa.

Diana: En absoluto. Gracias a ti y a tu patrulla por ayudar a mi reino.

En ese momento se formó una gran explosión de luz en medio del lugar. Todo el mundo pudo ver que era Scrap pero con un aspecto ligeramente distinto.

Dark: ¿Ese es Scrap?

Mike: Me temo que así es.

Scrap: Azulon. Ahora verás a los que les pasa a quienes se enfrentan al duquin.

El goblin alzó sus brazos y de forma mágica, los árboles y diversos objetos empezaron a levitar para sorpresa del grupo.

Black: ¿Que hace?

Red: Eso no es natural.

Dark: ¿Puede hacer eso?

Mike: Acaba de hacerlo.

Scrap malignificado hacía levitar en circulo los objeto recogidos del lugar y los lanzó contra el grupo. Estos lo esquivaron y Mike y Darkwing saltaron los árboles levitantes para tratar de acercarse al goblin, este lo notó y se protegió con varios objetos del lugar. Darkwing lanzó una poderosa esfera de gravedad haciendo que los objeto volvieron al suelo. Mike estuvo a punto de golpear al goblin con un rayo cargado de su espada, pero el goblin logró esquivarlo con unas piedras oscuras violáceas que surgieron del suelo y recibiendo estas el ataque.

Scrap: Deberás hacerlo mejor azulon.

Decía Scrap malignificado. Mike simplemente se rió.

Mike: No hay problema.

Mike volvió a cargar de energía mágica su espada. El goblin se río.

Scrap: Estupido pony ¿En serio crees que esta vez te funcionará?

A diferencia de la vez anterior. Su espada brilló con mayor intensidad. Mike lazó su espada por encima de su cabeza y grito.

Mike: Gran espada de la victoria.

Lanzó su ataque en forma de gran "V" de fuego rojo, el goblín trató de protegerse del ataque con varios árboles arrancados del lugar. Para su desgracia, el ataque atravesó con suma facilidad los árboles yendo en dirección al asustado goblin.

Scrap: Ay no.

Una gran explosión se formó y cuando el humo se disipó, se pudo ver a Scrap en su estado normal.

Scrap: Me temo que esto no va nada bien.

Dark: Puedes darlo por seguro goblin.

Comentó Darkwing convocando un gran tornado oscuro y llevándose de calle al goblin que salio volando.

Mike: Buen golpe socia.

Dark: Gracias.

Sonrieron ambos y chocaron los cascos. En ese momento se oyó un potente ruido mecánico.

Ocelot: ¿Que es ese ruido?

Rainbow: Suena como algo metálico y grande.

Rarity: Cada vez suena más fuerte.

En ese momento, apareció destrozando los bosques, una enorme máquina parecida a un tanque pero sin cañón y más parecido a una locomotara. La máquina era enorme y portaba atrás lo que parecían unos lanzacohetes. La parte delantera estaba tremendamente afilada como si un ariete se tratase. Encima de este había un pony conocido por todos, Tobi Malignificado.

Tobi: Ahí están los enemigos del amo.

Todos: ¿Tobi?

Fluttershy: ¿Ese...es Tobi?

Flash: ¿Que le ha pasado? No parece el mismo.

Sky: Debe haberse sometido a los mismo efectos que los otros.

Mike: Ey Tobi. Valla look que tienes socio.

Ante eso, Tobi respondió de forma amenazante.

Tobi: Ya no soy el mismo pony inútil de antes. Ahora soy malo hasta la médula y os voy a destruir.

Rainbow: Ja...inténtalo.

La máquina empezó a moverse a alta velocidad al cual el grupo tubo que apartarse.

Sunset: Cuidado.

La máquina estuvo a punto de pillar a un potro pequeño que pasaba por ahí perdido. Lo habría atropellado si Rainbow Dash no le llega a coger al vuelo.

Rainbow: Cuidado pequeño.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa y lo dejó con quienes parecían sus padres.

Tobi: No os librareis de mi tan fácilmente maldita Patrulla Harmony.

Amenazó el pony malignificado y giró la máquina para cargar otra vez. Twilight y Sunset lanzaron un rayo combinado contra la máquina, pero solo lograron frenarla brevemente. Red Fire cargada de fuego, dio una poderosa patada en un lateral del tanque haciendo que se desvíe del camino y choque contra un árbol.

Tobi: Maldición. Calma, piensa un poco ¿Que haría el amo en este momento? Pues claro, soltaría más ogros malignificados.

Tobi conjuro sus nuevos poderes e invocó a varios ogros malignificados.

Spike: Cuidado. Más ogros oscuros de esos.

Vulcan: Dejadme esto a mí.

Vulcan activó sus cuatros ametralladoras más una lanzaderas de misiles proveniente de su espalda.

Vulcan: Tomad plomo feones.

Comenzó a disparar y una incesante lluvia de balas y misiles contra los ogros haciendo que salgan por los aires.

Sky: Mi turno.

Blue Sky saltó por encima de Vulcan y pegó un potente blinco contra los ogros. Su espada se iluminó y un poderoso tajo de luz contra los ogros los hizo explotar. Tras la explosión, los ogros recuperan su forma anterior y se marchan corriendo.

Tobi: Habéis vencido a los ogros malignificados, pero no venceréis al grande y malvado Tobi malignificado.

El pony pulsó unos botones y de la lanzadera surgió centenares de misiles directos al grupo.

Twilight: Cuidado todo el mundo.

Rainbow Dash esquivaba los misiles mientras Black Wing lanzaba ataques de viento con sus alas, desviando los misiles hacia el cielo y explotar ahí. Ocelot y Vulcan disparaban a los misiles para destruirlos antes de que llegaran hacia ellos. Twilight y los demás con capacidad de lanzar magia, hacían lo propio contra los misiles. Eye Fox disparaba flechas contras los misiles haciéndolos explotar. Blue Sky generaba una potente barrera con su escudo para detener los ataques de los misiles y Mike con su espada los partía en dos los misiles y explotar detrás de él. Darkwing se tornaba en sombras y atrapaba los misiles para desviarlos y que explotaran en un lugar seguro. Tobi estaba furioso porque su ataque había fallado.

Tobi: Malditos ponis. Ahora habéis enfadado a Tobi malignificado. Ahora veréis.

Tobi giró el tanque y volvió a cargar contra el grupo. Esta vez Mike estuvo preparado.

Mike: De eso nada.

Mike se lanzó hacia el tanque con su espada Golden Tail en mano.

Dark: Mike no.

Tobi: Jajaja. Voy a hacer tortilla de alicornio. Seguro que el amo se pondrá contento.

El taque estuvo a punto de chocar contra Mike. El potro cargó poder en su cuerpo y en su espada y se preparó para enfrentarse en tanque. Justo cuando el tanque estuvo a punto de aplastar a Mike, el potro interpuso su espada contra en la parte frontal del tanque y contra todo pronostico, logró frenarlo.

Tobi: Imposible. Has detenido la marcha del tanque.

Mike mantenía la espada por el mango con un casco y la parte plana de la espada con otro casco, reteniendo así el tanque.

Dark: Increíble.

Rainbow: Whoa. Esa espada es impresionante.

Tobi: Maldito potro. No creas que lograrás detenerme eternamente. Subiendo la potencia.

Comentaba el pony moviendo varias palancas y aumentando la potencia del tanque. Poco a poco estaba arrastrando a Mike hacia atrás.

Tobi: Jajajaja. No tienes nada que hacer contra el tanque del mal.

En cambio Mike sonrío.

Tobi: ¿De que te ríes?

Mike: Mi plan no era detenerte, sino retenerte lo suficiente para darte lo tuyo. Todo vuestro equipo.

Tobi: ¿Que?

Tobi vio que por un lado estaba Red Fire cargando su crin y alas de puro fuego y por el otro estaba Vulcan cargando su giga cañón de energía.

Tobi: Oh oh.

Red Fire lanzó un poderosa llamarada en forma de fénix y Vulcan una poderosa andanada de energía. Mike se retiró a tiempo justo cuando ambos ataques chocan generando una poderosa explosión.

Tobi: No puede ser. Yo soy Tobi malignificado. No puedo caer así.

Gritaba el pony mientras salía volando con el tanque lejos del bosque. Unos minutos después. El tanque cae abruptamente al suelo fuera de los límites del bosque y Tobi completamente normal en este.

Tobi: Tranquilo Tobi. Puedes arreglarlo. Eres malo Tobi. Tienes el control.

Se repetía así mismo el pony tratando de mantener el control y la calma. Por desgracia, el tanque se desmontó en pedazos.

Tobi: ¿A quien quiero engañar? Esto se ha ido al garete.

Se auto lamentaba a sí mismo el pony. Acto seguido, el tanque explotó haciendo salir por los aires al pony.

Tobi: UAHHHHHHHH.

Gritaba el pony volando mientras se perdía en el firmamento, dejando atrás una estela de humo negro.

El resto de ogros salieron huyendo tras haber sido derrotados y desmalingnificados. La princesa Diana se acercó al grupo a darles las gracias.

Diana: Muchas gracias a todos por la ayuda amigos.

Mike: De nada princesa.

Respondió Mike mientras se guardaba la espada en la funda de la espalda.

Diana: Fuisteis muy oportunos en aparecer. Esos ogros aparecieron de repente destrozándolo todo.

Cervantes que se acercó al grupo la secundó.

Cervantes: Cierto. Esos extraño ogros oscuros eran mucho más fuertes de lo normal.

Twilight: De todos modos ¿Por que vinieron a atacaros ahora?

Diana: La verdad, no lo se.

Mega se puso a pensar sobre los extraños cristales que estaban incrustados en los ogros.

Mega: Me preguntó si...

Medic: ¿En que piensas Mega?

Mega: Veréis. Creo que Liliana y yo sabemos algo sobre el estado de los ogros.

Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Red: ¿En serio?

Rarity: ¿Y que sabéis lo que les pasaba a los ogros?

Ante eso Liliana respondió.

Liliana: Lo que Mega intenta deciros, es que es muy probable que esos ogros hayan entrado en contacto con piedras malignificadoras.

Twilight: ¿Piedras malignificadoras?

Mega: Si. Hace años, en una montaña cerca de nuestro reino. Encontramos un gran yacimiento de esas extrañas piedras.

Liliana: Eran oscuras como la noche con una luz violeta. Eran como si estuvieran llenos de maldad pura.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Decía asustada la pegaso escondiéndose detrás de Spike.

Mega: Recuerdo que cuando se encontraron esas piedras, ocurrían cosas extrañas.

Twilight: ¿Que cosas extrañas?

Mega: ¿Como decirlo? Era como si te absorbieran el Almá y lo llenasen de pura maldad.

Camaleón: Valla con las piedras esas.

Sunset: Por tanto, los ogros esos.

Flash: Han estado expuestos a esas piedras.

Rarity: ¿En serio Tirek llegaría tan lejos?

Mike: Tirek es capaz de todo y más. Otra cosa. Princesa.

Diana: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Venimos aquí para preguntarla una cosa importante.

Diana: ¿Y cual es Mike?

Mike: Nos gustaría saber si sabe donde podría estar exactamente el guardián elemental de la naturaleza.

Ante esa pregunta. La princesa se quedó un rato callada pero finalmente respondió.

Diana: ¿Estáis buscando a los guardianes elementales?

Red: Así es princesa. Necesitamos a los cuatro guardianes para poder recargar el poder del corazón de cristal.

Diana: Comprendido. No hay problema. Se donde está exactamente la guardiana.

El grupo se alegró por ello.

Diana: Pero debéis tener cuidado. Antes de llegar hacia ella. Tenéis que sortear muchos obstáculos.

Mike: Sobre eso no hay problema princesa.

Rainbow: Cierto. Para nosotros no hay reto que se nos resistan.

Diana sonrío ante la confianza del grupo.

Diana: Bien. Tenéis que ir a...

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	4. Cap 4 Las Yegua Amazonas

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LAS YEGUAS AMAZONAS**

En un bosque. Estaba dividido la patrulla y las mane 7. Ocelot, Flash Sentry, Look Key, Wind Fuu, Mega y Vulcan, estaban explorando el bosque. Vulcan eran quien lideraba la búsqueda.

Flash: Oye Vulcan ¿Seguro que sabes por donde vas?

Preguntó el pegaso al robot, este tranquilamente le responde.

Vulcan: Por supuesto. Yo se siempre se por donde vamos.

Flash: Lo digo porque llevamos horas andando y no hemos encontrado nada que nos indique donde está dicho guardián.

Fuu: A veces creo que damos vueltas en círculos.

Look: Y me temo que tienes razón.

Mega: ¿Por que lo dices?

Look: Mirad.

Todo el mundo miró una gran piedra con una cruz blanca en ella.

Look: Hice esa cruz hace rato.

Fuu: Espera ¿Estas diciendo que Vulcan nos estuvo dando vueltas por el bosque todo el tiempo?

Los chicos le clavaron una mirada asesina al robot al cual este, se sintió algo intimidado.

Vulcan: Bueno...ejem...puede que brújula estuviera algo borrachina.

Comentaba el robot con una sonrisa nerviosa. Justo antes de que pudiesen decirle algo, una gran red cayó encima de ellos atrapándolos.

Flash: ¿Que pasa?

Fuu: Estamos inmovilizados.

Ocelot: Esperad. Parece que se acerca alguien.

En ese momento aparecieron varias yeguas vestidas de piel y con grandes armas. No parecerían más que yeguas comunes, si no fuera porque todas ellas era muy musculosas y con un tamaño similar a Celestia.

Mega: ¿Quienes son estas?

Ocelot: Oí hablar de ellas. Son yeguas amazonas.

Vulcan: Y menudas amazonas.

Amazona: Silencio.

Gritó una de las amazonas.

Amazona: Oh llevaremos con nuestra líder y ella decidirá vuestro destino.

Las yeguas amazonas cargaron con la red al cual llevaban al grupo y se los llevaron bien entrando al bosque.

Mientras. Tirek estaba sentado en su trono enfrente de su espejo espía mientras se tomaba un jugo de babosas. En ese momento se abre la puerta de entrada y entran Tobi, Grunt y Scrap. Los tres traían un gesto cansado y echando humo por la cabeza. Tirek se percató del trío.

Tirek: Hombre. Ya estáis aquí. Os noto algo distinto. Menos malos por así decirlo.

Trio: No nos diga.

Decían los tres algo fastidiados. En ese momento el espejo espía se iluminó y de ella, surgió la imagen de una misteriosa figura encapuchada.

Figura misteriosa: Tireeeek ¿Me has convocado?

Decía la misteriosa voz asustando al centauro al cual respondió nervioso.

Tirek: ¿Que? No...Seguro que es cosa del doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: ¿Yo?

Se quejó el doctor. la misteriosa figura seguía hablando.

Figura misteriosa: Silencio. Tirek. Ha llegado la hora de que te enfrente a...

Tirek: ¿Que? ¿A quien?

Figura misteriosa: A...

Tirek: ¿A que? ¿Acaso es mi final?

Figura misteriosa: A tuuuu... madre.

Dijo esto la figura misteriosa quitándose la capucha revelando su aspecto. Era una centaura de pelaje negro como Tirek, con dos moños en la cabeza. Ojos negros y piel marrón. La misteriosa centaura se río.

Madre de Tirek: Hola Sigmun querido. Jajajaja...si te vieras la cara ¿Como está mi malvado hijo?

Decía la madre de Tirek con una amplia sonrisa. Este fastidiado la responde.

Tirek: Ah madre, eres tú. Siempre te ha gustado el dramatismo y la actuación.

Su madre se río levemente.

Madre de Tirek: Sigmun querido. Simplemente quería ver como estaba mi pequeño centauro. (mirando a Tobi) Hola Tobi. Veo que mi hijo te sigue tratando tan mal como siempre.

Comentaba la madre de Tirek a Tobi mientras este hacía un gesto con la cabeza afirmándolo. Tirek lo apartó y se puso ha hablar con su madre.

Tirek: Si, si, si ¿Que quieres madre? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Madre de Tirek: Tranquilo Sigmun. Solo quería saber como te iba con tus planes de dominación.

Tirek: Estupendamente madre. Muy pronto tendré a uno de los guardianes malignificado y extenderé la oscuridad por todo el mundo. Por lo que estoy muy ocupado

Decía en centauro mientras alzaba los brazos de forma dramática. Su madre se rió.

Madre de Tirek: Relajate hijo ¿De que sirve ser tan deliciosamente malvado si no puedes disfrutarlo? Cuando logré convencer a Sombra para que conquistara el Imperio de Cristal lo hice con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

Decía la madre de Tirek poniéndose melancólica. Tirek respondió molesto.

Tirek: Madre. Eso fue hace más de mil años y que yo sepa, fracasaste. Y a padre no le fue mejor. Fue derrotado de forma realmente humillante con el Rainbow Power.

Madre de Tirek: Tu padre bueno pero ¿Que yo fracasé? Gracias a mí, los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal no pudieron convocar a los guardianes elementales para recargar el corazón de cristal. Y ahora este está perdiendo su poder dándote a ti una oportunidad de oro para conquistar el imperio.

Decía a la defensiva su madre.

Tirek: Si. Lo que tu digas. Si ahora me disculpas. Tengo cosas que hacer. Y lo haré a mi maligna manera.

Madre de Tirek: Espera hijo...yo...

No pudo continuar hablando porque Tirek pulsó un botón de su trono haciendo que el espejo se apagase.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Podría haber ido mejor.

Tirek: Si. Ahora que tenemos una ligera idea de donde podría estar el guardián elemental de la naturaleza. Tenemos oportunidad de malignificarlo. Tobi, Grunt, Scrap y Doctor Toxicon. Id allí con un contingente de ogros e id a malignificar a al guardián.

Tobi y Toxicon: Si amo.

Grunt y Scrap: Como ordene Duquin.

Tirek: Que no me llaméis DUQUIIIIIIN.

Gritó enfadado el centauro mientras sus subordinados asustados, salen corriendo.

En otra parte. La madre de Tirek miraba algo frustrada el espejo por donde se comunicaba su hijo.

Madre de Tirek: Buf. Desde luego este chico es igual que su padre Tirek Primero. Muy impaciente e impulsivo.

Detrás de ella estaba la sombra misteriosa de las veces anteriores.

Sombra misteriosa: La unidad Tirek alias Sigmun parece alguien muy volátil.

Madre de Tirek: Ni te lo imaginas. Una vez cuando era pequeño, voló por completo el instituto para jóvenes dictadores malvados donde estudiaba. Jajajaja...que recuerdos...

Sombra misteriosa: ¿La unidad Tirek sabrá utilizar el elemento al cual vosotros conocéis como piedras malginificadoras?

Madre de Tirek: Por supuesto. Mi hijo puede estar algo mal de la cabeza, pero sin duda sabrá utilizar bien esas piedras.

Sombra misteriosa: Respuesta satisfactoria. Para asegurar el éxito del centauro, se le proporcionó una nave hydra tipo Soberano.

Madre de Tirek: Si. Sin duda esa nave le será muy útil a mi hijo.

Sombra Misteriosa: Solo espero que cumpla con su cometido.

Madre de Tirek: Por supuesto que lo hará. Ni siquiera él es tan tonto para arruinar nuestros planes.

Sombra Misteriosa: Respuesta satisfactoria.

La misteriosa sombra desapareció, dejando sola a la malvada centaura.

Mientras. En el bosque de las ponis amazonas. El grupo era todavía llevado por la enormes yeguas al frente de lo que parecía un enorme trono. Los chicos pudieron ver que en lo alto del trono había una yegua pegaso con un tamaño normal en comparación el resto de las amazonas. La yegua era de pelaje verde oscuro, crin y cola roja, y ojos marrones. Su cutie mark es de un gran hacha de doble filo junto a una corona de princesa. Cerca de ella había una enorme hacha.

Amazona: Reina Crazy Axe. Encontramos a estos intrusos merodeando por nuestro bosque.

**Nota autor: Crazy Axe es una OC creada por Cartman6x61. Podéis verla en su web en DeviantArt.**

La reina miró al grupo por un momento y torció el gesto.

Crazy Axe: No nos gustan los intrusos en nuestros bosques, pero unos machos nunca vienen mal.

El grupo le preocupó ante lo que dijo la reina en la parte de unos machos no las venía mal.

Fuu: Oye ¿Que crees que harán con nosotros?

Flash: No lo se. Pero no me agrada la idea de lo que quieren decir por lo de unos machos como nosotros no las viene mal.

La reina finalmente dijo.

Crazy Axe: Dentro de una semana. Estos machos nos servirán para conseguir Ñiki-Ñiki.

El grupo miró confundido ante lo que dijo la amazona.

Look: Oye ¿Que es el Ñiki-Ñiki?

Flash algo nervioso respondió.

Flash: Lo que quiere decir la reina, es que nos usaran para aparearnos hasta que todos caigamos literalmente muertos de agotamiento. Al menos, eso me explicó Cervantes cuanto estuvimos en Zerzura.

El grupo tragó saliva ante lo que dijo el pegaso. En ese momento Vulcan habló.

Vulcan: No os preocupéis. Yo tengo un gran don para la persuasión. Hablaré con ella y nos dejará ir.

Comentaba Vulcan mientras iba hacia la reina mientras sus amigos le gritaban completamente alarmados.

Todos: NOOOOOO.

Vulcan se puso enfrente de la reina, la hizo una reverencia y ahí comenzó a hablar.

Vulcan: Majestad. Permítame expresarle mis mas sinceras disculpas...

Unos minutos después...el grupo estaba metido en una jaula. Delante de ellos estaban una furiosa reina amazona.

Crazy Axe: Mañana empezaremos con el Ñiki-Ñiki hasta que todos vosotros nos satisfagáis o muráis de agotamiento. Lo que sea primero.

Gritaba la reina verdaderamente enfadada amenazando al grupo, mientras los apuntaban con su enorme hacha. La reina se marchó dejando a dos grandes amazonas vigilando. Vulcan miraba todo desde los barrotes.

Ocelot: Vuuuulcan.

El robot sintió un enorme escalofrío en la espalda. Asustado, giró lentamente la cabeza y pudo ver a sus amigos desprendiendo un aura maligna en cada uno de ellos, mientras le miraban con ojos asesinos.

Vulcan: Esto...chicos.

Mega crujía los cascos, Flash chocaba los cascos de forma amenazante, Look Estiraba los brazos. Todos los chicos se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia el robot.

Vulcan: Chicos...calmaos...no fue culpa mía...en serio...

Comentaba preocupado el robot mientras sus compañeros se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia él.

En el Infinity. El resto del grupo estaba en la nave revisando la ruta más rápida para buscar al guardián de la naturaleza.

Rarity: ¿Los chicos no han vuelto?

Black: Todavía no.

Rainbow: Maldita sea ¿Pero por que tardan tanto? Ya hace mucho que tendrían que haber vuelto.

Decía molesta la pegaso volando de un lado a otro.

Liliana: Tranquila. Ya sabes como son los chicos. Les gusta perder el tiempo por ahí.

Comentaba la pegaso tumbada sobre una roca. En ese momento apareció desde el bosque corriendo y asustado el pequeño dragón Spike.

Spike: Twilight. Twilight.

La alicornio que estaba leyendo un libro, atendió al dragón.

Twilight: ¿Que ocurre Spike?

El dragón al cual le costaba respirar por la falta de aire. Trató de hablar.

Spike: Los chicos...amazonas...atrapados.

El grupo no entendía lo que decía Spike.

Medic: Tranquilo Spike. Cálmate un poco.

Red: Si. No te alteres.

Camaleón con un disfraz de camarero, le ofreció un vaso de agua desde una bandeja. El dragón cogío el vaso y se lo bebió todo de un trago. Mike que iba bajando de la nave desde la zona de desembarco, pregunto al grupo.

Mike: ¿Que pasa aquí? Spike ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el potro al dragón. Este más tranquilo le respondió.

Spike: Si gracias. Son los chicos. Han sido atrapados.

Fluttershy: ¿Por...por los ogros?

Preguntó preocupada la pegaso.

Spike: No. Han sido un grupo de enormes yeguas pero enormes de verdad. Atraparon al grupo con una red y se lo llevaron a su poblado.

Red: ¿Como es que no te cogieron a ti cielo?

Spike: Buenooo...es que, yo me quedé un poco atrás del grupo porque durante el caminó me encontré con una deliciosa gema y me pare un poco para catarla.

Decía el dragón con sus garras en la espalda mientras con un pie hacía círculos en el suelo.

Spike: Y cuando quise darme cuenta. Los chicos fueron atrapados por esas enormes yeguas.

Applejack: ¿Enormes yeguas?

Twilight: Ahora que lo dices. La princesa Diana me habló sobre las yeguas amazonas. Son un grupo de yeguas mucho más grandes que un pony común y poseen una gran fuerza. También suelen cazar a machos.

Rarity: ¿Cazar machos?

Twilight: Así es. Suelen usarlos como esclavos o para aparearse. Aunque sus presas no suelen vivir mucho tiempo.

Mike: Pues me temo que con Ocelot, Vulcan y Blue Sky se van a quedar con las ganas. Aun así tenemos que rescatarlos.

Twilight: Bien dicho. Spike, llévanos a la aldea de las amazonas.

Spike: Entendido.

Dijo el pequeño dragón haciendo un saludo militar.

Más tarde. El grupo había llegado al poblado de las amazonas. Estos se escondieron en unos matorrales observando el lugar. Eye Fox había soltado una cámara robot volador para explorar la zona. Desde la pantalla, podía observar a varias amazonas en sus quehaceres diarios. Después de buscar por un rato, encuentran a los chicos encerrados en una jaula.

Fox: Ahí están los chicos.

Dark: Que raro. No parece que tengan ningún impedimento en sus alas o magia ¿Por que no lo usan para escapar?

Mike: No lo se. Pero debemos sacarles de ahí.

Rarity: ¿Y como les sacamos de ahí?

Fluttershy: Quizás...si le pedimos amablemente que dejen libres a los chicos..

Dark: Me temo que hablar no es lo suyo.

Rainbow: Dejemos de planes complicados y démosles una paliza a esas por secuestrar a nuestros amigos.

Applejack: No creo que sea buena idea ¿Habéis visto el tamaño que tienen esas yeguas? a su lado Big Mac parece un canijo.

Pinkie: ¿Y si les hacemos una fiesta?

Decía la pony rosa con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Sea como sea. Tenemos que sacar a los chicos de ahí ¿Alguna idea?

Mientras el grupo pensaba, Mike se le ocurrió una idea.

Mike: Yo tengo una idea.

Dijo primero alegremente el potro pero luego puso un gesto de preocupación.

Mike: Aunque esperaba no volver a pasar por ello en toda mi vida.

Más tarde. Las amazonas estaban con lo suyo hasta que todas ellas se detuvieron al captar un extraño olor.

Amazona: ¿Que es ese olor?

Amazona2: Huele a macho.

Amacona3: A un autentico macho pata negra.

Todas las amazonas del pueblo salieron corriendo en un dirección determinada. El grupo, al cual las chicas (exceptuando a las robots) llevaban mascarillas antigas para evitar el olor, salieron de su escondite.

Red: Vía libre.

Spike: Parece que el plan de Mike ha tenido éxito.

Twilight: Si. Aunque me preocupa lo que le pueda pasarle ahora.

Rainbow: Tranquila Twilight. Mike ha salido de situaciones peores. Esto no será una excepción.

Lejos del poblado. Estaba Mike al cual con un hechizo de edad, adopto forma de semental adulto (con la diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez sus poderes no estaban bloqueados*). Junto a él, estaba Camaleón con un disfraz de ventilador cuyo giro de hélices llevaba el olor de feromonas celeste de Mike hacia el poblado.

*** Cap 15 Los Problemas de Hacerse Adulto de "La Patrulla Harmony"**

Mike: Me preguntó si mi plan ha funcionado.

En ese momento oye temblar la tierra.

Camaleón: ¿Una estampida de elefantes?

Mike con gesto de preocupación, respondió a Camaleón.

Mike: No...estampida de amazonas deseosas de mi esencia varonil.

En ese instante, aparecieron centenares de amazonas como una estampida de elefantes. Sus fuertes pisadas hacían temblar la tierra.

Mike: A CORRER.

Gritó Mike saliendo corriendo de allí siendo seguido por Camaleón con una disfraz de bicicleta.

Mike: Hay que echar tierra por medio. Y quítate ese disfraz que no me refiero a eso.

Comentaba corriendo Mike a Camaleón al cual este tenía puesto un disfraz de excavadora e iba echando tierra por donde iban. Las amazonas los perseguían como desesperadas.

Amazona: A por él.

Amazona2: Que no escape.

Amazona3: Con semejante macho, tenemos para Ñiki-Ñiki para años.

Mike nada más oír eso, aceleró el paso. No le apetecía ser el juguete de unas salvajes amazonas. Podría usar un hechizo de invisibilidad pero su olor lo delataría. Tampoco podía dejarlas muy atrás ya que tiene que darle tiempo al grupo de rescate.

Mientras. En la aldea de las amazonas. El grupo fue al rescate de los chicos. Finalmente llegan a la jaula.

Twilight: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Liliana: Venimos a rescataros.

Pero dentro vieron algo que captaron por completo su atención. Vulcan estaba en el suelo con Mega estrangulándole del cuello, Flash retorciéndole el brazo derecho, Blue Sky haciéndole una llave inmovilizadora en el otro brazo, a Ocelot retorciéndole la pata trasera derecha y Wind Fuu haciendo lo propio con la otra pata libre. Look Key iba dando fuertes pisotones al saltar sobre la espalda de Vulcan. Todos ellos parecían enfadados con él.

Applejack: Caracoles. Pero ¿Que estáis haciendo chicos?

Nada más hablar la pony. Los chicos pararon de machacar a Vulcan y fueron hacia ellas.

Mega: Chicas.

Flash: Habéis venido.

Los chicos de alegraban de volver al resto del grupo.

Vulcan: ¿Y...yo...que? ...¿Es que ...nadie me...dice nada...?

Comentaba el robot tratando de recuperarse de la paliza recibida de los chicos.

Fox: Conociendo a Vulcan. Posiblemente se merecía lo que les estabais haciéndole pero ¿Por que no salisteis de la jaula? No parece que tengáis nada que os impida salir.

Ocelot: Nos quitaron las armas y el equipo y la magia no funciona con la jaula. Ni tampoco nuestros dispositivos especiales.

Sky: Necesitamos la llave para salir de aquí.

Spike: ¿Esa por un casual?

Preguntaba Spike dando saltitos en un intento de alcanzar si éxito la gran llave, al cual estaba colgado a gran altura. Twilight con su magia lo elevó hasta la puerta y abrirla. Liberando así a los chicos.

Twilight: Ya está. Sois libres.

Flash: Gracias Twilight. Eres un rayo de sol en un cielo nublado.

Twilight (algo sonrojada): Oh Flash.

Rainbow: Eh tortolitos ¿Que tal si nos largamos de aquí?

Dark: Y luego sacar a Mike. Ha tenido que hacer de cebo para sacar a esas amazonas de aquí.

Fuu: ¿En serio? Pues espero que no le pase nada. Esas yeguas son de cuidado.

Ocelot: Primero larguémonos de aquí.

Los chicos cogieron sus cosas y se prepararon para irse de la aldea. Justo cuando iban a marcharse. Una enorme hacha se clavó por donde se iban a venir.

Crazy Axe: ¿A donde creéis que vais?

La yegua apareció de golpe enfrente del grupo, cogío el enorme hacha y la elevó como si no pesara nada sobre su cabeza. Realizó un giro con su hacha de forma amenazante.

Spike: Me temo que escapar no será tan fácil.

Dijo preocupado el dragón. Vulcan trató de tranquilizarle con su tono sereno.

Vulcan: Tranquilo Spike. Yo me ocupo.

Vulcan activó el cañón de energía de su brazo y disparó contra la amazona. Esta simplemente se cubrío con su hacha para protegerse.

Crazy Axe: Jejeje. Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para derrotarme.

Red: ¿Que tal esto?

Red Fire lanzó varias bolas de fuego al cual la amazona esquivaba sin problemas. Las bolas de fuego caían al suelo.

Crazy Axe: Jejeje. Te falla la puntería guapa. Ni siquiera te has acercado.

La alicornio de fuego simplemente sonrío y la respondió.

Red: No era necesario. No pretendía apuntarte a ti. Mira a tu alrededor.

La amazona confundida, miró al rededor y vio que donde habían caído las bolas de fuego, se formaron varios agujeros adoptando forma de estrella.

Crazy Axe: ¿que es esto?

Red: Ahora verás. PILARES DE FUEGO.

Y de la estrella, surgió una inmensa columna de fuego que llegaba hasta el cielo. Pillando a la amazona por medio.

Red: Listo.

Sonreís triunfante la alicornio.

Fuu: ¿No te has pasado un poco?

Red: Para nada.

En ese momento, salió una figura del fuego sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Especialmente cuando el cuerpo llameante se disiparon las llamas, y apareció Crazy Axe con quemaduras en el pelaje y la crin con expresión de máxima furia.

Crazy Axe: ¿Como os atrevéis? Ahora veréis. Nadie enfada a la reina amazona y sale indemne.

Golpeó con su hacha el suelo partiendo por la mitad la tierra, obligando al grupo a apartarse de su camino.

Medic: Esta tía está loca.

Black Wing voló directa hacia ella tratando de golpearla con sus garras. Crazy Axe bloqueó con su hacha el ataque pero eso no detuvo a la bat pony en absoluto. Siguió atacando una y otra tratando de acertarla pero la amazona no se lo ponía fácil. La amazona alzó el vuelo hacia el cielo. Ahí comenzó a girar sobre si misma con su hacha formando un gran tornado. Black Wing trató de detenerlo con un ataque de honda pero ni siquiera lo detuvo. La bat pony tubo que apartarse del ataque del tornado para esquivarlo.

Fox: Esa tipeja va a ser dura de parar.

Fuu: Tengo una idea. El tornado es fuerte por los lados pero ¿Y por arriba?

Look: Ese parece un buen plan.

Fuu: Pues a ello.

Wind Fuu y Look Key alzaron el vuelo hasta ponerse encima de tornado. Como esperaban, había un hueco en la parte superior del mismo donde podía verse a la amazona.

Look: Hora de cortar el pastel.

El pegaso ladrón soltó unas pequeñas bolas que al llegar a la amazona, estas explotaron y se impregnaron en un pringue rosa en la amazona, frenándola brevemente y que el tornado se debilitara.

Crazy Axe: ¿Pero que?

Fuu: Ahora mi turno.

El pegaso bajó a toda velocidad en línea recta. Ahí comenzó a lanzar puñetazos cada vez a mayor velocidad.

Fuu: "Siete cielos".

Sus puños fueron tan rápido que generaban ya fuego y golpeó a la amazona, provocando así una gran explosión. El tornado desapareció con la amazona atontada en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

Fuu: Esto ya está.

Applejack: Bien hecho chicos.

Twilight: Ahora vámonos de aquí.

Todo el mundo salio corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a la nave. Finalmente llegan hacia ella y se suben a ella.

Ocelot: Vamos Black Wing. Despega la nave y vallamos a recoger a Mike y a Camaleón.

Black: Entendido.

La nave despegó. Twilight ve por uno de los monitores de la nave a Mike y Camaleón huyendo de las amazonas.

Twilight: Vienen Mike y Camaleón.

Red: Black. Abre la compuerta de atranque.

La puerta trasera de la nave se abre y de ella sale Applejack y Ghost. Mike y Camaleón siendo perseguidos por las amazonas, alzan el vuelo hasta la nave. Ahí Applejack ata a Mike con su lazo y Ghsot con su gancho a Camaleón y meten a ambos en la nave. La nave comenzó a alejarse mientras Crazy Axe subido en una cordillera, les gritaba furiosa.

Crazy Axe: Habéis logrado escapar esta vez. Pero la próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte.

Dentro de la nave. Mike y Camaleón recuperaban el aliento.

Black: ¿Estáis bien chicos?

Mike: Buf...si...algo cansados de la loca persecución.

Camaleón: Desde luego...buf...no han parado de perseguimos por largo rato.

Vulcan: Bueno. Al menos salimos de una pieza y todo gracias al grandioso Vulcan.

Los chicos le lanzaron miradas asesinas al robot.

Flash: Cállate idiota ¿Tenemos que recordarte que si estábamos en esa jaula fue por tu culpa?

Vulcan: Bueno. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera. Jejejeje.

Todo el mundo rotó los ojos.

Mike: Bueno. Dejemos de perder el tiempo. Ahora tenemos que encontrar al guardián de la naturaleza.

Todos: Si.

Y la nave viajaba por el cielo hasta perderse en el firmamento.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**La idea de las amazonas y de Crazy Axe fue de Cartman6x61 al cual le agradezco la idea para este capítulo.**


	5. Cap 5 El Guardian de la Naturaleza

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL GUARDÍAN DE LA NATURALEZA**

El grupo había aterrizado la nave cerca del lugar donde se supone que estaba el guardián de la naturaleza.

Mike: Bueno. Ya llegamos.

Comentaba Mike bajando de la nave con el resto del grupo.

Liliana: ¿Creéis que aquí encontraremos al guardián de la naturaleza?

Twilight: Es posible.

Rainbow: Pues no se hable más. Vallamos en busca del guardián y vamos a ...

No pudo continuar hablando porque en ese instante, la tierra tembló enormemente. Fluttershy y Spike se asustaron y se abrazaron el uno al otro.

Fluttershy: AHHHHH.

Spike: ¿Que...que pasa?

Dark: Eso pasa.

Respondió la potra señalando hacia una zona del enorme bosque. A lo lejos se podía ver emerger un enorme objeto negro ascender hasta el cielo. El grupo pudo apreciar que era una enorme nave negra alargada, con cinco falanges en la parte delantera de la nave, terminados en lo que parecían bocas dentadas. La enorme nave se marchó lejos de allí.

Liliana: ¿Que...que era eso?

Rarity: Era tan grande como Mega Base.

Twilight: Mike ¿Sabes que era eso?

Mike que estaba igual de sorprendido que el grupo, respondió.

Mike: No tengo ni idea. Parecía un tipo de nave espacial. Pero nunca he visto una parecida a esa.

Pinkie: ¿Será extraterrestre?

Twilight: Por favor Pinkie. Los extraterrestres no existen.

Decía Twilight hasta que Rainbow de forma sarcástica la comentó.

Rainbow: Claro ¿Y que son los Reapers? ¿Un grupo de gallinas disfrazadas?

Ante eso, Twilight tuvo que rectificarse en lo que había dicho.

Twilight: Bueno. Puede haber excepciones.

Flash: Extraterrestres o no. Tenemos que encontrar al guardián de la naturaleza.

Mike: Flash tiene razón. Vamos.

El grupo fue andando hacia el bosque para encontrar al guardián de la naturaleza. Más adelante. Estaba el grupo de Tirek explorando el bosque tratando de encontrar a dicho guardián, junto con un contingente grupo de ogros malignificados.

Tirek: Vamos atajo de ogros descerebrados. Daos más brío.

Gritaba a unos ogros malignificados que portaban unos barriles de metal en la espaldas y una manguera para lanzar fuego (Ogros lanzallamas). Estos ogros estaban quemando el bosque para abrirse camino. Un ogro lanzó una bocanada de fuego contra los árboles. una vez que terminó de echar fuego se rió perversamente. Otro ogro quemó un gran árbol y se reía por lo que hizo, acto seguido se le cayó encima una gran rama que le dio en la cabeza aturdiéndolo.

Tirek: Haber si encontramos a ese guardián y lo malignificamos con la maquina malignificadora esa.

Tobi: Por supuesto amo.

Decía el pony mientras abanicaba a su amo como podía con un gran abanico.

Toxicon: No se preocupe duque. Cuando tengamos a ese guardián al alcance. Mi máquina lo convertirá en malvado y lo tendremos en el bote.

Grunt: ¿Falta mucho? Me duelen los pies.

Se quejaba el ogro.

Scrap: Y los mosquitos pican lo suyo.

Comentaban los dos algo molestos hasta que Tirek los hizo callar.

Tirek: Silencio atajo de moluscos. Ahora tenemos que encontrar al guardián como sea.

Ambos: Si duquin.

Tirek: Y no me llameís...DUQUIIIIN.

Mientras los ogros lanzallamas iban quemando el bosque. Unas enredaderas y lianas surgieron del bosque atacando a los ogros. Al cual los pilló por sorpresa.

Tobi: Amo. Algo pasa.

Comentaba el pony mientras las enredaderas y ramas ataban a los ogros y los lanzaban lejos de allí.

Toxicon: Es el guardián. Se está defendiendo.

Comentaba el doctor lanzando las toxinas de su mochila contra las ramas y quemándolas. Grunt Iba desatando a Scrap al cual estaba atado por una gran liana y quedando medio asfixiado.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Perfecto. Eso significa que estamos cerca. Vamos ogros, echad mas fuego.

Los ogros lanzallamas echaban más fuego quemando las lianas y enredaderas para abrirse camino hacia el guardián.

Mientras. Lejos de allí, por alguna razón inexplicable, el grupo se había dividido sin saber siquiera como.

Mike: Chicos ¿Donde estáis?

Dark: Mike ¿No los ves?

Mike: Ni idea. No se donde están.

Mike trató de comunicarse por su brazalete pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Mike: Que raro. No tengo señal.

Dark: Habrá que ir a buscarlos.

Mike: Si.

Y los dos potros se dispusieron a buscar a sus compañeros. Sin que ellos lo supieran, sus compañeros o al menos la mayoría de ellos, estaban bajo un extraño hechizo que les cambiaba lijeramente.

Look key y Pinkie Pie estaba buscando al resto del grupo.

Look: Curioso. Parece que nos separamos del grupo. No más curioso, es que no se como los perdimos.

Pinkie: Quizás estén jugando al escondite.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa mientras daba alegres saltitos.

Look: No se pastelito. No parece que estén jugando al escondite.

En ese momento, Pinkie dejó de dar saltitos y miró fijamente a Look Key.

Look: ¿Algún problema pastelito?

Pinkie no dijo nada. Esta sonrío y miró al semental muy sensualmente.

Pinkie: Siempre me estás llamando pastelito Look Key.

Look: Bueno. Suelo poner motes a la gente. Y ya que a ti te gustan los pasteles. Pensé que te quedaría bien ese mote.

Pinkie: A ti también te gustan los pasteles ¿No?

Dijo sensualmente la pony, poniendo algo nervioso al semental.

Look: Bueno...y toda clase de dulces pastelito.

Pinkie: Pues prepárate para probar algo dulce de verdad mi querido Look Key.

Antes de que el pegaso ladrón dijera algo. Pinkie le cogío de la cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente. Al principio este se sorprendió. Pero enseguida comenzó a corresponder al beso. Los dos se recostaron sobre la hierba, dejándose llevar por el momento.

**Contenido Lemon**.

Los dos seguían besándose por largo rato hasta que rompieron el beso. La yegua lo miró con una sonrisa y le dijo.

Pinkie: Mi querido Look Key. Las recetas hay que seguir al pie de la letra.

Look (devolviéndola la sonrisa): Pues adelante. Tu sigue la receta.

Pinkie: "Prepare todos los utensilios, use un cuenco y bata bien"

Comentaba Pinkie mientras masajeaba el miembro de Look Key hasta que se puso duro.

Pinkie: "Caliente el horno y unte la mantequilla hasta que esta se derrita.

Con su otro casco libre, masajeaba su flor y durante un rato estuvo así hasta que estuvo bastante húmeda. Ahora Pinkie se recostaba sobre la hierba mientras Look Key se ponía encima de ella.

Pinkie: "Comience a mezclar los ingredientes con calma y cuidado".

El semental la iba empujando poco en las caderas de la yegua.

Pinkie: "Comience removiendo gentilmente"..."Incremente el ritmo"..."Hasta que todo es contenido este bien mezclado".

El semental aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos de caderas como el placer de la yegua.

Pinkie: "Cuando todo el contenido este listo y agitado"..."Y esté todo listo"..."Vierta la mantequilla dentro".

Los dos fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro. Seguían con su acto de amor. El semental aumentó las embestidas hasta que finalmente se vino en el interior de la yegua hasta llenarla por dentro.

Pinkie: "Continúe hasta que el cuenco esté bien lleno"..."Y una vez este lleno, déjelo"..."y unte toda la mezcla en la parte superior".

Look Key sacó el miembro del interior de Pinkie y vertió el resto de su preciado líquido sobre la panza de Pinkie. Los dos se recostaron sobre la hierba.

Pinkie: ¿Te has gustado la receta mi querido ladrón?

Look: Por supuesto mi pastelito del amor.

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un tierno y dulce beso antes de quedarse dormidos.

En otra parte del bosque. Wind Fuu estaba sentado de espaldas a un árbol y Applejack encima de él cabalgándolo.

Applejack: Vamos Wind Fuu. No pares. Demuéstrame que esos músculos tuyos no están solo de adorno.

Decía la pony vaquera apoyando sus cascos sobre los hombros de su pegaso, mientras este la tenía agarrada de su cintura y la seguía embistiéndola.

Fuu: Applejack...no se que me pasa...pero no puedo parar de hacerte el amor...

Comentaba el semental sin parar de hacer su acto de amor a la pony vaquera.

Applejack: Yo tampoco lo se...por alguna extraña razón...tengo la necesidad de hacer el amor contigo.

Wind Fuu seguía embistiendo a su querida Applejack. La pony vaquera se aferró su cuello disfrutando del placer que sentía. Después de una larga sesión, el semental se vino en el interior de su yegua al cual esta gritó de placer al sentir el líquido de su querido pegaso en su interior. Los dos sin cambiar de posición, estaban recobrando el aliento.

Fuu: Te amo Applejack.

Applejack: Yo también te amo Wind Fuu.

Y los dos se dan un apasionado beso.

En otro lugar del bosque. Estaban Twilight y Flash con su propio acto de amor. Twilight estaba tumbada en el suelo con Flash encima de ella.

Twilight: Vamos Flash. No pares. Sigue. Sigue.

Decía entre gemidos la alicornio mientras el pegaso seguía empujando su cuerpo contra la de su amada.

Flash: Oh Twilight. Te amo.

Twilight: Yo también te amo.

Los dos se dan una apasionado beso al cual duró un buen rato, hasta que el pegaso se vino en el interior de su yegua y esta gritó de placer al sentir como todo su interior era invadido por la esencia de su amor.

En otro lugar. Mega estaban montando a Liliana, al cual no paraba de embestirla.

Liliana: Vamos Mega. No pares. Sigue. Sigue. Hasta el fondo.

El pegaso obedeció y siguió embistiéndola sin parar.

Mega: No se por que estamos haciendo esto...pero me encanta.

El pegaso aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que finalmente se vino en el interior de la yegua. Esta gritó de placer al sentir como la llenaban. Los dos se recuestan sobre la hierba y se dan un apasionado beso.

En otro lugar del bosque estaban Rainbow contra un árbol masajeando su feminidad con un casco. La yegua parecía estar disfrutandolo.

Rainbow: Oh si...

Sin que ella lo supiera. Por el otro lado estaba Sunset Shimmer haciendo lo mismo que la pegaso.

Sunset: Ohhhh...como me encanta.

Ambas yeguas se masajeaban su feminidad con cada vez mayor velocidad.

Rainbow: Oh...Soarin...

Sunset:...Oh...Kai...

Rainbow: Soarin...

Sunset:...Kai...

Rainbow:...Kai...

Sunset: ...Soarin...

Las dos se dieron cuenta de lo que acaban de decir. Ambas yeguas miran detrás del árbol de donde se apoyaban, encontrándose la una con la otra sorprendiéndose enormemente.

Ambas: ¿Tu?...¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?...¿Estabas haciendo lo que creo?...¿Escuchaste lo que yo decía?

Ambas yeguas estaban enormemente rojas de vergüenza por lo que acababan de hacer y escuchar.

El resto del grupo no parecía pasar por el extraño efecto amoroso que pasaban los otros. Aun así estaban perdidos.

Medic: ¿Donde estarán los otros?

Fluttershy: No...no lo se...

Rarity: Cielos...este bosque no le viene bien para mi pelaje.

Camaleón (disfrazado de detective): ¿Donde se esconde...Carmen Sandiego?

Decía Camaleón mirando con una lupa en su casco.

Vulcan: Hoooolaaaa ¿Hay Alguien por aquí?

Spike: No vemos a ninguno del grupo.

Ocelot: Este bosque parece eterno. Ya siento que hemos pasado aquí antes.

Fox: No andas mal encaminado. Hace tiempo clavé esta flecha en este árbol para orientarnos.

El resto del grupo parecía perdido. Los únicos que parecían ir a un rumbo en concreto eran Mike y Darkwing.

Mike: Parece que no encontramos al equipo.

Dark: Eso parece.

En ese momento oyen un ruido que los pone en alerta.

Mike: Cuidado Darkwing.

Gritó el potro apartándola del rumbo de una llamarada que surgió del bosque.

Dark: Pero ¿Que ocurre?

Mike sacó la Golden Tail poniéndose en posición de combate.

Mike: Eso pasa.

Dijo el potro apuntando con su espada al bosque. De él surgieron varios ogros lanzallamas.

Dark: Ogros.

Dijo la potra en posición de combate.

Mike: Y malignificados.

Decía Mike señalando a los ogros con su típica característica de los que han sido malignificados. Los ogros comenzaron a atacar a los potros al cual estos lo esquivaron.

Mike: Puñal de agua.

Clavó su espada en el suelo y una gran hola de agua surgió de ella, golpeando a los ogros.

Dark: Trueno oscuro.

Unos rayos eléctricos oscuros golpearon a los ogros empapados y después de un gran flash, los ogros recobraron su forma original y se fueron corriendo. Acto seguido aparecieron más.

Dark: Vienen más.

Mike: Pues los machacaremos a todos los que hagan falta.

Los ogros seguían lanzando fuego contra los potros al cual lo esquivaron ágilmente. Mike se lanzó hacia los ogros dándoles fuertes tajos con su espada y generando una explosión de luz en todos ellos, haciendo que los ogros se liberen de su forma malignificada. Darkwing convocó serpientes oscuras que inmovilizaban a los ogros para luego golpearles con un potente rayo oscuro y liberarles del estado malignificado. Su pelea provocó un gran incendio en el bosque. Aquello alertó a Mike.

Mike: NO...el fuego está quemando el bosque. Debemos detenerlo.

Mike concentró su magia en su espada y la clavó en el suelo.

Mike: Torrente de agua.

Unas grandes holas surgieron de la espada llevándose a los ogros y apagando el fuego. Finalmente la batalla termina cuando los dos potros quedaron completamente solos.

Dark: Buen trabajo Mike.

Decía la potra felicitando a Mike y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mike se sonrojó levemente por ello.

Mike: Ejem...gracias.

¿?: Buen trabajo...jóvenes guerreros.

Se oyó una extraña voz femenina por el bosque que puso en alerta a los potros. Estos miraron en todas partes tratando de averiguar de donde provenía la voz.

Dark: ¿Quien ha dicho eso?

Mike: ¿Quien va?

Preguntó Mike empuñando su espada. La extraña voz lo tranquilizo.

¿?: No os preocupéis. No tenéis nada que temer.

En ese momento, los árboles se apartaban dando paso a una misteriosa alicornio. Tenía el pelaje verde como la hierba. Su crin era verde oscuro como las hojas, adornadas con flores. Sus ojos eran violeta. Su cutie mark era un corazón de tierra rodeada de lianas. Portaba unos zapatos y corona de piedra. Haya donde pasaba crecía flores y hierba y varias mariposas volaban a su alrededor. Sus patas llevaban algunas lianas de forma de adorno.

¿?: Saludos jóvenes guerreros. Soy la guardiana de la naturaleza.

Dijo con una sonrisa la misteriosa yegua. Mike y Darkwing se tranquilizaron y el potro guardó la espada.

Mike: ¿Tu eres la guardiana de la naturaleza?

Guardiana: Así es joven guerrero.

Dijo la guardiana con una sonrisa.

Mike: Hola. Soy Mike y ella es mi amiga Darkwing.

Dark: Hola.

Saludo alegremente la potra. La guardiana sonriendo todavía, le responde.

Guardiana: Un placer. Y me alegro de haberme encontrado con dos jóvenes potros que saben respetar la naturaleza.

Mike: Pues claro. Sabemos que la naturaleza es algo importante para el mundo.

Dark: Dígame guardiana ¿Sabe donde están nuestros amigos?

Guardiana: Posiblemente hayan caído en mi hechizo. Uno que hace que la gente se pierda en el bosque o sufran un efecto afrodisíaco.

Mike: ¿Afrodisíaco? (¿No estará diciendo que algunos de nuestros amigos estará...?).

Pensaba el potro.

Dark: ¿Puede liberarles?

Guardiana: Pues claro. Puedo deshacer el hechizo sin problemas.

La guardiana iluminó su cuerno y una gran luz verde cubrió el bosque entero.

Guardiana: Ya está. Vuestros amigos deben estar libres del hechizo.

Mike: Muchas gracias guardiana.

Tirek: Aja...por fin encontramos a la guardiana.

Los tres se pusieron en alerta en cuanto notaron la presencia de Tirek y sus esbirros.

Mike: Tirek.

Gritó Mike poniéndose en posición de combate.

Tobi: Mire amo. Esa yegua debe ser la guardiana de la naturaleza que tanto buscamos.

Decía el pony señalándola con el casco. Tirek lo cogío del cuello y lo alzó del suelo.

Tirek: Pues claro que es la guardiana. No estoy ciego. Ogros atacad.

Y los ogros malignificados fueron a atacar a la guardiana. Mike y Darkwing se pusieron en posición de combate.

Mike: Déjenos esto a nosotros guardiana. De esto nos ocupamos nosotros.

La guardiana obedeció y se echó para atrás. Cuando los ogros atacaron Mike y Darkwing decidieron contraatacar.

Mike: Impacto solar.

Su espada soltó un fulgor dorado y de un tajo, destruyó la forma malignificada de los ogros devolviéndoles a su estado original. Darkwing lanzó varios proyectiles oscuros contra los ogros, en cuanto se clavaron en los ogros estas generaron una enorme explosión. Cuando el humo desapareció, los ogros recobraron su aspecto original y salieron corriendo.

Tirek: Maldita sea. Doctor Toxicon haz algo.

Decía el centauro zarandeando al doctor.

Toxicon: En...enseguida duque.

Unos ogros malignificados rodearon a la guardiana. Esta iluminó su cuerno y centenares de enredaderas surgieron del bosque atrapando a los ogros y llevándolos lejos. El doctor estaba apuntando a la guardiana con su rayo.

Toxicon: Perfecto. Ahí está.

El doctor pulsó el botón del mando a distancia y disparó su rayo. Mike lo vio y trató de alertar a la guardiana que estaba distraída.

Mike: Guardiana. Cuidado.

La guardiana no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue alcanzada por el rayo. Una enorme aura de oscuridad rodeo a la guardiana y sufrió una horrible transformación. Su piel se volvió oscura como la misma oscuridad. Su crin se volvió de tono violeta oscura. Sus ojos tenía un brillo oscuro y con varias piedras oscuras incrustadas en su cuerpo. El centauro celebró por todo lo alto por esto.

Tirek: SIIIIII...el guardián de la naturaleza está malignificada. Mi grandioso y fabuloso plan está teniendo éxito.

Comentaba feliz el centauro mientra realizaba un baile ridículo. Tobi y Toxicon quedaron prácticamente flipados por como actuaba su amo.

Tobi: A veces el amo me asusta.

Toxicon: Por una vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo.

Mike furioso por lo que habían hecho les gritó lleno de furia.

Mike: Tirek. Devolved a la guardiana a su estado anterior.

Tirek dejó de bailar y miró al potro con una sonrisa perversa.

Tirek: ¿Eso quieres? Jejeje. Pues veamos como te arreglas para ello. Guardiana. Acaba con esa maldita peste azul y su amiguita.

Guardiana: Como ordene mi amo.

La guardiana malignificada iluminó su cuerno y centenares de lianas y enredaderas surgieron de todas partes. Mike y Darkwing tuvieron que esquivar el ataque.

Mike: Cuidado Darkwing.

Advirtió el potro a su amiga mientras con su espada, partía lianas por donde le atacaban.

Dark: Si.

Respondió la potra creando unas espadas de oscuridad y cortando las lianas. Los dos potros combatían sin parar contra las lianas que no paraban de salir de todas partes. Ambos los partían con sus espadas o los destruían con sus rayos mágicos. Una de las lianas iba a golpear a Darkwing por detrás.

Mike: Darkwing. Cuidado.

Mike la apartó de la trayectoria de la liana quedando el atrapado en ella y perdiendo la Golden Tail.

Dark: Mike.

La potra trató de ayudarle pero otra liana lo cogío. Ambos potros estaban inmovilizados tratando sin éxito de salir. El centauro sonrío por ello.

Tirek: Mira tú. Dos por uno. Acabo con la peste azul y su amiguita la peste oscura.

Comentaba el centauro mientras se frotaba las manos.

Toxicon: Ya que están atrapados sin posibilidad de salir. Propongo estrujarles hasta sin dejarles sin aire.

Tirek: No es mala idea. Guardiana. Estrújales hasta que acaben convertidos en pulpa.

Guardiana: Como orden mi amo.

Las lianas comenzaron a estrujar a los potros hasta que estos gritaron de dolor.

Dark: Ahhh. No se cuanto aguantaré.

Mike: Tranquila Darkwing. Resiste. Cuerpo ígneo.

Su cuerpo empezó a prenderse en llamas para así poder quemar la liana. Pero en ese instante, unas flores oscuras surgieron de ella soltando un polen que hacía que Mike le entraran ganas de dormirse.

Mike: (Nooo...no debo dormirme...)

Mike trataba de aguantar las ganas de dormirse. Miró a su amiga al cual cada vez la costaba respirar.

Mike: (Si fuera yo solo no me importaría...pero no puedo abandonar a mi amiga...¿Como pretendo salvar el Imperio de Cristal si no puedo salvar a quienes están cerca de mi).

Empleando todas sus fuerzas, intensificó las llamas de su cuerpo logrando así quemar la liana. Se abofeteó a sí mismo para no quedarse dormido e ir a rescatar a su amiga.

Mike: Resiste Darkwing. Viento afilado.

El tecno hechizo hizo que las alas de Mike se volvieran afiladas como cuchillas y cortara la liana donde estaba Darkwing. Mike la cogío al vuelo mientras caía. La potra abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Mike al cual sonreía. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mike: ¿Estas bien Darkwing?

Dark: Si Mike...gracias por rescatarme...

Mike: Jejeje. Para eso están los amigos.

Pero la calma duró poco porque centenares de enredaderas rodearon a ambos potros con intención de atacarles.

Mike: Darkwing. Cuidado.

Mike convocó un nano escudo para protegerse del ataque, pero justo cuando iban a recibir el ataque. Un enorme dragón de fuego surgió de la nada quemando las enredaderas.

Red: ¿Necesitas ayuda Mike?

Mike: Red Fire.

Los potros se alegraron de ver a sus amigos ahí reunidos.

Vulcan: Perfecto. Que empiece la fiesta.

Pinkie: Me encanta las fiestas.

Vulcan corrió hacia las enredaderas y pegó un gran salto. De sus brazos convertibles surgieron unas motosierras de energía al cual serraron las plantas atacantes.

Look: Hora de cortar el pastel.

Look Key voló agilmente junto con Flash Sentry y entre los dos cortaban las plantas con sus espadas. Wind Fuu realizaba potentes puñetazos y patadas contra las enredaderas

Blue Sky corría esquivando las enredaderas y cogío la Golden Tail de Mike.

Sky: Mike. Toma.

Dijo el robot paladín lanzando su espada hacia Mike al cual la cogío al vuelo.

Mike: La tengo.

La guardiana malignificada vio esto y trató de dar a Mike con un rayo verde oscuro. Mike interpuso su espada para protegerse del rayo y pararlo.

Mike: Aguante guardiana. Pronto la liberaremos.

Mike cargó su espada y realizó su ataque especial.

Mike: Gran espada de la victoria.

Creo su particular ataque en forma de "V" de fuego, al cual estaba potenciada por el poder de su espada. La guardiana trató de protegerse con un gran muro de piedra, pero el ataque fue tan potente que atravesó la barrera e impactó en la guardiana. El impacto provocó una enorme explosión al cual se podía oír por todo el bosque. Cuando el humo se disipó, todo el mundo pudo ver a la guardiana ya recuperada de su aspecto malignificado. Mike fue corriendo para ver su estado.

Mike: Guardiana ¿Esta bien?

La guardiana sonrío y le respondió al potro.

Guardiana: Si Mike. Muchas gracias.

El grupo se alegró de que la guardiana estuviera bien. A todo eso, Ghost comentó.

Ghost: ¿Donde está Tirek y sus esbirros?

Fluttershy: Yo...yo les vi irse en aquella dirección.

Decía tímidamente la pegaso señalando un lugar del bosque. Cuando lo indicó, la guardiana se alarmó asustada.

Guardiana: Oh no.

Twilight: ¿Que ocurre?

Guardiana: En esa dirección está el corazón del bosque. Si esos villanos lo convierten al mal. Todo el bosque se volverá oscuro y lúgubre.

Rarity: Oh cielos.

Sky: Tenemos que detenerlos.

Mike: Pues no se hable más. Vamos.

Y todo el grupo fue en busca del corazón del bosque. Más adelante, Tirek y Toxicon estaban en frente de lo que parecía un enorme corazón hecho íntegramente de madera y lianas.

Tirek: Jajaja. Cuando convierta el corazón al mal. El bosque será todo mío. Doctor. Ya sabe lo que tiene hacer.

Toxicon: Por supuesto.

El doctor disparó su rayo malignificador contra el corazón. Cuando el corazón recibió el disparo, este se volvió oscuro y aterrador, emitiendo un brillo violáceo. La tierra alrededor de ella se volvía corrupta y malvada. El centauro lo celebraba.

Tirek: Magnifico. Mi plan ha salido perfecto. Y ahora vámonos.

Toxicon: Por supuesto.

Tobi: Como ordene su malignidad.

Y los tres se marcharon mientras el bosque se volvía oscuro y corrupto. Cuando el grupo llegó, era demasiado tarde. La guardiana se alteró por ello.

Guardiana: Oh no. El corazón del bosque está corrompido.

Fluttershy: Eso...es malo...¿Verdad?

Guardiana: ¿Malo? ...es horrible. Si no curamos el corazón...todo el bosque se volverá oscuro y corrupto y toda vida en ella morirá.

Ocelot: Debe haber una forma de curar el árbol.

Look: Normalmente cuando machacamos a los malos, estos vuelven a su estado anterior. Quizás hay que golpear la piedra varias veces hasta que recupere su estado normal.

Mike: Demasiado peligroso. Podríamos destruir el corazón en el proceso.

Mike se quedó pensando por un momento. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

Mike: Ya lo tengo.

Flash: ¿Que se te ha ocurrido?

Mike: Hace tiempo. Modifique la espada de Blue Sky para que tuviera capacidad de absorber energía. Su espada podrías absorber la energía corrupta del corazón y liberarla.

Sky: Ese es un buen plan.

Mike: ¿Esta listo compañero?

Blue Sky sacó su espada de energía y le respondió.

Sky: Por supuesto.

Mike: Pues adelante.

El paladín corrió hacia la piedra y saltó encima de ella. Una vez arriba, clavó su espada en la piedra y empezó a absorber la energía oscura del corazón. De momento parecía ir bien.

Twilight: Mirad. Lo está consiguiente.

Applejack: Yiiijaaaa. Así se hace vaquero.

Spike: Esto...¿No le está pasando algo a Blue Sky?

El grupo pudo ver que a Blue Sky le estaba rodeando una aura oscura.

Mike: Oh no. Le está afectando la energía negativa de la piedra.

Sunset: Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Guardiana: Quizás yo pueda ayudarlo.

El cuerno de la guardiana de la naturaleza comenzó a iluminarse y una energía verde rodeó a Blue Sky. Ambas energías positivas y negativas trataban de sobreponerse sobre la otra.

Twilight: Vamos. Tenemos que ayudarla.

Todos los mágicos del grupo concentraron su magia para ayudar a la guardiana. La energía positiva y negativa se iban fusionando hasta que una intensa luz cegadora cubrió el lugar, obligando al grupo a apartar la vista. Cuando la luz se disipó. El corazón estaba ya normal. La guardiana se alegró mucho por ello.

Guardiana: El corazón. Vuelve a ser el de antes.

Decía con gran alegría la guardiana mientras palpaba con el casco el corazón. Pero el resto estaba preocupado por Blue Sky.

Rainbow: ¿Donde está Blue Sky?

Rarity: Oh cielos ¿No se habrá desintegrado con la luz?

Dark: Ahí está.

Blue Sky estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Sus amigos fueron a socorrerle. Más tarde el paladín estaba en la sala médica de la nave.

Medic: Solo está temporalmente desactivado pero se recuperara.

El grupo se tranquilizó por ello.

Mike: Menos mal.

Pinkie: Estupendo. Tengo que prepararle una fiesta para Blue Sky que diga "Feliz recuperación".

Decía la pony rosa dando saltos por todas partes y soltando confeti.

Medic: De momento lo tendré en observación para ver que componentes necesitan ser reparados.

Mike: Tomate tu tiempo Medic. Mientras voy a ver a la guardiana. Ella quería hablar conmigo de algo importante.

A lo lejos. Tirek observaba como su plan de malignificar el bosque había fallado.

Tirek: Maldita sea. Mi grandioso plan echado a perder.

Tobi: Valla amo. Se ve que le han ganado la partida (otra vez).

Pensó esto último sarcásticamente. Su amo le miró.

Tirek: Si no fuera porque aun queda mucho que hacer, te despedía ¿Y donde están esos idiotas de Grunt y Scrap?

En otro lugar. Grunt y Scrap estaban tranquilamente sobre unas tumbonas tomando el sol con unas gafas de sol puestas.

Grunt: Oye Scrap ¿Crees que deberíamos estar aquí en vez de ayudar al duquin?

Preguntó algo preocupado el ogro. Scrap le respondió tranquilamente.

Scrap: Por supuesto. Mientras el gran jefe hace el trabajo, nosotros solo tenemos que quedarnos aquí y disfrutar.

En ese instante un rayo les dio a los dos haciéndoles saltar de las tumbonas. Delante de ellos vieron a su jefe al cual los miró enfadado a los dos.

Scrap: Jejeje. Hola amo Tirek.

Grunt: ¿Como le va el día? Jejeje.

Preguntó los dos con una sonrisas nerviosas. El centauro les respondió furioso.

Tirek: Cerebros de molusco. Moved esos traseros sebosos y andando.

Ambos: Si duquin.

Dijeron ambos haciendo un saludo militar y siguiendo a su líder.

Mientras. Mike y sus amigos, acompañaba a la guardiana hasta un templo que parecía abandonado desde hace milenios.

Mike: ¿Este es el sitio?

Preguntó Mike observando una amplia sala donde había varias plataformas, donde en cada una parecía que se podía poner algún objeto ovalado. En medio de la sala había dos huevos de tamaño medio. Uno era blanco con detalles amarillos y el otro era negro con detalles rojos.

Guardiana: Así es. Y también otra cosa.

El cuerno de la guardiana se iluminó y varias enredaderas desaparecieron de un sitio que parecía cubrir algo. El grupo pudo ver que era un obelisco como donde Mike obtenía las visiones.

Mike: Un obelisco.

Comentó Mike sorprendido por la revelación.

Twilight: Eso significa que los celestes estuvieron aquí antes.

Guardiana: Así es.

Mike se acercó al obelisco y cuando lo tocó, obtuvo la siguiente visión.

En la sala de donde estaban ellos ahora. Había varios ponis celestes. Los ponis en cuestión parecían que estaban cuidando de unos huevos como los que estaban en la sala. Un pony celeste se acercó a uno de los huevos y en el acto este se abrió, revelando un fénix. El fénix se fundió con el pony y este lucio con una impresionante armadura hecha de energía. Ahí se acabó la visión.

Mike: Impresionante.

Fuu: ¿Que has visto Mike?

Mike: Por lo visto. Aquí los ponis celestes criaban a una raza especial de fénix. Fénix celestes según la visión.

Black: ¿Fénix celestes?

Mike: Así es. Los fénix se fusionaban con los ponis y estos lucían con una impresionante armadura y un aumento considerable de su poder base.

Twilight: Increíble.

Sunset: Entonces...en esos huevos de ahí.

Fluttershy: Habrá dos hermosos polluelos de fénix.

Comentaba la pegaso con una amplia sonrisa llena de ternura.

Guardiana: Así es. Y quiero daros a ti y a tu amiga Darkwing.

Dark: ¿A nosotros?

Guardiana: Así es. Los dos habéis demostrado que respetáis el bosque y por eso sois merecedores de obtener a los dos último fénix celestes que quedan.

Mike: ¿Los dos últimos?

Guardiana: Así es. Pero presiento que algún día, los fénix celestes volverán a la vida. Y eso os lo confío a vosotros.

Mike y Darkwing se miraron por un momento. Luego fueron andando hacia los dos huevos. Mike tocó el blanco y Darkwing el negro. Los dos huevos emitieron una luz blanca y se abrieron. Una estela blanca y negra salieron de ambos y de ellos surgieron dos fénix. El primero era blanca con detalles amarillos. En el pecho tenía el símbolo de la cutie mark de Mike. El otro era negro con detalles rojos. Con el mismo dibujo en el pecho como la de Darkwing. Los dos fénix se posaron en la espalda de ambos potros.

Mike: Valla. Son muy bonitos.

Comentaba el potro acariciando a su fénix.

Dark: Si. Lo son.

Fluttershy: Ohhhh. Esos fénix sin duda son hermosos.

Decía la pegaso sin quitar la vista de las dos hermosas aves.

Mike: Sin duda lo son.

Applejack: ¿Como les llamareis compañeros?

Mike y Darkwing se lo pensaron por un momento.

Mike: Mi fénix por lo visto es chica, por lo que le llamaré Holy.

Dark: El mío es un chico. Así que le llamaré Dark Cloud

Black: Buenos nombres.

Más tarde. El grupo volvió junto con la guardiana de la naturaleza a la nave para ser recibidos por Spike.

Spike: Chicos. Habéis vuelto ¿Como os ha ido?

Rainbow: ¿Como nos va ha ir? Vinimos, vimos y les pateamos el trasero a los malos.

Decía pavoneándose la pegaso. En ese momento se oyó la voz de Medic por los altavoces de la nave.

Medic: Mike ¿Puedes venir a la sala médica un momento? Tienes que ver una cosa sorprendente.

Mike y el grupo fue a la sala médica para encontrarse con Medic.

Mike: ¿Algún problema Medic?

Medic no sabía que decir pero aun así trato de hablar.

Medic: Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Dijo la pony médico mostrando la pantalla del monitor que mostraba el estado de Blue Sky. Cuando Mike miró por ella. Se quedó sorprendido.

Mike: No...no puede ser.

Más tarde. Blue Sky se despertó. Lo primero en que se dio cuenta es que no llevaba su armadura. Cuando se levantó. Vio a Medic y a Mike mirando muy seriamente.

Sky: Hola ¿Algún problema?

Medic: La verdad...

Sky: ¿Si?

Mike: No sabemos como decirte esto Blue Sky.

El paladín empezó a preocuparse por la actitud de ambos.

Sky: ¿Que pasa exactamente?

Mike: Verás Blue Sky. Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

El potro mostró la pantalla mostrando el estado de Blue Sky. El robot se quedó enormemente sorprendido ante lo que vio.

Sky: No puede ser.

Bluye Sky se quedó sorprendido cuando vio la radiografía de su cuerpo. En vez de ver componente tecnológicos, vio órganos internos como de un pony pero también partes robóticas.

Sky: ¿Que...que me ha pasado?

Preguntó nervioso el ¿robot?.

Twilight: Pues...de algún modo. Te has vuelto tecno-orgánico.

Medic: Así es.

Sky: Pero...¿Como es posible?

Mike: Es un teoría. Pero cuando trataste de sacar la energía negativa del corazón del bosque y la guardiana usó su magia de la naturaleza para protegerte. De algún modo te convertiste en un ser medio pony y medio maquina.

Sky: No me lo puedo creer.

Vulcan: A todo esto...una pregunta Blue Sky.

Sky: ¿Cual Vulcan?

Vulcan: Si ahora tienes partes orgánicas ¿Significa que también tienes "esas partes" típicas de los sementales?

Dijo entre comillas el robot. Blue Sky enseguida intuyo lo que decía el robot y se puso de pie a mirarlo.

Sky: Pues...parece que si.

El paladín nota que las chicas se quedaron mirando muy fijamente a sus partes. Este se sonrojó al igual que las chicas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.

Rainbow: Menuda espada...la que lleva siempre claro.

Comentó sonrojada la pegaso.

Durante el viaje de vuelta. Todo iba con normalidad. Salvo para Blue Sky. Ahora que era tecno orgánico. Tenía ciertas necesidades orgánicas como la alimentación o respirar como un pony y otra cosas a la cual el robot no estaba antes acostumbrado. Antes de volver al Imperio de Cristal con la guardiana. La nave hizo una parada.

En el estudio del famoso escritor "Eyedragon". El kirin estaba en su estudio escribiendo su gran novela estrella "**La saga del fénix: Hermanos de sangre"** hasta que oye que llaman a la puerta.

Eyedragon: Adelante.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Mike.

Mike: Hola Eyedragon.

El kirin se alegró de ver a Mike. Especialmente porque le salvó una vez en la prisión de Tirek hace tiempo.

Eyedragon: Hombre Mike ¿Como estas?

Dijo el kirin con una sonrisa. En ese momento notó al fénix que estaba apoyado en su espalda.

Eyedragon: Hombre. Bonito fénix.

Mike: Gracias. Ella se llama Holy.

Eyedragon: Jejeje. Un bonito nombre.

El kirin se echaba un trago de un zumo que tenía en su casco. En ese momento Mike le dijo.

Mike: Es un fénix celeste.

Nada más decir eso. Eyedragon escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, empapando al potro por completo de zumo. Ahí el kirin le miró fijamente y le dijo seriamente.

Eyedragon: ¿Como has llegado a conocer la existencia de algo que yo nunca he oído hablar en toda mi vida? (**N.A.: No me he equivocado al escribir)**.

Mike: Entonces conoces a los fénix celestes.

Eyedragon: En cierto modo. Y el único sitio donde podrías haberlos encontrado. Es en el templo guardado por la guardiana de la naturaleza.

Mike: Y tú conoces ese templo. Empecé a sospechar cuando tuve la visión y vi a los ponis fusionarse con los fénix y adquirir una poderosa armadura. Como los gemelos Nero y Drako de tu novela.

Eyedragon: Y acertaste. Hace años encontré el templo con el monolito y cuando supe su historia. Me vino la inspiración para mi novela.

Mike: Debo admitir que descubrirlo así fue completamente inesperado.

Eyedragon: Una cosa Mike.

Mike: ¿Si?

Eyedragon: Esos fénix tienen más poderes de lo que crees. Cosa que irás descubriendo con el tiempo.

Mike: Gracias por la información. Me ha sido muy útil

Respondío el potro con una sonrisa.

Eyedragon: De nada socio y cuídate.

Mike: Igualmente.

Mike volvió a la nave y regresó al Imperio de Cristal junto con los demás y la guardiana de la naturaleza.

Continuara...

Espero vuestros comentarios.

**Nota autor: La idea de los fénix son de Eyedragon que me permitió usarlos en mi fanfic. Cosa que le agradezco bastante. Muchas gracias Eyedragon.**


	6. Cap 6 Tomando un Descanso

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**TOMANDO UN DESCANSO**

Finalmente el Infinity llega a Equestria y los príncipes Shining Armor y Cadence salían del castillo para recibir al grupo.

Armor: ¿Como os ha ido todo?

Twilight: Estupendamente hermano.

Sonrío la alicornio abrazando a su hermano.

Cadence: Por tanto. Debemos dar por entendido que conseguisteis cumplir la misión de buscar a los guardianes.

Mike: Por supuesto alteza. Tenemos con nosotros a la guardiana de la naturaleza.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa mientras la guardiana de la naturaleza bajaba de la nave.

Cadence: Bienvenida sea guardiana.

Dijo la princesa dándola una cordial bienvenida a la guardiana.

Guardiana: Muchas gracias princesa.

Dijo la guardiana con una cálida sonrisa.

Cadence: ¿Habéis tenido algún problema durante la misión?

El grupo dejó de sonreír y les respondió.

Mike: La verdad es que tenemos un problema.

Armor: ¿Y cual es?

Todos: Tirek.

Dijeron el resto del grupo con un tono de fastidio.

Cadence: ¿Os habéis topado con Tirek?

Red: Por desgracia así es.

Armor: ¿Y que hacía ahí ese centauro loco?

Mega: Por lo visto. Busca a los guardianes para malignificarlos.

Cadence: ¿Malignificarlo?

Twilight: Así es. Por lo visto Tirek tiene una arma que convierte a todo ser vivo en versiones malvadas de ellos mismos.

Cadence: Por Celestia. Eso es terrible. Si los guardianes se corrompen sería un gran problema.

Dijo preocupada la princesa. Ante eso Rainbow respondió.

Rainbow: No se preocupe alteza. Descubrimos que cuando los derrotamos, vuelven a su estado normal.

Armor: Es bueno saber eso.

Cadence: ¿Por que no descansáis un par de días en el Imperio de Cristal para recuperar fuerzas?

Applejack: La verdad es que no nos vendría mal un descanso.

Rarity: Si. Yo necesito tomar mi baño y mi siesta de belleza.

Los príncipes se fijaron en los fénix que estaban sobre las espaldas de los potros.

Cadence: ¿De donde habéis sacado a esos hermosos fénix?

Preguntó la princesa admirando a los fénix.

Mike: Un regalo de la guardiana de la naturaleza. Mi fénix se llama Holy.

Dark: Y el mío se llama Dark Cloud.

Armor: Unos hermosos ejemplares. Jamás vi nada parecido.

Mike: Es que son fénix celestes.

Armor: ¿Fénix celestes?

El grupo les contó su descubrimiento en el templo antiguo y la visión del monolito.

Cadence: Por lo visto. Esos fénix son muy especiales.

Mike: Si. Ya ves.

Pinkie: Sin duda son unos magníficas aves.

Apple Bloom: Mike.

El potro oyó la voz familiar y notó que era la de Apple Bloom y del resto de sus amigos potros.

Mike: Manzanita.

Ambos potros corriendo en su encuentro y ambos se abrazaron.

Apple Bloom: Me alegró de verte.

Mike: Y yo manzanita.

Y ambos se dan un beso.

Rainbow: Iros a un hotel los dos.

Dijo burlándose la pony pegaso de los dos potros.

Pink Love: Hermano mayor.

Mike: Hola hermanita.

Mike abrazó a su pequeña hermana adoptiva al cual esta lo abrazó a él muy efusivamente.

Pink: Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Mike: Y yo.

Acto seguido aparecieron el resto de potros amigos de Mike al igual que Nyx y Light Sun al cual estas abrazaron primero a su hermano mayor y luego a sus respectivas madres adoptivas.

Applejack: ¿Que hacéis tu y el resto hermanita?

Trixie: Los traje yo.

Rarity: ¿Trixie?

El grupo se sorprendió al ver a la unicornio azul en el lugar.

Fox: Anda ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Trixie: Simplemente los amigos de Mike querían verle y les traje yo con permiso de sus padres.

Pip: Trixie nos estuvo enseñando trucos increíbles de magia. Sin duda es grandiosa.

Comentaba Pipsqueak poniéndose a dos patas.

Spike: ¿Increíbles trucos de magia?

Trixie: Jejeje. Bueno. Los chicos se aburrían en el tren y les estuve enseñando algunos trucos para entretenerlos.

Fluttershy: Oh. Eso es un bonito detalle Trixie.

Trixie: Gracias Fluttershy.

Button: Mike ¿Nos vas a contar como fue tu aventura?

Mike: Por supuesto. No hay problema.

Scootaloo: ¿Y esos pajaros que tenéis sobre vuestras espalda.

Preguntaba la pequeña pegaso señalando a los fénix.

Dark: Estos son nuestros nuevos amigos. Saluda Dark Cloud.

Mike: Y tú Holy.

Los fénix hicieron un especie de saludo con el ala.

Sweetie: Que pájaros más bonitos.

Decía la potra acariciando al fénix de Mike. Holy Parecía encantada por las caricias de la potra.

Mas tarde. Los potros estaban en una habitación facilitada por la princesa Cadence. Después de que Mike les contara a sus amigos sus aventuras. Decidieron jugar a verdad y reto.

First Base: Me toca.

El potro giró la botella y le tocó a Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie: Oh oh.

First: Verdad o reto.

Sweetie: Esto...reto.

Respondió algo nerviosa la potra. First Base sonrío maliciosamente.

First: Bien. Te reto a que imites a tu hermana mayor Rarity cuando le da uno de sus ataques.

Nada más decir eso. Sweetie Belle comenzó a actuar de forma dramática, igual que su hermana mayor.

Sweetie: Cielo santo ¿Como he podido mezclar marrón con rojo? Esta combinación es horrible. De todo lo malo que podía esta pasando...esto es...lo... peor...posible.

Y con su magia (al cual ya era algo más fuerte gracias a las prácticas con Twilight), se trajo un sillón y se arrojó en él mientras actuaba como su hermana Rarity.

Sweetie: ¿Por que?...¿Por que?...¿Por queeeee?

Decía Sweetie Belle actuando igual que su hermana cuando la daba un ataque incluso pataleando igual que ella. Los potros se estaban riendo a más no poder por la actuación de la potra.

Sweetie: Bien. Ahora es mi turno.

La potra giró la botella y le tocó a Pipsqueak.

Pip: Oh Oh.

Sweetie: Verdad o reto.

Pip: Esto...verdad.

Sweetie: Bien ¿Cual fue la cosa mas vergonzosa que recuerdes?

Pip no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la respondío.

Pip: Bueno. Que yo recuerde no lo se. Pero mi madre me contó una cosa que ocurrío cuando era un potro bebe.

**Flashback.**

Pip como potrillo bebe. Iba caminando por Canterlot con su madre siendo atado por una cuerda especial para bebes. Cuando se pararon en una tienda. Pip miró a una yegua muy particular, a Milky Way. Una yegua con unos "atributos" muy desarrollados". Mientras Milky Way miraba unas cosas, Pip se acercó al lado de ella sin que esta se diera cuenta. La yegua miraba tranquilamente hasta que de repente, soltó una leve voz de susto cuando (bueno...ya os imagináis lo que pasa).

Fin del recuerdo.

Pip: Y eso paso.

Nada más contar la historia. Los potros se reían a más no poder.

Rumble: Jajajaja...No puedo creerlo. Jajajaja.

Button: ¿En serio pasó eso? Jajajaja.

Nyx: Jajaja...me muero de risa.

Twist: Ay ...que me hago pipi de la risa...jajajaja.

Despues de las risas y que Pip sufriera la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Este giró la botella y le tocó a Mike.

Mike: Me toco.

Pip: Verdad o reto.

Mike: Esto...reto.

Pip puso una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo.

Pip: Te reto a...que imites a la princesa Celestia.

Nada más decir eso. Mike se puso a actuar adoptando una porte real.

Mike: Mis leales súbditos. Gracias por venir a deleitaros con mi soleada persona.

Los potros empezaron a reírse por la actuación de Mike.

Mike: Yo. Como gobernante del sol. Hago elevar dicho sol en el cielo y lo bajo para que pase la luna que trae mi querida hermana pequeña Luna.

Rumble: Jajaja. Ay que me mata.

Scootaloo: Si. Jajajaja. Me muero de risa con esto.

Mike: Estudiad mucho mis ponis. Y puede que algún día seáis un alicornio como yo. Tendréis una corona como la mía y unos enormes flancos reales como los míos.

Comentaba el potro moviendo los flancos. Aquello hizo que sus amigos se partieron de risa a más no poder.

Button: Jajajaja. Me muero de risa.

Tiara: Si...esa ha sido muy buena.

Dark: Jajajaja. Desde luego.

Pink Love: Jajajaja...muy buena imitación hermano mayor. Jajajaja.

Los potros se estaban riendo a más no poder hasta que al final, cortaron la risa de golpe y pusieron gesto de estar preocupados. Aquello extrañó a Mike.

Mike: ¿Que pasa? Mis enorme flancos reales. Yo creo que estuvo bueno.

Mike no se dio cuenta de que la princesa Celestia estaba justo detrás de él al igual que su hermana Luna. Luna hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reírse de la actuación de Mike. Los potros le hicieron una seña a Mike con los ojos para que mirase detrás de él. Cuando miró, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver a la princesa detrás de él y se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

Mike: Prin...princesa Celestia...¿Como está usted hoy? Jejeje.

Decía Mike con una sonrisa nerviosa. Celestia con su típico tono calmado le respondió.

Celestia: Tranquilo Mike. Solo vine aquí para felicitarte por el éxito de la misión que os encomendé a ti y a tu grupo.

Mike: Esto...gracias.

Celestia: Bien. Seguid con vuestro juego.

Y las dos princesas se marcharon. Mike respiró aliviado de no llevarse una bronca de la princesa por haberla imitado.

Por los pasillos iban las dos princesas. Luna apenas podía aguantar las ganas de reírse.

Luna: Jajajaja. Tía. Tienes que reconocer que Mike te imitó bastante bien.

Celestia: Muy graciosa.

Respondió con sarcasmo su hermana mayor. La princesa se paró delante de un espejo y se examinó los flancos.

Celestia: Tal vez me convendría bajar de peso.

Nada más decir eso. Luna se echó a reír todavía mas por el comentario de su hermana. En ese momento se oyó a lo lejos un potente ruido como de algo estrellarse.

Celestia: ¿Oíste eso hermana?

Luna: Si. Sonó como si a Vulcan le empotraran en la pared, por el tortazo de una yegua por haberla tocado el flanco.

Las dos alicornios ven a una enfadada Trixie andando por los pasillos. Las hizo una reverencia a ambas princesas y siguió su camino. Más adelante, vieron a Vulcan empotrando en la pared y con la huella de un casco en su cara.

Luna: Mira tía. Acerté.

Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa.

Celestia: ¿Como supiste identificar el ruido que era?

Su hermana menor con una sonrisa la responde.

Luna: Jejeje. Con practica.

En el cuarto de Blue Sky. El robo pony estaba tratando de acostumbrase a su nueva forma tecno orgánica.

Sky: Que raro se me está haciendo esto. Aun no me adapto.

En ese momento, oye que llaman a la puerta.

Sky: Adelante.

El paladín se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a Blitzstar por la puerta.

Sky: Blitzstar. Valla. Me alegro de verte.

Dijo con alegría el paladín. La pegaso le sonrío.

Blitzstar: Y yo mi paladín.

Respondió la pegaso besando a su querido Blue Sky.

Blitzstar: Me enteré de tu nuevo cambio.

Sky: ¿Así?

Blitzstar: Así es ¿Como lo llevas?

Sky: Bueno. Me está costando acostumbrarme a ciertas necesidades orgánicas que antes no tenía.

La pegaso sonrío pero de forma seductora.

Blitzstar: Bueno. Yo te puedo enseñar otra cosas.

Sky: ¿Otras cosas?

Nada más decir eso. La pegaso comenzó a quitarse la armadura de forma seductora y provocativa. El semental se sintió algo nervioso por ello. También notó algo extraño en su entre pierna.

Sky: ¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

Blitzstar: Tranquilo Blue Sky. Simplemente te voy a enseñar otra necesidad de los orgánicas. Una necesidad placentera.

**Contenido lemon**

La pegaso se acercó al miembro del semental al cual se puso duro, y ahí comenzó a lamerlo. Blue Sky sintió una sensación maravillosa que jamás había sentido antes.

Sky: Oh. No se que es esto...pero me gusta.

Comentaba el semental al cual se sentía en el cielo. La yegua dejó de lamer su miembro por un momento y le respondió.

Blitzstar: Esto mi amor. Se llama hacer el amor. Y ahora te voy a enseñar otra cosa sobre placer.

La yegua se jaló entero el miembro del semental haciendo que este se sintiera en las nubes. Para Blue Sky, era sin duda una sensación maravillosa. En toda su vida como ex robot jamás se imaginó algo semejante. También notó algo en su miembro, como si quisiera salir algo de él. En ese momento se vino en la boca de la yegua. Al cual se lo tragó todo.

Blitzstar: Bien Blue Sky. Ahora te toca a ti disfrutar.

Dijo la pegaso con una dulce sonrisa. Levantó al paladín de la cama y ahora se tumbó ella sobre la cama abriéndose de piernas revelando su feminidad. El semental no se explicaba por que. Pero no podía evitar no mirar esa flor.

Sky: ¿Que...que se supone que debo hacer?

Blitzstar: Simplemente saboréalo.

Dijo dulcemente la pegaso. El semental obedeció y comenzó a lamerlo. La pegaso se estremeció por completo.

Blitzstar: Ohhhhh...Blue Sky.

El semental siguió lamiendo aquella flor que para él, era increíblemente deliciosa. Después de varios minutos, la yegua se vino en la cara del semental.

Sky: Esto...es delicioso.

La pegaso con una sonrisa le dice.

Blitzstar: Supongo que sabes lo que viene.

Sky: Si. Algo se sobre eso.

El semental se subió encima de ella y comenzó a empujar poco a poco sus caderas hasta que se topo con un obstáculo que le impedía avanzar. El semental empujó más fuerte hasta que finalmente pudo romper el obstáculo. La yegua gritó de dolor.

Sky: Blitzstar ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó preocupado el semental por el estado de su amor. La yegua entre lágrimas le responde.

Blitzstar: Si...es que es mi primera vez.

Sky: ¿Eres virgen? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? Podría haberlo hecho con más cuidado.

Comentaba el semental hasta que la yegua lo calmó con una sonrisa.

Blitzstar: Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Y me alegro de que lo pierda contigo mi amor. Sin duda vino bien que te volvieras tecno orgánico.

Ambos de acuerdo. El semental fue empujando su cuerpo poco a poco contra la de su amada. La pegaso al principio la dolió, pero a medida que se iba acostumbrando. El dolor iba siendo sustituido por placer. Los dos iban consumando su amor con cada embestida. La respiración de ambos se volvía cada vez más agitada. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente sin parar de hacer el amor. Después de un buen rato, Ambos sentían que se iban a venir.

Sky: Me vengo.

Blitzstar: Y yo.

Finalmente los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, soltando la pegaso un leve grito de placer. Los dos caen rendidos sobre la cama con la yegua encima del semental abrazándolo.

Blitzstar: Valla. Para ser nuestra primera vez. No estuvo mal.

Sky: Desde luego.

Los dos con una sonrisa, se besaron apasionadamente. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso a las mane 7.

Twilight: Hola Blue Sky. Venimos a ver como est...

No pudo continuar la frase porque vio a la pareja en una postura provocativa. Tanto la pareja como las mane 7, se pusieron enormemente rojas. Acto seguido las mane 7 se marchan.

Twilight: Perdón. Perdón.

Rarity: No queríamos molestar.

Pinkie: Fue sin querer.

Sunset: Seguid con los vuestro.

Applejack cargaba a Fluttershy al cual se había desmayado de vergüenza.

Rainbow: Dala caña en la cama tigre.

A la mañana siguiente. Shining Armor seguía durmiendo en la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abre y entre en ella Mike y Darkwing. Ambos se acercan a hurtadillas al dormido príncipe y con sonrisas perversas. Más tarde. Los dos potros salen de la habitación con sonrisas de triunfo.

Mike: Jejeje. La cara que pondrá cuando se de cuenta.

Dark: Si. Jejejeje. ¿Oye Mike? ¿No crees que a veces nos pasamos?

Mike miró a su amiga y la contestó.

Mike: ¿Y preferirías no gastarle alguna broma pesada de las buenas a Shining?

Después de pensarlo por un momento, la potra le respondió.

Dark: Para nada.

Mike: Jejeje. Vamos al comedor.

Más tarde. Shining se levantó de la cama y se fue al comedor. Mientras iba. Notó que algunas sirvientas como guardias, se reía levemente al verle. Shining no entendía nada y se miró en un espejo colgado en el pasillo.

Armor: No parece que tenga nada extraño ¿Entonces por que se ríe la gente del castillo al verme?

Armor siguió andando por el pasillo, recibiendo más risitas por parte de los ponis de servicio, cosa que empezó a mosquear al príncipe. Cuando llegó al comedor, vio a todo el mundo incluyendo a los potros y a Trixie. Todos estaban desayunando hasta que notaron la presencia del príncipe.

Cadence: Hola querido ¿Como estás?

Preguntaba la princesa mientras daba de comer a los gemelos.

Armor: Bien. Salvo algunas risas del servicio.

Cadence: ¿Que risas?

Armor: No se por que. Pero cuando me ven, se ríen levemente.

Cadence: Valla. Que extraño.

Mike y Darkwing trataban de aguantar la risa como podían. Cosa que llamó la atención de Twilight.

Twilight: (¿Que habrán hecho estos dos ahora?).

Shining se sentó y se puso a desayunar. En ese momento Rarity se le quedó clavándole la mirada en los cascos de Shining. Antes de que alguien pudiese decirla nada, salió corriendo hacía él y cogerle sus pezuñas. Cosa que sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Shining.

Armor: Rarity ¿Que haces?

Preguntó confundido el principe por la actitud de la unicornio. Rarity con una mirada de sorpresa y admiración le dice exaltada.

Rarity: Por Celestia Shining. Tienes que decirme donde has conseguido esta fantastica pintura para pezuñas. Es sin duda divino.

Armor: ¿Que?

Shining miró sus pezuñas y se dio cuenta que tenía pintura de cascos azul celeste brillante. Eso le sorprendió enormemente.

Armor: Mis cascos ¿Pero que les ha pasado?

Preguntaba sorprendido el príncipe al ver sus cuatro cascos con la misma pintura.

Mega: Jajaja. No sabía que te iba ese tipo de cosas Shining.

Liliana: Jajaja. Ese color de pezuñas te queda muy bien Shining.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Te favorece un montón. Jajajaja.

Look: Ya lo creo principito. Jajajaja.

Todo el mundo se río enormemente. En ese momento, Shining le clavó una mirada asesina a Mike.

Armor: Mike. Esto es cosa tuya ¿Verdad?

Comentó enfadado el príncipe. Mike al igual que Darkwing se moría de risa y le respondió.

Mike: Jajaja. En cierto modo. Aunque la idea fue de Darkwing. Jajajaja.

Dark: Jajajaja ¿Te gusta tu pintura para pezuñas? Jajajaja.

Los dos potros se reían a más no poder. Shining al final les gritó completamente furioso.

Armor: MIIIIIIIKE...DARKWIIIIIIG.

Y Shining se puso a perseguir a los dos graciosos que salieron corriendo para huir de Shining mientras el resto, se morían de la risa.

Armor: Cuando os coja. Me pienso hacerme una bufanda con vuestro pellejo.

Mike: Jajajaja. Eso si nos coges antes. Jajajaja.

Y la persecución les llevó fuera. Todo el mundo se estaba riendo de la broma de los dos potros habían hecho al príncipe.

Spìke: Jajajaja. Esa si que ha sido una buena broma. Jajaja.

Rainbow: Desde luego. jajajaja.

Nyx: Nuestro hermano tiene muchas ideas para hacer bromas geniales.

Light Sun: Es verdad. Jajajaja.

Silver Spoon: Jijiji. La verdad. Es que me gustaría saber donde consiguieron Mike y Darkwing esa pintura de cascos. Me gustaría probarlos.

Pink Love: Y a mí. Jijiji.

Después de una larga persecución. Shining Armor logra acorralar a los dos potros en un pasillo sin salida.

Armor: Jajajaja. Esta vez sois míos. Potros del demonio.

Comentaba Shining con un expresión malvada y desquiciada.

Dark: Cielos. Ya nos tiene.

Comentó preocupada la potra. Mike con una pequeña sonrisa la tranquilizó.

Mike: Tranquila Darkwing. Tengo los medíos para salir de aquí.

Mike iluminó su cuerno para lanzar un hechizo.

Armor: Da igual el hechizo que uses. No podrás escapar de mí.

Mike simplemente sonrío y realizó su transformación en sexy yegua. Shining reconoció aquella transformación.

Armor: No. Otra vez no.

Yegua: Hola Shining ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa seductora la mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un beso con el casco. Shining se cayó al suelo de la impresión con la nariz sangrando. Mike recobró su estado normal.

Mike: Jejejeje. Este truco nunca falla.

Dark: Mejor nos vamos antes de que recobre el sentido.

Mike: Si. Será lo mejor.

Y ambos potros se salen de allí antes de que Shining se recupere. El semental recobró el conocimiento luego de un rato.

Armor: Maldita sea. No me puedo creer que me haya vuelto a pillar en ese truco del maldito potro del demonio.

Más tarde. El grupo se dispuso a prepararse para buscar al siguiente guardián. La esfera que había conseguido Vulcan hace tiempo. Les mostró unas montaña cerca del Reino Grifo.

Mike: Ese es nuestro siguiente destino.

Rainbow: En el Reino Grifo.

Twilight: Podemos preguntarle al rey Arandus si sabe algo sobre el guardián del aire.

Fuu: Eso parece una buena idea.

Mike: Pues no se hable más. Vamos para allá.

El equipo, al cual se le unió Trixie como refuerzo. Se subieron a la nave poniendo rumbo al Reino Grifo.

Trixie: Os agradezco que me permitierais unirme a vosotros pero ¿Seguro que Jack podrá con los niños?

Preguntó algo preocupada la unicornio. Flash la tranquilizó.

Flash: Tranquila. Seguro que ahora mismo se lo estará pasando de miedo con los niños.

En el Imperio de Cristal.

Jack: Niños. Volved aquí ahora mismo.

Gritaba Jack tratando desesperadamente de coger a los potrillos. Cosa que no era fácil ya que cada uno iba por su lado dificultando seguirles.

CMC: Cutie mark crusader guardias imperiales.

Gritaban a coro las CMC con cascos que prácticamente las cubría la cabeza y no las dejaba ver nada. Tiara y Silver Spoon estaba relajándose en el SPA del castillo a cuenta de la casa. Los potros estaban en los cuarteles practicando con los sacos de boxeo. Algunos de ellos les daba una patada en el saco donde al final, el saco los golpeaba a ellos a la vuelta. Button practicaba el arco y flecha como hacía el protagonista de su video juego favorito. Disparó una flecha a los lejos y acto seguido oyó un grito de dolor. El potro asustado, dejó el arco en el suelo y se fue disimulando. Jack estaba tan liado en tener el control que estaba ya desesperado.

Jack: Maldita sea. Diosa Lauren. Menudo castigo me has dado.

Continuara...

No olvideis comentar.


	7. Cap 7 El Clan de la Montaña

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EL CLAN DE LAS MONTAÑAS**

En el castillo de Tirek. Desde su trono el centauro estaba preparando a sus tropas de ogros malignificados, para buscar y malignificar al próximo guardián.

Tirek: Bien atajo de bobos. Nuestro siguiente destino está en un lugar cerca del Reino Grifo. Lo que hay que hacer es.

Voz: TIREEEEEK.

Sonó la voz de la misteriosa figura encapuchada en el espejo espía de Tirek. Asustando así al centauro.

Tirek: Ahhhh. Madre por favor.

La misteriosa figura se quitó la capucha revelando a la madre de Tirek.

Madre de Tirek: Jejeje. Perdona hijo. Simplemente quería darte una sorpresa.

Tirek parecía molesto por la aparición de su madre y la respondió de mala marena.

Tirek: Si. Si. Si. Ahora estoy ocupado madre. Tengo un guardián que malignificar.

Madre de Tirek: Bueno hijo sobre eso. Quizás yo te puedo ayudar.

Comentaba amigablemente su madre. El centauro no parecía conforme.

Tirek: Madre. Puedo ocuparme de esto yo solo de esto perfectamente. Ahora si me disculpas.

Madre de Tirek: Hijo. Espera...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Tirek desactivo el espejo espía.

Tobi: Bueno amo. Esto podría haber ido mejor.

Comentaba el pony a su amo. El centauro se levantó de su trono y se puso a andar.

Tirek: Bueno. Vallamos con las tropas al reino grifo en la nave. Tengo un guardián que malignificar.

Tobi: Por supuesto alteza.

Cerca del Reino Grifo. La nave Infinity llegó rápidamente allí a trabes de un portal.

Black: Llegamos a nuestro destino chicos.

Mike: Bien. Aterriza cerca del castillo del Rey Arandus.

Black: Entendido.

La nave sobrevoló sobre la ciudad del reino y aterrizo cerca del castillo. Cuando el grupo bajo, fueron recibidos por varios guardias grifos.

Grifo: Esperábamos vuestra llegada. El rey Arandus os espera.

Twilight: Gracias soldado.

El grupo fue escoltado hasta el castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono. En ella estaba el Rey Arandus y su hijo Wind.

Arandus: Bienvenido amigos. Me alegro de veros a todos aquí. La princesa ya me avisó de vuestra llegada.

Twilight: Gracias majestad.

Saludo cordialmente la princesa.

Wind: Hola amigos.

Saludo el joven grifo.

Mike: Hola Wind amigo.

Y ambos amigos chocaron su pezuña/garra.

Dark: Hola Wind.

Wind: Hola a ti tambíen Darkwing.

Respondió el grifo chocando su garra con el casco de Darkwing. El joven grifo se fijó en los fénix que estaba sobre la espalda de los potros.

Wind: Bonitos pájaros.

Mike: Si. Son nuestros fénix. Te presento a mi amiga Holy.

Dark: Y mi amigo Dark Cloud.

Mike: Venga chicos. Saludad.

Ambos fénix saludaron con el ala. El grifo se rió alegremente.

Wind: Son muy bonitos.

Dark: Gracias.

Después de los saludos. El rey grifo habló.

Arandus: Según Celestia. Queríais preguntarme sobre el guardián del aire ¿Me equivoco?

Twilight: Efectivamente majestad. Venimos porque sabemos que el guardián está en un lugar cercano al reino grifo. Y tal vez usted sabría donde está.

El rey se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que finalmente la respondí.

Arandus: Princesa. Me temo que no conozco el lugar donde podría estar el guardián.

El grupo se desanimó por ello.

Rainbow: ¿Que? ¿Hemos venido aquí para nada?

Camaleón: Que planchazo.

Comentó Camaleón disfrazado de plancha y echando vapor.

Arandus: Pero es posible que el clan de la Montaña sepa donde está.

Dark: ¿El clan de la Montaña?

Arandus: El clan de la Montaña son un grupo de grifos cuya aldea está en unas montañas cercanas. Podrían saber donde está el guardián.

Pinkie: Estupendo.

Arandus: Pero tened cuidado. Al clan no les gusta los extraños y suelen reaccionar hostilmente.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Respondió la pegaso con algo de temor. El joven príncipe habló.

Wind: Si me permites padre. Me gustaría acompañarles para serviles de guía.

El rey se lo pensó por un momento hasta que finalmente respondió.

Arandus: Me parece bien hijo. Pero ten cuidado.

Wind: Lo tendré papa.

El rey miró a Mike y le dijo.

Arandus: Cuidad bien de mi hijo por favor.

Mike: No hay problema majestad.

Respondió el potro con una sonrisa. En ese momento, un guardia entró a toda prisa.

Guardia: Majestad. Nos atacan.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al grupo. En especial al rey.

Arandus: ¿Quien nos ataca?

Guardia: Un grupo de ogros voladores majestad. Nuestros guardias trataron de detenerlos pero estos eran demasiado fuertes para detenerlos.

Mike: Chicos. Me temo que son los ogros malignificados de Tirek.

Red: Eso sin duda.

Rainbow: Tenemos trabajo.

Wind: Chicos. Voy con vosotros.

Mike: La verdad es que tu ayuda nos vendría bien.

Wind: Eso dalo por seguro. Poder del viento.

Un tornado verde rodeo a Wind y adoptó su forma adulta y con su traje.

Mike: Bien chicos. Hora de combatir a los ogros.

Todos: Si.

Fuera. Los soldados trataban de detener a los ogros malignificados voladores sin éxito alguno.

Uno ogro volador impulsado por un cohete con alas, flotaba en el cielo armado con una garrote. Otro ogro volador volaba de un lado a otro, dándose de morros contra la cuarta pared y deslizando lentamente hacia abajo.

La patrulla apareció justo para enfrentarse a los ogros.

Mike: Chicos. Es hora de combatir.

Vulcan: Jajaja. Ya tenía yo ganas.

Applejack: Ellos están volando ¿Como haremos los no voladores para combatirles?

Preguntó la pony vaquera. Mike la respondió.

Mike: Para eso se ocuparan los que podamos volar o atacar a gran distancia. Los demás ayudaran a la gente y los soldados en lo que puedan.

Ocelot: Me parece lógico.

Trixie: Pues vamos allá entonces.

Unos ogros coheteros perseguían a una grifo con su hijo. Estuvieron a punto de cogerlos hasta que un rayo dorado detuvo a los ogros. Estos pudieron ver a Mike junto con Holy.

Mike: Atrás feones. De aquí no pasáis.

Los ogros fueron a atacarlo. Mike le hizo una señal a su fénix.

Mike: Holy.

Holy empezó a brillar con una intensa luz blanca y acto seguido disparó una luz blanca contra los ogros. Estos recibieron de lleno la bola de luz y una explosión se formó. Acto seguido los ogros recobraron su aspecto original y se marcharon a escape.

Mike: Unos menos.

Darkwing se enfrentaba a otro grupo de ogros coheteros. La potra lanzaba disparos oscuros contra los ogros mientras Dark Cloud la cubrían disparando esferas oscuras contra los ogros.

Darkwing bloqueaba con garras hechas de sombras en sus cascos, los ataques de los garrotes de los ogros coheteros para luego contraatacar con ágiles movimientos de sus garras oscuras. Un ogro trató de golpearla por detrás pero la bat pony logra apartarse y hacer que golpeé a su compañero. Darkwing cargó contra su atacante y de un tajo lo atravesó con sus garras. Una explosión se formó y dicho ogro ya normalizado, se marchó volando de allí.

Rainbow Dash, Mega y Liliana se enfrentaba a más ogros voladores. La pegaso azul realizó un Sonic Rainbow para atontar a los ogros. Mega concentró su magia y creó un sable mágico y se lanzó hacia los ogros. Estos trataron de pararlo con sus garrotes y mazas pero Mega con su espada, fue capaz de atravesarlos y golpear a los ogros con ellas. Una explosión se formó contra los ogros y estos volvieron a su estado anterior. Liliana concentró su magia en una lanza hecha de fuego y lo lanzó contra un amplio grupo de ogros. En medio de ellos se formó una gran explosión de fuego quemando a los ogros malignificados. Cuando el fuego se extinguió, estos volvieron a su estado normal y se fueron.

Red Fire estaba en medio de un grupo de ogros voladores. Estos trataron de golpearla pero esta lograba esquivarlos a todos. La alicornio contraatacó lanzando poderosos puñetazos y patadas llameantes contra los ogros mandándolos volar muy lejos.

Twilight lanzaba poderosos disparos mágicos contra un amplio grupo de ogros voladores mientras Look Key lanzaba cuchillos para lanzar contra ellos. Wind Fuu combatía contra varios ogros lanzando poderosos puñetazos y patadas contre ellos reventándoles sus armaduras.

Camaleón con un disfraz de insectologo. Atrapaba a varios ogros con una enorme red cazamariposas gigante y Sunset Shimer lanzaba bolas de fuego explosivas contra ellos.

Wind creaban poderosos tornados al girar sus garras llevándose por delante centenares de ogros. Después voló veloz hacia un ogro y le dio un potente puñetazo que lo hizo estrellar contra el suelo. A otro ogro le cogío de una pierna y dio varias vueltas sobre si mismo y lanzarlo contra un amplio grupo de ogros.

En tierra. El resto del grupo estaba evacuando a la gente.

Rarity: Vamos. Daos prisa.

Fluttershy: Por favor...salgan de aquí...si no es molestar demasiado...

Mientras evacuaban a la gente, varios ogros maceros aparecieron por las calles. Aquello alertó al grupo.

Ocelot: Cuidado. Tenemos compañía.

Un ogro macero logró acertar a Ocelot con su mazo de hierro, pero por alguna extraña razón el pony reventó como un globo soltando fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Aquello extrañó a los ogros mientras Trixie se reía.

Trixie: ¿Os gusta el truquito de los fuegos artificiales de Trixie?

Se reía la unicornio. Los ogros iban a por ella con miradas diabólicas.

Trixie: Creo que no.

Iluminó su cuerno creando una luz al cual obligó a los ogros a taparse los ojos. Cuando la luz se disipó, no vieron a nadie. Andaron por un rato hasta que sin razón alguna se hundieron en el suelo pese a no pisar un agujero. Acto seguido Trixie apareció e iluminó su cuerno y la ilusión de deshizo mostrando un gran agujero en el suelo.

Trixie: Unos ogros menos.

Unos ogros perseguían a varios civiles asustados. Applejack con una cuerda estaba escondida en una esquina. Cuando los civiles cruzaron al otro lado de la cuerda, Applejack la tensó haciendo que los ogros se tropezaran y se cayeran al suelo.

Applejack: Todos tuyos Vulcan.

Vulcan: Voy.

Vulcan cargó sus martillos de energía a máxima potencia y saltó hacia ellos. En el momento que los golpeó, una gran explosión de luz se formó en ellos. Cuando la luz se disipó, estaba los ogros aturdidos en el suelo completamente normalizados.

Applejack: Buen golpe Vulcan. Has sabido dar el golpe con tus martillo de energía.

Le felicitó la pony vaquera al robot.

Vulcan: Jejeje. Sin duda soy lo más.

Tirek desde un lugar oscuro y desconocido. Veía como sus ogros eran derrotados por Mike y sus amigos desde unas misteriosas pantallas.

Tirek: Esa maldita peste azul y sus amigos están interfiriendo como siempre. COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO.

Gritó furioso el centauro.

Toxicon: Tranquilícese. El plan original es que los ogros que enviamos a la ciudad, distraigan a Mike y a su grupo para que nosotros podamos centrarnos en buscar al guardián del aire.

Tirek: Si. Pero aun así resulta fastidioso.

Tobi: Bueno amo. No siempre se puede tenerse todo. Su elocuencia.

Pese a su furia inical. El centauro logra calmarse.

Tirek: Bueno. De momento será mejor olvidarse de esa maldita peste azul y nos centremos en buscar al guardián. Cretinos, poned rumbo hacia nuestro destino.

Grunt y Scrap: Si duquin.

Tirek: Y no me llaméis DUQUIIIIN.

Volviendo con el grupo. Estos junto con los soldados grifos. Estaba derrotando a los ogros. Mike golpeaba a los ogros sin parar con su magia cargada, mientras Holy seguía disparando potentes bolas de luz contra los ogros malignificados.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto. Infierno de plasma.

El poderoso ataque de fuego carbonizó una gran parte de los ogros malignificados. Cuando el fuego desapareció, los ogros volvieron a su estado anterior y al verse superados. Salen corriendo.

Medic: Bueno. Se acabó.

Vulcan: Lastima. Me apetecía seguir machacando un rato.

Fox: Déjate de tonterías Vulcan. Tenemos una misión pendiente.

Comentó molesta la arquera. Acto seguido apareció el Rey Arandus junto con un amplio grupo de guardias.

Arandus: Veo que no habéis necesitado ayuda.

Comentó el rey mientra veía como los ogros salían huyendo.

Mike: Ya ve majestad. Los machacamos como si nada.

Comentó Mike muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Más tarde. El grupo iba subiendo a la nave para partir hacia donde estaba el clan de la montaña. Arandus estaba ahí para despedirse.

Arandus: Tened cuidado cuando valláis por ahí.

Twilight: Lo tendremos majestad. Gracias.

Arandus: Guiales bien hijo.

Wind: Lo haré papa.

Finalmente todo el mundo estaba subido a la nave y se dispusieron a ir al pueblo del Clan de la Montaña. Dentro. El grupo estaba comentando sobre la misión.

Dark: Bueno ¿Como creéis que son los del Clan de la Montaña?

Ghost: Ni idea.

Pinkie: Seguro que estarán contentos de hacer una fiesta con nosotros.

Comentaba la pony fiestera mientras daba saltos de un lado a otro.

Twilight: No lo creo Pinkie. Por lo que nos ha asegurado el rey. No son precisamente muy amistosos con los forasteros.

Fluttershy: Quizas...si les hablamos amablemente.

Mike: Sea como sea. Estamos llegando a nuestro destino.

La nave aterrizó cerca un llano y todo el mundo bajó de la nave.

Bit: Hemos llegaso a nuestro destino amo Mike.

Mike: Perfecto.

Twilight: Ya hemos llegado.

Ocelot: Y ahora a buscar al Clan de la Montaña.

El grupo fue caminando por un camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pueblo de tamaño mediano. Las casas tenían un diseño del Japón feudal. A la entrada del pueblo. Había un grifo de mediana edad de plumaje marrón claro. Portaba una armadura tipo samurai negro. Estaba sacando filo a su katana con una piedra de afilar. El grifo miró al grupo de forma intimidante. Ante él Twilight se adelantó.

Twilight: Hola ¿Es aquí los del clan de la montaña?

Preguntó educadamente la alicornio. En ese momento el grifo la apuntó con su katana.

Grifo: Así es. Y aquí no nos gustan los forasteros.

Dijo el grifo de forma amenazante el grifo apuntando a Twilight con su katana. Ante eso Mike se adelantó interponiéndose entre Twilight y el grifo.

Mike: Cálmese un poco señor. No venimos a causar problemas. Solo venimos a preguntar una cosa y luego nos marcharemos.

La mirada intimidante del grifo pasó ahora a la de Mike.

Grifo: Aquí no tenéis nada que os importe. Marchaos de aquí o sufriréis las consecuencias.

Dijo de forma amenazante el grifo. Lejos de dejarse intimidar el potro le miró a los ojos al grifo.

Mike: Tenemos una importante misión que cumplir y no nos iremos sin cumplirla.

Grifo: Sea lo que sea. Aquí no pintáis nada. Así que largo o...

Mike: Oblígame a que lo haga.

Dijo el potro de forma desafiante. El grifo cargó su katana contra él asustando al grupo.

Spike: MIKE.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhh.

La katana se detuvo a centímetros del rostro desafiante de Mike. El potro y el grifo mantuvieron la mirada desafiante durante un rato sin pestañear. Después de un rato, el grifo sonrío y retiró la katana del rostro de Mike.

Grifo: Bien hecho joven alicornio. Por favor. Seguidme.

El grupo extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud del grifo, deciden seguirlo. El grupo cuando entró en el poblado, pudieron contemplar los edificios de lugar y lo bien construido que estaban. Todo a diseño como el Japón feudal.

Grifo: Mi nombre es Stalion y soy en cierto modo el líder del clan de la Montaña.

Twilight: ¿Usted es el líder señor Stalion?

Stalion: Así es. Nosotros cuidamos estas montañas para asegurarnos que nadie llega hasta el guardián del aire.

Red: Entonces vosotros sois sus protectores.

Stalion: Así es. No podemos dejar que nadie se acerque a estas montañas. Por eso tratamos de alejara los intrusos de ella. Al menos que demuestren su valía.

Mike: Por eso nos dejaste pasar ¿No?

Stalion: Así es. Tenemos que estar seguros que sois quienes tenéis que encontrarlo. Ya que me imaginó que estáis aquí para el ritual del corazón de cristal.

Twilight: ¿Sabéis lo del corazón de cristal?

Preguntó sorprendida la alicornio. El grifo se río.

Stalion: El clan de la Montaña conoce muy bien sobre el ritual que se debe hacer para que el corazón de cristal conserve su poder. Hace varios milenios, se nos encomendó proteger al guardián del aire. Muchos han tratando de aprovecharse del guardián del aire. Por eso somos algo ariscos con los visitantes al menos que estos demuestren sus intenciones reales.

Mike: Ya veo.

Fluttershy: ¿Y nos llevará hasta él?

Preguntó tímidamente la pegaso. El grifo negó con la cabeza.

Stalion: Todavía no me temo.

Dark: ¿Y eso por que?

Stalion: Tenemos que estar completamente seguros de que sois de fiar. Por eso tener que pasar una prueba.

Mike: ¿Que tipo de prueba?

El grupo llegó hasta lo que parecía un palacio y fueron a lo que parecía una arena de combate. Finalmente el grifo le respondió.

Stalion: Tendréis que derrotarnos a mi y a mi dos hijos pequeños.

Dijo seriamente el grifo.

Rainbow: Oh sea ¿Tenemos que derrotarle a usted y a sus hijos pequeños?

Stalion: Exacto. El primero de ellos será mi hijo Moleculo.

Ante eso Vulcan se adelantó.

Vulcan: Si simplemente hay que hacer eso. Yo me apunto ¿Quien es tu hijo menor?

Comentó completamente confiando el robot. En ese momento nota que le pican del hombro y este se gira. Ahí vio al hijo menor de Stalion.

Moleculo: Yo.

Dijo de forma fuerte y autoritaria, un enorme grifo y musculoso que superaba incluso a Vulcan en tamaño. Su plumaje era marrón oscuro y la de la cabeza negra. Portaba un traje de cuero negro. Nada más verle, las orejas de Vulcan se echaron para abajo sintiéndose que estaba en serios aprietos.

Fox: (Bocazas)

Rarity: (Grandísimo patan)

Spike: (La que le espera).

Look: (Ay madre...aquí habrá tomate...).

Stalion: Bien entonces. El extranjero del craneo brillante y de gran armadura, se enfrentara a mi hijo Moleculo.

Vulcan y el grifo se metieron en la arena de combate listos para combatir.

Stalion: Las reglas son sencillas. Quien logra derrotar a su adversario por abandono o estar privado de su conciencia, gana. Se pueden usar cualquier tipo de arma en este combate.

Pinkie: Animo Vulcan. Aquí estamos animándote.

Decía Pinkie Pie saltando con unos pompones en sus cascos.

Fox: Espero que el idiota no la fastidie ahora.

Comentó algo preocupada la arquera. Mike con su tono calmado trató de tranquilizar al grupo.

Mike: Tranquilos. Vulcan seguro que gana.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro Mike? Su adversario parece muy fuerte.

Mike: Seguro... probable... quizás.

Applejack: Eso no es que tranquilice mucho la verdad Mike.

Vulcan trató de mantener la calma ante el gigantesco grifo.

Vulcan: Bien Vulcan. Todos confían en ti. No les decepciones. Especialmente a las chicas.

El grifo sacó de su espalda una enorme hacha de doble hoja tan grande como el grifo. Vulcan empezó a preocuparse por ello.

Vulcan: Glup...aunque puede que lo tenga algo difícil.

En grifo cargó contra Vulcan tratando de partirlo en dos con su hachan. Vulcan tubo que apartarse para evitar el enorme hachazo del grifo, al cual crea un enorme surco en el suelo al golpearlo. El grupo quedó impresionado al verlo.

Look: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Liliana: Ha creado un surco enorme con su hacha.

Trixie: Me temo que Vulcan la tiene cruda.

Fox: Vulcan y su bocaza.

Vulcan sacó de sus brazos una espada de energía y un hacha de energía. Luego se lanzó hacia el grifo tratando de golpearle con su hacha pero este la detuvo con la suya propia. Vulcan aprovechó la posición para ensartarle con su espada pero este logró esquivarla con un salto hacia atrás. El grifo cargó de nuevo contra el con su hacha y Vulcan se apartó hacia un lado, haciendo que su hacha se quedara clavado en el suelo. Vulcan aprovechó para darle pero el grifo lo apartó de una patada tirándolo al suelo. El grifo sacó su hacha del suelo para golpear a Vulcan que estaba este todavía en el suelo. Una y otra vez iba bajando su hacha, obligando al robot a rodar para esquivar los hachazos.

Vulcan: Cuidado. Que con eso puedes hacer daño a alguien.

Decía el robot rodando en el suelo para esquivar los hachazos. Cuando el grifo iba a atacarle de nuevo, el robot sacó su cañón de energía y le disparó en la cara obligándolo a retroceder. Vulcan aprovechó para levantarse del suelo y volver a la lucha.

Vulcan: Bien ¿Continuamos?

El grifo enormemente furioso. Cargó con su hacha de nuevo contra Vulcan. Vulcan detuvo el ataque generando un escudo de energía. El robot hacía un gran esfuerzo para detener el ataque.

Vulcan: Maldita sea. Es mas fuerte de lo que parece.

El grupo miraba preocupado a Vulcan por como le iba el combate.

Rainbow: Esto no pinta muy bien.

Trixie: Mas vale que Vulcan se espabile o la tiene clara.

En ese momento. Darkwing se le ocurrió una idea y le gritó a Vulcan.

Dark: Vulcan. Rainbow ha dicho que si ganas. Bailara desnuda para ti.

Rainbow: ¿QUE?

Gritó sorprendida la pegaso. Nada más oír eso. Los ojos de Vulcan brillaron con intensidad.

Vulcan: Para eso si que vale ganar.

Vulcan cargó de energía su escudo, provocando un efecto repelente que impulsó al grifo lejos de él. Antes de que el grifo pudiese reaccionar, el robot saltó hacia él sacando un mazo de energía y le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza de este. El grifo quedó temporalmente aturdido por el golpe pero no vencido todavía.

Vulcan: Hora de la "Bomba Nena".

El robot formó su giga cañón de energía y disparó una potente ráfaga contra el enorme grifo al cual lo pilló de lleno. El enorme disparó de energía hizo estrellar al grifo contra un pared. Cuando el disparó termino. El grifo estaba tendido sobre la pared y delante de él un enorme surco en el suelo provocado por el disparo. Sus amigos lo celebraron.

Flash: Bien hecho Vulcan.

Fox: Valla. Tres palabras juntas que nunca pensé que oiría. Pero aun así. Buen trabajo.

Vulcan: Jejeje. Es que soy la caña.

Comenta el robot mientras se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras. No se dio cuenta que Moleculo estaba justo detrás de él, al cual lo miraba seriamente al robot. Sus amigos trataron de advertirle.

Wind: Vulcan. Cuidado.

Vulcan: ¿Que?

Antes de que el robot pudiese reaccionar. El enorme grifo le cogío de la armadura y lo alzó sobre su cabeza. Sus amigos iban a intervenir hasta que se dan cuenta que el grifo, simplemente lo subió a sus hombros a Vulcan y con una sonrisa hizo alzar su casco en señal de que él era el vencedor.

Applejack: Uff...menos mal.

Black: Al menos tiene buen perder.

Stalion que lo observaba todo al final comentó.

Stalion: Bien. Gano el guerrero de la cabeza brillante.

El comentario hizo reír al grupo. Vulcan fue bajado por el grifo al suelo y se acercó al grupo.

Mike: Buen trabajo Vulcan.

Le felicito el potro. Vulcan comentó.

Vulcan: Bien. Ahora quiero ver bailar desnuda a Rainbow. Al fin y al cabo. Me lo he ganado.

Comentó el robot pervertidamente hasta que Eye Fox y Rainbow le dieron una fuerte colleja conjunta.

Vulcan: Ayayayaya ¿A que ha venido eso?

Protestó Vulcan sobandose la cabeza. Estas le respondieron.

Ambas: Por pervertido.

Vulcan: Ay. Pero si es lo que dijo Darkwing.

Fox: Lo dijo para motivarte idiota. No es que lo fuera a hacer en serio.

Vulcan: ¿QUEEE?

Gritó el robot sintiéndose enormemente decepcionado por la revelación. El grifo jefe también se sorprendió por ello.

Stalion: ¿En serio? Valla hombre. Yo que me había ilusionado. No todos los días ves a una pony desnuda por estos lares.

El grupo entero cayó al suelo al estilo anime ante lo que dijo el guerrero grifo. Antes eso Mike gritó.

Mike: Por si no se ha dado cuenta. La mayoría de los ponis de Equestria. No solemos llevar ropa. Al menos no demasiada. Como mucho, para eventos especiales.

Stalion: ¿En serio? Tal vez tendría que visitar Equestria algún día.

Comentó el grifo mientras lanzaba una mirada pervertida al cielo. El grupo rotó los ojos.

Black: Menudo salido esta este grifo.

Rarity: Desde luego. Menuda vulgaridad.

Red: Al final está tan salido como Vulcan.

Ocelot: A mi me recuerda a Tirito.

Stalion: Bueno. A lo que estamos ¿Quien será el que se enfrente al siguiente de mis hijos?

Ante eso Wind Fuu se adelantó.

Fuu: Yo seré.

Stalion: Bien pues. Petunia. Es tu turno.

Todos: ¿Petunia?

Acto seguido apareció una grifo portando un kimono rosa. Su plumaje era amarillo como Fluttershy y marrón el de la cabeza. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Wind Fuu, se quitó el kimono. El grupo se quedó enormemente sorprendido ante lo que vieron.

Mike: Mi madre.

Dark: Que barbaridad.

Applejack: No me lo puedo creer.

Todo el mundo miraba a la grifo con ojos como platos incluyendo los dos fénix encima de los potros. La grifo en cuestión tenía una enorme musculatura que hacía parecer a su hermano Moleculo insignificante. Wind Fuu trató de no dejarse intimidar.

Fuu: (Valla. Si que es enorme)

Stalion: Bien. Empezad ya.

Wind Fuu quería terminar rápido. Se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la grifo y encadeno una serie de puñetazos y patadas contra el pecho de la grifo. Pese a la potencia de los golpes, la grifo no parecía inmutarse. Es más esta simplemente se reía.

Fuu: Valla. Me temo que no será tan sencillo.

La grifo trató de golpear con su puño contra el pegaso. Este logró esquivarlo haciendo que esta golpeara el suelo provocando un leve temblor en el suelo (cosa que hizo que Fluttershy primero se asustara y se echara al suelo de miedo). El grupo pudo ver que la grifo hizo un gran agujero en el suelo con su puñetazo.

Mike: Por Celestia. Este tía es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Rainbow: Whoa. Como le acierte con un puñetazo. Lo hace trizas.

Applejack estaba muy preocupada por Wind Fuu por si la grifo la acierta con un puñetazo de ese calibre.

Applejack: Wind Fuu...

La grifo seguía tratando de golpear al pegaso al cual este lograba esquivarlos. Wind Fuu lograba darla algunos golpes a la grifo pero eran casi como golpear a un muro de hormigón y esta no parecía afectarle lo más mínimo.

Fuu: (Maldita sea. Debe haber una forma de derrotarla).

En un descuido la grifo le cogío del cuello y lo elevó en alto al pegaso. En ese momento empezó a golpearla en el estomago fuertes puñetazos.

Applejack: WIND FUUUU.

Twilight: Oh no.

Medic: Esos golpes acabaran con él si no hace algo.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Debemos hacer algo.

Mike: Por desgracia no podemos intervenir.

Mientras era golpeado por la grifo. Wind Fuu recordó algo.

Flashback.

El pequeño Wind Fuu practicaba con un muñeco de madera. En ese momento apareció su padre.

Padre de Fuu: Hola Wind Fuu.

Saludo con una sonrisa el semental. El potro dejó de golpear el muñeco y le respondío a su padre.

Fuu: Hola papa.

Padre de Fuu: Ven. Quiero enseñarte algo.

El potro le siguió hasta una sala donde había un muñeco con luces en diversas luces apagadas en el cuerpo.

Fuu: Papa ¿Que es eso?

Su padre con una sonrisa le responde.

Padre de Fuu: Un muñeco de entrenamiento especial.

Fuu: ¿Y que tiene de especial?

Padre de Fuu: Muy simple. Golpea al muñeco donde sea.

El potro obedeció y le dio una patada en el pecho. El muñeco apenas de movió y su padre se río por ello.

Padre de Fuu: Jejeje. No esta mal pero no es suficiente.

Fuu: ¿Que quieres decir papa?

Padre de Fuu: Luego. Ahora golpea este punto en concreto.

Le señaló su padre apuntando con su casco un lugar del pecho del muñeco. Este obedeció y le dio una patada. Esta vez la luz del pecho se encendió.

Padre de Fuu: Eso está mejor.

Fuu: No lo entiendo.

Padre de Fuu: Hijo. A veces no basta con golpear donde sea. Algunos adversarios pueden ser muy resistentes para los golpes. Pero aun así puede golpear en puntos vulnerables. Solo tienes que sabes donde golpear.

El potro enseguida comprendió lo que quería decir su padre y comenzó a golpear al muñeco tratando de encontrar los puntos débiles de este.

Fin del flashback.

Wind Fuu ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Fuu: Bien. Ahora.

Petunia: ¿Lista para morder el polvo pequeño?

Se burlo la grifo preparando otro puñetazo. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, Wind Fuu golpeo con sus dos cascos en el brazo de esta. Esta vez la grifo gritó de dolor soltando al pegaso y retrocedió por el dolor.

Petunia: Imposible. Me cuerpo es como una roca. No puedo sentir dolor.

Fuu: Siempre hay una primera vez.

Respondió el pegaso en postura de combate. La grifo lo miró furioso.

Petunia: Serás...Ahora verás.

La grifo se lanzó hacia él tratando de golpearle con su puño. El pegaso la esquivó y golpeó en un punto del brazo de su adversaria. Esta sintió dolor en el. Esta volvió a atacar con el mismo resultado y Wind Fuu ahora la golpeó en un lugar del costado. La grifo retrocedió y Wind Fuu saltó hacia ella y la dio un patada giro tirandola al suelo.

Mike: Así se hace.

Dark: Dala duro.

Applejack: Así amor.

Todos miraron a Appleajck ante lo que dijo esta. Esta se sonrojó.

Fuu: ¿Abandonas ya?

La grifo que se levantó furiosa le respondió.

Petunia: ¿Contra un flocucho como tú? Jamás. No me llaman la grifo de roca por nada.

Esta volvió a cargar contra intentando acertarle con un patada voladora. El pegaso se escabulló debajo de ella y aprovechó para darle en un punto vulnerable de la espalda de la grifo. Esta cayó adolorida en el suelo y no se podía levantar.

Petunia: Maldita sea. Nadie me había vencido antes.

El pegaso se acercó a ella para darla el golpe final. Esta cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que al final nunca llegó. Esta extrañada abrió los ojos y vio al pegaso dándole el casco.

Fuu: Esto se acabó.

Dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa. La grifo le cogio del casco y se levantó.

Petunia: Valla. Para ser un canijo. Peleas bien.

Fuu: Tuve un buen maestro.

Stalion: Dada las circunstancias. El ganador es el joven pegaso.

Pinkie: SIIIII.

Gritó como una loca Pinkie Pie soltando confeti y serpentina por todas partes. Wind Fuu fue felicitado por el grupo.

Mega: Bien hecho socio.

Liliana: Sin duda estuviste espectacular.

Comentó la pegaso dándole un beso en la mejilla del pegaso haciéndole sonrojar. Applejack se lo jaló hacia ella y con una sonrisa la dice.

Applejack: Bueno. Sin exagerar.

Liliana: Oh Applejack ¿Estabas ahí?

Bromeó la pegaso haciendo reír al grupo.

Stalion: Ahora solo os queda el último adversario. Yo ¿Quien se enfrentará a mi?

Ante eso Mike se adelantó.

Mike: Yo.

El grifo sonrió.

Stalion: Que así sea.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	8. Cap 8 El Guardían del Viento

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL GUARDIAN DEL VIENTO**

El combate entre Mike y el líder del Clan de la Montaña iba empezar pronto. Ambos estaban frente a frente. Mike sacó la Golden Tail mientras Stalion sacaba su katana. El grupo esperaba que Mike ganara.

Sunset: Espero que Mike gane.

Rainbow: Tranquila mujer. Si Vulcan y Wind Fuu lograron vencer a los otros. Mike barrera el suelo con ese tipo.

Volviendo con los combatientes. Estos decidieron comenzar el combate.

Stalion: Vamos muchacho. Demuéstrame lo que vales.

Mike: Con gusto.

Mike voló hacia el grifo y cargó su espada contra él. El grifo lo bloqueo con su katana. Lejos de desanimarse el potro continuo golpeando una y otra vez con su espada contra el grifo al cual este los bloqueaba.

Stalion: Eres hábil muchacho. Hacia tiempo que no enfrentaba a tan buen oponente pese a su edad.

Comentaba el grifo sin pode evitar mostrar una sonrisa de estar disfrutando el combate. El potro le respondío.

Mike: Y aun no has visto nada.

Mike saltó hacia atrás a gran altura y volvió a ir hacia delante. Girando sobre si mismo hacia delante con su espada, formó un especie de disco cortante. El grifo logró esquivarlo a duras penas no sin sufrir un leve corte en su cara. Este se examinó el corte en la cara.

Stalion: Admirable. Hacía tiempo que nadie lograba hacerme un corte.

Mike: Y no va a ser el último.

Stalion: Bien muchacho. Sabes luchar. Veamos como te defiendes.

El grifo cargó contra el potro lanzando rápidos movimientos para atravesar el potro. Este hábilmente lograba esquivarlos todos. Pese a ello, el grifo estaba logrando arrinconar al potro contra una pared.

Spike: Mike. Cuidado.

Pinkie: No puedo mirar.

Dijo Pinkie Pie tapándose los ojos pero luego los destapó.

Pinkie: Bueno. En realidad si puedo mirar. Pero prefiero no hacerlo.

Y se los volvió a tapar pero apto seguido los volvió a destapar.

Pinkie: Pero si no miro. No se como acabará pero aun así preferiría no verlo. Ay que dilema.

Look: Mas vale que el principito se espabile o le atravesaran como una brocheta.

Stalion: Estas muerto potro.

Dijo el grifo cargando su katana contra él. Pero este dejó su espada de lado y la detuvo con sus dos cascos el fatal ataque a centímetros de su cara.

Rainbow: Whoa. Así se hace.

Ocelot: Bien hecho Mike.

El grifo trataba de atravesar la cabeza del potro, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que este era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba su joven aspecto.

Stalion: Diantres. Pese a tu edad. Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.

Mike: Me entreno muy duro para proteger a quienes me importan o defender a aquellos que no se pueden defender solos. Mis amigos y yo tenemos una importante misión que cumplir y no tengo intención de fallar en mi cometido.

Dijo Mike con una mirada llena de determinación. El grifo no pudo evitar admirar la fuerza y determinación que se reflejaban en los ojos del potro. Mike logró apartar la katana de su rostro y hacer que se clavara en la pared. Mike aprovechó que tenía la guardia baja para darle una fuerte patada y mandar lejos al grifo hasta el suelo al mismo tiempo que perdía su katana. Acto seguido el grifo se levantó.

Stalion: Admirable.

Dijo el grifo al tener tan hábil oponente. A sus pies se acercó su katana que se lo había lanzado el potro.

Mike: No es mi estilo atacar a un oponente desarmado.

El grifo no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal honorable adversario.

Stalion: Admirable. Hay muy poco espadachines con tu habilidad. Sin duda en el futuro serás un guerrero muy poderoso algún día.

Mike sonriendo también le respondió.

Mike: Por un mundo mejor yo lucho. Y eso es lo que me da fuerzas para luchar hasta el final.

Stalion: Bien muchacho. Hora de terminar con esto.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo.

Los dos fueron al encuentro del otro con sus armas preparadas. Pero su combate fue interrumpido por un cohete que impactó en una casa destruyéndola. El grupo se sobresaltó por eso.

Liliana: Pero ¿Que pasa?

Ghost: Eso pasa.

El grupo pudo mirar a un gran grupo de ogros malignificados entrando en el pueblo.

Twilight: Los ogros de Tirek.

Mike: Señor Stalion. Me temo que tenemos que interrumpir el combate para combatir a los ogros.

Stalion: Estoy de acuerdo muchacho.

Y el grupo se fue a enfrentar a los ogros malignificados.

Red: Hora de caldear el ambiente.

Red Fire lanzó una serie de disparos alrededor de un grupo de ogros hasta formar una estrella. En ese instante, una enorme columna de fuego se formó quemando a dichos ogros. Cuando el fuego desapareció, los ogros estaban en su estado normal y estos salieron corriendo.

Camaleón con un disfraz de bombero con manguera. Lanzaba agua contra los ogros al cual acabaron muy empapados. Ghost aprovechó para lanzarles un hechizo helado que los congeló al instante. Flash Sentry y Look Key volaron velozmente hacia ellos para golpearlos con sus espadas. Nada más hacerlos en pedazos, los ogros recobraron su aspecto y se largaron corriendo.

Medic lanzaba dardos tranquilizantes con su nueva arma que era una cerbatana mientras Vulcan disparaba su enorme arsenal.

Petunia levantó a un ogro sobre su cabeza y lo lanzó contra un gran continente de ogros. Vulcan no pudo evitar observar dicha acción.

Vulcan: Valla preciosa. Se nota que tienes mucha fuerza. Sin duda admirable. El quien te robe el corazón será muy afortunado.

El comentario hizo que la musculosa grifo se riera tímidamente con un ligero rubor en su cara.

Petunia: Jijiji. Calla picaruelo.

Respondió la grifo dándole a Vulcan un cariñoso codazo, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo estampa contra la pared de una casa al robot.

Vulcan: Por Celestia...que mujer...

Comentó medio atontado el robot.

Trixie engañaba a los ogros con hechizos ilusorios haciendo aparecer varias Trixies y aprovechar para lanzarles disparos mágicos contra ellos. Camaleón con un disfraz de bucanero con cañón, dispara a los ogros llevándose a varios de ellos por delante.

Moleculo con su hacha deshacía casi al instante a los ogros malignificados. Twilight lanzaba hechizos hacia todos los ogros y Ocelot lanzaba poderosos tajos contra los ogros. Mega cargó un hechizo que convoco un dragón eléctrico con forma de dragón chino y lo lanzó contra los ogros, formando así una poderosa explosión. Liliana cargó de energía sus cascos y se lanzó hacia los ogros al cual los golpeó a todos ellos con ágiles movimientos.

Stalion: Malditos ogros ¿Como os atrevéis a atacar nuestro poblado? Lo vais a lamentar.

Comentó el grifo mientras golpeaba a los ogros con su katana. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del doctor Toxicon escondido en una esquina con su rayo malignificador.

Toxicon: Jejeje. Mira tu. Un nuevo conejillo de indias para mi rayo malignificador.

El doctor disparó su rayo contra el grifo. Mike que lo había visto, trató de avisarle.

Mike: Stalion. Cuidado.

Stalion: ¿Que?

Pero era ya demasiado tarde. El grifo recibió de lleno el disparó y acto seguido se malignifico. El plumaje del grifo se volvió morado oscuro. Sus ojos blancos brillantes y surgieron piedras oscuras incrustadas en su cuerpo.

Mike: Ay no. Lo que nos faltaba.

El grifo malignificado miró a Mike de forma amenazante. Sacó si katana al cual ahora tenía forma de cristal oscuro morado.

Stalion: Ahhhh. Destruir a los enemigos del amo.

Mike: Ya me temía que fuera a decir eso.

El grifo corrió hacia el grifo con la espada arrastrando el suelo provocando un gran surco. La levantó de golpe lanzando centenares de piedras y tierra contra Mike al cual no tubo tiempo de esquivarlos y salió volando.

Mike: Ay madre.

El grifo voló velozmente hacia detrás del potro y le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo estampa contra el suelo provocando un gran agujero. El potro se levantó dolorido.

Mike: Mi madre. Este bestia pega bien duro.

Mike tubo que apartarse rápidamente para esquivar la espada oscura del grifo que iba a por él. Cuando la espada oscura tocó el suelo, provocó una gran explosión de luz oscura llevándose varios objetos por delante.

Mike: Valla. Este tipo me va dar que hacer.

El grifo miró con una mirada llena de maldad hacia el potro.

Mike: No me queda más remedio. Armadura de batalla.

Mike quedó envuelto en su armadura de tecno magia y se preparó para combatir. El grifo trató de darle con su espada pero este logró bloquearlo con su Golden Tail.

Mike: Ahora no es tan fácil ¿Verdad?

Dijo en modo de burla el potro. El grifo trató de supera a Mike pero este no se lo ponía fácil.

Mike: Holy...Ahora.

Antes de que el grifo pudiese reaccionar. Es golpeando por una estela de luz que lo manda lejos. La estela rebela ser el fénix de Mike al cual se posó en su espalda.

Mike: Bien hecho compañera.

Felicitaba el potro a su amiga fénix. El grifo se levantó furioso.

Stalion: Destruir a los enemigos del amo.

Mike se puso en postura de combate.

Mike: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto...Ataque Gran Espada de la Victoria.

Mike realizó su ataque contra el grifo. La gran V de fuego fue lanzada e impactó al grifo formando una gran explosión.

Mike: Mi madre ¿No me habré pasado?

Cuando la explosión desapareció. El grifo estaba por fortuna bien sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

Stalion: ¿Que...que ha pasado?

Mike: Te malignificaron pero ahora estás bien.

Dijo el potro ofreciéndole el casco al grifo al cual este se lo aceptó. El potro le ayudó a levantarse.

Stalion: ¿En serio? En tal caso que se preparen los que me han hecho esto.

Mike: Dalo por hecho.

Darkwing estaba en el cielo ocupándose de ogros voladores.

Dark: Bien feotes. Ahora veréis lo que os espera...Pesadilla Nocturna.

La potra lanzó un ataque de energía con forma de bandada de murciélagos rojos que impactaron en los ogros y estos salieron volando.

Wind: Mi turno.

Wind en su forma transformada. Creó varios torbellinos que mandó volando al resto de ogros.

Dark: Buen ataque Wind.

Wind: Gracias.

Y ambos chocaron la pezuña/garra.

Applejack: Bueno. Ese era el último.

Rarity: Si. Menos mal. A mi melena no le viene bien este tipo de cosas.

Toxicon que lo veía todo desde una esquina. Empezó a preocuparse.

Toxicon: Esto no pinta nada bien.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y el doctor sacó el auricular de un compartimento secreto de su armadura.

Toxicon: Aquí el Doctor Toxicon dígame.

Del auricular sonó la voz enfadada del Tirek.

Tirek: ¿Sabe donde se esconden el guardián de viento "doctor verdoso"?

Preguntó el centauro con una voz molesta. El doctor trató de responderle como mejor podía.

Toxicon: Estoooo...más o menos.

Tirek: ¿Como que más o menos?

Toxicon: Aun no se donde esta el guardián. Pero pronto lo averiguaré.

Tirek: Más te vale. O te pondré a limpiar retretes con un cepillo de dientes durante un siglo.

Toxicon: Por supuesto duque.

El centauro colgó el teléfono y el doctor se puso a espiar al grupo.

Mike: Bueno jefe. Ahora que hemos derrotado a los ogros ¿Continuamos con nuestro combate?

Stalion: No será necesario.

Mike: ¿Ah no?

Preguntó confundido el potro.

Stalion: Has demostrado tu habilidad con creces. Tus amigos y tú no habéis dudado ni un momento en defender la aldea pese a que no era vuestro problema.

Ocelot: Nosotros no abandonamos a quienes nos necesita.

Black: Proteger a los débiles y oprimidos es nuestro trabajo.

El grifo sonrío ante la buena voluntad de Mike y sus amigos.

Stalion: Sin duda sois guerreros honorables. Por eso os llevaré hasta el guardián del viento.

Dark: Genial.

Pinkie: Viva.

El grupo siguió al grifo mientras el doctor Toxicon los seguía discretamente. La caminata duró un rato.

Rarity: ¿Falta mucho? Mis pobres cascos estaba ya doloridos.

Dark: ¿No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya te quejas? Deberías hacer más ejercicio y mover más esos flancos ¿No cree Dark Cloud?

Preguntó cómicamente la potra a su fénix mientras este asentía con la cabeza. Rarity parecía molesta por el comentario.

Rarity: Por favor. Soy una dama que le va la vida sotisficada y no la de campo.

Black: Quizás. Pero dudo mucho que en la ciudad tengas vistas como esta.

Comentó la bat pony señalando el valle llena de montañas. En cierto modo era un precioso paisaje.

Rarity: Bueno. Supongo que no te falta razón.

El grupo llegó a lo que parecía un templo antiguo. Las paredes estaban adornada como motivos del viento y con estatuas de grifos. El grupo se quedó contemplando el antiguo templo.

Twilight: Increíble.

Spike: Este templo tiene pinta de llevar muchos siglos.

Rarity: Buf...no le vendría mal una limpieza.

Comentó la pony modista observando las telarañas que había. El grifo se adelantó y convocó al guardián.

Stalion: Oh guardián de los vientos. Por favor atiende a mi llamada.

Nada más decirlo. Del suelo emergió un pequeño tornado al cual se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Cuando el tornado alcanzó un tamaño determinado, este desapareció mostrando a un alicornio. Este tenía el pelaje marrón y la crin verde claro. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de un tornado levantando varias hojas marrones. Portaba una especie de toga amarilla con adornos del viento y una corona y zaparos de plata. En ese momento el guardián habló.

Guardián del viento: ¿Quien me ha convocada?

Mike se adelantó y la respondió.

Mike: Sentimos molestarte. Pero te necesitamos para poder recargar el corazón de cristal para que no pierda su poder.

El guardián miró detenidamente al potro durante un rato como si estuviera observando su alma. Acto seguido habló.

Guardián del viento: Puedo ver la bondad de tu corazón y de tus acciones. Mi ayuda os la daré.

Red: Estupendo.

Vulcan: Magnifico. Encontramos al guardián y no ha ocurrido ningún desastre.

Acto seguido, un rayo malignificador surgió de la nada e impactó al guardián convirtiéndose en su versión oscura. Atrás de ellos vieron al doctor Toxicon riéndose.

Toxicon: Jajajaja. Me temo que no es así robot.

Fox: ¿Por que no te podías haberte quedado callado tarugo?

Toxicon: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo asuntos que atender. Adiós.

Y el doctor salio galopando de allí mientras el grupo se quedó allí con el guardián corrompido.

Rainbow: Maldito Toxicon. Cuando le ponga el casco encima.

Applejack: Me temo que tenemos problemas más grandes ahora.

El grupo miró al guardián oscuro mirándolos de forma amenazante. Sin mediar palabra, creó un viento oscuro que se llevó al grupo volando.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhh.

Black: Cuidado.

Rarity: Mi crin...tantas horas arreglandola para nada.

Twilight: Agarraos.

Twilight creó una barrera para protegerse del viento. Pese a ello, el ataque era muy potente y la barrera no aguantaría.

Twilight: Chicos. Me temo que la barrera no aguantará.

Mike: Darkwing. Creo que es hora de usar los poderes de nuestros fénix.

Dark: ¿Tu crees Mike?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Sunset: ¿De que estáis hablando?

Los potros no dijeron nada. Estos miraron a sus fénix al cual asintieron con la cabeza.

Mike: Vamos allá.

Los fénix alzaron el vuelo y volvieron hacia los potros. El grupo pudo ver que estos de convirtieron en luz al cual se fusionaban con los potros y acto seguido aparecieron ambos con unas armaduras de energía completas. La de Mike era una armadura blanca con detalles amarillos y con el símbolo de la cutie mark en el pecho de la armadura. La de Darkwing era una armadura negra con detalles violetas y con el símbolo de su cutie mark en la armadura. El grupo se quedó sorprendido por ello.

Red: Impresionante.

Trixie: ¿Es el tecno hechizo Armadura de Batalla?

Twilight: No. Parece algo distinto.

Rarity: Sea lo que sea. Esas armaduras son sin duda maravillosas ¿Quien dice que no se puede ir a la batalla con estilo?

Comentó Rarity contemplando maravillada por las magnificas armaduras de los potros.

Mike: ¿Vamos Darkwing?

Dark: Te sigo Mike.

Los dos potros volaron hacia el guardián corrompido a un velocidad que supera incluso a la de Rainbow. Antes de que el guardián tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Ambos potros lo golpean fuertemente a la vez mandándolo lejos. El guardián contraatacó con unos disparos de aire al cual los potros lo bloquearon con escudos mágicos. Mike mantuvo el escudo mientras Darkwing voló por encima para atacar al guardián.

Dark: Grito de Muerte.

Lanzó un ataque mágico parecido a una cara demoníaca sin rostro pero con sonrisa diabólica contra el guardián. Este se protegió con un escudo de viento para protegerse del ataque. Mike atravesó la barrera con su Golden Tail y le dio un poderoso tajo en el pecho del guardián haciéndole retroceder. Darkwing lanzó un ataque de rayos sombríos que impactaron al guardián.

Mike: Bien. Lo tenemos.

Pero el guardián lanzó un poderoso ataque viento al cual obligó a ambos potros a alejarse.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto. Tundra.

Una ataque helado congeló al guardián impidiéndole moverse. Mike tuvo su oportunidad.

Mike: Ahora...Gran Espada de la Victoria...X2.

Lanzó una versión más poderosa de su ataque al cual impactó al guardián. Una gran explosión se formó creando una gran humareda.

Dark: ¿Lo logramos Mike?

Mike no respondió todavía. Cuando el humo desapareció. Vieron al guardián al cual estaba ya normalizado.

Mike: Parece que si.

Respondió el potro con una sonrisa.

Guardián: Muchas gracias por liberarme de la oscuridad.

Agradeció el guardián.

Dark: De nada guardián.

El grupo se reunió con ellos. Rarity no paraba de contemplar las armaduras que portaban los potros admirando su diseño.

Rarity: Chicos. Sin duda vuestras armaduras son sin duda magnificas.

Pinkie: Si. Brillaban mucho con una luz muy bonita.

Twilight: ¿Es otro tecno hechizo que has creado Mike?

El potro negó con la cabeza y la respondió.

Mike: En realidad no. Nuestros fénix son los que nos proporcionaron las armaduras.

Nadie entendía lo que decía el potro hasta que de repente. Los potros fueron envueltos por una luz blanca y negra respectivamente y acto seguido los potros ya no tenían las armaduras y los fénix estaban sobre su grupa.

Sunset: ¿Como habéis hecho eso?

Mike: Muy simple. Mi amigo Eyedragon me dio un libro que explicaba los poderes de los fénix celestes. Como por ejemplo el de fusionarse con ellos y así obtener las armaduras que teníamos antes.

Dark: Mola ¿Verdad?

Wind: Ya lo creo. Sin duda impresiona.

Spike: Mola bastante.

Mas tarde. El grupo estaba ya en el Infinity para partir rumbo al Imperio de Cristal con el guardián. Los grifos fueron a despedirse.

Stalion: Os deseamos un buen viajes a todos.

Twilight: Gracias jefe.

Petunia: Volved algún día. Será sin duda un placer volver a veros.

Comentó la grifo abrazando fuertemente a Vulcan, al cual lo estaba estrujando con armadura y todo.

Vulcan: Si...algún día...tal vez... el 34 de febrero...

Comentó el robot costándole hablar. La grifo se río nada más dejarle en el suelo.

Petunia: Jijiji. Que picaruelo.

Decía la grifo dándole otro codazo de los suyos al robot y estampándolo contra la nave.

Vulcan: Cuanto más tarde...mejor.

El grupo se río de ello. Medic no pudo comentar al jefe.

Medic: Oiga jefe. Usted dijo que estos eran sus hijos menores ¿Cierto?

Stalion: Así es.

Red: Entonces ¿Donde están sus hijos mayores?

Moleculo: Solo tenemos un hermano mayor...Diminuto se llama...

Petunia: Pero no pudo venir porque todavía no se ha recuperado de la bofetada que le dio mama hace una semana.

Stalion: Si...mi esposa tulipan tiene mucha fuerza la moza...y eso que es la más pequeña de su familia de siete hermanas mayores.

El grupo se quedó asombrado por el comentario de los tres grifos. Después de despedirse de ellos. La nave pone rumbo al Imperio de Cristal no sin antes dejar a Wind en el Reino grifo.

Mientras. En el castillo de Tirek. El doctor Toxicon estaba huyendo de un furioso Tirek.

Tirek: Idiota. Se supone que tenías que malignificar al guardián.

Comentaba el centauro mientras le lanzaba rayos contra el doctor.

Toxicon: No ha sido culpa mía...

Comentaba el doctor mientras huía.

Tirek: ¿Y de quien entonces? Por culpa de tu ineptitud. Esa peste azul y sus amigos tienen otro tanto.

Respondió el centauro lanzándole un potente rayo al cual le da al doctor en el trasero.

Toxicon: UAHHHHH.

Gritó el doctor pegando un enorme salto por una ventana y cayendo al foso del castillo.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	9. Cap 9 Tomando un Descanso 2

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**TOMANDO UN DESCANSO 2**

En el castillo de Tirek. La sombra de Tirek se proyectaba sobre una pared al cual se mostraba una pose amenazante.

Tirek: Muy bien idiotas. Preparaos para sufrir el poder del todo poderoso y magnifico Tirek en su grandeza. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mi omnipotencia.

Ahora se ve a Tirek agitando la mano y tirando lo que parecía unos dados sobre un tablero de juego con distintas figuras.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Habeís caido en el foso de la serpiente maligna de la perdición.

Comentaba triunfante el centauro ante Grunt y Scrap mientras unos mini rayos destruían sus figuras en el tablero. Acto seguido apareció Tobi por una puerta.

Tobi: Su grandiosidad ¿Tiene un momento?

Tirek: Ahora no bobo ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Tobi: Créame amo. Debería ver lo que pasa en la sala del trono.

El centauro confuso, decide seguir al pony. Finalmente llegan a dicha sala donde parecía que se celebraba una gran fiesta en una enorme mesa, donde en ella había varios ogros incluyendo uno enorme de dos cabezas comiendo sin parar diversas comidas. Había también lo que parecía un pony unicornio vampiro al cual movía unos platos con su magia y otro pony que parecía un fantasma debido a que era transparente. El centauro furioso disparó con su magia a uno de los platos que salió volando y les grito.

Tirek: Basta de tonterías. No se con que derecho entrais en mi salon del trono y montais todo este follón. Os quiero a todos fuera de aquí ahora mismo

Girtó enfadado el centauro tratando de echar a los intrusos de allí. Acto seguido oyó la voz autoritaria de su madre.

Madre de Tirek: A los invitados no se les trata así.

Tirek pudo oir perfectamente la voz de su madre. Se giró y donde había dos ogros, se apartaron para mostrar a su madre en la silla principal de la mesa. El centauro se sorprendió por ello.

Tirek: Madre ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Preguntó algo molesto el centauro. Su madre con una sonrisa le responde.

Madre de Tirek: Oh mi querido Sigmun. Solo estoy haciendo lo que cualquier madre malvada y cariñosa, haría por el inútil fracasado de su hijo. He venido a ayudarte...Y me he traido a algunos amigos.

Mientras. En el Imperio de Cristal. El Infinity llegó al palacio y aterrizó cerca de allí y el grupo bajó junto con el guardián. Los príncipes del Imperio junto con los potros los estuvieron esperando.

Armor: Habéis vuelto.

Twilight: Así es hermano.

Ghost: No fue fácil. Eso os lo aseguro.

Rainbow: Y tenemos otro guardián al bote.

Comento victoriosa la pegaso mostrando al guardián del viento que acompañaba al grupo. Cadence le dio la bienvenida.

Cadence: Bienvenido sea guardián.

Guardían: Muchas gracias princesa.

Nyx: Mami. Mami.

Gritaba la pequeña Nyx corriendo hacia su madre adoptiva. Twilight lo abrazó.

Twilight: Nyx ¿Como estas tesoro?

Nyx: Bien ahora que estas aquí.

Flash: Hola enana ¿Como estas?

Bromero el pegaso alborotando el pelo de la pequeña. Esta se alegró de verlo.

Nyx: Papi Flash.

Dijo la potra abrazando al pegaso. Desde hace tiempo. La pequeña Nyx tomó como padre al pegaso, cosa que este aceptó encantado. Twilight no pudo evitar sonreir recordando en el día en que Flash y Nyx se conocieron.

**Flashback.**

Twilight estaba en el Imperio de Cristal con Nyx y se encontraron con Flash Sentry.

Twilight: Hola Flash.

Flash: Hola amor.

Ambos se dan un beso haciendo que la pequeña Nyx se tapara los ojos por la verguenza que sentía. El pegaso notó la presencia de la pequeña potra.

Flash: Hola ¿Quien es esta linda y hermosa pequeñaja?

Preguntaba de forma juguetona el pegaso con la pequeña alicornio haciendola sonrojar aun más por el cumplido hecho por este. Twilight con una sonrisa le dice.

Twilight: Esta es Nyx. Mi hija. Saluda Nyx.

Nyx: Ho...hola.

Dijo timidamente la potra. El pegaso se quedó pasmado ante lo que dijo su novia.

Flash: ¿Hi...hija?

Twilight: Si Flash. Ella es mi...

No pudo continuar hablando porque el pegaso se desmayó de la impresión.

Twilight: Flash...Flash...despierta amor...

Decía la yegua tratando de despertar a su novio. Más tarde el pegaso furioso le gritaba a su novia.

Flash: No lo niegues...me has estado engañando con otro semental.

Le acusaba el pegaso a la alicornio. Esta lo nego.

Twilight: No Flash...te equivocas...deja que te explique.

La potra escuchaba la acalorada discusión y ahi comenzó a hablar.

Nyx: Mami ¿Quien es el hombre que grita tanto?

Twilight miró a la potra y con una sonrisa la dice.

Twilight: Oh...El es Flash. Y es mi novio.

La potra miró al enfadado pegaso y comentó.

Nyx: Entonces...el sería mi papa.

Twilight: En cierto modo tesoro.

Aquel comentario dejó confundido al pegaso. La potra chilló de alegría y saltó hacia el pegaso abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Nyx: Que bien...tengo un papa...

Gritó la potra llena de alegría. Flash alucinaba en colores y volvío a desmayarse. La potra se asustó por ello.

Nyx: Papa ¿Que te pasa? Despierta por favor...no te mueras.

Decía la potra moviendo al pegaso para que se despertara mientras Twilight no pudo evitar reirse de la cómica situación.

**Nota autor: Esta parte de Twilight presentando a Nyx a Flash fue idea de "dreisil" al cual le agradezco la idea.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

Light Sun: Mama. Mama.

Sunset: Light Sun. Tesoro.

Respondió la unicornio abrazando a la pequeña alicornio rojiza.

Sunset: ¿Te has portado bien tesoro?

Sun: Si mami.

Jack: Eso es discutible.

Comentó el pony de tierra apareciendo con el resto de potros. Su rostro figuraba cansancio.

Ghost: ¿Que te ha pasado Jack?

Jack: Hola Ghost. Pues digamos que estos potros no pararon en ningún momento.

Red: Vamos Jack ¿No irás a decirnos que estos potros te dieron problemas?

Jack: Mas bien la segunda guerra pony mundial.

Respondió el semental con un gesto de agotamiento.

Fluttershy: ¿Estos adorables angelitos?

Comentó la pegaso con una sonrisa mientras estos ponían caras de no haber roto un plato y con aureolas en la cabeza.

Armor: ¿Habéis tenido problemas con Tirek?

Twilight: Por desgracia si.

Dark: Pero al final les pateamos el trasero ¿Verdad Dark Cloud?

Comentó la potra a su fénix al cual este hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que si.

Cadence: Bueno. Es mejor que toméis un descanso hasta mañana antes de que partáis.

Camaleón: Cuando esto acabe. Pienso tomarme unas vacaciones muy largas.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de turista y con tabla de sur. El grupo se rió por ello.

Mike y sus amigos potros estaban en su cuarto contando sus aventuras.

Scootaloo: Whoa Mike. Se nota que tenéis aventuras.

Button: Ni en Final Fantasy oye.

Mike: Si. jejeje. Es que no paramos.

Dark: De un lado a otro. Departiendo justicia.

Rumble: Whoa. Nos encantaría ir con vosotros.

Mike: Lo siento chicos pero es demasiado peligroso. Sobre todo con Tirek y su rayo malignificador.

Tiara: ¿En serio ese rayo convierte a la gente en mala?

Dark: Así es. Ni os imagináis los problemas que causa.

First Base: Carai. No me gustaría ser blanco de ese rayo.

Apple Bloom: Aun así. Seguro que lograreis triunfar como siempre. Mi luciérnaga.

Comentó Apple Bloom al cual Mike la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto que si mi manzanita.

Respondió Mike mirando a los ojos de su novia de forma tierna y esta se la devolvía. Scootaloo hizo un gesto de asco y les dijo.

Scootaloo: Por favor. Iros a un hotel.

El comentario de Scootaloo hizo reír al grupo bajo las atentas miradas de los dos fénix. Darkwing miraba a la pareja y no pudo pensar.

Dark: (Si hubiese tenido valor hace tiempo).

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un almohadazo que recibió en la cara. Esta se enfado por ello y gritó.

Dark: ¿Quien ha sido?

La alicornio vio a Pipsqueak y First Base ambos con las almohadas preparadas para lanzar. Ambos escondieron la almohada detrás de ellos y se señalaron mutuamente en forma acusadora.

Ambos: Ha sido él.

Dijeron los dos a la vez. Aun así Darkwing la tomó con los dos.

Dark: Ahora veréis.

La potra lanzó su almohada al cual estos esquivaron y le dieron a Silver Spoon. Esta enfadada se lo tira a Scootaloo que se la devuelve pero le da a Button y esta se la tira a Pink Love. Y así comenzó una intensa batalla de almohadas donde todos se lo divertían lanzando y esquivando almohadazos mientras los dos fénix se escondían debajo de la cama para evitar los almohadazos. En ese momento la puerta se abre.

Cadence: ¿Que ocurre aquí? ¿Que es este ruido?

En contestación, recibe un almohadazo que le da en toda la cara y su cuerno queda atravesado en la almohada. El grupo se detuvo por esto.

Pinkie Love: Oh oh.

Nyx: La que nos va a caer.

Con su magia. Cadence se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y miró a los chicos con una mirada severa. Acto seguido les dijo.

Cadence: Os vais a enterar.

Gritó Cadence con la almohada y uniéndose a la gran pelea de almohadas al cual todos se divirtieron de lo lindo.

En otra parte. Camaleón con un disfraz de perrero municipal, llevaba un enorme perro Bulldog con el por los pasillos. Durante el camino se encontró con Jack.

Jack: Ey Camaleón ¿Que haces con este perro?

Camaleón: Hola Jack. Este perro lo tenía Anselmo el carnicero, el terror de la gente final. Imagínate, tenía adiestrado a este perro para atacar a la gente con corbata.

Jack: ¿En serio? Que barbaridad.

Camaleón: Si. Lo vamos a llevar para adiestrarlo y quitarle esa costumbre.

Por el otro lado iba el príncipe Blueblood. Portaba un gran corbata azul a rayas.

Blueblood: Jojojo...Sin duda tengo una corbata única que me hace más hermoso de lo que soy, si es eso posible.

Durante el camino se toparon con Camaleón y Jack con el perro. Este puso cara de asco y dijo.

Blueblood: Valla. El soldadito y la imitación barata de changeling.

Comentó con desprecio el príncipe. El perro al ver la corbata que portaba el príncipe soltó un gruñido amenazador. Camaleón se preocupó por ello.

Camaleón: Oh oh.

Blueblood (Nervioso por el perro): ¿Que...que le pasa a este animal infecto? Alejadlo de mi real persona.

Comentaba el príncipe alejándose paso a paso del chucho al cual este se le acercaba de forma amenazante mientras gruñía.

Jack: Príncipe Blueblood...Creo que debería quitarse esa corbata.

No tubo tiempo de hacerlo porque el enorme Bulldog se lanzó hacia el asustado príncipe dispuesto a darle una enorme dentellada a este.

Camaleón: No hace falta, ya se lo ha quitado el perro. Madre mía que dentellada, le ha llegado desde el cuerno hasta la rabadilla.

Comentaba Camaleón tapándose los ojos ante el horrible espectáculo mientras Blueblood gritaba de dolor y desesperación por como le iba destrozando el perro. Al final Blueblood fue llevado al hospital donde varios médicos y un experto en reconstruir puzzles, le iban recomponiendo. Los médicos calculan que tendrían para varios meses en el hospital.

A la mañana siguiente. Shining se despertó de la cama. Con desconfianza, miró con sumo cuidado todos lados por si Mike le había preparado algún bromazo de los suyos.

Armor: Cuidado. Con la "bestia" suelta por aquí. Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Comentó Shining mirando a todos lados y bajando con sumo cuidado. Se acercó a la puerta con cuidado. Le empujó levemente y se apartó de ella por si había puesto una trampa. De momento no parecía pasar nada. Se miró en el espejo del cuarto por si el potro le había hecho algo encima, de momento no parecía que tuviera nada. Salió de la habitación y ando por el pasillo, mirando a todos lados por si el potro le había preparado una trampa.

Armor: Mmmm. Todo tranquilo...demasiado tranquilo...Esto no me gusta...siento que el peligro acecha en cada esquina...

Armor fue con cuidado hasta llegar al comedor. Todo el mundo estaba desayunando.

Cadence: Hola querido.

Saludó alegremente su esposa.

Armor: Hola querida.

Shining se sentó en la silla principal de la mesa. A su izquierda estaba su esposa Cadence y a su derecha Twilight. Shining notó que al lado opuesto de la mesa estaba Mike sentado tomando su desayuno. Shining lo miró con desconfianza.

Armor: Esta tramando algo. Lo se.

Comentó el príncipe desconfianza. Su esposa le respondió.

Cadence: Vamos querido. Mike no siempre puede estar gastándote bromas.

Trantó de tranquilizarle su esposa. Pese a ello el seguía desconfiando.

Armor: Pero cuando Mike esta por el Imperio, no hay un día en que no me gaste alguna broma pesada. Trama algo. Lo se. Mi instinto me lo dice. Esta planeando mi perdición.

Twilight: Oh vamos. Shining. No exageres.

Shining tomaba el desayuno sin apartar la vista del potro al cual este se la devolvió. Shining le miraba con desconfianza mientras este lo miraba normal mientras se tomaba su desayuno. Shining notó un pequeña y casi imperceptible risa. Eso le puso en alerta.

Armor: Se ha reído. Esta tramando algo. Lo se.

Cadence: Oh Shining en serio. No seas tan paranoico.

El semental cogío su taza y empezó a beber su contenido sin perder de vista al potro. Cuando tenía ya gran parte de líquido en su boca, Twilight se levantó de golpe y le gritó.

Twilight: Shining ¿Por que nunca me besas con lengua igual que a Cadence?

Nada más decirlo Shining se sobresaltó y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo al instante. Miró a su hermana completamente pasmado.

Armor: Pero hermana ¿Que dices?

Twilight en ese momento embozó una sonrisa y le dijo.

Twilight: Te pillé.

Twilight fue envuelta en llamas verdes revelando ser Darkwing con forma de changeling y con el modificador ADN. Mike y Darkwing se partieron de risa.

Mike: Jajajaja. Te pillamos.

Dark: Te creías que te ibas a librar ¿Verdad? Jajajaja.

Todos sobre la mesa se reían a más no poder. Shining miró enfadado a su esposa.

Armor: Tu lo sabías ¿Verdad?

Cadence al cual la costaba respirar de la risa le respondió.

Cadence: Si. Jijijiji. Lo siento. No me pude resistir cuando me contaron su idea. Jajajaja.

Ocelot: Jajajaja. Sin duda Mike es el rey de las bromas por excelencia. Jajajaja.

Spike: Jajajaja. Aquello si que fue buena. Jajaja.

Mike: Jejejeje. Seguro que te espantó la idea de que tu hermana quisiera que la besaras con lengua.

Dark: Jajajaja. Ya lo creo que si.

Shining estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza y al fina les gritó.

Shining: MIIIIIIKE...DARKWIIIIIIIG.

Y el semental se puso a perseguir a los dos bromistas mientras les lanzaba gritos infraponis. Los demás se estaba partiendo de risa por la broma gastada. Acto seguido apareció Twilight por la puerta del comedor.

Twilight: ¿Que ocurre aquí?

Entre risas. Red Fire la dice.

Red: Nada. Jijiji. Mike y Darkwing le gastaron otra broma a Shining.

Más tarde. Shining estaba en su cuarto sobre una mesa. Planeando su venganza contra el potro.

Armor: Con que el Rey de la Bromas ¿Eh? Pues veamos como te sienta a ti cuando te gaste yo una mía.

Twilight al cual había entrado. Vio a su hermano trabajando y le pregunto.

Twilight: ¿Que haces Shining?

Armor: Planeando mi venganza contra ese potro del demonio.

Respondió el semental mientras parecía que dibujaba algo. Twilight observó el dibujo y le dijo.

Twilight: Oh por favor hermano. Eso no funcionará ni en mil años.

Armor: Tiene que funcionar. Lo he calculado al milímetro.

Más tarde. Shining estaba escondido en un armario del cuarto donde duerme Mike. El cuarto estaba hasta arriba de cuerdas y mecanismos de una trampa diseñada por él mismo.

Armor: Jejejeje. Esta vez sabrás lo que es bueno potro del demonio.

Comentaba Shining con una perversa sonrisa. En ese momento entra Mike. Parecía que iba a caer en la trampa de Shining, pero enseguida se detuvo y miró con sospecha el cuarto. Shining presentía que su trampa no iba a funcionar.

Armor: No va a funcionar.

Comentó Shining reasignado por completo. Mas tarde, Shining aparece en su cuarto cubierto de moho verde. Cadence estaba sobre la cama.

Cadence: No ha funcionado ¿Verdad?

Armor: ¿Tanto se nota?

Respondió molesto el príncipe mientras se iba a lavar. Cadence trató de contener la risa por el estado de su marido.

Más tarde. El grupo se preparaba para partir hacia su siguiente destino.

Ghost: ¿Cual es el siguiente guardián para encontrar?

Twilight: En esta ocasión el del agua.

Sunset: ¿Y donde está?

Ocelot: Según el mapa está cerca de la Atlantis.

Mike: Podemos ir allí y preguntar el lugar.

Trixie: Nunca la he visto. Tengo curiosidad por ver como es la Atlantis.

Rarity: Querida. Te va a encantar. Es un lugar verdaderamente bello y hermoso.

Spike: Sobre todo la princesa Undina.

Mike: Yo lo creo.

Dijeron los dos con corazones sobre la cabeza hasta que Flash los despertó a ambos.

Flash: Eh romeos. Espabilad. Que tenemos que irnos.

Bromeó el pegaso haciendo despertar a Mike y Spike. Acto seguido todo el mundo subió y la nave despegó, mientra en tierra. Shining y Cadence junto con los potros se despedían de ellos.

En el castillo de Tirek. La madre de Tirek tomaba tranquilamente el te junto con Grunt, Scrap, Tobi y Toxicon.

Madre de Tirek: Y yo le dije que no pasaba nada. Luego la convertí en piedra. Congelé su castillo e incendie el poblado entero. Casi nada.

Los cinco se rieron del comentario de la madre de Tirek mientras chocaban las tazas llenas de te.

Tobi: Oh señora madre de Tirek...sin duda ha pasado por tantas cosas usted.

Madre de Tirek: Ya ves Tobi querido.

El centauro miraba fastidiado la escena.

Tirek: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora que sabemos donde está el siguiente guardián. Tenemos que ir a por él.

Comentó molesto el centauro. Ante eso su madre le respondió.

Madre de Tirek: Atacar, atacar, atacar. En serio Sigmun eres tan predecible.

Tirek miró molesta a su madre y le contestó.

Tirek: Supongo que tu tienes una idea mejor.

Madre de Tirek: La verdad es que...

La madre de Tirek dio unos leves aplausos y la puerta de la sala del trono se abrieron, dando paso a unos misteriosos ponis. El primero era un unicornio vampiro. Tenía la piel pálida, crin completamente negra como la oscuridad con un detalles blancos en medio de la crin. Ojos de dragón rojos sangre. Cutie mark de una ataúd vampirico. Portaba un gran capa negra y un traje blanco de tiempos antiguos. El pony en cuestión se desplazaba en el aire sin tocar siquiera el suelo. El otro pony parecía un fantasma debido a que era transparente. Tenía unas cadenas y carecía de Cutie mark. Portaba un sombrero de copa sobre la cabeza. Al igual que el otro, flotaba en el aire.

Tirek: ¿Dos ponis raros que flotan en el aire? ¿Este es tu gran idea? ¿De que nos va a servir eso?

Comentó molesto el centauro. Su madre le respondió.

Madre de Tirek: Hijo querido. Pronto te darás cuenta que el Conde Magula y Ghost Master tienen grandes habilidades que les hacen únicos para el trabajo que le voy a encargar.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

**LA VENGAZA DE CADENCE**

Eyedragon estaba en una sala oscura atado a una silla y con una capucha en la cabeza. En ese momento le quitan la capucha.

Eyedragon: ¿donde estoy?

Preguntó confundido el kirin. En ese momento oyó la voz de la princesa Cadence.

Cadence: Donde debes estar maldito escritor de pacotilla.

Respondío enfadada la princesa Cadence. Eyedragon no entedía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Eyedragon: ¿Princesa Cadence? ¿Por que me tiene atado aquí?

Cadence: ¿Que por que? Porque utilizaste mi personajes como villana en uno de tus fanfics, por eso.

Eyedragon: ¿Solo por eso?

Cadence: Así es. Me pusiste como la mala más mala en tu novela hermanos de sangre y encima muere de forma horrible. Por eso debo castigarte de la forma más cruel posible.

Mas tarde. Se podía oír unos gritos de horror y suplicas en el castillo. Una sirvienta que pasaba por ahí le pregunto a uno de los carceleros.

Sirvienta: ¿Que ocurre guardia?

Carcelero: La princesa Cadence le ha puesto un cruel castigo al escritor Eyedragon.

Sirvienta: ¿Le ...le están torturando...?

Preguntó con temor la sirvienta. El guardia lo negó.

Carcelero: No...mucho peor que eso.

Sirvienta: ¿Le...le están matando?

Carcelero: Todavía peor...le ha puesto a ver por lo menos 244 veces...la película completa de Dragon Ball Evolution...versión extendida...

Dijo el guardia asustando a la sirvienta.

Sirvienta: Nooo.

Dijo completamente asustado y atemorizada la sirvienta poniendo sus cascos en la boca.

En la mazmorra, Eyedragon con los ojos abiertos siendo sujetos con esparadrapos los parpados y atado a la silla, iba viendo por la ronda numero 17 de dicha película mientras este gritaba (la que le espera por ver).

Eyedragon: No por favor..parad esto...quiero morir de una vez...Poned un episodio de Gran Hermanastro y acabemos con esto de una vez...

Gritaba el kirin sufriendo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA MIS LECTORES

**Aviso importante para mis queridos seguidores y lectores de mis fanfics. El 16 de Noviembre será mi cumpleaños por lo que es posible que haga un capítulo especial. **

**También puedo hacer uno en el mismo en que responda a las preguntas que queráis hacerme. Todas y cada una de esas preguntas que hayáis querido siempre hacerme y no os atrevisteis a hacerlas. O puede que si las hicierais y yo no pudieras responderlas en su día.**

**Las preguntas que queráis hacerlas por favor, mandadlas a mi correo personal en fanfiction y las responderé a todas en el día 16 de noviembre. Espero recibir muchas preguntas para poder responderlas todas.**

**Gracias y un gran saludo de Silverwolf850**


	11. Cap 10 La Nave Antigua

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LA NAVE ANTIGUA**

La nave Infinity volaba por el cielo poniendo rumbo a la Atlantis. Mike estaba en su camarote con su ordenador junto con Darwing y los fénix y Spike. Mike estaba organizando datos de la misión mientras Darkwing y Spike jugaban a las damas chinas encima de la cama mientras los fénix estaban apoyados en el cabecero de la cama. En ese momento aparecío Bit.

Bit: Amo Mike. Tiene una video llamada de parte de sus padres.

Mike: Hombre, mis padres. Pasame la llamada.

El ordenador mostró la imagen de los padres de Mike al cual estos sonreían. El potro sonrío al verlos.

Mike: Papa...Mama...me alegro de veros.

Sra.B: Y nosotros hijo.

Sr.B: ¿Como te va campeon?

Mike: Estupendamente. Vamos en busca del tercer guardian.

Sr.B: Nos alegramos oir eso hijo. Seguro que tu patrulla y tú lograreis cumplir con vuestra misión.

Mike: Gracias papa ¿Recibisteis los regalos?

Sra.B: Por supuesto hijo. Las flores que enviaste provenientes del reino de Zerzura son hermosas y adornan muy bien en el jardín. Y el kimono que trajistes del poblado del clan de la montaña es precioso.

Mike: Jejeje. Me alegro que os guste.

Darkwing y los demás se acercaron para saludas a los padres de Mike.

Dark: Hola.

Spike: Hola señor y señora Bluer.

Sra.B: Hola Darkwing...Hola Spike.

Sr.B: Nos alegramos de veros a vosotros trambíen.

Spike: Igualmente.

Sr.B: Mike ¿Estas haciendo los deberes que te envío la maestra Cheerilee?

Mike: Por supuesto papa. Aunque esté de misión. No descuido mis estudios.

Sra.B: Me alegro oír eso hijo.

Todos hablaban alegremente por un rato hasta Bit volvió a aparecer para informar a Mike.

Bit: Amo Mike. Le requieren en el puente.

Mike: Esta bien. Mama, papa. Me alegro de hablar con vosotros. Pero el deber me llama.

Sr.B: Lo comprendemos.

Sra.B: Ten cuidado hijo.

Mike (sonriendo): Lo tendré mama. Un beso y recuerdos a Ponyville.

Mike y sus amigos se despidieron de los padres de Mike y se fueron al puente para ver que pasaba.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre Ghost?

Ghost: Parece que hemos captado una débil señal bajo el mar.

Mega: ¿Que tipo se señal?

Ghost: No sabría decirlo. Pero está justo debajo de nosotros.

Trixie: ¿Que puede significar?

Mike: No lo se. Pero merece la pena investigar. Vulcan. Preparar el Dolphin.

Vulcan: A la orden jefe.

Un grupo compuesto por Mike, Darkwing, Twilight, Rainbow Dash (al cual no quería perderse la oportunidad por nada), Ocelot, Flash, Mega, Ghost y Eye Fox. Fueron con el submarino hasta el origen de la señal.

Dark: Me pregunto que producirá la señal.

Mike: Quizás una nave atlante.

Ocelot: O una octopy.

El submarino fue con cuidado hasta descubrir el origen de la señal. El grupo se sorprendió de lo que vieron. Era una enorme nave abandonada como la que vieron durante la búsqueda del guardián de la naturaleza. Solo que esta era más pequeña y parecía estar destrozada por fuera.

Mega: Aiba ¿Que es eso?

Ghost: Ni idea.

Fox: Se parece a la que vimos cuando buscábamos al guardián de la naturaleza.

Twilight: ¿Que hará aquí?

Ocelot: Parece que lleva siglos aquí.

Rainbow: ¿Y a estas alturas tiene energía para emitir señal?

Mike: Sea lo que sea. Hay que investigarlo.

En ese momento se oyó una señal proveniente de Bit.

Mike: Bit ¿Que ocurre?

Bit: Amo Mike. Se percibe una débil señal en esa nave. También he captado la señal de una pequeña nave cerca de allí.

Mike: ¿Una nave pequeña?

Bit: Así es amo Mike.

Mega: Está claro que no somos los primeros en llegar aquí.

Fox: Razón de más para estar atentos.

El Dolphin se acopló a la enorme nave y partir de ahí lograron meterse a la nave. Ahí pudieron ver su interior. Por fuera la nave parecía destrozada pero por dentro estaba casi intacto.

Twilight: Curioso. Este sitio parece que lleva siglos abandonado. Pero aun así parece estar casi intacto.

Mike: Eso demuestra lo bien construido que están.

Sin que el grupo se diera cuenta. Algo los estaba observando desde las alturas como si los vigilasen y acto seguido desaparecer. El grupo comenzó a andar por los pasillos.

Mike: Chicos.

Mega: ¿Que ocurre Mike?

Mike: Creo que nos observan.

Ocelot: Si. Yo también lo noto.

Aquello puso en alerta al grupo.

Flash: ¿Que algo nos observa?

Rainbow: Yo no noto na...

No pudo continuar la frase porque de repente, algo se la echó encima de ella. Parecía una criatura delgada bípeda metálica con un solo ojo verde. La extraña criatura intentaba matar a Rainbow.

Rainbow: Quítate de encima engendro.

Mike y los demás iban a intervenir pero en ese instante. Un látigo salido de la nada ató el cuello de la criatura y tiró de el hasta tirarlo contra una pared.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Acto seguido apareció una pegaso marrón con traje y casco de exploradora. Antes de que la criatura tuviera tiempo de levantarse, la pegaso le reventó el ojo de un puñetazo y acabar con el.

Pegaso: Bien. Esto ya está.

Flash: ¿Quien es ella?

Preguntó el pegaso. Rainbow la reconoció enseguida.

Rainbow: Daring Doo.

Gritó como una loca a la famosa aventurera. La ultima vez que la vio fue cuando sus amigas y ella la ayudaron a vencer su enemigo al cual trataba de destruir el mundo y gobernarlo.

Dark: ¿Quien es ella?

Mike: Daring Doo es una famosa aventurera que viaja por el mundo. Entra en templos esquivando trampas mortales, buscando tesoros y se enfrentarse a los malos. Hay muchos libros de ella relatando sus aventuras.

Dark: ¿En serio? Tendré que leer esos libros.

Comentó la potra impresionada por la talentosa pegaso. El grupo se acercó a la aventurera.

Rainbow: No me lo puedo creer. Daring Doo aquí. Antes que nada. Gracias por salvarme.

La aludida se giró y la sonrío.

Daring: De nada Dash.

Mike se quedó mirando a la extraña criatura que ataco a Rainbow. Ahí se dio cuenta de que era un robot. Pero por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba conocido el modelo.

Mike: Que raro ¿Por que me suena tanto este modelo de robot?

Mientras Mike analizaba el robot. Twilight no pudo evitar preguntar a la pony aventurera.

Twilight: ¿Que haces usted aquí señorita Doo?

Preguntó curiosa la alicornio. La pegaso la respondió.

Daring: Estaba buscando restos de una antigua civilización bajo el mar hasta que casualmente me encontré con esta extraña estructura. Mi instinto de aventurera me dijo que tenía que entrar y ver lo que había por dentro.

Ghost: ¿Y te topaste con la cosa que atacó a Rainbow?

Preguntó la pony fantasma asustando a la pony aventurera al cual no había captado hasta ahora su presencia.

Daring: Ahhhhh ¿Y tu de donde sales que ni siquiera te he visto?

Ghost: Pero...si he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo.

Comentó la pony fantasma decepcionada de que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Daring: ¿En serio? Perdona. No te había visto.

Fox: Volviendo a la pregunta de Ghost ¿Te topaste con más de estas cosas? Sin duda se puede notar que es algún tipo de robot.

Comentó la arquera examinando la extraña máquina.

Daring: Por desgracia si. Exploré esta nave creyendo que no había nadie hasta que me tope con estas cosas.

Dark: ¿En serio?

Daring: Así es. Nada más verme querían matarme o a corta distancia o con extrañas armas que disparaban centenares de balas. Pude acabar con algunos pero aun así son de cuidado.

Rainbow: Si...ya nos hemos dado cuenta de ello.

Respondió la pegaso recordando como aquella cosa trató de matarla antes.

Daring: Y por desgracia me tope con cosas todavía peores.

Mega: ¿Que puede ser peor que esa cosa?

Darin: También me tope con extrañas máquinas bípedas de al menos cinco metros de altura. En vez de brazos tenían extraños cañones en ambos lados de una gran cabeza plana y en la cabeza misma. Realizaban potentes disparos que si no les llego a evitar. Me despedazan.

Mike: Esta claro que tendremos que ir con cuidado.

Daring: Cambiando de tema ¿Por que vosotros vinisteis aquí exactamente?

Mike: Nosotros captamos una señal proveniente de aquí.

Comentó el potro activando su brazalete y mostrando una pantalla holográfica donde se podía ver el origen de la señal.

Daring: Ya veo.

Ocelot: ¿Nos ayudas a encontrarla? Tu deberías conocer bien este sitio.

Daring: La verdad es que si. Normalmente trabajo sola pero dada la gravedad del peligro. Tendré que hacer una excepción.

Nada más oír eso. Rainbow Dash se alegró un montonazo.

Rainbow: Genial. Daring Doo se une al equipo.

Twilight: Bien. Pongámonos en marcha.

El grupo se puso a andar por los largos pasillos de lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que oyeron un ruido que los alertó.

Flash: Cuidado.

Todo el mundo estaba en alerta hasta que Ocelot vio algo.

Ocelot: Ahi.

Sacó sus pistolas y disparó hacia delante. Acto seguido cayeron dos robots.

Ocelot: Dos menos.

Sonrío el robot. Acto seguido aparecieron más robots. Esta vez armados con armas a distancias y lanzacohetes.

Flash: Nos toca pelear.

Dark: A por ellos Dark Cloud.

Mike: Tu también Holy.

Ambos fénix lanzaron un rayo por sus bocas destruyendo a varios robots. Estos respondieron al ataque disparando mientras saltaban de un lado a otro apuntándoles con sus armas.

Ghost lanzó un potente ataque de sonido por su boca llevándose a varios. Ocelot disparaba sus pistolas mientras esquivaba los disparos y cohetes de estos. Rainbow Dash voló velozmente hacia ellos esquivando los disparos de los armados con lanza cohetes y los golpea tirandolos de la plataforma elevada. Un robot salta a gran altura desde el suelo a la plataforma donde estaba Rainbow dispuesto a coserla a tiros, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un látigo tira de su arma haciendo errar el disparo. Rainbow aprovechó para golpear al robot y hacerlo caer al suelo y destruirse. La pegaso notó que fue Daring Doo quien la salvo y la dio las gracias.

Twilight lanzaba hechizos electricos para electrocuar a los robots y Mega hacia lo propio con sus propios ataques electricos. Un robot se acercó a Twilight por detrás dispuesta a atacarla pero Ocelot se dio cuenta de ella.

Ocelot: Cuidado.

Ocelot saltó hacia el robot haciendo que los dos caían de la plataforma hasta el nivel inferior.

Mike: OCELOT.

Grito Mike tratando de ver a su amigo.

Mike: Ocelot...Ocelot ¿Me oyes?

Por fortuna el robot respondió tranquilizando al potro.

Ocelot: Tranquilo Mike. Estoy bien. Continuad sin mi.

Twilight: ¿Esta seguro Ocelot?

Ocelot: Por supuesto. Estaré bien.

Mike: De acuerdo. Pero ten cuidado.

Mike y Twilight volvieron para combatir a los robots mientras Ocelot pensaba como salir de aquí.

OCelot: Bien. Veamos que hay por aquí.

Y el espadachín se puso a explorar el lugar mientras el resto del grupo seguía combatiendo a los robots.

Flash Sentry volaba derribando con su espada a los robots que estaba a alta altura mientras Eye Fox disparaba sus flechas a los receptores ópticos de estos y destruirlos. Darkwing creaba suriken de sombras al cual hacían pedazos a los robots. Ghost lanzaba su gancho contra estos para atraerlos hacia ella y lanzarles su ataque de sonido. Mike los partía con su espada a los robots. Luego de un rato lograron acabar con todo ellos.

Mike: Bien. Esto se acabó.

Flash: Si. Por fin. Parecía que no tenía fin.

Rainbow: ¿Donde estará Ocelot?

Mike: No te preocupes. Seguro que le encontramos más adelante.

Twilight: Eso espero. No me gustaría abandonarle aquí.

Comentó Twilight sin evitar preocuparse por su amigo.

El grupo siguió explorando mientras Ocelot hacia lo propio por su cuenta. Durante su exploración encontró una enorme sala que parecía un arsenal.

Ocelot: Este sitio parece más interesante.

El robot centró su atención en una enorme máquina bípeda de color grisacea que estaba en medio de la sala. Tenía forma humanoide y portaba una gran arma en el brazo derecho parecido a un rifle o una ametralladora. El pecho tenía una compuerta abierta donde se mostraba lo que parecía la cabina para un piloto. Ocelot no pudo resistirse a subir en ella. Nada más sentarse en ella la compuerta se cerró enfrente de él.

Ocelot: Eh.

Se sobresalto el robot pero enseguida oyó una voz femenina.

Voz: IA desactivada. Activando modo piloto.

En ese instante se mostró a trabes de unos visores el exterior del robot, como si Ocelot lo viera todo como si fuera la propia máquina.

Ocelot: Interesante.

Volviendo con Mike y compañía. Estos estaban andando por las enormes salas de la nave. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, lejos de ellos había un octopy sobre un plataforma elevada. El octopy en cuestión tenía el tamaño de un octopy normal. Era de metal rojo con detalles amarillos y un ojo brillante rojo. Apuntó con una arma de francotirador a Mike al cual lo tenía en su mira. Parecía que iba a disparar a Mike pero en ese preciosa instante, cambio de objetivo disparando a un robot que se acercaba detrás de él y luego a otro. Aquello captó la atención del grupo que vio al octopy a lo lejos.

Flash: ¿Un octopy?

Mega: ¿Que hace un octopy aquí?

Mike: Debe haber venido en la nave que había detectado Bit.

El octopy bajó el arma y en ese preciosa instante habló.

Octopy: Mike Bluer.

Aquello asombró al grupo. En el tiempo que conocían a los octopys, nunca vieron hablar siquiera a uno. Y mucho menos mencionar un nombre. El octopy en cuestión se fue.

Rainbow: Ey ¿A donde crees que vas? Vuelve aquí.

La pegaso intentó seguirlo pero lo perdió de vista.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Lo perdí de vista.

Mike: Ese octopy...habló...

Fox: Nunca se conoció un caso en que un octopy hablara con seres orgánicos.

Daring: Así que eso es un octopy. Oí hablar de ellos pero nunca vi uno de cerca.

En ese preciso momento. Una bala pasó silbando al lado de Rainbow alertándola. Ahí vio que venían más robots asesinos.

Rainbow: Cuidado. Mas de esas cosas.

Mike: Aquí vamos otra vez.

Mike y Darkwing volaron alto junto a sus fénix y los cuatro lanzaron rayos bombardeando a los robots. Parecían tener el control hasta que oyeron un extraño ruido como de fuertes pisadas.

Flash: ¿Oís eso?

Mega: Si.

Twilight: Parece como si algo grande viniera.

De una esquina apareció una enorme máquina de la menos cuatro metros de altura. Era un robot bípedo de piernas inclinadas en Angulo recto con pies dividido en tres falanges, Con unos cañones a ambos lados de una gran cabeza plana (Como el robot enorme que aparece en la última película de robocop del 2014, aunque estuvo bien la película yo creo que podrían haberlo hecho mejor).

Robot: Intrusos. Eliminación autorizada.

La enorme máquina empezó a disparar las enormes ametralladoras de sus brazos contra los dos potros al cual los esquivaban como podían.

Mike: Cuidado. Que tira a matar.

Dark: Si.

Mega no perdió el tiempo y disparó un potente rayo desde sus cascos contra la máquina. Como mucho solo logró hacerlo retroceder unos metros.

Mega: Me parece que no será fácil tumbarlo.

La enorme máquina comenzó a disparar contra el grupo al cual tuvieron que esquivar las balas. Eye Fox disparó una flecha flash contra la máquina provocándole una leve ceguera en sus receptores ópticos. Cuando la máquina recobró la visión, lo primero que vio fue a Mike y Darkwing con las armaduras fénix puestas y arreándole un doble y potente puñetazo. La máquina sale volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared. Antes de que se pudiese recuperar, Flash Sentry se puso por encima de su cabeza y le atravesó por completo con su espada de cristal. Esta comenzó a soltar chispas y a andar sin control, el pegaso salio volando y Ghost lanzó un potente grito sónico que lo desestabilizó por completo. Daring con su latigo ató una de las patas para retenerlo temporalmente y Mike con su Golden Tail, voló velozmente contra él y lo atravesó por completo con su espada. La enorme máquina explotó en pedazos al cual solo quedaron sus patas bípedas al cual ando por unos segundos antes de caer al suelo.

Mike: Esto ya está.

Twilight: Si. Menos mal.

Dark: ¿Que era esa cosa?

Flash: Sin duda el guardián del lugar.

Mega: Y menudo guardián.

Daring: Me tope con varios de ellos. Esas cosas disparan primero y preguntan después.

Mega: ¿Estas diciendo que hay más de esas cosas rondando por ahí?

Preguntó incrédulo el pegaso.

Daring: Eso me temo.

El grupo empezó a preocuparse aunque Mike trató de subir el ánimo.

Mike: Tranquilo chicos. Si pudimos con una de esas cosas. Podremos con el resto.

Twilight: Mike tiene razón. No hay porque desfallecer.

Flash: Cierto. Sigamos por el camino.

El grupo siguió caminando por la amplia nave. Durante el camino se encontraron con más robots de ambas clases y el grupo tubo que luchar. Finalmente llegan a una amplia sala donde había centenares de robots. El grupo los observó que estos robots estaba apilados unos con otros en perfecta formación. Los robots en cuestión eran bípedos con grandes brazos, varios de ellos eran de distinto modelo como máximo tres. Mike se puso a leer las placas con los nombres de los titanes que había.

Mike: Titan modelo Atlas...especialidad...potencia de ataque...

Leyó el potro en una placa bajo el modelo de un exo-esqueleto robot.

Mike: Titan modelo Ogre...especialidad...fuerza de escudos...

Continuo leyendo Mike ante el siguiente modelo de robot. Este parecía más grande y más blindado y pesado que el anterior.

Mike: Titan modelo Stryder...especialidad...artillería...

Dijo esto último observando a otro tipo de exo-esqueleto robot. La diferencia que este era más delgados y con aspecto de ser menos blindado que los otros. Nada más leer los modelos. Mike se puso a pensar.

Mike: (Estos robots...es curioso...pero creo que los he visto en alguna parte).

Dark: ¿Que creéis que son?

Mega: Ni idea preciosa.

Mike: Creo que son robots de combate. Con la diferencia que estos pueden ser conducidos por ponis.

Flash: ¿Como lo sabes?

Mike: No lo se. Pero es extraño. Creo que conozco estos modelos.

Twilight: Pero Mike. Este lugar lleva siglos abandonado ¿Como te a sonar esto? Además. Si se hubieran visto estas cosas antes. Habría un registro.

Mike: Lo se. Pero aun así me suenan muy familiares.

Rainbow: Equipo. Mirad.

Todo el mundo miró hacia donde apuntaba la pegaso. Ahí vieron al octopy de antes manipulando un ordenador. En ese preciso instante se da la vuelta y un robot de antes le golpea tirándolo al suelo. Acto seguido aparecieron más robots junto con más bípedos.

Mike: Chicos. Nos va a tocar pelear.

Darin: Eso parece.

Varios de los bípedo grandes iban a disparar pero en ese preciso instante. Apareció un titán Atlas. Apuntó con su arma que parecía una enorme ametralladora contra ellos haciéndolos pedazos. El grupo miró sorprendido al misterioso robot que acababa de aparecer.

Dark: Pero ¿Que pasa?

Fox: ¿De donde ha salido esa cosa?

El titan miró al grupo al cual se pusieron en alerta en caso de ataque. En ese momento oyeron una voz conocida proveniente del titan.

Ocelot: Ey chicos. Espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta.

Mike: ¿Ocelot?

Twilight: ¿Eres tú de verdad?

El titan se abrió en su parte frontal y vieron al robot sonriente dentro del titan. El grupo se alegró de verle.

Dark: Ocelot. Como nos alegramos de verte de nuevo.

Rainbow: Desde luego chicos. Y menuda máquina llevas.

Comentó la pegaso observando al impresionante robot que pilotaba Ocelot.

Ocelot: Jejeje. Lo encontré por casualidad. Me costó un poco hacerme con el, pero enseguida lo dominé perfectamente.

Mike: Perfecto. La verdad es que tu ayuda nos vendría bien.

Ocelot: Pues vamos allá entonces.

Varios robots comenzaron a atacarlos. Twilight lanzó varios disparos mágicos contra ellos para destruirlos. Mike y Darkwing con las armaduras fénix todavía puestas lanzaban poderosos ataques mágicos para destruir a los bípedos de las ametralladoras gigantes. Eye Fox disparó una flecha al techo y elevarse por ella hacia arriba para evitar a varios robots atacantes. La arquera disparó varias flechas explosivas contra ellos destruyéndolos. Ghost activó su camuflaje despistando a sus perseguidores. Estos la buscaban pero solo lograban que estos recibieran golpes invisibles de esta y destrozarlos. Daring Doo y Rainbow volaban velozmente hacia ellos y darles fuertes patadas. Mega conjuró una espada y la usó para partir en dos a un bípedo. Flash con su espada voló velozmente entre los robots y partirles en pedazos con su espada de cristal.

Ocelot desde el titán Atlas se ocupaba de los bípedos. Ocelot disparó la ametralladora pesada haciendo que estos recibieran centenares de balas y destruirlos. Uno logró disparar infinidad de balas contra el titán pero este generó desde su brazo izquierdo un especie de escudo que detuvo las balas. Acto seguido se las devolvió y este las recibió de lleno. El titán avanzó hacia el bípedo y antes de que se recuperase le dio un potente puñetazo que le destrozó la cabeza. A otro grupo de bípedos les disparó varios misiles provenientes de una lanzadera montado en su hombro izquierdo. Los misiles impactaron en los bípedos destruyéndolos en el acto.

Ocelot: Esto es genial. Ojala Vulcan estuviera aquí. Le encantaría esto.

Comentó el robot espadachín sin parar de destrozar a los bípedos.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto.

Dark: Estoy de acuerdo.

Mike y Darkwing se pusieron enfrente de varios bípedos.

Mike: Infierno de plasma.

Dark: Oscuridad eterna.

Varios bípedos fueron incinerados hasta derretirse por el pilar de fuego mientras otro grupo fue absorbida por una intensa niebla oscura que surgió de la nada. Finalmente logran terminar la batalla.

Mike: Se acabo.

Daring: Madre mía. Sabía que había varios de esas cosas pero no tantos a la vez.

Una vez todo calmado. El grupo se acercó hacia el octopy que estaba en el suelo.

Mega: ¿Que hacemos con el octopy?

Fox: Hasta ahora nunca se pudo atrapar a un octopy intacto. Deberíamos llevárnoslo para poder estudiarlo.

Twilight: No es una mala idea.

Mike se puso a hurgar en el ordenador que estaba manipulando el octopy. Ahí se dio cuenta que era escritura celeste que solo él podía leer.

Mike: Esto es tecnología celeste.

Rainbow: ¿Celeste? ¿Te refieres a los ponis celestes?

Mike: Así es.

Respondió sin mirar a la pegaso el potro mirando la pantalla.

Fox: Entonces esta nave es una antigua nave celeste.

Mike: Así es.

Dark: Pero...esta claro que esta nave lleva milenios aquí ¿Como pueden funcionar todavía esas cosas?

Mike: Ni idea. Espera...aquí hay una especie de grabación.

El potro activo la grabación y todo el mundo pudo ver su contenido.

Era un especie de gran sala con varios titanes y robots como vieron el grupo. En ella apareció un científico celeste hablando a la cámara.

Científico: Gracias al trato que cerramos con los habitantes humanos del otro mundo de la organización conocida como "ICM" y con "Hammond Robotics". Tuvimos acceso a la tecnología para crear a las nuevas tropas automatizadas conocidos como "Espectros" (los robots que atacaron antes al grupo). También pudimos acceder a los planos para crear a los nuevos robots de combate conocidos como titanes, como por ejemplo el Atlas. Un robot de gran maniobrabilidad. El Ogre. Todo un peso pesado de gran blindaje. Y por último los Stryder. Robots titanes más ligeros y de menor blindaje pero muy ágiles en combate. También logramos crear una nueva variante de robot de combate y vigilancia. Los E209 (los bípedos)

Explicaba el científico mostrando cada unos de los robots que el grupo había encontrado con anterioridad. El grupo miraba asombrado el video.

Rainbow: Valla. Se nota que los celestes sabían crear robots.

Fox: Si. Y muy peligrosos sin duda.

Ocelot: Por lo visto Mike no fue el primero en viajar entre dimensiones.

Mike se puso a pensar en lo que dijo el científico antes sobre tratos con los humanos de la IMC y Hammond Robotics.

Mike: IMC...IMC...IMC...Ahora me acuerdo.

Gritó el alicornio sobresaltando al grupo.

Rainbow: Mike por favor. No nos pegues esos sustos así de golpe. Para eso está Ghost.

Ghost: Ya lo he pillado.

Comentó algo molesta la unicornio.

Mike: La IMC* es una organización de un mundo humano que se dedica a la explotación de recursos en diversos planetas.

Mega: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los titanes?

Mike: En ese mundo existe una organización que crea a los titanes*, la Hammond Robotics* creadoras de los titanes. Exo esqueletos robots diseñados especialmente para temas militares. Son robots muy duros y difíciles de tumbar.

*** Elementos sacados del videojuego Titanfall.**

Rainbow: No hace falta que lo digas.

Comentó la pegaso recordando la facilidad con la que Ocelot destrozó a la mayoría de los robots con el titán.

Twilight: Tal vez deberíamos avisar a la princesa Celestia de esto y que envíe a un grupo para investigar.

Fox: Me parece razonable.

Después de explorar la nave y de recoger los datos que pudieron. Volvieron al submarino llevando al octopy inactivo con ellos y luego a la nave. Ahí explicaron al resto del grupo lo que había pasado.

Rarity: ¿En serio os paso todo eso?

Fluttershy: Oh cielos. Espero que no os hayáis hecho daño.

Fox: Tranquila. Todo fue como la seda allí.

Vulcan: Toda una batalla contra robots asesinos gigantes y yo me lo he perdido. Maldita sea mi suerte.

Comentaba el robot dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

Mike: Por cierto Daring Doo ¿Tu que harás?

Daring: Después de lo que ha pasado. Creo que estaré con vosotros un tiempo. Seguro que sacaré un montó de buenas ideas para mis libros.

Rainbow Dash se emocionó por eso y la dijo.

Rainbow: ¿En serio te unirás a nosotros?

Daring: Así es. Normalmente me gusta trabajar sola. Pero presiento una gran aventura si voy con vosotros.

Ante eso la pegaso no pudo evitar emocionarse y alzar el vuelo.

Rainbow: Esto es...genial...La gran Daring Doo en nuestro equipo. Todo un sueño hecho realidad.

Ocelot: A todo esto ¿Que hacemos con el octopy?

Preguntó el robot.

Mike: El octopy esta en el laboratorio para su investigación.

Twilight: ¿Y que piensas hacer con él? ¿Vas a enviarlo a Equestria?

Mike: En realidad. Me gustaría hablar con él. Antes me dijo mi nombre y eso despertó mi curiosidad.

Liliana: ¿En serio piensas hablar con esa cosa? Esas cosas son peligrosas.

Mike: Algo me dice que este no será agresivo.

Spike: Espero que tengas razón. Hasta ahora, todos los octopys con los que nos hemos encontrado querían matarnos.

Comentó temblando el dragón. Mas tarde. Mike se fue al laboratorio donde estaba el octopy sobre una camilla.

Mike: Bit. Crea una barrera alrededor de él.

Bit: Confirmado.

Una barrera se formó alrededor del octopy.

Twilight: Mike ¿Estas seguro de esto?

Preguntó preocupada la alicornio ante lo que iba a hacer Mike.

Mike: Claro. Quiero respuestas. Y este octopy me las dará.

Mike activo al octopy con su brazalete. El inactivo octopy empezó a desprender una luz en su único ojo. Sus patas empezaron a moverse levemente y acto seguido se levantó. Twilight retrocedió un poco en presencia del octopy. Mike en cambio se mantuvo impasible. El octopy miró al potro al cual este le devolvió la mirada.

Mike: ¿Puedes entenderme?

Preguntó el potro al octopy. Este le respondió.

Octopy: Si.

Contestó el octopy con una voz suave y normal. Mike siguió hablándole.

Mike: En la nave sumergida me llamaste por mi nombre ¿Nos conocemos?

Ocotpy: Sabemos de ti.

Respondió el octopy.

Mike: Me he enfrentado a muchos octopys.

Octopy: Nunca nos hemos enfrentado.

Mike: No...no contigo. Pero si he luchado contra otros.

Octopy: Todos somos octopys y nunca nos hemos enfrentado. Tu eres Mike Bluer. Príncipe de la tecno magia en Equestria. Elemento de la armonía del valor. Conocido en muchos lugares como el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Contestó el octopy revelando sus conocimientos sobre Mike. Twilight se impresionó por ello.

Twilight: Valla. Parece que conoces bien a Mike.

Ocotpy: Afirmativo. Mike Bluer luchó contra lo herejes descubiertos por la vieja máquina.

Mike: ¿Que quieres decir con herejes?

Octopy: Los octopys construimos nuestro propio futuro. Los herejes les pidieron a las viejas máquinas que les hiciera convertirse en el futuro. Ya no forman parte de nosotros. Estuvimos estudiando el software de la vieja máquina para protegernos de ellos en el futuro.

Twilight: Increíble.

Dijo Twilight impresionada por no solo poder hablar con un octopy sino escuchar también su historia.

Mike: Oh sea. No estáis aliados con aquellas misteriosas arañas robots que nos topamos en el pasado.

Octopy: Nos oponemos a los herejes. Nos oponemos a las viejas máquinas. Si Mike Bluer se opone a las viejas máquinas. Mike Bluer se opone a los herejes. La cooperación permite fines mutuos.

Mike: ¿Estas pidiendo unirte a nosotros?

Twilight se sorprendió cuando escuchó eso. Después de un breve silencio el octopy responde.

Octopy: Si.

Mike: ¿Entonces como debo llamarte?

Octopy: Octopy.

Mike: Me refiero a ti específicamente.

Octopy: Todos somos Octopy.

Mike puso un casco sobre su cabeza y volvió a preguntar.

Mike: Vale ¿Como se llama el individuo que tengo enfrente de mi?

Preguntó Mike tratando de mantener la paciencia.

Octopy: No hay individuo. Somos Octopys. Actualmente hay más de 1017 programas óptimos en esta plataforma.

Mike: Bueno pues...dejame pensar...podemos llamarte Albar*.

*** El nombre se le ocurrió a ****Seren Avro Tsukino**

Albar: Nombre aceptado. Somos Albar. Nos integraremos en el Infinity.

Mike sonrío, desactivó la barrera y le dijo.

Mike: Pues bienvenido al equipo.

Dijo el potro dando su casco. Albar hizo lo mismo y se dieron del casco en señal de amistad.

Albar había integrado en el grupo aunque estos miraban con cierta desconfianza al octopy. Sobre todo Spike que no podía evitar ponerse nervioso en presencia del octopy.

Spike: Oye Mike ¿Crees que es buena idea tener a esa cosa aquí?

Rainbow: Si. No es que me tranquilice mucho tenerlo cerca.

Le susurraron ambos a Mike. Este se limitó a tranquilizarles.

Mike: No creo que haya que preocuparse. Además hace tiempo descubrimos que no todos los octopys quieren la guerra.

Trixie: Espero que sepas lo que haces. Tenerlo cerca es como tener un diana en la espalda para que te dispare.

Mike: Tranquilos. Se lo que hago.

En ese momento apareció Bit al lado.

Bit: Atención. Atención. He interceptado un mensaje de socorro cerca de nuestra posición.

Mike: ¿Un mensaje de socorro?

Bit: Así es. La señal es atlante.

Red: ¿Atlante?

Bit: Así es.

Rarity: Deben estar en problemas.

Rainbow: ¿Entonces a que esperamos? Vallamos en su ayuda.

Mike: Rainbow tiene razón. Vamos Black Wing. Pon rumbo la nave hacia la señal.

Black: Comprendido.

Y el grupo junto con dos nuevos miembros. Van rumbo hacia la señal de auxilio atlante.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	12. Cap 11 Rescate Atlante

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**RESCATE ATLANTE**

La nave Infinity volaba velozmente por el cielo hacia donde habían captado la señal de auxilio. En el puente. El grupo platicaba sobre la señal.

Mike: Bien equipo. Pronto llegaremos al lugar donde se recibió la señal.

Dark: ¿Que crees que nos encontraremos?

Mike: Cualquier cosa. Por eso...Black Wing, envía cámaras de vigilancia para saber a que nos enfrentamos.

Desde la cabina del piloto la bat pony le responde.

Black: A la orden.

De la nave surgieron varias cámaras espías que volaron hacia su destino. Una amplia isla en medio del mar, donde en ella hay varias estructuras y edificios. En ellas pudieron ver que un grupo reducido de atlantes que resistían como podían a un enorme grupo de octopys.

Pinkie: Parece que están en una fiesta problemática.

Rainbow: ¿Amigos tuyos?

Preguntó la pegaso a Albar.

Albar: Negativo. Esos son octopys herejes.

Spike: ¿Y que hacemos?

Vulcan: Ir allí y machacarlos.

Camaleón: A darles caña.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado con Bazooka, pero sin querer se le va el gatillo y el arma dispara dando en toda la cabeza de Rainbow. La pegaso tenía la cara negra y el pelo echado hacia atrás. Esta se enfado.

Rainbow: CAMALEÓN.

Gritó furiosa la pegaso mientras perseguía a Camaleón con un disfraz de escarabajo pelotero.

Camaleón: Lo sientooooo.

Mike: No se hable más. Bit. Prepara lanzaderas. Vamos a esa isla de inmediato.

Bit: Comprendido.

En la isla. Los soldados atlantes escondidos en barricadas, mantenían como podían a los octopys pero estos era muchos y era cuestión de tiempo que les superaren.

Soldado: Teniente. Pronto los tendremos encima.

Comentó el teniente disparando su arma de energía contra los octopys.

Teniente: No podemos irnos sin nuestro jefe científico. Tenemos que cumplir la misión como sea.

Un soldado disparaba desde su barricada pero un impactó de arma octopys le da en el hombro y este cae al suelo herido. Enseguida fue socorrido por otro soldado.

Soldado: Maldita sea. Como no ocurra un milagro.

Acto seguido varios disparos mágicos y de energía impactaron contra varios octopys. Los soldados vieron una lanzadera donde en ella surgieron Mike y su grupo.

Mike: Bien. Hora de combatir.

Mike se dirigió hacia Eye Fox y Albar.

Mike: Eye Fox y Albar. Vosotros buscad una posición elevada y cubridnos desde arriba.

Fox: Comprendido.

Albar: Orden confirmada.

Eye Fox y Albar corrieron hacia una plataforma elevada. La arquea cogío su arco y disparó una flecha con cuerda. La arquera y el octopy rojo subieron por ella y se pusieron en posición.

Fox: Bien. Hora de darle lo suyo a esos ¿Estas listo Albar?

Albar sacó de su espalda su rifle de francotirador y la respondió.

Albar: Afirmativo.

Desde lo alto de la torre. Eye Fox disparaba flechas que impactaban en los octopys y Albar los destrozaba con su rifle de francotirador con disparos precisos. El resto del grupo se puso a combatir.

Mike: Vamos alla.

Mike convocó un tornado que se llevó volando a varios ocotpys.

Dark: Mi turno.

Darkwing lanzo puñales de sombra que atravesaban a los octopys.

Twilight: Ahora mi turno.

Twilight cargó un potente disparó de energía que se llevó a varios de ellos.

Sunset: No está mal. A ver que os parece esto.

Sunset conjuró un potente hechizo de meteorito. Cayo un enorme meteorito del cielo que aplastó a varios octopys y un tanque andador.

Trixie: Reconozco que no están mal. A ver que os parece lo que puede hacer la grande y poderosa Trixie.

Trixie ahora conjuró una enorme ilusión con forma de ursa mayor. Los octopys completamente engañados por la ilusión. Disparaban tratando de derribar sin éxito a la enorme bestia.

Medic: Que curioso que tus ilusiones funcionen con maquinas.

Trixie con una sonrisa presumida la responde.

Trixie: He mejorado mis trucos ilusorios.

Red: Ahora mi turno.

Red Fire ahora convoco una poderosa tormenta de fuego que destruyó a varios octopys y un C.N.O.

Mike: Bueno. Hemos acabado con los de nuestro lado.

En otro lado. Ocelot saltaba hacia los octopys esquivando sus disparos y partiéndolos en pedazos con su espada.

Blue Sky generaba una barrera con su escudo bloqueando los disparos de los octopys mientras Flash los rodeaba y los atacaba por detrás con su espada. Mega y Liliana cargaban de energía sus cascos para generar unas espadas mágicas, con ellas lanzaban tajos mágicos a distancia que destrozaban a los octopys.

Ghost se camuflaba para evitar que la viera y una vez cerca, conjuró una gran tormenta de hielo que congelo a los octopys. Camaleón se acercó a los congelados con un disfraz de músico con Lira. Dio unos ligeros toques con la lira y nada más sonar esta, los octopys se rompieron en pedazos.

Daring Doo volaba entre los octopys esquivando los disparos de estos. Sacó su látigo y tiró de uno de ellos para usarlo como escudo para protegerse de los disparos. Rainbow Dash aprovechó que estaban distraídos con ella para volar velozmente entre ellos y sacudirlos con puñetazos y patadas. Applejack saltaba entre ellos y les daba fuertes patadas que los mandaba volando.

Wind Fuu saltó sobre la cabeza de un C.N.O. Este trató de librarse del pegaso forcejeando de una lado a otro. El pegaso concentró su energía interior en su casco y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza atravesándolo completamente y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Fuu: Uno menos.

Look Key se escondió detrás de una columna. Cuando un grupo de tres octopys pasaron de largo, este salio y les lanzó tres dagas en la cabeza de los tres y acabar con ellos.

Look: Pieza del pastel.

Mientras el grupo combatía. Los otros como Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike y Medic. Se ocupaban de ayudar a los soldados a salir de aquí.

Spike: Os sacaremos de aquí.

Teniente: Pero no podemos marcharnos de aquí. Tenemos que completar nuestra misión.

Trató de moverse el teniente pero tenía una pata herida por una bala. Medic lo detuvo.

Medic: No se mueva. Con su herida no podrá hacer nada.

Fluttershy: Si...por favor...no se mueva.

Rarity: Su misión no puede ser tan importante para que tengan que arriesgar la vida.

Trató de razonar la pony modista con el teniente pero este les dijo.

Teniente: No lo entendéis. Tenemos que rescatar al jefe científico Spark Strike.

Rarity se sobresaltó ante lo que dijo el teniente.

Rarity: ¿Spark Strike está aquí?

Teniente: Así es. Él y el resto de tropas fuimos a investigar extraña señales que provenían de esta ciudad hasta que de repente. Aparecieron los octopys.

Medic: Eso lo cambia todo. Tenemos que ocuparnos de estos soldados y rescatar a Spark.

Rarity: Si. Tenemos que rescatarlo.

Secundo la pony modista sin poder ocultar su preocupación por el sea pony.

Teniente: Hay soldados desperdigados por la ciudad. Puede que os puedan ayudar.

Un soldado octopy apareció de golpe dispuesto a atacar al grupo, Spike trató de alejarlo con su fuego de dragón pero no resulto. Justo cuando iba a dispararles. Una bala le atravesó el receptor óptico. Todo el mundo miró hacía donde provenía el disparo y vieron a Albar.

Medic: Gracias Albar. Buen disparo.

Albar: De nada.

Los atlantes se sorprendieron de ver a un octopy ayudando al grupo. Uno de los soldados preguntó

Soldado: ¿Tenéis un octopy de vuestro lado?

Pinkie con una sonrisa le responde.

Pinkie: Así es. Nuestro nuevo amigo se llama Albar. Bueno, antes se llamaba octopy porque según él. Todos se llaman octopy pero teníamos que buscarle un nombre así que nuestro amigo Mike le llamó Albar que por cierto es un bonito nombre. Nos está ayudando para detener a los octopys que se unieron a la enorme araña robot tan grande y tan mala que dispara ese enorme haz de luz roja que hace tanta pupa. Porque según él. No todos los octopys quieren luchar contra nosotros. Solo los que se unieron a la araña quieren hacernos pupa y además.

No pudo continuar hablando porque Spike la tapó la boca.

Spike: Algo así.

Soldado: Curioso.

Tras limpiar el terreno de octopys. El grupo se reunió poniéndose al día.

Twilight: Entonces. Nuestro amigo Spark Strike está aquí.

Fluttershy: Eso nos dijeron.

Rarity: Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Comentaba Rarity preocupada porque el sea pony le pasara algo.

Ocelot: Eso haremos.

Mike: No se hable más. Vallamos a rescatarlo.

Rainbow: Y a patear traseros octopys.

El grupo fue avanzando con cuidado por la ciudad. Se encontraban con varios grupos de octopys que atacaban a atlantes. Mike y su grupo ayudaba a los atlantes a combatirlos y destruirlos. Algunos atltantes querían a atacar a Albar hasta que el grupo los aseguraba de que no era peligroso. Después de un largo trayecto. Llegan a una amplia zona donde ven a un sea pony herido armado con una bazooka. Medic fue a socorrerle.

Medic: ¿Estas bien soldado?

Soldado: Si...pero me dieron en un costado...

Respondió el soldado mientras en su costado brotaba sangre. Medic le estuvo curando mientras el resto del grupo se ponía a cubierto.

Mike: ¿Que ha pasado?

Soldado: Nos atacaron un gran contingente de octopys.

El soldado vio a Albar que estaba detrás de Mike.

Soldado: Oye ¿Sabes que tienes un octo...?

Todos: Ya lo sabe.

Respondieron todos algo molestos. Desde que empezaron, varios grupos de soldados no paraban de señalar a Albar todo el rato, cosa que a la larga resultaba molesto.

Ocelot: ¿Nos puedes decir donde está Spark Strike?

Soldado: El está encerrado en un bunker al cual logró cerrarlo para que no entraran octopys. Intentamos sacarle de ahí pero hay muchos octopys, por no decir que hay un enorme juggernaut octopy vigilando la zona.

Fox: ¿Juggernaut octopy?

Preguntó curiosa la arquera. En ese preciso instante. Un potente disparó impactó al otro lado de donde estaban.

Fluttershy: Ahhhhh.

Applejack: ¿Que ha sido eso?

Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado de la segunda guerra mundial se asomó y la responde.

Camaleón: Me temo que ha sido eso.

El grupo se asomó con cuidado y no se podían creer lo que veían. Era un colosal octopy del tamaño de un titán. El octopy estaba completamente pintado de blanco, andaba a dos patas portando una enorme ametralladora pesada de gran tamaño. Disparaba dicha arma sin parar. También disparaba desde su ojo un potente láser rojo.

Ghost: Me temo que no lo vamos a tenerlo fácil.

Soldado: Yo llevó un bazooka con al menos tres disparos. Os puedo cubrir mientras atacáis.

El soldado se levantaba para disparar pero Mike se lo impidió con su magia.

Mike: Ni hablar. En tu estado no sería conveniente. Es mejor que te quedes aquí a cubierto mientras nosotros nos ocupamos del mastodonte ese.

El soldado no estaba de acuerdo pero decidió confiar en la patrulla.

Soldado: Está bien pero tened cuidado.

Applejack: Tranquilo soldado.

Rainbow: Eso. Mejor que se preocupe el hojalata ese.

Comentaba confiada la pegaso. En ese momento un potente disparó rojo pasó casi rozando en la espalda de la pegaso.

Rainbow: Aunque bien mirado. Preocuparse un poco por nosotros mismos tampoco viene mal.

Comentó la pegaso volviendo a ponerse a cubierto y temblando.

Mike: Bien chicos. Nosotros nos ocupamos de los octopys mientras Ocelot, Eye Fox y Albar desde posiciones elevadas nos proporcionaba cobertura.

Ocelot: De acuerdo.

Albar: Confirmado.

Twilight: Spike. Quédate con el soldado.

Spike: A la orden.

El grupo salió de la barricada para atacar a los octopys mientras Ocelot y los otros se subían a una plataforma elevada para proporcionar cobertura. Ocelot disparaba sus pistolas contra los octopys que se acercaban demasiado. Eye Fox disparaba flechas eléctricas al cual los electrocutaban. Albar los eliminaba con su rifle de francotirador.

Mike y Darkwing armados con sus armaduras fénix. Comenzaron a atacar a los octopys con su magia y armas. Mike partía en dos a un C.N.O. con su Golden Tail. Darkwing lanzaba un potente rayo oscuro que destruía a varios octopys.

Unos octopys estaban apostados en una plataforma elevada disparando al grupo. No se dieron cuenta de que Ghost camuflada se acercó a ellos sigilosamente detrás suya. La unicornio fantasma lanzó una potente halo de hielo que los congelo al instante. Camaleón se acercó a ellos y empujó a uno de ellos haciéndolo caer sobre los otros y que se fragmentaran en pedazos.

Flash Sentry esquivaba los disparos de los octopys y logra acercarse a ellos para atravesarles con su espada.

Look Key lanzó una bomba de humo hacia un grupo apostado de octopys bloqueando su visión. Cosa que aprovechó Medic para colarse entre ellos y partirlos en pedazos con sus katanas.

Mike y Darkwing con sus armaduras fénix puestas. Se enfrentaban al enorme juggernaut octopy. Mike lanzaba poderosos rayos contra la máquina y esta contraatacaba con potentes disparos del láser de ojo, ambos rayos chocaron provocando una gran explosión. Darkwing lanzaba bandadas de murciélagos mágicos contra la máquina y este respondía con su ametralladora pesada.

Dark: Mike. Esta cosa parece muy dura ¿Como lo detenemos?

Preguntó preocupada la potra. Mike con un tono tranquilo la respondió.

Mike: Tranquila. Tenemos un arma secreta para esto.

Dark: ¿Una arma secreta?

Mike se comunicó con Black Wing que estaba sobrevolando la zona en el Infinity.

Mike: Black Wing. Es hora de nuestra arma secreta.

Black Wing desde la cabina del piloto le responde.

Black: Comprendido. Vulcan. Tu turno.

Vulcan que parecía estar metido dentro de otra cabina de un lugar desconocido la responde.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Ya tenía yo ganas. Por fin algo de destrucción sin sentido.

El juggernaut octopy seguía atacando a los potros mientras estos se defendían. En ese momento la nave Infinity sobrevoló por encima de ellos. De ella parecía salir algo, cayó violentamente al suelo como un meteorito provocando una enorme humadera.

Twilight: ¿Que es eso?

Preguntó Twilight tras destruir a un octopy. Ghost la respondió.

Ghost: Nuestra arma secreta

Cuando la humadera desapareció. Se reveló la presencia del titán Atlas. El robot que el grupo encontró recientemente en la nave sumergida. Salvo la patrulla, el grupo miró sorprendido la repentina aparición del titán.

Applejack: Whoa ¿Eso que es?

Rainbow: Madre mía. Pero si es la máquina que conducía Ocelot cuando estuvimos en aquella nave.

Sky: Así es. Nos lo trajimos con nosotros y lo mejoramos para nuestro uso.

Liliana: Mola.

Vulcan dentro del titán se ponía a los mandos.

Voz femenina: IA desconectada. Modo piloto activado.

Vulcan: Así es nena. Hora de destrozar unos cuantos octopys.

Vulcan desde el titán. Comenzó a disparar su enorme ametralladora contra el enorme juggernaut octopy. Este recibió centenares de balas haciéndole bastante daño. El juggernaut octopy disparó su gran ojo láser contra el titán que pilotaba Vulcan.

Vulcan: De eso nada chatarra.

Vulcan desplazó velozmente hacia un lado esquivando el disparo.

Vulcan: Ahora mi turno.

Vulcan contraataco lanzado centenares de misiles contra el juggernaut octopy al cual este los recibió todos. Vulcan tenía ventaja ya que el titán podía desplazarse velozmente hacia los lados mientras que el juggernaut octopy era demasiado lento haciéndole un blanco fácil.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Me encata este cacharro.

Comentaba Vulcan mientras se acercaba sin parar de disparar su arma. El juggernaut octopy apuntó su arma contra Vulcan y disparó centenares de balas contra él.

Vulcan: Que te crees tu eso. Escudo vórtice.

El titán extendió el brazo izquierdo y generó un escudo vórtice que detuvo las balas y las mantuvo en el aire por unos instantes. Una vez que el juggernaut octopy dejó de disparar. El titán devolvió las balas haciendo que este recibiera todos los impactos de sus propias balas. Vulcan aprovechó que quedó temporalmente aturdido para ir hacia él. Antes de que reaccionara, le arrancó el brazo derecho del octopys y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas destrozándolo por completo.

Vulcan: GEEEEENIAAAAAL.

Gritó como un loco Vulcan en señal de victoria. El grupo miró perplejo la batalla entre el titán y el juggernaut octopy.

Rainbow: Whoa. Eso ha sido...genial.

Ocelot: Menuda pasada.

Applejack: Desde luego. Esa cosa es de cuidado.

Fuu: Duro como una roca.

Fox: Por lo visto hay algo en que Vulcan es todo un profesional.

Albar: Habilidades de lucha por encima de lo aceptable.

Con el lugar libre de octopys. Se acercaron al recinto donde se supone que estaba Spark Strike. Entraron por la puerta y encontraron varios octopys destrozados en la sala.

Sky: Esta claro que nuestro viejo amigo Spark sabe cuidarse solo.

Rarity: Olvidate de eso ahora. Tenemos que rescatar a Spark.

Comentó Rarity sin perder el tiempo mirando el lugar. Rainbow se acercó a Applejack y la susurró.

Rainbow: (Como se nota que se preocupado por su querido sea pony).

La pony vaquera no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. El grupo llegó hasta una puerta donde al lado había un comunicador. En ella aparecía la imagen holográfica de Spark Strike.

Spark: Aquí Spark Strike de la Atlantis ¿Me recibe alguien?

Mike que estaba cerca se puso en el comunicador y le respondió.

Mike: Aquí Mike. Te recibimos.

Spark: ¿Mike? ¿En serio eres tú?

Preguntó sorprendido el sea pony. Mike le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mike: Así es socio. Ya puedes abrir la puerta.

Spark: Jajajaja. Vale socio. Abro enseguida la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y el grupo pudo pasar. Ahí vieron a Spark Strike manipulando un ordenador de una enorme sala donde habían centenares de octopys almacenados.

Twilight: Spark.

El sea pony se giró ante la llamaban y sonrío al grupo.

Spark: Hola amigos.

Rarity sin dudarlo corrió hacia él y le abrazó.

Rarity: Spark querido. Nos alegramos de que este bien.

Comentaba la pony modista sin dejar de abrazarlo. El sea pony la devolvió el abrazo.

Spark: Jejeje. También me alegró de volver a veros a todos.

Mientras el grupo se acercaba. Spark vio a Albar detrás de Mike. Aquello lo alertó.

Spark: Mike cuidado...un octopy detrás de ti.

Gritó el sea pony preparando un hechizo de agua pero Mike lo detuvo.

Mike: Quieto Spark. Este octopy está con nosotros.

Spark miró desconcertado al potro y luego a Albar.

Spark: ¿Me lo dices en serio? Mike. Tu y yo tendremos que hablar...en privado.

Dijo seriamente el sea pony al potro.

Twilight: De todos modos ¿Que es este lugar?

Preguntó Twilight ante el extraño lugar. Albar respondió a la pregunta de Twilight.

Albar: Es una zona de almacenamiento y programación de los octopys herejes.

Pinkie: Uy ¿Que es eso?

Mega: Creo que lo que quiere decir Albar es que es aquí donde crean a más octopys y los programan para seguir las ordenes de la araña robot ¿Correcto?

Albar: Afirmativo.

Look: Carai robótito. Se nota que tus hermanos perdidos les gusta los números.

Fuu: Si. Aquí los hay a montones.

Spark: Yo trataba de sabotear el sistema pero es mucho más complicado de los esperado.

Mike: Si este sitio es donde programan a los octopys herejes. Entonces habrá que destruirlos.

Albar: Se podría destruir a los herejes aunque existe otra alternativa.

Mike: Cual.

Albar: Se podría reprogramar a los herejes para que abandonen su antigua programación y vuelva a su lugar de origen, abandonando las ordenes originales de la vieja máquina.

Medic: ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Albar: Afirmativo. Esta unidad está diseñada para este tipo de operación.

Mike se lo pensó por un momento y finalmente le dijo.

Mike: Bien Albar. Reprogramalos.

Albar: Afirmativo.

Spark: Espero que sepas lo que haces Mike.

Comentó preocupado el sea pony.

Mike: Yo lo único que quiero es parar esta absurda guerra entre atlantes y octopys. Además ya lo dijisteis hace tiempo que desde hace más de mil años, los octopys no os atacaron. La única vez que lo hicieron fueron a las ordenes de la araña robot. Y los otros estaba a las ordenes de Proto. Si los reprogramamos. Estaremos fomentando la paz entre las dos facciones.

Spark: Muy noble por tu parte. Solo espero que no te equivoques.

Albar se puso a reprogramar a los octopys. Después de unos minutos termino.

Albar: Ya esta listo.

Mike: Perfecto.

Albar: Pero para hacer la purga inicial. Se producirá una poderosa pulso electromagnético que afectara a todo ser orgánico o sintético que este cerca de la zona de almacenamiento.

Todos: ¿QUEEEE?

Spike: Eso se avisa antes.

Vulcan: No se hable más. Salgamos todos de aquí rápido.

Sunset: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Camaleón (con un disfraz de conejo): A correeeer.

Todo el mundo salió del lugar a toda prisa del sitio. Finalmente cuando todo el mundo estaba por fin fuera. Una poderosa descarga eléctrica inundó el lugar donde estaban almacenado los octopys sin activar. Acto seguido, los octopys que estaban atacando a los atlantes. Dejaron de hacerlo y se marcharon. Los atlantes les extrañó aquella repentina retirada.

Más tarde. Mike y sus compañeros ayudaron a organizarse a los atlantes para que pudieran volver a la Atlantis. Finalmente todos vuelven al Infinity siendo acompañados por Spark Strike.

Mike: Se acabo.

Dark: Si. Menuda día.

Rainbow: Yo pienso que la aparición del titán ha sido una pasada.

Spike: Sin duda fue genial ver como destrozaba a aquel enorme octopy.

Vulcan: Jejeje. Si. Sin duda fue genial. Espero volver a usarlo pronto.

Mike miró que Spark se estaba comunicando con la Atlantis a trabes del puente. Su rostro figuraba preocupación y se acercó a él.

Mike: Spark socio ¿Algún problema?

Spark miró al potro y le respondió.

Spark: He recibido un comunicado de la Atlantis. Quieren que vuelva allí cuanto antes.

Twilight: Precisamente nos dirigíamos allí pero ¿Por que tanta prisa?

Spark puso una mirada todavía más seria y le respondió.

Spark: Porque quieren juzgarme...por traición a la Atlantis...

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho el sea pony.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Quiero recordar a mis seguidores que el día 16 de noviembre será mi cumpleaños y haré un capítulo especial donde responderé a las preguntas que querais hacerme. Aquello que quieran hacerme alguna o varias preguntas solo teneís que mandarme un correo con vuestras preguntas...Muchas gracias.**


	13. Cap 12 El Juicio

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**EL JUICIO**

La nave de la Patrulla iba llegando al reino de Atlantis. Una vez que la nave aterrizo cerca del palacio. El grupo al completo bajó de ella.

Mike: Por fin llegamos.

Rainbow: Si. Ya era hora.

Spike: Oye Mike ¿Crees que es buena idea haber venido aquí con...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque varios guardias apuntaron a Albar con sus armas de energía.

Spike: ¿Albar...?

Un sea pony que parecía un oficial y con gesto de estar enfadado se acercó al grupo y les dijo.

Oficial: Queremos a esa cosa fuera de aquí.

Gritó enfadado el oficial. Mega se adelantó y le dijo.

Mega: Tranquilo amigo. Solo es nuestro colega Albar.

Trató de tranquilizar el pegaso al oficial pero este no parecía cambiar de idea.

Oficial: No queremos a un maldito octopy asesino en nuestra tierra.

Dark: Tiene gracia que diga "tierra". Sobre todo porque estamos en una especie de isla flotante.

Comentó sarcásticamente la potra sombría.

Mike: Oficial. Albar forma parte de mi grupo así que me gustaría que por favor no le tratase como una cosa.

El oficial miró al potro y le respondió.

Oficial: Príncipe Mike. No podemos dejar pasar a un octopys en nuestra tierra. Si pasara algo, yo sería el responsable.

Twilight: Oficial por favor. Podemos asegurarle de que Albar no hará daño a nadie.

Liliana: Cierto.

El oficial no mostraba signo de querer cambiar de idea. Mike ya molesto le dijo al oficial.

Mike: Escúcheme bien oficial. Tendrá que dispararnos a Albar y a mí. Y no creo que le diga lo que ocurrirá si ataca a alguien de mi gente.

Sunset: Por no decir las consecuencias diplomáticas que podría causar por disparar a miembros de la realeza equestrue.

El oficial estaba ya bastante molesto pero al final aceptó.

Oficial: Esta bien. Como quieran.

El oficial miró a Spark Strike casi con lastima y le dijo.

Oficial: Traer un octopy a la Atlantis no mejorara las acusaciones contra ti Spark Strike.

Spark: ¿Que acusaciones?

Rarity: Sea lo que sea. Spark es inocente. Es imposible que traicione a su propia gente.

Comentó Rarity en defensa de Spark.

Applejack: De todos modos ¿De que se le acusa a nuestro amigo?

El oficial la responde.

Oficial: A Spark se le acusa de traer piezas de octopys activos a la biosfera científica.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que dijo el oficial especialmente Spark Strike.

Ocelot: Spark ¿En serio hiciste eso?

Spark sorprendido por la acusación lo negó todo.

Spark: Por supuesto que no. Yo solo enviaba piezas sueltas de octopys a mi padre en la biosfera científica. Pero ninguna de ellas estaba activa en absoluto. Suelo ser muy cuidadoso con las piezas que envío.

Flash: Sea lo que sea. Te acusan de ello.

Black: Mejor ir a ver que pasa realmente.

Spark: El juicio en mi contra será en el palacio de justicia. Allí es donde debemos ir.

Mike: Pues vamos alla.

El grupo fue hacia dicho lugar. Mientras iban, la gente no paraba de murmurar por el octopy que acompañaba al grupo. Durante el camino se encuentra con una sea pony conocida por Spark.

Yegua: Hola Spark.

Spark: ¿Tía Flox? ¿Que haces aquí?

Flox: Venía a preverte que tuvieras cuidado en el juicio. Mucha gente te acusa de alta traición.

Mike se adelantó y la dijo con mucha seguridad en si mismo.

Mike: Spark es leal a la Atlantis. Esas acusaciones son falsas.

Flox miró al potro y le respondió.

Flox: Espero que tengas razón. Si no Spark tendrá muchos problemas.

Fluttershy: Ten...tendremos cuidado señora.

El grupo fue al palacio de justicia y llegaron a una amplia sala donde estaban varios atlantes sentados. En la zona de donde serían el juez. Estaba sentados el rey Neptuno. Su hija Undina. La doctora Chambers y tres miembros más. Los seis serían los jueces en el juicio. Nada más entrar en la sala y los jueces vieron a Spark, los tres jueces restantes comenzaron a acusarle completamente enfadados.

Juez1: Aquí llega Spark Strike.

Juez2: El que está conspirando contra nuestra gente a favor de los octopys.

Juez3: Incluso se ha traído un octopy para amenazarnos.

Todo los atlantes se sorprendieron al ver a Albar con el grupo. Algunos miraban con miedo al octopy. Otros con odio, otros se preguntaba como podía haber un octopy andando tranquilamente por la Atlantis. El rey Neptuno ordenó silencio.

Neptuno: Calmaos. Primero escuchemos las declaraciones del acusado.

Tanto el rey como su hija querían creer que Spark Strike era inocente. Pero las acusaciones eran demasiado graves para dejarlas pasar. Solo esperaban que de algún modo Spark se librara de la condena.

Undina: Además. El no tiene a nadie que lo represente.

Completo la princesa que al igual que su padre. Ella quería que Spark no fuese declarado culpable.

Chambers: ¿Alguien quiere actuar en su defensa?

Nadie dijo nada. Mike y sus amigos se sintieron indignados en que nadie saliera a defender a Spark. Así que Mike salió en su defensa.

Mike: Yo seré quien le defienda en este juicio y demostraré su inocencia.

Dijo de forma decidida el potro. Todos miraron sorprendidos la iniciativa del príncipe equestrue. Sus amigos miraron con orgullo al potro. Spark agradeció la ayuda del potro. Los tres jueces no parecían estar de acuerdo.

Juez1: ¿Un potro haciendo de abogado?

Juez2: Absurdo.

Juez3: No puede hacer eso.

Se quejaron los tres jueces. Neptuno los hizo callar.

Neptuno: El príncipe Mike Bluer es una persona muy grata gracias a sus contribuciones a la Atlantis. Por esa razón se le permitirá hacer de abogado defensor.

Mike: Gracias majestad.

Mike se puso al lado de Spark Strike en la mesa de acusados. Ahí la doctora Chambers empezó a leer los cargos contra Spark.

Chambers: Spark Strike. Se le acusa de enviar a la biosfera científica, piezas activas de octopys. Tales acusaciones se consideran alta traición y en caso de demostrase. Spark Strike sería desterrado de la Atlantis para siempre.

Fluttershy: ¿Des...desterrado?

Rarity: ¿Para...para siempre?

El grupo se sorprendió enormemente ante las duras palabras de la doctora. Mike en cambio no estaba de acuerdo con tales acusaciones y salio en defensa de Spark.

Mike: Esas son calumnias. Se supone que Spark ha enviado piezas activas ¿No? Entonces ¿Donde están las pruebas de que lo a hecho?

Undina: Mike. Las acusaciones surgieron porque ahora mismo las biosfera científica está siendo atacada por octopys que han sido activados dentro de ella.

Grupo: ¿QUEEEEE?

Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Chambers: Ahora mismo los octopys están atacando a todos los que están en la biosfera.

Ante la respuesta Mike la respondió.

Mike: Pero doctora. Si ahora mismo la biosfera está siendo atacada con gente inocente dentro. La principal preocupación es salvar la biosfera. Yo y mi grupo junto con Spark podríamos ocuparnos de ello.

Los seis jueces se miraron los unos a los otros y finalmente les dijeron.

Neptuno: Muy bien. De acuerdo. Podéis ir a la biosfera científica ya que es lo más urgente ahora mismo.

Undina: Pero solo podréis ir cinco de vosotros.

Chambers: Spark Strike. Debes saber que si mueres luchando contra los octopys. Las acusaciones contra ti serán retiradas.

Rainbow: Valla. Menudo consuelo.

Respondío con sarcasmo la pegaso.

Daring: Francamente. Aquí la justicia no es como en Equstria.

Spike: Si...parece que la mas mínima falta basta para que te echen de aquí.

El grupo deliberó sobre quienes deberían ir. Mike decidío obviamente con Spark Strike ya que se trata de su padre quien está allí. A Albar ya que es un octopy y podría ayudar. Eye Fox por sus conocimientos científicos. Vulcan por si necesitaban apoyo pesado. Rainbow se dio cabezazos contra la pared por no haber sido elegida para la misión. Pero antes de irse, decidieron hablar con el rey Neptuno, Undina y la doctora Chambers.

Twilight: Majestad ¿Que nos puede decir sobre la biosfera científica?

Neptuno: Vera princesa Twilight. La biosfera científica está para probar nuevos avances científicos y también para investigar a los octopys para encontrar puntos débiles. El padre de Strike es una de las mentes más brillantes de la Atlantis y gracias a él se pudo descubrir muchas cosas.

Twilight: Ya veo.

Rarity: Pero majestad ¿En serio creéis que Spark hizo lo que dicen que hizo? No me imagino a él traicionando a los suyos.

Undina: Créeme Rarity. Yo también me niego a creer dichas acusaciones. Por desgracia los hechos apuntan a otra cosa.

Dark: Pero ¿Como ocurrió?

Chambers: Ocurrió hace unas cuatro horas. Recibimos la señal de octopys activos atacando la biosfera. No captamos señal de que entraran fuera. Así que la única explicación es que fuesen activamos por dentro con las piezas enviadas por Spark.

Spark: Pero eso es imposible. Yo solo envíe piezas inactivas. Tuve mucho cuidado al enviarlas.

Chambers: Si eso es cierto. Tendrás un registro de envíos que confirme con tus palabras.

Mike miró a Albar y le preguntó.

Mike: Dime Albar ¿Es posible activar un octopy con las piezas inactivas que envío Spark?

Albar: No por si misma. Las piezas inactivas solo pueden funcionar si se instala un programa octopy en ellas una vez montadas.

La doctora miró al octopy con interes.

Chambers: Interesante. Un octopy que esta voluntariamente con vosotros.

Pinkie: Albar es nuestro amigo. Está con nosotros porque quiere.

Nada más decirlo Pinkie. La doctora miró con mayor interés al robot.

Chambers: Incluso tiene un nombre propio para identificarlo...sería interesante estudiarlo.

Albar: Esta unidad no está disponible para su estudio.

Mike se puso entre la doctora y el octopys y la dijo seriamente.

Mike: Albar está con nosotros porque quiere y al igual que nosotros. Quiere parar la guerra.

Undina: Me temo que eso será un poco difícil.

Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Medic: ¿Que quiere decir princesa?

Undina: Durante días el consejo a tratado de decidir si atacar el lugar de origen de los octopys. En la Falla de Fane.

El grupo se sorprendió enormemente ante lo que dijo la princesa.

Red: No podéis estar hablando en serio.

Twilight: ¿Tenéis idea de lo que supondría un ataque a los octopys en su propia tierra?

Comentó alarmada la alicornio.

Neptuno: Somos conscientes de ellos. También somos conscientes de que los octopys podrían volver para atacarnos.

Ocelot miró a Albar y le preguntó.

Ocelot: Oye Albar ¿Los octopys podrían ir a atacar la Atlantis?

Albar negó con la cabeza.

Albar: Los octopys nunca quisimos luchar contra los creadores. Lo sucedido hace más de mil años fue por defensa propia. Los otros ataques fueron por los octopys herejes que se unieron a la vieja máquina.

Mike: ¿Lo ve majestad? Ellos no quieren luchar. Por eso deberíamos fomentar la paz y tratar de hablar con ellos. Quizás se pueda llegar a un acuerdo.

Trató de razonar Mike con El rey y los otros.

Neptuno: Hojala tengas razón Mike. Pero en ese punto dependemos de lo que diga el consejo.

Undina: El consejo está dividido entre los que quieren atacar y los que no.

Chamber: Si se deciden a atacar. No habrá más remedio que hacerlo.

Al grupo no le agradó oír eso. Ellos no querían una guerra atlante/octopy si había posibilidad de una paz duradera entre ambas facciones. Después de charlar un poco más de diversos temas. El grupo de Mike se puso en marcha para ir a la biosfera científica con ayuda de un transporte facilitado por la Atlantis. Mike tenía claro su objetivo, demostrar la inocencia de Spark Strike como fuera.

Una vez dentro. Se prepararon para cualquier cosa. Lo primero que vieron fueron a varios científicos muertos junto con varios octopys destruidos.

Fox: Bien. Ya estamos aquí.

Vulcan: Si. jejejeje. Tengo ganas de algo de camorra.

Mike: Chicos. Un respeto por los muertos de aquí.

Ambos: Lo sentimos.

Mike: Además. Recordad que estamos aquí para demostrar la inocencia de Spark.

Spark: Mi inocencia me da igual. Solo quiero asegurarme que mi padre está bien.

Fox: Y lo encontraremos Spark.

Acto seguido aparecieron varios octopys.

Mike: Cuidado.

Los octopys comenzaron a disparar obligando al grupo a ponerse a cubierto. Albar se escondió en una esquina y desde ahí disparaba su rifle contra ellos, derribando a varios octopys. Spark Strike manipulaba unos comandos de su brazalete para hackear los sistemas de algunos octopys y hacer que se ataquen los unos a los otros. Eye Fox disparó flechas distructoras que hacían que los octopys quedaran temporalmente inactivos. Vulcan aprovechó para destrozarlos con sus ametralladoras. Mike realizó un hechizo conjunto con Holy que hizo que se fusionara con su Golden Tail y adquiriese un gran tono dorado. El alicornio se lanzó hacia los octopys y los destrozó en apenas unos tajos. Finalmente logran acabar con todos ellos.

Fox: Bien. Acabamos.

Spark: Sigamos. Tenemos que encontrar a mi padre.

Dijo el sea pony preocupado por su padre. El grupo fue andando, explorando por los pasillos mirando puerta tras puerta automática. Finalmente llegan a una sala donde parecía haber piezas de octopys.

Spark: Esto es una de las unidades de almacenamiento que envíe a mi padre.

Decía el sea pony mirando una extraña máquina parecida a un platillo ovalado.

Spark: Parece partes de un dron de reparaciones desmantelado con reflejos algorítmicos que no reconozco. Lo encontré en una isla cercana al reino grifo.

Fox: ¿Y que hacía que una pieza fuera suficientemente valiosa para que lo enviaras a tu padre?

Spark: Debía ser operativa. Algo que pudiese ser analizado e integrado en otras tecnologías. Lo nuevo tenía prioridad. La tecnología desarrollada por los propios octopys. Restos de modificaciones, pistas sobre su forma de pensar...

Comentaba el sea pony mientras el grupo observaba dicho dron.

Vulcan: ¿Y como lograbas enviar esta chatarra a tu padre?

Spark: A veces dejaba paquetes en enclaves seguros de zonas civilizadas. Un mensajero de la Atlantis se encargaba de enviarlos a casa.

Mike: Ya veo.

Respondío Mike mirando al dron. Su fénix Holy estaba en un lado observando la máquina con interes.

Spark: Si. Pero para los hallazgos valiosos, enviaba señales a casa y mi padre mandaba una nave pequeña a buscarlo.

Mike: ¿El equipo rescatado tiene alguna pista de lo que ha podido pasar aquí?

Spark parecía dudar por un momento pero al final le dijo.

Spark: No...no se Mike. Revisé todo lo que envíe aquí. Descarte grandes hallazgos porque podían ser peligrosos, porque podían activarse o repararse accidentalmente.

Spark parecía preocuparse más y comentó.

Spark: No se que posibilidad es peor, que fuera negligente y enviara algo peligroso o que mi padre hiciera todo esto.

Eye Fox le puso un casco en su hombro y le dijo.

Fox: Tranquilo Spark. Seguro que encontramos algo.

Spark parecía tranquilizarse un poco.

Spark: Gracias.

Albar: He encontrado un registro de grabación.

El grupo se acercó a una pantalla holográfica. Albar lo activó y apareció un video reciente. En ella aparecieron varios científicos. Entre ellos el padre de Spark.

Investigador: ¿Quien está ejecutando este diagnostico de sistema. Yo no he autorizado...Oh, Jeelah ¿Cuantos octopys hay en la red?

Comentó preocupado el investigador científico.

Investigador2: Todos Rael.

Respondió el segundo investigador al cual Spark lo reconoció como su padre. Un sea pony de pelaje marrón y crin color cobre. Con gafas de científico.

Spark: Padre...

Dijo el sea pony viendo a su padre y rezando en que estuviera bien. En el video, el investigados asustado le dice al padre de Strike.

Investigador: Apágalo...apágalo todo...Están en el sistema.

Solicitaba el cintífico. Acto seguido el video de apagó.

Vulcan: Valla. Se acabó la peli.

Fox: Calla tarugo. Esto es serio.

Mike se quedó pensando en lo que dijeron los científicos ¿Estaban activando programas octopys? Eso era algo que deberían investigar.

Albar: Hay otra grabación aquí.

El grupo vio la grabación. Vieron al investigador de antes.

Investigados: Hemos bloqueado la navegación. Las armas están desconectadas. Nuestro error no pondrá en peligro a la Atlantis.

Comentaba el sea pony preocupado.

Spark: ¿Error?

El cintífco miró preocupado la puerta al cual parecía que la estaban forzando desde fuera.

Investigador: Oh no. Están atravesando la puerta. No tengo mucho tiempo. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Lamentaba el investigador.

Investigador: June. Si recibes esto...se fuerte...hazlo por mama...papa te quiere mucho...

Acto seguido se oyó una explosión y todo se llenó de humo. El investigador salio corriendo nada más oírlo. Ahí acabó la grabación. Un gran gesto de preocupación se reflejaba en Spark Strike.

Spark: Pero ¿Que se suponen que hacían aquí?

Mike: Lo averiguaremos pronto. Ahora sigamos.

Spark: Si.

El grupo siguío por los pasillos pero acto seguido se toparon con una emboscada octopys. Mike cubrió al grupo con su nano escudo. Eye Fox disparó una flecha con cuerda para poder subir arriba. Una vez ahí arriba, disparó varias flechas contra los octopys para acabar con ellos. Holy voló esquivando los disparos y lanzó poderosas bocanadas de luz contra los octopys destruyéndolos. Albar de un disparó logró atravesar a tres octopys con una única bala.

Mike: Si que son pesados estas cosas.

Comentó el potro lanzando un rayo eléctrico contra los últimos octopys que quedaban.

Mike: Bien. Sigamos.

El grupo siguió por los pasillos. Durante el camino se encontraron con una consola de datos. Spark se acercó a el.

Spark: Esta consola podría tener algo. La mayoría de los datos están dañados, pero quedan algunos bits.

Spark estuvo pulsando algunos comandos. Después de un rato les dice al grupo.

Spark: Estaban llevando a cabo experimentos con sistemas octopys, buscando nuevas formas de superar su resistencia a la reprogramacíon.

Vulcan: ¿A la reprogramación?

Preguntó curioso el robot.

Spark: Los octopys cuando sufren alguna alteración externa en su sistema. Diseñan una medida de seguridad para evitar volver a ser reprogramados de la misma forma.

Fox: Asombroso. Los octopys son más listos de lo que parecen.

Comentó asombrada la arquera ante la habilidad de los octopys. Mike le preguntó a Spark.

Mike: ¿Crees que probar armas con octopys es correcto?

A la pregunta de Mike Spark le respondió.

Spark: No es como probar armas con prisioneros Mike. Yo solo envíe a mi padre algunas partes. Aunque las hubiera montado, no se habrían convertido en seres inteligentes. Ya viste lo que hizo Proto y la araña gigante robot. Toda investigación que pueda ofrecernos una ventaja es importante.

Fox: ¿Sabías que tipo de pruebas realizaba tu padre?

Spark negó con la cabeza y la respondió.

Spark: No. Mi padre solo me pidió que le enviara toda la tecnología octopy que encontrara y que no supusiera peligro directo para la Atlantis. Sospeche que estaría probando armas, pero pensé que solo estaría buscando alguna forma de traspasar los escudos o la armadura.

Vulcan: ¿Alguna información que demuestra esos jueces de tercera que eres inocente?

Spark: Lo dudo. Casi todos son datos de resultados. Efectos de técnica de pirateo disruptivos. No entiendo nada.

Vulcan: Yo tampoco entiendo las cosas y aun así soy felíx.

Comentó el robot con una sonrisa boba. Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón.

Fox: Calla idiota.

Spark continuó hablando.

Spark: Pero...puede que hayan activado a los octopys deliberadamente. No se. Aquí no se dice nada específicamente. Pero si estaban...Entonces mi padre estaba haciendo algo horrible.

Comentó con temor Spark ante la idea de que su padre jugase a ser dios con los octopys inactivos. Mike trató de tranquilizarlo.

Mike: Tranquilo Spark. Seguro que habrá alguna explicación para todo esto.

Spark: Gracias Mike.

Agradeció el sea pony con una sonrisa de confianza.

El grupo volvió a explorar la nave. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, cosa que inquietaba al grupo.

Vulcan: Más de diez minutos sin montar bronca con un octopy. Eso no me gusta.

Comentó molesto el robot por estar tanto tiempo sin aplastar un octopys. Eye Fox tubo que secundarlo.

Fox: Por una vez te tengo que darte la razón Vulcan. Esto está demasiado tranquilo.

Mike: Albar ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que nos tiendan una emboscada?

Albar: Probabilidad muy alta.

Spark: Genial. Eso me tranquiliza un montón.

Respondió el sea pony con sarcasmo. Pronto, el grupo llegó a una amplia sala llena de contenedores.

Fox: Este sitio. Es perfecto para una emboscada.

Un octopy escondido en una esquina del piso superior. Apuntó a Mike con un rifle de francotirador. Pero Albar fue más rápido y le disparó al octopy acabando con él. Mike le agradeció la ayuda.

Mike: Gracias. Es la segunda vez que me salvas con eso.

Albar: Afirmativo.

Mas octopys aparecieron junto con un C.N.O.

Mike: Ya hablaremos luego. Hora de pelear.

El grupo se puso a cubierto en los contenedores para evitar los ataques octopys. Vulcan sacó sus cuatro ametralladoras y disparó a todo trapo contra ellos. Spark realizando hechizos de agua, lanzó una poderosa serpiente de agua llevándose a varios de ellos y empapando al resto. Eye Fox disparó una flecha eléctrica al cual al entrar en contacto con el suelo mojado. Provocó un enorme cortocircuito a los octopys. Albar disparaba a los que estaban en el piso superior para eliminarlo. Mike mientras, se enfrentaba al C.N.O..

Mike: Bien amigo. Hora de enviarte a la chatarrería.

El C.N.O. disparó un misil desde su arma al cual Mike la esquivó y contraatacó con una rayo. Luego continuó con una ataque de Infierno de plasma dejándolo en muy mal estado.

Mike: Vamos Holy. Combinación mágica de arma.

El fénix acató la orden y se fundió con la Golden Tail.

Mike: "Gran Espada de la Victoria luminosa".

Gritó Mike creando con su espada su ataque especial pero con forma de "V" luminosa. El ataque se dirigió hacia el octopy impactándole de lleno y destruyéndolo por completo.

Mike: Esto ya está.

Dijo Mike mientras se guardaba la espada. Holy salió de ella y se posó en su espalda.

Spark: Bien. Prosigamos.

El grupo abrió una puerta y Mike fue el primero en entrar. Al hacerlo ve un cuerpo en el suelo. Spark para su horror lo reconoció.

Spark: No padre.

Spark corrió hacia el cuerpo muerto de su padre y lo cogío en brazos esperando que no lo estuviera.

Spark: No, no, no. Siempre has tenido un plan. Signos de vida encubiertos o..o quizás un programa médico de éxtasis a bordo. No se puede...

Comentaba Spark sin evitar soltar unas lágrimas ante el cuerpo fallecido de su padre.

Spark: Están equivocados. No se puede morir así. No puedes dejarme a mi para que arregle yo este desastre. No puedes.

Seguía hablando sin parar el sea pony al borde de la extrema tristeza. Mike, Eye Fox y Vulcan tampoco podían evitar sentir lastima por su amigo.

Mike: Spark.

Mike le puso su casco en el hombro mientras Holy volaba y se posaban en su otro hombro posando su ala en su cabeza en forma de consuelo. Eye Fox fue hacia él y le abrazó.

Fox: Lo sentimos Spark.

Mike: Se que tiene que ser duro.

Spark devolvió el abrazo a Eye Fox mientras seguía llorando.

Spark: Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Lo lamento.

Mike: No tienes nada que lamentar.

Respondió el potro con tono consolador. Spark logró serenarse un poco y respondió.

Spark: Quizás...Seguro que supo que vendría. Quizá haya dejado un mensaje.

Spark estuvo mirando en su comunicador y encontró un mensaje en el. Una imagen holográfica del padre de Spark apareció. En ese momento el holograma comenzó a hablar.

Padre de Spark: Spark Strike. Si estás escuchando esto, es que estoy muerto. Los octopys se han activado. no tengo mucho tiempo.

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras del padre de Spark.

Padre de Spark: Su centro principal estará en el puente. Debes destruirlo para impedir que sus procesos del IA formen nuevas conexiones neuronales. Asegúrate que los datos llegan al rey Neptuno. Deben...

En la grabación se oye un ruido como de metal abriéndose. El padre de Strike salio corriendo como si huyera de algo. Ahí acabó la grabación. Después de unos segundos de silencio Spark dice.

Spark: Gracias papa.

Mike: Sabía que vendrías a por él. Estaba intentando ayudarte. No es perfecto. No es lo que querías. Pero es lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Comentaba Mike en tono de consuelo. Spark estaba con la vista en blanco perdido en sus pensamientos.

Spark: No se que es peor. Pensar que nunca se preocupó o pensar que si lo hizo y que esta es la única forma que tuvo de demostrarlo. Da igual. Sea como sea, a mi me importa. Y aquí estoy. Vamos a poner fin a esto.

El grupo se puso de acuerdo y pasaron por la puerta donde se supone que estaba el centro de todo. En medio de un sala con columnas. Cerca de donde sería el centro. Estaban dos C.N.O. y en el centro un enorme juggernaut octopy los tres de espaldas al grupo. Parecía que no habían notado su presencia todavía.

Mike: Bien Vulcan. Ahora es tu momento. Lúcete.

Vulcan: jejeje. Con gusto.

Vulcan tiró un especie de platillo en medio de los octopys. Los octopys miraron el platillo y en ese momento explotó causando una gran explosión.

Mike: AHORA.

Mike se fusionó con su fénix adoptando su armadura. El grupo se puso al combate.

Vulcan y Eye Fox se ocupaban de un CNO mientras Albar y Spark del otro. Mike se enfrentó al grande.

Vulcan disparaba una salva de misiles que salieron de una lanzadera de misiles en su espalda mientras lanzaba disparos de energía en sus cañones de brazo. Eye Fox disparaba flechas de cuerda para inmovilizar las piernas del octopy y hacerle caer. Vulcan corrió hacía él con un hacha de energía y le clavó en la cabeza el hacha, haciéndolo explotar.

Albar estaba distrayendo al otro octopy con su rifle haciendo que centrara su atención en él. Spark se escabulló detrás de él y le lanzó un potente ataque eléctrico en la espalda que lo atontó temporalmente. Spark se subió a su espalda y le colocó una mina de proximidad. Se alejó de él para evitar la explosión que destrozó al octopy.

Mike se enfrentaba al juggernaut octopy al cual no se lo ponía fácil la enorme máquina.

Mike: Eh amigo ¿Que tal si facilitas un poco las cosas y dejas que te destroce.

Bromeó el potro, en respuesta el octopy lanzó un potente laser de ojo. Mike no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo así que tuvo que activar su nano escudo a máxima potencia, logrando detener el ataque.

Mike: Con que quieres jugar duro ¿Eh? Pues bien entonces.

Mike voló velozmente hacia el octopy al cual trató de dispararle con su arma. Mike lograba esquivarlas todas las balas y goleó con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho del octopy haciéndole estrellarse violentamente contra la pared. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para recuperarse. Mike le cogío con su magia de su enorme cuello.

Mike: Prepárate para un viajes hacia las estrellas con una Ataque Meteoro X2.

Mike le dio un potente puñetazo que lo hizo ascender hasta el cielo atravesando el techo de la biosfera científica. Mike voló hacia la misma dirección velozmente. El juggernaut octopy estaba ya en la estratosfera del planeta y Mike encima de él lo golpea de vuelta. Pero ahí no acabó. Mike voló velozmente hacia el octopys mientras este se envolvía en una bola de fuego por entrar en la atmosfera del planeta. Mike sacó la Golden Tail y la cargó de energía combinándola con su poder y la de Holy.

Mike: Impacto meteoro.

Su espada se envolvío en una potente energía roja y de un tajo, atravesó al enorme juggernaut octopy. El octopy empezó a soltar chispas y explotó en mil pedazos. Mike lo celebró.

Mike: Eso si que es un cometa.

Bromeó el potro. Ahora libre de octopys. El grupo fue hacia el panel para desactivar a los octopys y así traer la paz.

Spark: Acabemos con esto.

Finalmente logran desactivar a todos los octopys del lugar.

Fox: Se acabó.

Vulcan: ¿Ya? Yo quería un poco más de bronca.

Spark: Parece que hay algunas grabaciones. Nos dirán que ha sucedido. Lo que hizo padre.

Mike: ¿Estas seguro de querer escucharlo? No parece que quieras oírlo.

Dijo Mike preocupado por el estado de su amigo Spark.

Spark: Debemos hacerlo. Lo se. Es solo que...es terrible Mike. No quiero saber que formaba parte de esto.

Acto seguido se mostró la grabación. En ella apareció el padre de Spark Strike junto con dos investigadores.

Padre: ¿Tenemos suficientes partes para conectar más?

Científico: Si. El nuevo envío de tu hijo nos permitirá añadir dos octopys más a la red.

Científica: Estamos cerca de conseguir algo sobre los ataques informáticos sistémicos. Quizás deberíamos informar al rey para estar seguros.

El padre de Strike lo negó y la dijo.

Padre: No. Estamos demasiado cerca. Prometí a mi hijo que pronto nos libraríamos de los octopys. No pienso sentarme y esperar mientras lo políticos discuten.

Cuanto más hablaba su padre. Spark se sentía cada vez más mal.

Científico: Sería más fácil si Spark pudiera enviarnos más material operativo.

Padre: Ni hablar. No quiero que mi hijo pueda sufrir un revés político. Deja a Spark Strike fuera de esto. Monta los nuevos octopys con los que tenemos. Sáltate los protocolos de seguridad si hace falta.

Mike escuchó eso y comentó a Spark.

Mike: Da la impresión de que lo estaba haciendo por ti.

Spark: Yo nunca he querido esto Mike. Nunca lo he querido.

Respondió Spark Strike sintiéndose algo decepcionado por las decisiones de su padre. Y lo peor es que lo había hecho por él.

Spark comenzó a andar por la habitación mientras continuaba hablando.

Spark: Todo lo que ha pasado aquí es culpa suya. No quería creerlo pero esto...cuando esto aparezca en el juicio, ellos...No podemos decírselo. Ni al rey ni ha nadie.

Fox: Pero Spark. Sin estas pruebas te enviarán al destierro.

Ante eso Spark respondió molesto.

Spark: ¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que me place vivir sabiendo que nunca volveré a mi tierra? Pero no puedo volver a aquella habitación y decir que mi padre fue el peor criminal de guerra de nuestra historia. No puedo.

Vulcan: Socio. Ya oíste a tu padre. El no quería que te vieras implicado en asuntos políticos.

Spark: No lo entendéis chicos. Borraran su nombre del manifiesto de su historial en como ha servido al reino.

Comentaba Spark tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar y continúo.

Spark: Sería peor que el destierro. Sería un traidor, lo enseñaran a los niños como un ejemplo de monstruo de los cuentos. No puedo permitir que todo el bien que hizo quede destruido por esto Mike.

Mike: Aquí no podemos decidir nada. Ya veremos lo que dicen el rey y los jueces en cuanto regresemos.

Spark con mucha desgana le respondió en forma de suplica.

Spark: Esta bien Mike pero por favor. No destruyas lo que fue mi padre.

Mientras en el juicio. El resto del grupo estaba sentado mientras los jueces deliberaban.

Rainbow: Esto es increíble. Mike y los demás no han vuelto todavía y esas tres cotorras siguen queriendo juzgar a Spark.

Comentó molesta la pegaso con los tres jueces.

Medic: Me hace tanta gracia como a ti Rainbow, pero debemos esperar.

Twilight: Medic tiene razón. Debemos confiar en Mike y los demás.

Sunset: Espero que sea pronto.

Mientras. Los jueces deliberaban.

Juez: Debemos enfrentarnos a los hechos. No hemos recibido noticias y no hay motivo para pensar que Spark Strike haya sobrevivido.

Dark: Maldita sea. Parece que ya están empezando.

Comentó molesta la potra al igual que Dark Cloud que estaba posado sobre su grupa.

Undina: Debemos confiar en la oferta de ayuda del príncipe Mike Bluer. Solo han pasado unas horas.

Comentó Undina a los jueces confiando en que Mike encontraría alguna prueba que demostraría la inocencia de Spark Strike.

Juez2: Los guardias atlantes duraron menos de cinco minutos princesa. Está claro que ellos no durarían tanto.

Chambers: Muy bien ¿El juzgado esta preparado para dictar sentencia?

Justo en ese momento aparecieron el grupo de Mike al completo. Twilight y los demás se alegraron de volver a verlos.

Twilight: Chicos.

Pinkie: Nos alegramos de veros.

Spike: ¿Que ha pasado ahí dentro?

Rarity se acercó a Spark con una amplia sonrisa.

Rarity: Spark querido. Nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Spark no dijo nada cosa que extrañó a Rarity al cual estaba preocupada por él.

Rarity: ¿Spark?

Spark: Perdona Rarity.

Spark junto con Mike se adelantaron hacia el juzgado y Spark fue el primero en hablar.

Spark: Siento llegar tarde.

Mike le secundo.

Mike: Spark Strike salvó a biosfera científica. Espero que eso demuestre su lealtad hacia la Atlantis.

Pese a las palabras de Mike. Los tres jueces no parecían estar de acuerdo.

Juez: Su lealtad nunca se ha cuestionado. Solo su buen juicio.

Chambers: Quizás Spark Strike pueda ofrecer algo que anime a confiar en su juicio.

Juez3: ¿Encontraste algo que pueda aclarar lo sucedido?

Mike miró a Spark al cual este le devolvió la mirada. Spark reflejaba preocupación deseando que Mike no presentara las pruebas que destrozarían para siempre la reputación de su padre. Mike dejo de mirarlo y se adelantó

Spark: Mike...por favor...

Trataba Spark de impedir que Mike presentara la pruebas en el juicio.

Undina: ¿Tiene el príncipe Mike Bluer alguna prueba que presentar a este tribunal?

Mike parecía que iba a presentar las pruebas pero en vez de eso comenzó a hablar con decisión.

Mike: Spark me ayudo en detener a los octopys cuando estos atacaron la Atlantis hace tiempo. Esas son todas las pruebas que necesita el tribunal.

Pese a las palabras de Mike. Los jueces no parecían conformes.

Juez2: No comprendo que importancia...

Antes de que el juez terminara de hablar. Mike le interrumpió bruscamente y habló delante de todo el mundo.

Mike: Spark Strike no le interesa a nadie ¿Verdad? Este juicio no es sobre él. Es sobre los octopys.

Dijo Mike en forma acusadora antes los jueces. Estos molestos le respondieron.

Juez3: Esta vista no tiene nada que ver con los octopys.

Mike: La intención es que la gente sienta simpatía por ellos. Muchos atlantes de alto cargo quieren la guerra. A nadie le importa Spark.

Spike: Eso es verdad.

Dark: No es justo tratarlo así.

Liliana: Es leal a la Atlantis y está claro que a nadie le importa.

Ghost: Lo único que les interesa es una guerra inútil y absurda...¿Me ha oído alguien?

Mike: Él sabe más acerca de los octopys que cualquier otro atlantes vivo. Hay que escucharlo no someterlo a juicio.

Applejack: Eso es verdad.

Black: Así se habla Mike.

Daring: Sin duda sabe escoger las palabras justas.

Mike: Spark Strike me ayudó cuando la Atlantis fue atacada por primera vez por los octopys a ordenes de la araña robot*. Salvó a los suyos cuando nosotros respondimos a la señal de auxilio de su gente en aquella ciudad cercana a la Atlantis. Demostró a todo el mundo el valor de los atlantes. No se me ocurre una prueba más contundente que esa.

*** Ver capítulo Cap 18 El ataque de los Octopys de "La Patrulla Harmony".**

Rarity: Eso es verdad. Spark es un gran semental dispuesto a hacerlo todo por su pueblo. Así que ni se os ocurra acusarle de traición.

Red: Por supuesto.

Spark escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Mike y las de sus amigos. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de tener tales amigos leales hasta el final. Los jueces como el rey, la princesa y la doctora comenzaron a deliberar.

Neptuno: ¿Los jueces están preparados para la sentencia?

Después de deliberar por un rato. Finalmente el rey le dice a Spark con una sonrisa.

Neptuno: Spark Strike. Teniendo en cuenta tu hoja de leal servicio, no encontramos suficientes pruebas para condenarte. Te declaramos inocente de todos los cargos.

Nada más decir eso. Mike y los demás se alegraron por todo lo alto.

Pinkie: VIVA.

Gritó Pinkie Pie pegando un gran bote desde sus flancos hasta el techo.

Flash: Genial.

Mega: Al final la justicia funciona bien de vez en cuando.

Rarity no pudo evitar abrazar a Spark.

Rarity: Spark querido. Nos alegramos de que te declaren inocente.

Spark: Jejeje. Gracias Rarity.

Normalmente Spike se sentiría molesto por ello. Pero por alguna razón no lo estuvo. En ese momento se le cruzó la mente la imagen de Safire y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Undina miró a Mike con una sonrisa y este la guiñó un ojo haciéndola reír levemente.

Neptuno: Príncipe Mike Bluer. Queremos agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por el tiempo invertido en uno de los nuestros.

Mike sonrío por ello pero aun así no pudo evitar comentar.

Mike: Por favor. Si alguien me aprecia que me escuche. No malgastéis vuestras vidas contra los octopys. En lugar de ellos tratad de hacer la paz con ellos.

Juez2: Gracias príncipe Mike Bluer. Espero que el consejo medite con detenimiento tu consejo.

Mike: Eso espero.

Respondió Mike aun así algo molesto porque una parte de él sabía que posiblemente no le prestarían atención a su consejo y que cometerían el error de ir a la guerra contra los octopys.

Chambers: Damos por cerrada la vista. Spark Strike, marcha en paz.

La sala se desalojó por completo quedando solo los amigos de Mike. Spark aun sin poder creérselo se acercó a Mike y le dijo.

Spark: No puedo creer lo que has dicho...Nunca nadie había hablado así por mi.

Dijo el sea pony sin poder evitar alegrarse por el apoyo de sus amigos.

Pinkie sin previo aviso le abrazó fuertemente y le dijo.

Pinkie: Pues claro tontito. Eres nuestro amigo y por ti haríamos cualquier cosa.

Spark sonrío ante lo que dijo la pony rosa. Spark seguía agradeciendo a Mike.

Spark: Gracias por dar la cara por mi padre y por mi, incluso cuando...gracias.

Mike: No hay de que amigo. Por ti nos enfrenaríamos a todos los octopys si fuera necesario.

Dijo Mike con una sonrisa. Spark no pudo evitar reírse y le respondió.

Spark: Espero que no llegue el caso. Pero las cosas están bien así. Me gusta verte gritar.

Mike se puso serio y le respondió.

Mike: Spark. Acerca de lo que hizo tu padre...Tu merecías más que eso.

Spark: Tengo más que eso. Os tengo a vosotros.

Rarity le cogío del brazo y le dijo.

Rarity: Por supuesto Spark querido.

Mike: Antes que nada. Tenemos que preguntar unas cosas al rey.

Twilight: Es verdad. Con todo esto del juicio. Se nos había olvidado.

Mike y se grupo fueron a preguntar al rey por el guardián del agua. Este gustoso, les contó que probablemente estaría en la isla de Loor. Una gran isla pero que no aparece en los mapas. El rey les facilitó el lugar donde ir.

Mike: Bueno. Ya sabemos donde ir.

Rainbow: Si. Vallamos a buscar al guardián y volvamos a Imperio de Cristal.

Undina: Un momento amigos.

Red: ¿Se le ofrece algo princesa?

Undina: ¿Que tal si pasáis la noche en el castillo? Así estaréis descansados para mañana ya que será un viaje largo.

Twilight: Me parece una buena idea. Desde que llegamos, no hemos parado.

Rarity: Y yo necesito inmediatamente una siesta de belleza.

Spike: Yo si que necesito dormir pero bien.

Comentó el pequeño dragón mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Mas tarde. El grupo estaba organizando la nave Infinity para realizar el viaje. Mike andaba por los pasillos hasta que oyó la voz de Black Wing por los comunicadores.

Black: Ey Mike. Deberías ir al laboratorio. Spark Strike ha ido a "Hablar" con Albar.

Nada más oír eso el potro se temió lo peor y fue al laboratorio. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Spark Strike apuntando a Albar con una arma y su expresión mostraba enfado.

Mike: ¿Pero se puede saber que pasa aquí?

Spark: Llegas a tiempo Mike. Albar estuvo manipulando mi comunicador extrayendo información secreta y lo iba a transmitir a los suyos.

Respondió de forma acusadora el sea pony. Mike miró a Albar y le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Es cierto eso Albar?

Albar: Han estado creando armas y elementos para destruirnos. Tengo que enviar esa información para proteger nuestra civilización.

Spark: Mike. Te he sido leal siempre. No puedes permitir que envíe esa información.

Mike analizó las versiones de ambos y al final dijo.

Mike: Spark. Tu padre estaba usando octopys para sus experimentos. Si hubieran sido ponis equestrues. Hubiera informado sin dudarlo a la princesa Celestia.

Spark: Pero Mike...

Mike: Y tú Albar ¿Que crees que harán los octopys cuando reciban esta información?

Albar miró al potro y le respondió.

Albar: Atacaran.

Mike: Exactamente. Esta guerra se tiene que parar y ahora sería un buen comienzo.

Spark y Albar analizaron las palabras de Mike. Spark al final dijo.

Spark: Supongo que tienes razón. Albar, te puedo dar información no confidencial para que lo envíes.

Albar: Gracias creador. Yo a cambio no enviaré la información de la investigación a los míos.

Spark: Gracias.

Respondió Spark sonriendo. Cosa que nunca se imaginó que haría ante un octopy. Mike se alegró de haber arreglado de forma pacifica el conflicto.

En el castillo. Spark estaba en el balcón de su habitación observando la ciudad. En ese momento nota que llaman a la puerta.

Spark: Adelante.

La puerta se abre revelando a Rarity.

Spark: Rarity ¿Que haces aquí?

Rarity: Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien querido Spark. Ya sabes, por lo del juicio.

Spark: Gracias Rarity. La verdad es que se agradece.

Rarity: ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Spark: Por supuesto Rarity. Sobre todo porque tengo buenos amigos como vosotros.

Rarity: Si... Amigos.

Rarity y Spark se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando y finalmente se dan un dulce y tierno beso.

Sobre un edificio cercano. Estaba un unicornio vampiro que observaba la ciudad de la Atlantis.

Pony vampiro: Preparaos mortales...porque aquí está...el Conde Magula.

Gritó el vampiro adoptando forma de murciélago y volando por la ciudad.

Continuara...

No olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios.


	14. Cap 13 El Conde Magula

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**EL CONDE MAGULA**

Era de noche en la ciudad de la Atlantis. Sobre un edificio estaba el Conde Magula observando la ciudad.

Magula: Hoy es la noche de los ponis vampiros.

Comentó el vampiro con una sonrisa perversa. Junto con él estaban Tobi, Grunt y Scrap y varios ogros malignificados.

Tobi: Bueno ¿Que piensa hacer usted para acabar con Mike y su patrulla señor conde?

El conde con una sonrisa maliciosa le responde.

Magula: Jejeje. Muy simple. Pero antes necesito un ejercito y antes de eso comer un poco.

Grunt: ¿Que quiere decir?

Scrap: ¿No estará pensando...?

En lo alto del edificio por donde estaban todos. Se oyeron varios gritos de dolor. Acto seguido surgieron una gran bandada de murciélagos por todas partes. Tres de ellos destacan del resto. Uno de ellos era muy gordo, otro bastante delgado y el último muy pequeño.

Tobi: Valla con el conde.

Scrap: Nos ha convertido en vampiros a nosotros también.

Grunt: A nosotros y al resto.

Comentaban los tres con una voz aguda y chillona debido a su forma de murciélago. El Conde Magula se limpio la boca por la sangre que había bebido.

Magula: Estoy lleno. Ahora ha ocuparme del potro.

Y el conde se convirtió en murciélago y salio volando hacia el castillo. En una Habitación estaba Vulcan durmiendo con la parte superior de su cuerpo en el suelo, y sus cuartos traseros sobre la cama y roncando de forma impresionante. El conde Magula se metió en la habitación por la ventana sin hacer ruido.

Magula: Jejejeje. Un trago más no vendrá mal.

El conde se acercó al robot y fue morderle su cuello (mala idea colega). En el momento que trató de morderlo, se hizo un enorme daño en sus colmillos. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un pony sino un robot.

Magula: Mmmmm.

Trató de aguantar el dolor de sus colmillos para no despertar al robot.

Magula: Mis colmillos...que daño...Entre tantas habitaciones tuve que elegir la de un robot. Ay que daño.

El conde se fue volando dejando a Vulcan como estaba. Este hablaba en sueños (si. Los robots de Mike tienen simulaciones de sueños).

Vulcan: Jejeje. Tranquilas chicas...que hay para todas...El gran Vulcan esta para complaceros...

El conde eligió otra habitación. En ella estaba Liliana durmiendo placidamente boca abajo y su cuello muy a la vista. El conde sonrío perversamente por ello.

Magula: Jejeje. Perfecto...sin duda tendrá la sangre muy dulce...

Cuando estuvo a punto de morderla. Liliana sin despertarse, le cogío del cuello al vampiro.

Liliana: Atrás Basilio...ese sándwich de rosas amarillas es mía.

Comentaba la pegaso todavía dormida, mientras hacía girar con su casco al conde varias veces hasta lanzarlo contra la pared y se diera un fuerte cabezazo. Después le pegaso volvió a dormirse placidamente. El conde se levantó bastante dolorido en su cabeza y espalda.

Magula: Mejor...mejor buscar una presa menos... peligrosa.

El conde se metió en la habitación donde dormían Spike y Twilight. El conde se acercó a Spike que dormía en una cama al lado de Twilight.

Magula: Un dragón...su sangre sin duda tiene un sabor más exótico.

Cuando estuvo a punto de morderle, Spike aun dormido, estornudo y lanzó una llamarada en la cara del conde dejándolo completamente carbonizado.

Magula: Parece que hoy no es mi noche.

Ahora el conde se metió en la habitación de Mike. El potro dormía placidamente en la cama con la manta cubriéndole hasta el cuello. Holy estaba sobre una percha para aves durmiendo plácidamente.

Magula: Un potro. Mejor que nada.

El conde se acercó a dormido potro y puso un casco sobre la sabana.

Magula: Primero le quito la manta y a chuparle toda la sangre.

Pero en el momento que le quitó la manta. Las alas de luz de Mike brillaron haciendo que el conde retrocediera asustado.

Magula: Ahhhhh...esa luz...odio la luz...

Comentaba el conde tapándose como podía con su capa mientras la luz de Mike lo quemaba. Al final el conde tubo que salir de la habitación con algunas quemaduras por el cuerpo.

Magula: Maldita sea ¿Es que no hay alguna presa fácil por aquí?

Comento molesto el conde mientras se iba. En ese momento el modificador ADN de Mike comenzó a parpadear, haciendo que el potro se despierte.

Mike: ¿Que...que pasa?

Mike cogío su Modificador ADN y de él salía un mensaje de voz.

Voz del Modificador ADN: ADN desconocido encontrado.

Mike: ¿Nuevo ADN? Curioso.

Mike se puso el modificador ADN y se fue buscar la nueva muestra. Dejó que Holy durmiera ya que no lo consideró necesario despertarla.

Finalmente el conde Magula se mete en la habitación de la princesa Undina al cual dormía plácidamente sobre la cama.

Magula: Jejeje. Aquí esta mi nueva presa.

Mientras. Mike andaba por los pasillos.

Mike: ¿Donde estas nuevo ADN?

Comentaba Mike mientras buscaba con su brazalete. En ese momento oyó gritar a Undina.

Mike: Undina.

Mike alertado fue corriendo a su habitación. El resto del grupo salio de sus cuartos.

Rainbow: OAHHHH ¿Que ocurre?

Preguntó la pegaso después de pegar un gran bostezo.

Pinkie: ¿Hacen una fiesta y no me han invitado?

Preguntó la pony fiestera con un gracioso gorro de dormir azul y portando un oso de peluche en su brazo.

Red: Mike ¿Que ocurre?

Preguntó Red Fire viendo pasar a Mike a toda mecha.

Mike: Es Undina. La he oído gritar. Está en problemas.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Mike y todos fueron a ver a su habitación. Cuando entraron, vieron al conde Magula sobre la ventana portando a Undina inconsciente en brazos.

Mike: Suelta a la princesa, engendro.

El conde con una sonrisa perversa le responde.

Magula: Creo que no pequeño alicornio.

En ese momento el modificador ADN comenzó a brillar.

Modificador: Nuevo ADN encontrado.

Mike: Conque era él.

Acto seguido una luz surgió del brazalete y escaneó al vampiro. El conde esperaba un ataque pero no ocurrió nada.

Modificador: Nuevo ADN agregado.

Mike: Bien. Vamos allá.

Mike pulso el modificador y sufrió su transformación. Su piel se volvió azul pálido. Su crin negra como la noche. Ojos de dragón amarillo. Sus alas de luz se convirtieron en unas de murciélago. Sus orejas adoptaron forma como las de un murciélago y le surgieron dos colmillos.

Mike: Mike vampiro.

Gritó Mike ante su nueva transformación sorprendieron a todo el mundo incluido el conde.

Magula: Impresionante. Pero ni con eso me detendrás.

El conde se marchó volando llevándose a la princesa.

Mike: Alto ahí.

Voló Mike con su nueva forma de murciélago pero cuando salió de la habitación. El conde había desaparecido.

Mike: Maldita sea.

Más tarde. Todo el mundo estaba en el salón del trono. El rey estaba enormemente preocupado por su hija.

Neptuno: Oh no. Mi hija...¿Por que mi hija?

Comentaba el rey tremendamente hundido por el secuestro de su hija.

Twilight: Lo sentimos majestad. No tuvimos tiempo de rescatar a su hija.

Daring: Tiene que estar en algún sitio.

Mega: Pero ¿Donde?

Liliana: No puede haberse volatilizado ni nada.

Neptuno: Por favor encontrad a mi hija. Desde que su madre murió es todo cuanto me queda.

Comentaba preocupado el rey.

Spike: ¿Se te ocurre algo Mike?

Preguntó el dragón a Mike al cual seguía en su forma de pony vampiro. El potro estaba colgado del techo boca abajo como los murciélagos.

Fluttershy: Mike...¿Podrías bajarte si no es demasiada molestia?...me duele el cuello de tanto mirar arriba.

Mike: Lo siento Fluttershy. Como pony vampiro razono mejor boca abajo...vamos a ver. Si yo tuviera que esconderme en algún sitio ¿Donde haría?

Pensaba Mike todavía colgado del techo. Después de pensarlo por largo rato, por fin logra adivinar el sitio.

Mike: Ya está. Ya se donde está.

En un lugar oscuro y lúgubre de lo que parecía un edificio abandonado. Undina abre lo ojos y lo primero que descubre es que esta atada boca abajo en el techo.

Undina: ¿Donde estoy?

Preguntó la princesa sea pony. Una voz tenebrosa la respondió.

Magula: En mi guarida secreta buajajajajaja.

Se reía el pony vampiro apareciendo como una niebla hasta solidificarse por completo en su forma pony.

Undina: ¿Quien eres tú?

Exigió la princesa ante el pony vampiro.

Magula: Cierto ¿Donde están mis modales? Deje que me presente. Soy el Conde Magula. Señor de los todos los ponis vampiros.

Respondió el conde mientras le hacía una reverencia. Aun así la princesa lo miró con mala cara.

Undina: Muy bien conde. Ya que te has presentado. Ahora suéltame o ya verás.

Amenazó la princesa. El conde simplemente se río.

Magula: Aunque me encantaría complacer a tan hermosa princesa. Me temo que eso no es posible. Porque tu me servirás de cebo para atraer al potro llamado Mike Bluer hacia mi trampa.

Dijo en conde. La princesa sonrío de forma confiada.

Undina: Si crees que podrás con Mike la tienes clara. Ese potro puede con todo.

Magula: Eso ya lo veremos princesa. Solo tengo que enviar una mensaje a ese potro citándole hacia mi trampa y será definitivamente mío. Buajajajajajaja.

Se reía el conde. Pero en ese preciso instante, la pared se derribo mostrando a Mike vampiro junto a sus compañeros.

Magula: Vosotros ¿Pero como me habéis encontrado tan rápido?

Preguntó asombrado el pony vampiro. Ante eso Mike le respondió.

Mike: Hay pocos sitios donde se podría esconder un pony vampiro. Además. Tu escondite no es que fuera muy difícil de encontrar precisamente.

Fuera del edificio, hacía un enorme cartel con luces de neon que ponía "Escondite secreto del Conde Magula. No molestar".

Grunt: Oye Scrap ¿Crees que fue buena idea poner aquel cartel en el escondite del pony vampiro?

Preguntó Grunt en su forma de murciélago con su voz aguda y chillona. Scrap le respondió con igual voz.

Scrap: Pues claro ¿Si no como podría el conde encontrar su guarida en caso de que se perdiera?

Grunt: Ah claro. Tiene sentido.

Tobi: Puede que así el conde pueda encontrar su guarida secreta ¿Pero habéis pensado en aquellos que quisieran buscarlo para pegarle?

Grunt y Scrap se quedaron un rato callados analizando lo que dijo Tobi vampiro. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que habían metido la pata con lo del cartel.

Ambos: Ups.

Volviendo con el grupo. El conde Magula estaba en posición de combate.

Magula: Bueno. Puede que no os haya traído hacia mi trampa pero da igual. Os destruiré aquí mismo.

Mega: Inténtalo vampiro de tres al cuarto.

Spark: Libera a la princesa o ya verás.

Daring: Te patearemos el trasero viejo

Magula: Ehh...Tampoco soy tan viejo, apenas llego por los 470 años. Venid a mi siervos de la noche.

Acto seguido apareció un vampiro de considerable tamaño al cual asustó a Fluttershy y se escondió detrás de Rainbow. El murciélago se puso al lado del conde y se transformó en un ogro malignificado vampiro. Otro murciélago apareció, volaba de una lado a otro hasta que se da de morros contra una pared y adopta su forma de ogro, cayendo duramente contra el suelo. Más ogros vampiros aparecieron para ponerse al lado del conde.

Twilight: Ogros...

Medic: Vampiros...

Liliana: Malignificados...

Dijeron las tres.

Magula: Adelante mis siervos de la noche. Atacad a esos intrusos.

Los ogros vampiros se lanzaron hacia el grupo.

Mike: Bien chicos. Hora de pelear.

Todos: Si.

Rainbow y Black Wing volaron a toda velocidad chocando contra un amplio grupo de ogros haciendo que estos salieron por los aires. Ocelot, Vulcan, Albar, Mega y Liliana aprovecharon para "practicar tiro al pato" con ellos, sus potentes disparos o hechizos de ataque lograban desmalignificar a los ogros vampiros.

Twilight, Sunset y Trixie lanzaban hechizos. Twilight lanzaban hechizos mágicos contra los ogros con lazos mágicos para atarlos. Sunset lanzaba esferas brillantes obligándoles a taparse los ojos, Trixie con sus ilusiones conjuros varias cruces, estacas, ajos de tal forma que los ogros salieron corriendo.

Ghost conjuró una gran espada de hielo y golpeó de un gran tajo a los ogros vampiros anulando su forma maligna.

Eye Fox disparó flechas explosivas contra los ogros y Daring Doo los inmovilizaba con su látigo para facilitar el disparo a Eye Fox contra los ogros.

Spark Strike disparaba su arma contra los ogros mientras Rarity le cubría con ataques mágicos.

Spark: Gracias por cubrirme Rarity.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa al cual la yegua se la devolvió.

Rarity: De nada Spark querido.

Varios ogros vampiros rodearon a Blue Sky con intención de lanzarse a por él. En el momento que lo hicieron, el paladín cargó su espada de energía mágica y lanzó un potente ataque circular por si mismo golpeando a todos los ogros eliminando su estado maligno y volviéndolos a la normalidad.

Applejack daba impulsó a Red Fire con sus patas traseras para que ganara altura y desde ahí conjuró un gran hechizo de luz que cegó a los ogros. Pinkie aprovechó para disparar su gran cañón de fiesta contra ellos cubriéndolos de goma de mascar con esencia de ajos.

Flash Sentry voló hacia un grupo de ogros vampiros que volaban alto. Los ogros trataron de golpearlo pero el pegaso era demasiado hábil para ellos. Esquivó en puñetazo de un ogro y le dio un tajo en el costado. Otro ogro trató de golpearlo pero este lo esquivó también poniéndose tras su espalda y dándole otro poderoso tajo en la espalda. Otro intentó cogerle pero Flash le dio un cabezazo aturdiéndolo momentáneamente y acto seguido le dio otro golpe con su espada. Los tres ogros se deshicieron su estado malignificado.

Mike y Darkwing junto con sus fénix, se enfrentaban al conde Magula.

Mike: Entrega a la princesa o de lo contrario...

Dark: Te daremos la paliza de tu vida.

Amenazaron ambos potros. El conde se río.

Magula: Jejejeje. Hace falta algo más que unos potros y unos pajaritos de colores para vencer al señor de la oscuridad.

Mike: ¿Que te parece esto para empezar?

Mike lanzó un rayo oscuro debido a su forma de pony vampiro contra el conde, al cual este lo debutó con su casco. Darkwing intentó lo mismo pero con igual resultado.

Magula: Estupidos. La magia oscura no me puede afectar.

Mike: En tal caso a ver que te parece esto.

Antes de que el conde pudiera reaccionar. Mike se desplazó casi en el acto enfrente del conde y le dio un potente gancho que lo alzó hacia arriba. Darkwing corrió hacia Mike y de modo de trampolín, tomó impulso para saltar y dar un fuerte patada en el conde en su espalda. Con la patada, el conde se empotra contra una pared para luego caer al suelo.

Magula: Ay...que golpe.

Mike: ¿Que te pareció esto?

Dark: Aunque la magia oscura no te afecte. Eso no significa que no te podamos molerte a palos.

Mike: Esta claro que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo. Así que ¿Que tal si nos devuelves a Undina y te dejamos marchar? Al menos no con demasiados golpes.

Undina: Así se habla Mike.

Animo la princesa al potro. Este la agradeció el gesto.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Dark: Oye Mike. El chupa sangres este se está riendo.

Mike: ¿Que?

Ambos potros notaron que el vampiro se estaba riendo cada más y más.

Magula: Jajajaja...jajajaja...JAJAJAJA.

Mike: Pero ¿De que te ries feo?

Magula: En una cosa tienes razón. Yo no soy de combate cercano si no de magia. Pero hace poco bebí sangre de los ogros que tengo aquí ahora. Cabe mencionar que sabía horrible. Pero no solo bebí su sangre. También bebí su esencia malignificada.

Nada más decirlo ambos potros se pusieron tensos.

Dark: Espera...si hiciste eso...eso significa.

En ese momento notaron que el vampiro estaba siendo rodeado por una luz violeta oscura. Su cuerpo crecía hasta el doble de su tamaño ganando algo de musculatura. Sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes. Su piel se volvió violeta oscura y su crin más negra todavía como la mismísima oscuridad. El conde se había convertido en el conde Magula Malignificado.

Magula: Jajaja. Contemplad mi nuevo poder.

El conde lanzó una enorme bandada de murciélagos rojos contra el dúo. Estos trataron de protegerse de ellos pero eran demasiados para protegerse de todos ellos. Los murciélagos daban ligeros mordiscos en los cuerpos de ambos potros al cual apenas podían hacer otra cosa para evitarlos.

Dark: Hay demasiados Mike.

Mike: Tenemos que quitárnoslo de encima.

Dark: ¿Un hechizo de tornado conjunto?

Mike: Buena idea.

Ambos potros conjuraron un hechizo de tornado que se llevó a los murciélagos lejos de ellos.

Mike: Listo.

Dark: Pero aun así, menudos mordiscos.

Sus cuerpos presentaban varias heridas de mordiscos por todas partes.

Magula: Veo que sois hábiles. A ver si os libráis de esto.

El conde extendió su capa y tres bolas de fuego surgieron de ella directos hacia los potros.

Mike: Cuidado.

Ambos potros alzaron el vuelo para esquivarlos. El conde Magula se tele transportó detrás de ellos y le dio un fuerte golpe que los hizo caer al suelo. Estos se levantaron adoloridos.

Dark: Ese tipo es duro. No se como le venceremos.

Mike: Habrá alguna forma.

El conde sacó su casco y de ella surgió una espada hecha de puro fuego.

Magula: Jejeje. Hora de acabar con vosotros.

Dark Cloud se interpuso entre el conde y los potros y le lanzó un rayo oscuro. Pero el vampiro ni se inmuto.

Magula: Fuera pajarraco.

El conde golpeó con el casco al fénix tirandolo hacia un lado.

Dark: Dark Cloud.

Gritó la potra por como fue golpeado su amigo fénix. El conde se lanzo hacia los potros.

Magula: Ahora es vuestro fin.

El conde se lanzó hacia los potros al cual estos se prepararon para detenerlo. Acto seguido se interpuso Holy, extendió sus alas y una intensa luz surgió de ellas. a diferencia de otros ataques. Este le hizo daño al vampiro al cual retrocedió.

Magula: AHHHHH...esa luz...me quema...

Gritaba de dolor el vampiro por la luz de fénix. Mike se dio cuenta enseguida del punto débil del vampiro.

Mike: Claro. Eso es. El conde es un vampiro y los vampiros no soportan la luz. En ese caso...

Mike desactivo el Modificador ADN y recobró su estado original.

Mientras el conde retrocedía debido a la luz de Holy. Oyó una voz a su lado.

Mike: Eh chupa sangres.

El conde miró hacia el lado donde oyó la voz y vio al potro delante.

Magula: ¿Tú?

El potro extendió sus alas de luz haciendo que el vampiro sufriera más quemaduras por la luz.

Magula: Ahhhh...más luz nooooo...debo marcharme.

El conde trató de salir volando.

Mike: Holy. No dejes que escape.

Justo cuando el conde se iba a escapar por una ventana. El fénix se interpuso bloqueando la salida. El conde tubo que bajar de nuevo al suelo debido a la luz producida por el fénix.

Magula: Ahhhhh...más luz no.

El conde se retorcía de dolor. Mike y Holy empleando su propia luz. Hicieron retroceder al vampiro hasta una esquina.

Magula: Basta por favor...más luz no...

Gritaba de dolor el vampiro mientras su cuerpo se iba quemando más y más.

Mike: ¿Quieres más luz? Pues aquí la tienes.

Mike y Holy se fusionaron obteniendo así la armadura fénix. Su cuerpo irradiaba todavía mas luz para desgracia del vampiro.

Mike: Y aun no has visto nada..."Luz Interior...X2".

El cuerpo del potro irradió tanta luz como si un sol se tratara. No solo el conde. Los ogros vampiros gritaban también de dolor ya que dicha luz los quemaba.

Magula: No por favor...parad...no soporto tanta luz...

Gritaba el vampiro sintiendo un intenso dolor. Mike le respondió en forma autoritaria.

Mike: Habértelo pensado antes de secuestrar a la princesa Undina.

Magula: AHHHHHHHH..

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el vampiro antes de que su cuerpo explotara. Acto seguido apareció un pequeño murciélago donde estaba antes el conde.

Magula (con voz aguda y chillona): Noooo...maldita sea Mike Bluer...tanta luz me ha convertido en un chibi vampiro...¿Sabes que necesitaré por lo menos 200 años para recuperar mi cuerpo?

Decía el pequeño murciélago con una voz tan aguda y chillona que hizo reír al grupo. Acto seguido los ogros vampiros malignificados volvieron a su estado anterior sin ninguna de los dos estados. Acto seguido salieron huyendo de allí.

Rainbow: Jajajaja. Valla vocecilla...Jajajaja.

Medic: Jajajaja. Desde luego. Jajajaja.

Daring: Jajajaja. En mis viajes jamás vi nada igual...Jajajaja.

El murciélago estaba muy molesto por como se burlaban el grupo de él y les gritó con su voz chillona.

Magula: Malditos seáis...me vengaré de vosotros cuando recupere mi poder...

Amenazaba el vampiro pero con su actual voz solo logró hacer reír aun más al grupo. Pinkie se revolvía en el suelo de la risa que generaba, incluso Fluttershy no pudo evitar reírse.

Vulcan: Ey Camaleón. Anótate un tanto.

Camaleón con un disfraz de jugado de Baseball con bate. Le dio un fuerte golpe al vampiro al cual salió volando muy lejos.

Pinkie: Buen viaje señor murciélago.

Se despedía Pinkie con una pañuelo.

Magula: Maldiiiitoooos...jure que volvereeeee...

Gritaba el murciélago con su voz chillona y aguda al cual volaba muy lejos. Mike y Darkwing desataron a la princesa Undina.

Mike: ¿Esta bien princesa?

Undina: Por supuesto. Gracias a vosotros amigos.

Dijo amigablemente la princesa con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a ambos potros y les daba un beso en la frente a los dos.

Medic: Cuando el conde fue derrotado. Todos los convertidos en vampiros, recobran su estado anterior.

Lejos de allí. Estaban volando por lo alto del cielo nocturno. Grunt, Scrap y Tobi en su forma de murciélago.

Grunt: Oye. Esto de ser vampiro no está mal.

Scrap: Eso es verdad. Volando por la noche sin ninguna restricción.

Tobi: Siendo libre como el viento. Surcando el cielo sin parar.

Acto seguido. Un "Puf" sonó en ellos al mismo tiempo que fueron cubiertos de humo. Cuando el humo desapareció. Los tres recobraron su aspecto quedando los tres momentáneamente suspendidos en el aire.

Tobi: ¿Que ha pasado?

Scrap: Hemos recobrado nuestro aspecto original.

Grunt: ¿Eso significa que ya no podemos volar?

Los todavía suspendidos en el aire. Miraron a ritmo rápido primero a la derecha, rápidamente a la izquierda y luego abajo hasta finalmente miraron a la cuarta pared. Los tres gritaron mientras caían a gran altura y se dieron un fuerte porrazo los tres.

Tobi: Efectivamente... Ya no podíamos volar.

A la mañana siguiente. El grupo se preparaba para partir a su siguiente destino. El rey junto con su hija fueron para despedirse de ellos.

Neptuno: Tened un buen viaje todos.

Twilight: Gracias majestad.

Neptuno: No. Gracias a vosotros por haber rescatado a mi hija.

Mike: No ha sido nada majestad.

Vulcan: Por salvar semejante preciosidad lo que sea.

Fox: Cállate tarugo.

Undina se acercó al potro y le dijo.

Undina: Todo lo contrario. Es algo que os agradeceré siempre.

Y la princesa le dio un beso en la frente del potro haciéndole sonrojar. Vulcan que cargaba unas cajas las dejó caer de la impresión.

Vulcan: Maldita sea ¿Como logra el jefe que hermosas yeguas le den siempre un beso sin hacer prácticamente nada?

Red: ¿Seguro que no os importa que Spark se venga con nosotros?

Neptuno: En absoluto. Si el quiere, puede ir con vosotros.

Spark: Sin duda un viaje que estaré gustoso de hacer.

Dijo el sea pony mirando a Rarity al cual esta la devolvió la mirada cómplice.

Ocelot: Bien...pues nos vamos.

El grupo se subió a la nave y así comenzaron su viajes en busca del siguiente guardián.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Quiero recordaros seguidores de mis fanfics que después de mi fanfic puente "Misión Corazón de Cristal", comenzaré ha escribir mi gran y ambicioso fanfic y para ello necesitaré algo de ayuda vuestra. Necesito ideas para crear personajes enemigos preferentemente ponis (aunque también me valen maquinas). Acepto ideas sobre ponis con poderes especiales y habilidades (no os preocupéis por la especie de pony, de eso me ocupo yo). **

** Y también ideas sobre artefactos antiguos de carácter ofensivo, defensivo o propiedades especiales.**

**Espero vuestras ideas.**


	15. Cap 14 El Barco Fantasma

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**EL BARCO FANTASMA**

La nave iba volando por el cielo por ancho mar mientras el grupo platicaba. En ese momento sonó una alarma de la nave.

Mike: Bit ¿Que ocurre?

Bit apareció en su típica forma de esfera y se comunicó con él.

Bit: La nave ha detectado una forma de vida equina sobre el mar.

Applejack: ¿En medio de este ancho mar? ¿Esta nadando acaso?

Sunset: Eso no puede ser. Estamos en medio del mar.

Medic: Podría ser un naufrago que necesite ayuda.

Mike: No se hable más. Black. Baja la nave hasta la zona de donde esté.

Black: A la orden.

La nave descendió a unos metros de la altura del mar. La compuerta trasera de la zona de desembarco se abrió y salieron Ghost y Applejack poniéndose ambas al borde de la compuerta. Ahí vieron sobre el agua una barca improvisada con unos tablones. En ella estaba un pony de tierra inconsciente sobre ella.

Applejack: Ahí está.

Ghost: Que raro. Me resulta familiar.

Applejack: Ya pensarás eso luego. Ahora saquémoslo de ahí.

Applejack preparó su lazo y Ghost su gancho. Ambas lo lanzaron contra el pony inconsciente y lo subieron arriba. Una vez dentro. Todo el mundo fue a verlo.

Flash: ¿Le habéis subido?

Ghost: Así es.

Rarity: Cielo santo. Que mala pinta tiene.

Comentaba la pony modista observando el lamentable estado del pony. Mike y Flash les parecía familiar el extraño pony. Cuando lo miraron mejor, lo reconocieron en el acto.

Mike y Flash: El capitán Darkwater.

Gritaron los dos a la vez.

Rainbow: ¿Darkwater el pitara?

Sunset: ¿El que intentó saquear Arabia sentada hace tiempo*?

*** Ver "El Mejor Cumpleaños" el primer capítulo de mi fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony"**

Dark: ¿El quien trató de secuestrar a la actriz Cristal Song*?

*** Ver Capítulo 60 "Protegiendo a la Estrella" de La Patrulla Harmony".**

Pinkie: ¿El quien intentó robarse todos los caramelos durante la noche de Nightmare Moon?

Todos miraron a Pinkie al cual esta simplemente soltó una sonrisa boba. Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie pensaron todos.

Dark Cloud se puso encima del pirata y comenzó picarle en la cabeza.

Fluttershy: Dark Cloud por favor. No le piques la cabeza. No le creo que le guste que le hagan eso.

Pero el fénix no la hizo caso y siguió picándolo. El pirata comenzaba a revolverse un poco.

Sky: Parece que ya empieza a despertarse.

El pirata se despierta levemente.

Darkwater: ¿Que...que pasa?

Preguntaba el pirata abriendo el ojo justo para que Dark Cloud le diera un picotazo en su ojo. El pirate gritó de dolor mientras se tapaba el ojo con sus cascos.

Darkwater: UAHHHH...Mi ojo...que daño.

Rainbow: Veo que ya se ha despertado.. Jijiji.

Ser río levemente la pegaso. El pirata se levantó sobresaltado mirando a todas partes.

Darkwater: ¿Quien? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?

Preguntaba sobresaltado el pirata mirando a todas partes. Acto seguido se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mike y sus amigos.

Darkwater: ¿Mike? ¿Y la patrulla? ¿Donde estoy?

Twilight: Calma capitán. Está a salvo.

Trató Twilight de tranquilizarlo pero el capitán seguía alterado y gritando por todos lados.

Darkwater: Mi barco ¿Donde está mi barco? Donde esté mi barco en mío.

Camaleón: OOOle.

Respondió camaleón con un disfraz de guitarrista flamenco español tocando dicho instrumento.

Rainbow: Ey capi. Calmase un poco.

Pero el capitán seguía igual sin ninguna intención de calmarse.

Darkwater: Mi barco. Quiero mi barco con mi tripulación.

Seguía gritando el capitán mientras correteaban de un lado a otro. El grupo trató de calmarlo pero era inútil. Al final Liliana harta, decide intervenir.

Liliana: Ya... basta.

Gritó la pegaso arreándole un gran golpe en la cabeza que estampa al capitán en el suelo.

Fluttershy: ¿No...no te has pasado un poco?

Preguntó tímidamente la pegaso.

Dark: Si. Si antes estaba alterado. Ahora está K.O..

Secundo la potra pinchando al capitán con una pequeña barra de metal. Acto seguido el capitán se levantó.

Darkwater: Ahh...bribones...¿Donde os escondéis?

Gritó el capitán pero enseguida se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Darkwater: ¿Donde estoy?

Mike: Tranquilo capitán. Esta en el Infinity.

El capitán centró su atención en el potro y dijo.

Darkwater: Espera. Tu eres Mike. El de las otra veces.

Mike: Así es.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo. El capitán se puso de rodillas ante él y le cogío del casco y comenzó a implorarle.

Darkwater: Por favor buen Mike. Necesito tu ayuda.

Todos se sorprendieron del ruego del capitán.

Mike: ¿Ayudarle en que?

En capitán al borde del llanto le dijo.

Darkwater: Mi barco. Me lo robaron con toda mi tripulación.

Red: ¿Quienes?

El capitán miró al grupo con una expresión de horro que asustó un poco al grupo.

Darkwater: Por...por...por...FANTASMAS.

Spike: ¿Fa...fa...fa?

Fluttershy: ¿FANTASMAS?

Ambos se asustaron y se escondieron detrás de Twilight y Rainbow Dash.

Mega: ¿Dijo...fantasmas?

Liliana: Eso dijo.

Antes eso Twilight puso un gesto de molestia y dijo.

Twilight: O por favor. Los fantasmas no existen.

Spike: Pero...¿Y si te equivocas?

Twilight: No digas más tonterías. Los fantasmas no existen. Es imposible.

Mike se acercó al capitán y le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Que ocurrió exactamente?

El capitán menor nervioso le responde.

Darkwater: Bueno. Mis muchachos y yo estábamos navegando por el mar...no es que fuéramos robando ni nada por el estilo...jejejeje.

Se reía levemente el capitán. Ahí continuo con la historia.

Darkwater: En ese momento aparecieron los fantasmas. Seres etéreos sin rostro salvo ojos y boca.

Spike y Fluttershy se asustaban de la historia contada por el capitán. Twilight en cierto modo lo miró con fastidio. Ella no se creía en absoluto sobre los fantasmas.

Darkwater: Los fantasmas comenzaron a atacarnos. Tratamos de defendernos pero nuestras armas o magia los atravesaban sin hacerles daño. Al final todo ocurrió muy rápido y yo acabe por donde me encontrasteis.

Mike: Mmm...interesante.

Comentaba Mike con un casco en la barbilla. Twilight le dijo.

Twilight: Mike por favor ¿No te creerás eso de los fantasmas?

Mike: Fantasmas o no. Algo extraño a ocurrido y debemos investigarlo. Nunca se sabe. Podría ser algo que a la larga podría perjudicar a todo el mundo.

Daring: He viajado a muchas partes del mundo y siempre he visto cosas muy raras. Pero ¿Fantasmas? Nunca. Aunque quien sabe.

Vulcan: Y si hay fantasmas no hay problema. Conozco un método que es súper efectivo contra ellos.

Comentó Vulcan con suma seguridad captando la atención del grupo.

Rainbow: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cual es figura?

Vulcan: Bueno. Se lo oí mucho a los cazafantasmas. No os lo vais a creer pero...

El grupo miraba atentamente al robot. Después de unos instantes de suspenso, Vulcan finalmente les dijo.

Vulcan: Lo he olvidado.

Todo el mundo cayó al suelo al estilo anime.

Fox: ¿Para eso mantienes el suspenso idiota?

Gritó enfadada Eye Fox.

Twilight: Los fantasmas no existen. De todos modos Mike tiene razón. Habrá que investigarlo. Nunca se sabe.

Darkwater: Perfecto. Os estaré eternamente agradecido si me ayudáis a recuperar mi barco y mi tripulación. Antes que eso debo deciros como es mi barco.

Flash: ¿Por un casual es un gran barco de dos velas rojas con rayas negras? ¿Con una bandera negra con la imagen de una especie de brújula de hueso en ella?

Darkwater: Así es. Lo has descrito al detalle.

Twilight: ¿Y tu como sabes como es Flash?

Preguntó curiosa la alicornio. Su amado Flash la respondió.

Flash: Porque la estoy viendo por la cámara exterior.

Todo el mundo miró la pantalla de la cámara y sorprendentemente estaba ahí el barco. Todos se quedaron pasmados por ello. Sobre todo el capitán que había saltado hacia la cámara.

Darkwater: Mi barco. Ese es mi barco.

Gritaba eufórico el capitán pirata ante la presencia de su barco.

Medic: ¿Ese es su barco?

Rarity: Cielos. Necesita unos arreglos urgentemente. Está hecho una pena.

Comentaba Rarity al ver el lamentable estado del barco al cual parecía abandonado.

Black: Parece que no hay nadie.

Mike: Bit ¿Detectas algo?

Mediante unas cámaras robots que surgieron de la nave. Bit escaneó la nave por completo y dio confirmación positiva.

Bit: Se han detectado varias formas de vida en el barco.

Darkwater: Debe ser mi tripulación.

Mike: Black Wing. Acerca la nave al barco.

Black: A la orden.

La nave se acercó a dicho barco. El grupo bajó hasta el barco al cual no parecía haber nadie.

Flash: Aquí estamos.

Mike: Bien chicos. Dividámonos y registremos el barco.

Ante eso Fluttershy comenzó a temblar.

Fluttershy: Pero...pero...¿Y si nos topamos con algún fantasma?

Spike: Si...podría estar alguno aquí escondido.

Secundo Spike asustado igual que la pegaso. Twilight bastante molesta ya les dice a ambos.

Twilight: Por última vez. Los fantasmas no existen.

Finalmente el grupo se divide para buscar a los piratas asustados. Rarity miró en el camarote del capitán. La unicornio arrugó la nariz por lo increíblemente desordenado que estaba todo.

Rarity: Por Celestia ¿Es que el capitán no sabe tener algo de orden aquí?

Rarity apartó las cortines para que entrara algo de luz a la habitación. Sin que ella se diera cuenta. Una traje de capitán que estaba colgado. Comenzó a flotar en el aire y acercarse a Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Que ocurre?

Cuando se giró vio como el traje se la echaba encima.

Rarity: AHHHHHH.

Gritó la pony modista completamente dominada por el pánico y comenzó a correr a ciegas con el abrigo encima.

Fluttershy estaba mirando por algunas habitaciones. La pony estaba muy asustada por la presencia de fantasmas.

Fluttershy: Ho...hola...¿Hay alguien por aquí? Si hay alguien ¿Podrías responder si no es demasiada molestia claro?

Preguntaba tímidamente la pegaso. En ese momento, una puerta se cerró de golpe asustando a la pegaso y soltara un grito.

Fluttershy: Calma Fluttershy...solo es una puerta que se abre...

Una ventana se cerró también de golpe asustando a la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Y eso...es solo una ventana que se cierra.

Logró tranquilizarse Fluttershy. Luego apareció un cuado pintado del capitán que flotaba en el aire.

Fluttershy: Y eso es solo un cuadro que flota inexplicablemente en el aire.

Comentó tranquilamente la pegaso hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Fluttershy: ¿UN CUADRO QUE FLOTA SOLO EN EL AIRE?...FANTASMAS...

Gritó la pegaso a más no poder mientras salía corriendo sin parar.

Pinkie exploraba la cocina mientras daba sus típico saltitos al desplazarse.

Pinkie: Hoooolaaaaa ¿Hay alguien por ahí que quiera que le monte una fiesta?

Comentó la pony rosa con su típica sonrisa. No recibió contestación pero en ese instante, los armarios de la cocina se abrieron y salieron varios platos y postres.

Pinkie: Mmmm...postres.

Pensaba Pinkie sin prestar la minima atención de como se presentaban los postres. En ese instante. Todos los postres se tiraron encima de Pinkie poniéndola perdida por completo. La pony rosa lejos de desanimarse, extendió su lengua hasta cubrirse su cuerpo por completo y relamerse todas aquella delicias.

Pinkie: Mmmm...delicioso...

Fuera. El resto del grupo seguían explorando el barco hasta que Rarity y Fluttershy salieron corriendo de dentro del barco sin mirar por donde iban. Al final las dos se chocaron la una contra la otra. El resto del grupo fue a socorrerlas.

Twilight: Chicas ¿Pero que os pasa?

Acto seguido salió alegremente Pinkie dando saltitos como si nada.

Pinkie: Si. Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma.

Las dos chicas temblando de miedo les contaron lo que vieron.

Rarity: Y eso...eso fue lo que paso...

Spike: Tranquila Rarity. Si hay un fantasma. Yo te protegeré.

Rarity: Oh mi Spiky Whiky.

Twilight: Chicas por favor. Aquí no hay fantasmas.

Nada más decir eso. Un cubo cayo del cielo tapando a su cabeza. El grupo se sorprendió por ello.

Twilight: ¿Que pasa?...no puedo ver.

Flash la quitó el cubo de la cabeza.

Flash: ¿Estas bien amor?

Preguntó preocupado el pegaso. Twilight con una sonrisa le responde.

Twilight: Si querido.

Acto seguido aparecieron centenares de seres etéreos por todo el barco. El grupo se sorprendió por ello.

Mega: ¿Que es eso?

El capitan se alarmó al verlos.

Darkwater: Son los fantasmas que atacaron mi barco.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Temblaba la pegaso de miedo por la presencia de los fantasmas. Twilight bastante molesta les dice a todos.

Twilight: Ya está bien. Los fantasmas no...

¿?: ¿Ahora vas a decir que los fantasmas no existen?

El grupo se paró al escuchar aquella voz sepulcral.

Ghost: ¿Quien ha dicho eso?

¿?: Yo...Juajuajuajua.

Se reía la macabra voz. Acto seguido emergió del suelo un especie de pony fantasma completamente pálido y transparente. Tenía un traje de pirata y un sobrero igual.

¿?: Jejejeje. Dejadme que me presente. Soy Ghost Master. Señor de todos los fantasmas de este mundo.

Spike: FANTASMA.

Gritó a más no poder el dragón escondiéndose detrás de Twilight. La alicornio no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Twilight: No puede ser...un fantasma de verdad.

Comentaba Twilight incrédula sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Ghost Master: Así es. Y por ordenes de Tirek. Acabaré con vosotros.

Rainbow: Inténtalo feon.

Le retó la pegaso lanzándose hacia el fantasma pero solo logró atravesarlo.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Que ha pasado?

Ghost Master se reía por el intento fallido de la pegaso.

Ghost Master: Jejeje. Soy un fantasma. No se me puede tocar.

Mike: Chicos. Me parece que puede que tengamos problemas con esto.

Mega: Aun así no me dejaré intimidar por estos. Tomad fuego.

Gritó el pegaso lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego contra los fantasmas. Pero no les hizo nada en absoluto. El pegaso se sorprendió por como la bola de fuego les atravesaban sin hacerles nada.

Mega: ¿Pero que?

Medic: Chicos. Tenemos que probar otra estrategia.

Applejack: Si. Pero me temo que no lo será fácil.

Comentaba la pony vaquera sin poder ocultar apenas su miedo.

Ghost Master: Fantasmas...atacad.

Los fantasmas fueron a atacar al grupo. Estos se defendieron como pudieron atacando con todo pero nada parecía afectarles. Mike con su magia disparaba contra ellos pero solo los atravesaba. Applejack trató de atraparlos con su lazo pero no podía siquiera tocarlos. Flash Sentry lanzaba poderosos tajos con su espada pero tampoco les hacía nada en absoluto.

Ghost Master: jajajaja. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mi. Soy invencible. Ni siquiera podeís tocarme.

Vulcan: Probemos esa teoría.

Respondió Vulcan saltando cargando un gran martillo de energía. Intentó golpearle sin éxito ya que solo lo atravesó. El robot se cayó dándose de morros contra una pared y caer al suelo.

Vulcan: Ay mi cabeza...

Comentaba Vulcan robándose la cabeza. En ese instante recordó algo.

Vulcan: Espera. Ahora me acuerdo. Ya se como derrotarlos.

El robot salio corriendo hacia el camarote del capitán mientras el resto del grupo seguía combatiendo.

Fox: Maldita sea. Debe haber alguna forma de acabar con ellos.

Comentaba la arquera esquivando una carga de los fantasmas y luego dispararles varias flechas sin que les hiciera daño alguno.

Trixie: Pero ¿Como? Nada de lo que hemos hecho ha funcionado.

Ghost Master: Jajajaja. No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí. Rendíos.

Acto seguido se oyó la voz de Vulcan a través del camarote y siendo transmitida por los altavoces del barco.

Vulcan: Atención ¿Se me oye?

Hablaba Vulcan por los megáfonos.

Mike: ¿Vulcan?

Liliana: ¿Que se supone que está haciendo?

Vulcan: Bien amigos. Sin más dilación. Vulcan. El de la voz de oro.

En ese momento Vulcan comenzó a cantar.

**Vulcan el valiente.**

**Vulcan el mejor.**

**Vulcan vence al mal.**

**A los malo él machaca.**

**Y a la chicas conquistara.**

Su voz sonaba por todo el barco. Cantaba tan mal que todo el mundo incluido los fantasmas se tapaban las orejas.

Rainbow: Ahhhh...mis oídos...

Spark: Es horrible...

Liliana: ¿Como se puede tener una voz tan horrible para cantar?

Vulcan seguía cantando provocando que los fantasmas un gran dolor de cabeza. Incluso Ghost Master sufría estos efectos.

Ghost Master: Ahhhh...parad...esto no hay quien lo aguante.

Darkwater que estaba en el suelo decidió intervenir.

Darkwater: Esto es insoportable. Debo parar a ese robot.

El capitán fue corriendo a su camarote. Mientras Vulcan seguía cantando horriblemente mal.

Vulcan: Vamos Vulcan. No te cortes ahora. Este es tu momento.

Se decía si mismo Vulcan. Justo cuando iba a cantar Darkwater le cayó de una patada en la cabeza.

Darkwater: ¿Quieres callarte de una vez idiota?

Gritó enfadado el capitán. Vulcan molesto de que le interrumpiera le contestó igual enfadado.

Vulcan: Pero...¿Como se te ocurre interrumpirme? Ahora estaba en mi gran momento mientras cantaba.

Ante la respuesta el capitán le respondió molesto. Su discusión se podía oír fuera del barco mientras los fantasmas estaban todos tirados al suelo incluso su jefe.

Darkwater (desde los altavoces): ¿Cantando? ¿Estas de broma? Tienes a todo el mundo afuera como si les hubiesen dado una paliza. Yo te enseñaré como se canta.

Nada más decir eso. La cara de los fantasmas incluso la de su maestro se pusieron todavía más pálidas reflejaron horror extremo. En ese momento el capitán se puso a cantar.

**Había una vez un pirata que de palo tenía la pata.**

Cantaba tan mal como Vulcan. Ghost Master y sus fantasmas no pudieron resistirlo más y salieron huyendo del barco para no oírles cantar más. En el camarotes Vulcan y Darkwater estaban discutiendo.

Vulcan: Callate ya...no hay quien aguante tu modo de cantar.

Darkwater: ¿Te crees que tu cantas mejor palurdo?

Vulcan: ¿No podíamos al menos cantar a dúo?

Darkwater: Mira. Eso no es una mala idea.

Todos: BASTA YA.

Gritaron Mike y los otros que tenían gestos de cansancio.

Twilight: Los fantasmas se fueron ya.

Applejack: Si. Por fortuna. No creo que pudiera resistir más aquellas canciones.

Darkwater y Vulcan les entristecío un poco la noticia.

Darkwater: Valla hombre. Que lastima.

Vulcan: ¿No podriamos cantar otra cancioncilla?

Todos: DE ESO NADA.

Gritaron todos a más no poder asustando a ambos y esconderse detrás de la mesa. Estos molestos comentaron.

Vulcan: Madre mía. Parecen críticos.

Darkwater: Desde luego. Son igual de groseros.

Más tarde. Lograron encontrar a la tripulación del capitán y que este recuperase su barco. Mike y su grupo se preparaban para partir no sin antes despedirse del capitán.

Darkwater: Muchas gracias por ayudarme a recuperar mi barco.

Comento agradecido el capitán. Mike con una sonrisa le respondió.

Mike: No hay de que capitán.

El capitán se dirigió a Vulcan y le comentó.

Darkwater: Y tu sigue practicando para nuestro dúo.

Vulcan: Puedes apostarte la cola amigo.

El grupo sintió un enorme escalofrío ante lo que dijeron ambos.

Dark: Ay no...más canciones no...

Red: No se si podré resistirlo.

Daring: Ninguna tortura por parte de mis enemigos puede ser peor que esa.

Después de despedirse. La nave finalmente despego rumbo hacia el guardián del agua.

Vulcan: Ey chicos ¿Os apetece una canción?

Todos: DE ESO NADA.

Gritaron todos a la vez.

Vulcan: Madre mía. Hoy en día no se aprecian a los cantantes.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**LA PESADILLA DE RAINBOW  
><span>**

Se levantaba el telón de un gran teatro con miles de asientos llenos hasta arriba de ponis. En escena estaba Rainbow Dash. La yegua llevaba un vestido de bailarina compuesto por tutu rosa, lazo rosa en la cabeza y zapatitos rosa de bailarina.

La música comenzó a sonar y Rainbow empezó a realizar el Lago de los Cisnes. La pegaso se movía con gracia y elegancia al cual la acompañaba un halo mágico haya donde pasaba.

Todo el mundo admiraba el gran talento de Rainbow. Sus amigas el resto de las mane como el dragón admiraban el baile de la pegaso. Las princesas junto con Cadence y Shining Armor. Los padres de Rainbow al cual lloraban por la asombrosa habilidad de su hija para el ballet. las CMC tenían una pancarta gigante que decía "Go Rainbow Go"

Rainbow seguía bailando sin parar demostrando su habilidad sin parangon. Después de 30 minutos de baile, Rainbow realizó su numero final y la música paro. Todo el mundo aplaudió con enorme fuerza formando un gran estruendo en todo el teatro. En ese momento Rainbow gritó como una loca.

Rainbow: NOOOOOOOO

La pegaso se había despertado en la cama de su camarote que tenía en el Infinity dandose cuenta al final de que fue todo un sueño.

Rainbow: Menos mal. Fue todo una pesadilla.

Comentó algo más tranquila la pegaso. Se levantó para lavarse un poco pero cuando se miro se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tutu rosa.

Rainbow: NOOOOOO..

Gritó como una posesa la pegaso. Fuera de la habitación estaba Camaleón.

Camaleón: Anda...que como se de cuenta de que fui yo quien la puse en tutu rosa mientras dormía.


	16. Capítulo Especial

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

**LA INVASIÓN DE LOS PONIS DE PELUCHE**

Amanecía en Poniville y todo parecía normal. Twilight se despertaba de su cama en su castillo y se fue a desayunar.

Twilight: Bien...Vamos a tomar algo.

La yegua fue al comedor con unas tostadas preparadas por Spike y un poco de zumo. Se sentó en al gran mesa del comedor pero cuando se disponía a comer, se le cayó una tostada bajo la mesa.

Twilight: Valla. Hoy estoy torpe.

Se río la alicornio y se agachó bajo la mesa. Cuando le levantó, pegó un gritó.

Twilight: Ahhhh...

Gritaba Twilight porque encima de la mesa había ahora un especie de pony de peluche de ella misma con todo detalle. La alicornio no se explicaba que hacía aquel peluche ahí.

Twilight: ¿De...de donde ha salido este peluche? Hace unos instantes no estaba...Spike...

Gritó esto último la alicornio llamando al dragón y este apareció.

Spike: ¿Que pasa Twilight?

Twilight: ¿Dejaste tu este pony de peluche de mi misma aquí Spike?

Preguntaba Twilight. Spike confundido la respondió.

Spike: ¿Yo? Pensé que lo habías hecho tu. Lo digo porque yo también recibí un peluche de mi mismo.

Contestó el dragón mostrando un peluche de el mismo. Acto seguido apareció Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: Yo también recibí un peluche de mi misma.

La unicornio mostró que ella también tenía un peluche de ella misma. Aquello dejó muy confundido a la alicornio.

Twilight: ¿Entonces quien ha dejado estos peluches?

Spike: Ni idea. Aunque hay que reconocer que son monos estos peluches de nosotros.

Sunset: Por cierto ¿Habéis visto a Light Sun? No la ha visto al levantarme.

Twilight: Yo tampoco he visto a Nyx.

Ante eso Spike contestó.

Spike: ¿Ellas? Desayunaron hace rato y se fueron. Dijeron que tenían que hacer algo importante.

Twilight: ¿El que Spike?

Spike: No lo se. Dijeron que era un encargo importante.

Sunset: ¿No te dijeron siquiera que era?

Spike: Nop...

En casa de Mike. El potro después de desayunar, se fue a su cuarto. Cuando llegó, vio algo inusual.

Mike: ¿Pero que...?

Encima de una mesa había un pony de peluche de él mismo y de toda su patrulla. El potro no se explicaba que hacían aquellos peluches allí.

Mike: ¿Que harán estos peluches aquí? No recuerdo haberlos visto antes aquí cuando salí de mi cuarto.

El potro miraba con atención los peluches. En cierto modo les pareció monos.

Mike: Son monos ¿Donde estará Pink Love? Seguro que la gustaría ver a estos peluches.

Applejack fue hacia la granja de manzanas y se fue a un árbol.

Applejack: Bien. Hora de cosechar.

Applejack le dio una fuerte patada a los árboles y las manzanas cayeron en las cestas que había preparado recientemente.

Applejack: Bien. Esto ya está.

Sonreía la vaquera, pero apto seguido le cayó algo en la cabeza.

Applejack: ¿Pero que manzanas?

Gritó sorprendida la pony vaquera. Luego se dio cuenta que lo que le había caído sobre la cabeza, era un pony de peluche de ella misma.

Applejack: ¿Que manzanos hacía este peluche ahí arriba? ¿Y por que se parece tanto a mi?

Preguntaba la pony vaquera examinando con atención el peluche de ella misma.

Pinkie Pie estaba haciendo unas galletas y cuando iba a dejarlos sobre la mesa, vio sobre ella un peluche de ella misma.

Pinkie: Hooola...¿Y tu quien eres peluche que se parece tanto ami? Yo me llamo Pinkie Pie ¿Y tú?.

Preguntaba alegremente la pony rosa con su típica sonrisa al peluche. Obviamente el peluche no la contestó y esta siguió hablando.

Pinkie: Ah...Ya veo...tengo que adivinarlo...Veamos...

Pinkie se dedicó a examinarlo de pies a cabeza y comentaba.

Pinkie: Veamos...eres rosa como yo...tienes la misma crin adorable como yo...tienes los mismo ojos azules adorables como yo...tienes la misma cutie mark adorable como yo...por tanto...Ah ya se...Te llamas Pinkie Pie de peluche...que bien...he acertado...

Decía con suma alegría la pony rosa por haber acertado con el nombre al mismo tiempo que daba saltitos.

Rarity estaba maquillándose frente en el espejo ya que a ella le gustaba cuidarse.

Rarity: Divina como siempre Rarity. Bien. Ahora necesito un poco de colorete.

La unicornio se dio por un momento la vuelta para coger el colorete. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su tocador, se asustó al ver de golpe un peluche de ella misma.

Rarity: Ahhhh...

Gritó la unicornio sobre saltada. Luego miró mejor y se dio cuenta que era un peluche de ella misma.

Rarity: Curioso ¿Quien habrá dejado este peluche de mi? Antes no estaba. Sea lo que sea, sin duda supo captar mi belleza natural.

Comentó la unicornio presumiendo un poco mientras cogía el peluche con su magia.

Fluttershy estaba dando de comer a sus animalitos y ahora era el turno de los pájaros que estaban sobre una rama.

Fluttershy: Aquí tenéis amiguitos.

Comentaba alegremente la pony pegaso echando la comida a los pájaros. Mientras echaba las semillas, algo cayó encima de la pegaso dándola un gran susto al mismo tiempo que gritaba de miedo y se escondía en un arbusto.

Fluttershy: ¿Que...que ha sido eso?

Preguntó asustada la pegaso. Luego vio caer el objeto que la había caído sobre la cabeza y se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que era. Un peluche de ella misma.

Fluttershy: ¿Un peluche?

Se acercó la pegaso a examinar mejor dicho peluche y al final sonrío.

Fluttershy: No se que hacía ese peluche ahí...Pero es adorable.

Comentó la pegaso abrazando el peluche con ternura.

En la casa nube de Rainbow Dash. Le pegaso estaba durmiendo en la cama girando sin parar. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y con su brazo acabó abrazando a algo.

Rainbow: Eh...¿Que...?

La pegaso abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio, fueron dos grandes ojos rosas mirando fijamente a los ojos. Aquello la asustó.

Rainbow: Ahhhhh...

Gritó asustada la pegaso cayendose de la cama. Apto seguido se levantó volando en posición de pelea.

Rainbow: Bien amigo ¿Quieres pelea? Nadie asusta a Rainbow y se sale con la suya...

Comentaba desafiante la pegaso. Enseguida se dio cuenta que sobre la cama, lo único que había era un peluche de ella misma. Aquello lo calmó.

Rainbow: Curioso...

La pegaso examinó el peluche al detalle.

Rainbow: No esta mal. Es casi tan cool como yo. Pero aun así...Me encanta...

Dijo esto último la pegaso abrazando el peluche. Apto seguido miró a todas partes asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa mirándola.

En todo Ponyville, todo el mundo tenía inexplicablemente su propia versión de peluche de ellos mismo. Las CMC se divertían con la casa árbol con sus propias versiones de peluche de ellas mismas. La abuela Granny Smith dormía en su mecedora donde al lado, había su propia versión peluche de ella misma moviéndose en una pequeña mecedora. Big Mac cargaba en su espalda un peluche de él mismo junto con el muñeco de pantaloncitos. Tiara y Silver Spoon tomaba el te sentadas en una mesa junto con los peluches de ellas mismas. Los potros tenían también su propio peluche y jugaban con ellos. Cheerilee, Spitfire, Soarin, el Doctor, Derpy, Zecora, etc... Todo el pueblo tenían su propio peluche de ellos mismos.

No solo en Ponyville. En toda Equestria aparecían los misteriosos peluches. En Canterlot, la Princesa Luna se iba a dormir debido a que ella duerme de día. Cuando entró en su cuarto, vio un peluche de ella misma sobre la cama. Aquello la extrañó. No solo ella. Celestia también tubo su propio peluche. La guardia real no se explicaba como estando de guardia, no notaban que dejaban un peluche de ellos mismos justo al lado sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera.

En el Imperio de Cristal, los príncipe Shining Armor y Cadence tenían también su propio peluche. Cadence abrazaba el de Shining con ternura mientras Shining Armor acariciaba la de Cadence.

No solo los ponis de Equestria. Ni siquiera los autores de otros fanfics estaban a salvo de la invasión de los ponis de peluche. Eyedragon recibió peluches de su Oc personal y de todos lo que había hecho. PGHOST04, Seren Avrio Tsukino, Gunsmith-6798, SCRITTORE PASSIONE, Heron-White y su hermano Crimson-White, nickolas01, cartman6x61, Ari diaz 123276, Mega master 1234, El Maestro del Destino21, Moonlight1006 y varios escritores más. Todos y cada uno de ellos recibían peluches de todos sus OCs. Algunos unos pocos ya que hicieron pocos OCs. Pero algunos como Mega Master 1234 y Gunsmith-6798 que habían hecho muchos estaban prácticamente invadidos de peluches.

Nadie se explicaba de donde provenían los peluches. Los adultos no paraban de preguntarse de donde venían los peluches y les empezaba a mosquear. Los potros en cambio, se divertían con las versiones peluche de ellos mismos. Incluso algunos adultos les gustaba dichos peluches. En el pueblo de Ponyville, todo el mundo estaba reunido en la alcaldía. La Alcaldesa Mayor Mare estaba sobre la mesa donde se hacían los comunicados importantes sujetando un mazo en su casco.

Mayor Mare: Orden...Orden...Mantengan la calma...Seguro que hay una razón para estas misteriosas apariciones de peluches.

Pinkie: ¿Como el que tiene a su lado señorita alcaldesa?

La alcaldesa miró hacia donde apuntó Pinkie y se sorprendió al ver una versión de si misma en peluche. El peluche en cuestión estaba sentado sobre una mesa como la que tenía al alcaldesa adaptada a su tamaño y sujetando un mini mazo en una de las patas del peluche.

Mayor Mare: ¿Como habrá llegado este aquí sin que me diera cuenta?

Preguntó completamente confundida la alcaldesa mirando su propia versión de peluche.

Rose: A eso nos referimos. Mis hermanas y yo estábamos en nuestra floristería. Nos damos la vuelta por un momento y al volver encontramos nuestras propias versiones de peluche de nosotras mismas.

Caramel: Aparecen de la nada. Sin explicación alguna.

Lyra: Podrían ser extraterrestres disfrazados de peluches para abducirnos.

Comentaba la unicornio hasta que su amiga Bom Bom la contestó molesta.

Bon Bon: Por favor Lyra, no digas tonterías.

Twilight se puso al lado de la alcaldesa y comenzó a hablar.

Twilight: Calmaos habitantes de Ponyville. Seguramente hay un motivo para todas estas misteriosas apariciones.

Hablaba Twilight tratando de calmar a la gente. En ese momento oyó una voz que la llamaba.

Nyx: Hola mama..

Saludaba Nyx saliendo entre la gente junto con Light Sun y Pink Love. Las tres tenían su propias versión de peluche de ellas mismas.

Twilight: Hola Nyx. Perdona que no te atienda tesoro. Pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

Mike: Si. Estamos tratando de averiguar de donde salen estos peluches.

Pink: Oh...En realidad los dejamos nosotras.

Dijo alegremente la potra. Todo el mundo se sorprendió enormemente por ello.

Applejack: ¿Fuisteis vosotras?

Medic: ¿Vosotras dejasteis estos peluches a todo el mundo?

Light Sun: Así es.

Nyx: Dejamos peluches a todo el mundo de forma de regalo.

Pink: Fue muy divertido ir repartiendo peluches de los ponis a todo el mundo.

Rarity: Niñas. Podíais haberlo dicho antes.

Rainbow: Si...ya creíamos que eran apariciones fantasmales.

Las tres potras se rieron y contestaron.

Pink: Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Nyx: Porque hoy es un día muy importante.

Aquello captó al atención de todo el mundo.

Mike: ¿Que queréis decir con que hoy es un día muy importante?

Ocelot: ¿A cuanto estamos hoy?

Spike sacó un calendario y contestó.

Spike: Hoy es 16 de noviembre.

Mayor Mare: ¿Que tiene de especial este día?

Antes de que respondiera nadie. Pinkie saltó y gritó a pleno pulmón.

Pinkie: PORQUE HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE Silverwolf850. MUCHAS FELICIDADES Silverwolf850.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oír ese dato.

Applejack: ¿En serio?

Vulcan: ¿Precisamente hoy es el cumpleaños del gran jefazo?

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada. Una destello de luz surgió en medio de pueblo captando la atención de todo el mundo. De dicha luz surgió un alicornio blanco de crin azul, ojos azules, su cutie mark es una escudo son dos espadas cruzadas. Llevaba una cazadora roja. Todo el mundo lo reconoció al instante. Era Holy Blade. El OC personal o avatar del escritor.

Todos: ¿Holy Blade?

El semental se río y les contestó.

Silverwolf850: No exactamente. En realidad estoy usando este OC para manifestarme aquí y poder estar aquí ahora.

Nada más decir, eso Pinkie Pie gritó asustada.

Pinkie: Ahhhh. Una fantasma a poseído a Holy Blade...

Antes de que nadie hiciera nada. La pony rosa corrió hacia el semental y lo placó contra el suelo boca abajo.

Pinkie: Deja el cuerpo de Holy Blade ahora mismo fantasma malo...

Gritaba la pony rosa saltando y pisando la espalda del semental mientras este gritaba de dolor.

Silverwolf850: Ay..para...au...Pinkie...para...au...ay...

La pony rosa seguía torturando al semental hasta que el resto de las mane 7 la cogieron y la quitaron de encima del semental.

Twilight: Pinkie. No es un fantasma. Es el escritor Silverwolf850 que está usando su propio OC para manifestarse aquí.

Le dijo molesta la alicornio a la pony rosa. Al oír eso la pony rosa se disculpó.

Pinkie: Uy...lo siento...

Mike: Madre mía. Le ha dejado la espalda buena.

Silverwolf850 medio adolorido por los pisotones de Pinkie, se levantó con algunos dolores.

Silverwolf850: No...no pasa nada...ay madre...esto me dolerá mañana...

Fluttershy: Oh...Pobre Silverwolf850. Espero que no te duela demasiado.

Silverwolf850: Tranquila mi hermosa Fluttershy. No es nada que no pase con el tiempo.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la pegaso.

Spike: De todos modos ¿Que le trae por aquí señor Silverwolf850?

Preguntó el pequeño dragón. El semental le contestó con una sonrisa.

Silverwolf850: No hace falta que me trates tan formalmente Spike. Con que me tutes es bastante. El dragón se rio por ello y le contestó.

Spike: Vale Silverwolf850.

Twilight: Antes que nada. Muchas felicidades Silverwolf850.

Silverwolf850: Gracias Twilight.

Applejack: Bueno compañero ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Silverwolf850: Muy simple. Aparte de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Hoy responderé a algunas preguntas que mis seguidores y fans han querido hacerme y voy a ponerme a responderlas todas.

Pinkie: Estupendo...Maraton de preguntas.

Gritó la pony rosa de alegría mientras soltaba confeti por todas partes.

Mas tarde. Todo el mundo estaba en medio de plaza incluyendo a los de otros sitios sentados en una amplia mesa con sillas. Los que hicieran falta y no estuvieran ahora, se les tele transportaría directamente gracias a los poderes de escritor* de Silverwolf850. Junto a ellos habían varios escritores de otros fanfics ponificados en sus respectivos OCs personales o improvisados.

***Poderes del escritor: Son habilidades exclusivas de los escritores. Con ellos sus OCs pueden convocar poderes que normalmente no podrías o incluso para alterar la realidad misma de los fanfics, pero siempre bajo un límite impuesta por el propio escritor que es quien decide si concede esa habilidad o no.**

Silverwolf850: Bien. El primero de todos será uno de mis más antiguos seguidores desde casi desde el principio y gran escritor por excelencia. Eyedragon Benigetsu.

El escritor personificado en su Oc personal Eyedragon el kirin avanzó hasta ponerse delante de Silverwolf850.

Silverwolf850: Me alegro de que vinieras.

Eyedragon: Y yo amigo.

Comentaron ambos chocándose los cascos.

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Tienes varias preguntas que hacerme supongo.

Eyedragon: Por supuesto.

**Eyedragon preguntas.**

Pregunta: ¿Como te hiciste brony?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. Al principio no lo era y como mucho me limitaba a ver el programa. La primera vez que supe de ese nombre fue hace un par de años cuando yo miraba la revista con los canales que había programándoos para el día. Una de ellas me llamo la atención que ponia My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad que se iba a estrenar en "Boing". Yo conocía de algo sobre las antiguas series de My Little Pony. Me dio la curiosidad y al día siguiente me di el madrugón (aproximadamente a las 7:30 de la madrugada en mi país España) y comencé a ver la serie. El primer episodio no me pareció mal, mas bien divertido. Luego el siguiente empezó a gustarme más. Después seguía viendo la serie sin parar y grababa los episodios con el video (un aparato en vías de extinción). Mas adelante las figuras fantasmales de Nightmare Moon y Fluttershy me empezaba a llamar diciendo que no resistiera, que me uniera a los ponis.

Aquel último comentario hizo que todos mirasen raro al escritor. Este se río.

**Continua con la Respuesta**: Jejejeje...solo bromeaba. Seguía viendo la serie y me empezó a interesar saber todo sobre ella. Miraba sobre internet y encontraba de todo tipo. Admito que nunca me imaginé que hubiera tantas cosas sobre la serie y llegué a conocer sobre la subcultura Brony y Pegasister. Empecé a coleccionar dibujos e imágenes que me gustasen y los guardaba en un archivo en mi ordenador todos ellos hasta llegar mas de 30 carpetas ya con al menos 300 dibujos cada uno. Sin contar con las subcarpetas de comic o colecciones de dibujos de un artista en concreto.

Mega: más de 30 carpetas...

nickolas01: Con casi 300 dibujos en cada uno.

Cartman6x61: Que tío...Eso si que es ser un brony por excelencia.

**Continua con la Respuesta: **Si jejejeje**.** Al principio quería considerarme un simple espectador pero antes de que quisiera darme cuenta me convertí en un brony yo también. Descargaba en Youtube los capítulos en Español en España hasta que Hasbro o no se quien tubo que meter las narices y fastidiarlo todo quitándolo de Youtube. Desde luego, parece que hay quienes se empeñan en quitar a los bronys todo lo que nos gusta.

Mega master 1234: Desde luego.

**Continua con la Respuesta: **Por fortuna pude seguir descargando los episodios españoles gracias a la web de equestrianet (punto) org. Cosa que se agradece. Alguien tendría que hacer una lista de episodios de todas las temporadas en España y dejarlos en la web para que todos pudiésemos descargarlos. Bueno...siguiente pregunta.

Pregunta: ¿Que es mejor: Bleach, Naruto o Kira?

**Respuesta**: Solo conozco la de Naruto. Sin duda me encantaba esa serie. La de risas que me he echado y las situaciones tensas y emocionantes que surgían en ella. Precisamente mi personaje Medic está en cierto modo inspirado en los ninjas al cual pienso darla mas juego en el futuro.

Eyedragon: Bien. Eso es todo.

Eyedragon se marchaba hasta que se encontró con Lotus y Aloe.

Lotus: Me imagino que estarás cansado de la sesión de peguntas de Silverwolf850

Aloe: Nosotras podemos ayudarte a relajarte.

Comentaron ambas yeguas de forma seductora. Eyedragon sonrió.

Eyedragon: Jejejeje...si. Sin duda necesitaré una sesión completa con vosotras chicas.

Y Eyedragon se fue con ambas yeguas.

Silverwolf850: El siguiente Seren Avro Tsukino. Otro lector veterano de mis fanfics.

El escritor apareció como un unicornio gris de melena negra y ojos ébano, y mi cutie mark seria un árbol, con le sol en la corona, y la luna en la raíz

Blade: Hola socio.

Seren: Hola a ti también.

Se saludaron mutuamente los dos sementales alegremente.

Seren: Será cortó ya que solo tengo una pregunta.

Blade: Pues adelante.

**Seren Avro Tsukino pregunta.**

**Pregunta**: ¿Como tomo la familia de Twilight la aparición de Nyx?

Ante eso Mike respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike: Jejejeje. A eso respondo yo. Digamos que al principio se llevaron un susto tremendo cuando yo les hice creer en un principio que Twilight se había quedado embarazada de trillizas. Jajaja. Me partí de risa aquel día.

Armor molesto le comentó.

Armor: Por poco sufrí un ataque cardiaco con aquella broma cuando me hiciste creer que mi hermana pequeña se había quedado embarazada de trillizas y que Vulcan era el padre.

Nyx: El tío Shining daba verdadero miedo cuando se puso furioso.

Pink: Es verdad.

Light Sun: Parecía un demonio.

Comentaron las tres potras temblando al recordar aquel día en que vieron furioso a su tío Shining. Para ellas fue como ver al mismisimo demonio.

Mike: Jejejeje. Tu no eras precisamente el que iba a morir aquel día Shining ¿Me equivoco Vulcan?

Vulcan: Como para olvidarlo. Creí que me iba a convertir en chatarra. Y como si fuera poco, los padres de Twilight no fueron la excepción. Madre mía, creí que no llegaba a mañana.

Comentaba el robot temblando al recordar ese episodio.

Silverwolf850: Volviendo a la pregunta. Creo que como fue entonces, es mejor que responda los padres de Twilight aquí presentes.

Comentó el escritos presentando a Twilight Velvet y a Night Light.

Twilight Velvet: Volviendo a la pregunta. La verdad es que después del "susto" que nos dio en un principio Mike...

Vulcan: Y que ellos que me quisieran descuartizar en un principio creyendo que yo era el padre...con un abrelatas gigante...

Twilight Velvet: Nos sorprendió enormemente que Twilight decidiera adoptar a la pequeña Nyx. Mentiría si no me preocupé porque consideré que mi hija era todavía demasiado joven para ser madre.

Night Light: Pero después de ver lo bien que cuidaba nuestra hija a nuestra nueva nieta, nos dimos cuenta que Twilight era una estupenda madre para ella. Y la pequeña Nyx es una nieta adorable.

Nyx: Y yo tengo unos abuelitos estupendos.

Completó la potra abrazando a sus abuelos maternos y estos se lo devolvían. Un gran "Awwwww" se oyó por todo el pueblo.

Seren Avro Tsukino: Bueno. No tengo más preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Bien. El siguiente será...Comet Galaxy.

Comet Galaxy aparecío reencarnado en el OC con el mismo nombre que él Comet Galaxy,

Comet Galaxy: Hola Silverwolf850.

Silverwolf850: Hola socio. De todos mis seguidores en cierto modo eres uno de los más jovenes y no me refiero por edad precisamente.

Comet Galaxy: Jejejeje. Es verdad.

Se rieron ambos por el comentario.

Comet Galaxy: Bien. Mis preguntas son las siguientes.

**Preguntas de Comet Galaxy**

**Pregunta**: ¿Que te inspiro para hacer el personaje Mike (Mike demonio y Mike Ángel)?

Respuesta: La verdad. Quería hacer un personaje que nunca se hubiera visto en ningún otro fanfic. Un fanfic que no se hubiera visto otro similar en ningún otro. Pensé que crear un personaje primero que siguiera el camino a la venganza y convertirse en demonio para luego arrepentirse y tratar de volver al pasado para empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez en el camino de la justicia y se convirtiera en ángel. Por eso hice que Mike fuera un pony de una raza casi desconocida hasta ahora. Además. Los lectores tienen que reconocer que hacer dos fanfics "Camino a la Venganza y Camino a la Redención" que se complementen entre si resulta interesante. Seguro que a ningún otro escritor se le había ocurrido eso antes.

**Pregunta**: ¿Que te inspiro para hacer la Patrulla Harmony?

**Respuesta**: Antes de responder a esa pregunta primero debo contarte el origen de la Patrulla Redención. Como ya sabréis muchos de mis seguidores. En Camino a la Venganza, Mike bajo la identidad como el Rey Maquina, tenía a la mortífero y letal Escuadrón Mortal. Un grupo de elite especializado en todo tipo de misiones donde no importara los daños que causaran y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Cuando empecé a escribir Camino a la Redención cree sus contrapartes positivas. Pensad que convertir un grupo de malvados en un grupo de héroes es sin duda un cambio radical e interesante. Volviendo a tu pregunta. Cree mi fanfic la Patrulla Harmony porque quería seguir escribiendo y me gustaba y por lo que les cambie el nombre, ya que a estas alturas la Patrulla Redención ya no pegaba con ellos ¿No creéis chicos?

**Pregunta**: ¿Por qué tantos enemigos?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. Mientras otros escritores como mucho solo crean un enemigo o dos con ejercito propio y eso. Yo me centré en crear varios villanos o utilizar antiguos villanos de MLP para así dar más variedad en mi fanfic como en los capítulos. Todo tipo de villanos malvados como King Sombra y Grogar. Villanas malvadas con aires de grandeza como Adversa. Clones malvados como Darkus. Seres hambrientos de poder como Astaroch (aunque admito que a este no lo usé mucho). Seres que mas que miedo daban risa como Tirek (Sobre todo el jejejeje). Sobre la Sombra misteriosa, eso será revelado en su momento. Lo único que puedo deciros es que cuando se revele su verdadera naturaleza y origen será toda una enorme sorpresa para todos los que siguen mis fanfics. Además, si no hubiera hecho tantos villanos, no habría hecho aquellos últimos episodios de la Patrulla Harmony tan espectaculares y épicos.

**Pregunta**: ¿Por que tantas parejas?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. Las mane 6 siempre han sido mis ponis favoritas y quería que en mi fanfic tuvieran al pony de su sueños. Sobre todo Twilight y Flash Sentry al que consideró la mejor pareja de todas (el Flash Sentry humano siempre me pareció cutre, pero el Flash pegaso me pareció un personaje genial).

Las mane 6 se sonrojaron cuando el escritor dijo que eran sus favoritas, sobre todo Twilight y Flash cuando dijo que ellos eran la mejor pareja que había.

**Continuando respuesta**: Mike con Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle con Button, Scootaloo y con Rumble, Pipsqueak con Dinky me parecían jóvenes parejas estupendas. Pinkie Pie con Look Key al cual este último está inspirado en Gaius de Fire Emblem Awakening ya que como a él le gustan los dulces me pareció la pareja perfecta para Pinkie. Rainbow y Soarin me parecían buena mezcla ya que a ambos le gustan volar y son buenos acróbatas. Spike con Safire me pareció una pareja adorable desde el principio cuando decidí añadirla en mi fanfic a partir de un dibujo encontrado en Internet que me inspiró a crearla.

Comet Galaxy: Gracias. Eso es todo.

Silverwolf850: Bien. El siguiente. Gunsmith-6798

El escritor apareció en su OC Gunsmith y saludo a su colega escritor.

Gunsmith-6798: Hola socio. Y gracias por traerme aquí.

Silverwolf850: De nada socio. Y gracias por haber leído desde el principio todos mis fanfics hasta llegar hasta el actual. Me imagino que habrá sido un paliza leerlos todos desde el principio.

Gunsmith-6798: Pse...no me quejo. Al menos es mejor que leer el listín telefónico o los discursos de los políticos.

La gente se rió por el comentario del pegaso.

Gunsmith-6798: bien. Mis preguntas son las siguientes.

**Preguntas de Gunsmith-6798**

**Pregunta**: ¿Cómo descubriste Age of Mythology?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. Fue hace muchos años incluso antes de que existiera la cuarta generación incluso la tercera de MLP aunque os cueste creerlo.

Una gran Ohhhh de sorpresa se oyó por todo el lugar.

**Continuando respuesta**: Yo estaba en el Corte Ingles de Valladolid con mis padres y en la sección de juegos para ordenador es cuando lo vi. Age Of Mythology. Estaba el juego más su expansión la de los titanes a un precio razonable y en la misma caja (todavía usábamos las pesetas en vez del euro que usamos ahora). Lo compré y comencé a jugarlos. Fue una pasada jugar con cada civilización y crear unidades míticas y cuando llegue a donde los titanes fue una pasada total. Sin duda una gran juego. Aun recuerdo la fase final donde la diosa titanide Gea derrota a Cronos y lo encierra de nuevo en su prisión.

**Pregunta**: ¿Haces referencias a juegos en tus fanfics?

**Respuesta**: La verdad es que si. A veces saco ideas de algunos juegos para mis fanfics. Por ejemplo el conflicto entre Atlantes y Octopys me base en Mass Effect sobre los Geth y quarianos. O en el último capítulo de la Patrulla Harmony cuando Mike va a dar el golpe de gracia, me inspiré en Sonic Colours cuando Sonic usa los poderes Wisps para derrotar a Eggman de una vez por todas. Sin duda fue un capítulo genial y posiblemente el mejor que me ha salido de toda la temporada de La Patrullla Harmony.

**Pregunta**: ¿Todos los personajes que hemos hecho y sus historias son basadas a la vida real cuando participan en el disfrute personal de OCs?

Silverwolf850 miró al Gunsmith como diciendo ¿En serio lo estás preguntando eso?

**Respuesta**: Seamos realistas. Si he creado ese fanfic es para que los fans y yo tengamos nuestros "momentos" con nuestras ponys favoritas. Muy difícilmente me inspiraría en la vida real. Porque al fin y al cabo ¿Que fan o brony que se precie no ha querido nunca desatar sus pasiones con su yegua de sus sueños? ¿O que fan o Pegasister no quiso hacerlo con el semental al cual la gustaría que la montasen? Para eso tengo ese fanfic, para que gente como nosotros podamos cumplir nuestra fantasías más ocultas y placenteras.

**Pregunta**: ¿Qué te inspiro hacer a Mike Bluer?

Respuesta: Bueno. Quería crear un personaje único. Uno que nunca su hubiese visto en ningún otro fanfic. Un personaje que primero se convierte en demonio por su sed de venganza pero luego se arrepiente y tras volver a empezar todo desde el principio, adquiera su redención y se convierta en ángel. Reconoce que algo así no se ve a menudo.

Gunsmith: me parece lógico.

**Pregunta**: ¿Quién es el mas participativo en el disfrute personal OCs?

**Respuesta**: Aparte de ti estaría Mega master 1234 que no para de mandarme ideas "sugerentes". El Maestro del Destino. Eyedragon de vez en cuando. Silver Spike v.0.2. que me manda historias para que yo las adapte para mi fanfic. Drshadowelponyerizo. Muchos me han mandado solicitudes para que escriba historias con sus OCs en Disfrute Personal de OCs.

**Pregunta**: ¿Podre estar en el fanfic puente después de la misión corazón de cristal?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. Veré si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

**Pregunta**: ¿Habrán escritores participando en ese fic puente?

**Respuesta**: Misión Corazón de Cristal es mi fanfic puente. Es después de esa cuando aré mi gran fanfic y donde posiblemente necesitaré ideas de otros escritores para hacerlo grande de verdad.

**Pregunta**: ¿Cuál es tu juego de estrategia favorito?

**Respuesta**: Command And Conquer que llego jugándolo desde el principio de la saga y ha sido siempre mi favorito. Starcraft el 1 y el 2 sin duda espectacular. Actualmente estoy esperando que llegue la campaña de los Protos que tengo ganas de jugarlo pero al ritmo que van puede que nos toque esperar. De todos modos ya ha llegado noticias de que pronto llegara ya que vi el trailer de la campaña con los Prottos, una pasada, no dudéis en verla aquellos que les gusta el juego.

**Pregunta**: ¿Desearías volver a instalar el AoM (age of mithology)?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. Puede que algún día cuando no tenga otro juego que jugar.

**Pregunta**: ¿Cual es tu dios favorito?

**Respuesta:** Hace mucho que no juego a Age of Mytology así que no tengo demasiados recuerdos de aquel entonces.

**Pregunta:** ¿Cual tipo de dioses te acomodabas más?

**Respuesta**: No sabría decirlo.

**Pregunta**: ¿Agregaras a un personaje del AoM a uno de tus fanfics?

**Respuesta**: Bueno…quizás….

Gunsmith: No tengo más preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Bien. El siguiente será... SCRITTORE PASSIONE

El escritor apareció como un alicornio blanco, de crin marrón y amarillo y con bigote.

Silverwolf850: Hola socio. Gracias por venir.

SCRITTORE PASSIONE: No me lo perdería por nada esto. No te preocupes. No te robaré mucho tiempo. Solo tengo algunas preguntas para ti y para otros personajes.

El escritor sacó un pergamino cuya lista caía al suelo y siguió rodando demostrando ser una lista muy larga.

Silverwolf850: (Ay madre...la que me espera a mi y a los otros)

**Preguntas de SCRITTORE PASSIONE**

**Pregunta**: Silverwolf850. ¿Cómo conociste la serie MLP? ¿Cómo te iniciaste en el fanfiction?

**Respuesta**: La primera pregunta ya se la respondí a Eyedragon. La segunda. Bueno. Para entonces no lo conocía. El primer fanfic que leí de dicho lugar fue "Luna y las Estrellas" no recuerdo al autor. Pero fue el fanfic "La caída del Crepúsculo" de TALOS X es como descubrí dicha web. Montones y montones de fanfics que yo leía y me gustaban. Después de un tiempo aproximadamente antes de fin de año en 2013, decidí empezar a escribir mi historia. Pero no estaba seguro si sería capaz de terminar mis ideas. Así que antes de crear mi cuenta comencé a crear ambos fanfics que dieron comienzo a todo "Camino a la Venganza y Camino a la Redención" enteros.

Un enorme Ohhhh se oyó por todo el lugar.

Eyedragon: ¿En serio?

Mega: Que tío.

Gunsmith: Eso si que es ser precavido.

**Continuando respuesta**: Aun recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir el prólogo de mi primer fanfic. Aquel día me sentía en blanco. Me decía ¿Sería capaz de seguir? mentiría si dijera que no tenía ninguna duda pero estaría mintiendo descaradamente. Como dije antes estaba en blanco al cual ni siquiera sabía como empezar. No sabía si sería capaz de escribir o sacar ideas. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, los días pasaban y estaba ya escribiendo ambos fanfics sin ningún problema. Sin duda lo estaba disfrutando y en cierto modo la mayoría de los capítulos me salían casi solos. Cuando terminé ambos fanfic finalmente había llegado el gran día. El día en que crearía mi cuenta y subiría mi primer fanfic. Aquel día estaba verdaderamente perdido porque no sabia ni usarlo, nada que no se solucionara con practica. "**15/11/2013**", ese fue el día en que subí el prologo de Camino a la Venganza. Mi primer capítulo, me sentía tan orgulloso. Esperaba recibir comentarios de aquellos que les interesase. Pasaban los días y apenas recibía comentarios. Subía y subía y apenas recibía comentarios. Mentiría que aquello no me desanimó pero yo me mantuve firme y seguí subiendo capítulos mientras repasaba ambos fanfics por si había algún error (y valla que si los encontré. Cuando los repaso encuentro errores tan tontos que me pregunto ¿Como he cometido errores tan estupidos?). Terminé se subir Camino a la Venganza y apenas recibí comentarios. Pero todo eso cambio cuando subí Camino a la Redención, ahí tuve mi más fiel seguidor Eyedragon que siguió mis fanfics hasta el final, al cual se lo agradezco a él y a todos los que surgieron mientras subía capítulos. Y no digo de la Patrulla Harmony, sin duda mi mejor fanfic hasta el momento. Mas gente dejaba sus comentarios, cosa que me hacía feliz. Sentía que algo que era mío estaba teniendo éxito, que lo que hacía valía la pena y no desperdiciaba las tardes escribiendo. Que había gente que les gustaba mis fanfics y me ponían en su lista de favoritos.

**Nota personal: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado vuestros comentarios en mis fanfics. Quizás para vosotros sean simples comentarios carentes de importancia, pero para un escritor como yo es algo que sin duda os agradezco en el alma y también aquellos que leyeron mis anteriores fanfics que pese a que han sido terminados ya, han dejado sus comentarios. Muchas gracias amigos lectores.**

**Pregunta**: ¿Hubo algún autor o autora que te influyera? ¿Cuáles son tus autores y fanfics favoritos?

Respuesta: Bueno. He conocido muchos buenos autores/as cuyos fanfic me gustaban y los leía sin parar. Supongo que algunos me inspiraron para escribir mis fanfic e incluso me prestaron sus ideas. Sobre mis autores favoritos los tengo la mayoría en mis lista de autores favoritos como Eyedragon, TALOS X, PGHOST04, Gunsmith-6798, SCRITTORE PASSIONE, Xingmao, Heron-White...etc...Tantos que me serían imposible enumerarlos todos por no decir sus fanfics que sin duda son autenticas obras maestras.

**Pregunta para Shining Armor**: Shining Armor. ¿Tienes pensado intentar de nuevo vengarte de Mike?

Shining Armor parecía confundido por la pregunta y le preguntó.

Armor: ¿A que te refieres si pienso vengarme de Mike de nuevo?

SCRITTORE PASSIONE: Lo digo ya que como él te hace bromas pesadas sin parar.

Nada más decir eso, una vena se le saltó en la frente de Shining Armor. El semental se levantó molesto de la silla y le contestó.

Armor: ¿A eso te refieres? Ni te imaginas hasta que punto.

Sin que Shining Armor se diera cuenta, Mike con su magia le ponía un cojín rojo en su silla mientras se reía perversamente.

Armor: ¿Tienes idea lo que es aguantar a este monstruo? No hay un solo día en que esta bestia parda cuando está cerca no me gaste alguna broma pesada. Puede que no sea hoy, ni mañana o algunos años. Pero juro que ese demonio azul me las va a pagar todas juntas.

Shining se volvió a sentarse, pero en el momento en que sus posaderas tocaron el cojín, este pegó un enorme grito al igual que un salto tremendo. Mike se partía de risa por ello.

Silverwolf850: ¿Pero que?

Cadence examinó el cojín y vio que este se abría y salían de él unos erizos.

Twilight: Mike...

Le reprendió Twilight por lo que había hecho el potro. Este sin parar de reírse la dijo.

Mike: Jajajaja. Lo siento..Jajajaja...no me he podido resistir.

Shining que tenía púas en sus posaderas, le clavó una mirada asesina al potro y le gritó.

Armor: MIIIIIKE...

El gracioso todavía riéndose, salió corriendo siendo perseguido por un furioso Shining Armor.

Armor: Maldito enano monstruoso. Ya verás en cuanto te coja...

Gritaba furioso el semental. Mike que se reía sin parar se burlaba de él diciendo.

Mike: Eso si me llegas a coger lentorro...

Todo el mundo se reía de la cómica escena. El escritor siguió preguntando.

**Pregunta**: Twilight y Cadence. ¿Qué prensáis sobre el hecho de que Mike siempre le gaste bromas a Armor? ¿Os da risa u os da lástima?

Twilight: La verdad es que ha veces creo que Mike se pasa un poco con sus bromas...aunque admito que me hizo mucha gracia en el día en que con ayuda de Discord, convirtieran a Shining en yegua... Jijiji...aquello me hizo mucha gracia. Y en cierto modo yo siempre quise tener una hermana.

Cadence: Admito que ha veces siento lastima por mi marido por ser siempre el blanco de las bromas pesadas de Mike pero...jijijiji...Algunas son bastante graciosas la verdad. Aun recuerdo cuando me convenció para hacerle una broma a mi marido haciendole creer que tenía un hijo con Chrysalis, Jijijiji. Aun me río en cuanto me acuerdo de eso.

Las dos no pudieron evitar reírse al acordarse de las bromas que hacía Mike a Shining Armor aquellos días en concreto.

**Pregunta**: Darkwing, tú vives con la princesa Luna. ¿Has tenido algún problema en Canterlot por el hecho de ser una sombría?

Darkwing: Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Muchos, en especial esos nobles estirados de Canterlot me rechazaban por el hecho de ser un sombría, especialmente el idiota retrasado de Blueblood que no paraba de decir que una plaga sombría como yo no merecía estar siquiera en el palacio. Por fortuna tenía a mis amigos Mike y su patrulla y la princesa Celestia y Luna como las mane 7 y amigos de ponyville conmigo al cual no me juzgaban por el hecho de ser una sombría. Me dieron todo su apoyo y amor como su amistad y eso es algo que les tengo eternamente agradecidos. Sin ellos, posiblemente no estaría aquí ahora.

Darkwing abrazaba a la princesa Luna al cual esta la devolvía con ternura.

**Pregunta**: Vulcan. ¿Te gustaría tener la hormona afrodisíaca de la versión adulta de Mike?

Nada más decir eso todo el lugar se congelo al instante. Incluso Mike y Shining detuvieron la persecución y como todo el mundo, miraron al escritor como si nunca debería haber hecho esa pregunta. Este confundido preguntó.

SCRITTORE PASSIONE: ¿Que?

En ese momento notó que Vulcan tenía los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo como la armadura comenzaban a echar humo.

Armadura de Vulcan: Atención...atención...sobrecarga en sistema...sobrecarga en sistema...Explosión inminente...tomen la distancia de seguridad...

Mike: TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO...

Todo el mundo se puso a cubierto para extrañeza del escritor. Acto seguido una enorme explosión se formó por todo el pueblo. Después de la explosión había un carbonizado Vulcan como un SCRITTORE PASSIONE también carbonizado y varios ponis tirados al suelo o bajo escombros de el derruido pueblo. Una furiosa Eye Fox se levantó y le gritó completamente enfadada.

Fox: IDIOTA...¿EN QUE PENSABAS HACIENDOLE ESA PREGUNTA?

Gritaba la arquera dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza del escritor. Este se sobó la cabeza por el dolor.

SCRITTORE PASSIONE: Ay...¿Como iba yo a saber que iba a pasar eso?

Silverwolf850 tubo que usar sus poderes de escritor para restauras el pueblo y a la gente. Ahí continuaron con las preguntas.

**Pregunta**: Blitzstar. Ahora que Blue Sky es medio orgánico ¿Daréis un paso más allá en vuestra relación?

Un gran Uhhhhh de jubilo sonó por todo el pueblo mientras Blue Sky y Blitzstar se sonrojaron por la pregunta.

Blitzstar: Bueno. Admito que nunca se me paso por la cabeza enamorarme de un robot.

Sky: Y yo de una orgánica.

Blitzstar: Al principio quería negarme a creerlo, pero cuando más intentaba negarlo mas me daba cuenta de que realmente amaba a Blue Sky sin importarme lo más mínimo que fuera una máquina.

Sky: Yo también la amo sin importar las circunstancias.

Blitzstar: Al principio, tanto los nobles estirados de Canterlot y el ejercito me criticaban por el hecho de estar enamorada de una robot. Pero Blue Sky no es un simple robot. Es todo un semental al cual amo. Y ahora que se ha vuelto tecno orgánico, podremos tener un gran futuro como una familia feliz.

SCRITTORE PASSIONE: Ya veo que la cosa va en serio.

Sky: Desde luego.

Blitzstar: Sin lugar a dudas.

Y la pareja se dio un dulce y tierno beso sin importar que lo vieran todo el mundo al cual no pudieron evitar soltar un gran Awwww por ellos.

**Pregunta**: Madre de Tirek. ¿Qué piensas sobre el hecho de que tu autor no te haya puesto nombre?

Acto seguido en una gran nube de humo apareció la Madre de Tirek poniendo en alerta a todo el mundo. Esta tranquilamente estaba sentada en una silla sorbiendo una taza de té y le contestó.

Madre de Tirek: Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Créeme corazoncito, los nombres están demasiado sobrevalorados. En mis tiempos lo importante no es ser recordado por tu nombre sino por como te bautizaran la gente.

Se tomó de nuevo el té y siguió hablando.

Madre de Tirek: Aun recuerdo hace 3.000 años cuando expandí la peste oscura en la tierra de los dragones. Jojojojo que buenos tiempos. Aquel día me recordaron como la bruja oscura aniquiladora de dragones. Oh si...que buenos tiempos...

Comentaba la centaura mientras se reía haciendo que a todo el mundo se le cayera una gota de sudor en la cabeza, es especial a SCRITTORE PASSIONE.

**Pregunta**: Tobi. ¿Por qué no abandonas a Tirek? Siempre te trata muy mal.

Tobi apareció de golpe en medio de todo el mundo. El pony portaba un cubo y una fregona.

Tobi: ¿Eh? ¿Que hago yo aquí? Tenía que limpiar el retrete real de su prepotencia.

Mike: Tobi. Simplemente responde a la pregunta.

Tobi: ¿Que? Ah si...La verdad es que muchas veces me lo he preguntado. Puede que porque el amo Tirek pese a todas la veces que me despide (precisamente batí el record wines de ser la persona que mas veces ha sido despedida) siempre me permite volver. Puede que también sea por al estar mi prima casada con su sobrino somos...

No pudo continuar hablando porque un portal y en ella salió Tirek.

Tirek: Tobi ¿Quien te ha dado permiso para que te marches? Aun no has terminado de limpiar mi retrete real. Vuelve aquí ahora mismo.

Gritaba el centauro cogiendo del cuello a su subordinado y llevándoselo al portal. Antes de que dicho portal se cerrase, se pudo oír gritar al centauro.

Tirek: Tobi...ESTAS DESPEDIDO...

**Pregunta**: Spike. ¿Tienes pensado ir a buscar a Safire? ¿Estarías dispuesto a vivir con ella en su país?

Nada mas hacer esa pregunta Spike se sonrojó al máximo y agachó la cabeza.

Spike: No...no se porque haces esa pregunta...Ella y yo solo somos amigos...nada más...Admito que me gusta estar con ella ya que es buena amiga...nada más...

Comentaba el dragón avergonzado con sus garras en al espalda mientras hacía círculos con el pie. Button en tono burlón le dijo.

Button: ¿A si? ¿Y todos esos dibujos de Safire con corazoncitos que tienes en tu mesa escondidos?

Spike: Button...ERES UN BOCAZAS...

Gritó completamente avergonzando el dragón provocando la risa de todo el mundo mientras los potros canturreaban.

Potros: A Spike le gusta Safire...a Spike le gusta Safire...a Spike le gusta Safire...

Spike completamente rojo de vergüenza, deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra ahora mismo. Twilight decidió que su pequeño amigo ya sufrió bastante burla y dio la orden de que se callaran.

**Pregunta**: Luna. ¿Crees que a tu hermana la convendría adelgazar?

Unas pequeñas risas se oyeron en el lugar. Celestia simplemente arrugó el hocico y dijo.

Celestia: No se a que viene preguntar eso a mi hermana.

Comentó molesta Celestia con unas pequeñas risas Luna contestó a la pregunta.

Luna: La verdad es que a mi hermana le convendría bajar de peso. De tanto comer pasteles, se le suben a los flancos hasta el punto que ella no cabe en la silla ya.

Celestia: LUNA...

Gritó avergonzada Celestia ante lo que dijo su hermana. Luna simplemente la sacó la lengua y la dijo.

Luna: ¿Te acuerdas de la imitación de Mike en el Imperio de Cristal? Aun me acuerdo de ello. "Tendréis una corona como la mía y unos enormes flancos reales como los míos". Jajajaja. Me parto de risa cada vez que me acuerdo de eso.

Se reía Luna más no poder al igual que la gente. Celestia sonrojada y molesta dijo.

Celestia: Siguiente pregunta por favor.

**Pregunta**: Celestia. ¿Qué se siente al saber que cuando hay una crisis, solo las manes y la patrulla harmony pueden salvar la situación?

Celestia con un tono serio le contestó.

Celestia: Sinceramente no me gusta enviar a Twilight y a sus amigas a hacer cosas peligrosas. Si pudiera iría a hacerlo yo misma. La Patrulla no tengo dudas porque son un grupo competente pero Mike. Me siento culpable a enviar a alguien tan joven a hacer misiones tan peligrosas. Si a Twilight o a Mike como sus amigos les pasasen algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Mike: Princesa. No se sienta mal. Hago esto porque es mi deber y es algo que no dudo en hacerlo.

Twilight: Yo y mis amigas nos sentimos orgullosas de colaborar por el bien de Equestria.

Red: Somos la Patrulla Harmony y hacemos lo que consideramos correcto sin dudarlo.

El resto del grupo asintió, cosa que hizo que Celestia se sintiera bien consigo misma.

Celestia: Muchas gracias a todos.

**Pregunta**: Mike. ¿Crees que tus padres adoptivos tiene poco papel, en el fic "Misión corazón de cristal".

Mike: Prefiero que se mantengan al margen de mi misión. No quisiera que sufrieran algún daño por mi culpa. Eso no significa que no me comunique con ellos. De vez en cuando les envío regalos. Aun recuerdo lo contenta que se puso mi madre cuando le regalé aquel kimono por cortesía del clan de la montaña. De vez en cuando se lo pone en casa y se la ve muy guapa con ella.

Comentó el potro ante el público haciendo estoy último abrazando sus padres.

Sra.B: Si. Sin duda los regalos que nos manda nuestro hijo son preciosos. Siempre que va aun sitio lejano, se trae un recuerdo de allí.

Sr.B: Reconozco que nos preocupa que Mike haga ese tipo de misiones. Pero conocemos a Mike y confiamos en él. Nadie puede con nuestro campeón.

SCRITTORE PASSIONE: No tengo más preguntas.

Silverwolf850: El siguiente PGHOST04.

El escritor aparecío con su OC Lightning Ghost. El pegaso saludo a todo el mundo.

PGHOST04: Hola a todos. Es un placer estar aquí ahora.

Silverwolf850: Se agradece tener otro lector veterano de mis fanfics aquí.

PGHOST04: Jejejeje. Si. No podía faltar para nada.

**Preguntas de PGHOST04**

PREGUNTAS SERIAS:

1-¿como conociste esta pagina?

**Respuesta**: Eso ya lo respondí con anterioridad a SCRITTORE PASSIONE

2-¿como se te ocurrió "camino a la venganza" y sus posteriores secuelas?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. Pensé crear un fanfic que en cierto modo estuvieran relacionados entre si. Uno donde el protagonista en cierto modo fuera el ser más diabólico del mundo, y en el otro el protagonista arrepentido siguiera el camino de la redención y se convirtiera en el mayor héroe de toda Equestria hubiese conocido. Sobre secuelas. Bueno, ha veces tengo la inspiración. Por ejemplo mi fanfic "Misión Corazón de Cristal" está inspirado en parte Skylander Sawp Force y en parte en Mass Effect 2.

3-¿como se te ocurrió el personaje de Mike?

Respuesta: Pensé en crear un personaje que ha simple vista no tuviera nada en especial, pero con el detalles de poseer una gran intelecto y una asombrosa capacidad de crear diversos inventos y hechizos. Un personajes que trajera misterio porque seguramente la mayoría de los que leyeron mi fanfic les habrá parecido extraño descubrir que Mike era en realidad un pony de tierra pero que aun así podía hacer magia. También quería sorprender a todo el mundo cuando Mike sufriera su metamorfosis en forma de crisálida, primero en demonio en Camino a la Venganza y luego en ángel en Camino a la Redención. Sin duda Mike es posiblemente unos de los personajes más curiosos que habré creado debido a su naturaleza celeste.

4-algún día acabara las aventuras de Mike eso lo sabemos...pero ¿seguirás escribiendo otras fanfics?

**Respuesta**: Con Mike aun queda para rato ya que incluso tengo intención de llegar a la siguiente generación. Sobre escribir otros fanfic, tengo algunas ideas pero entre escribir las historias de Mike Bluer y su patrulla y mi otro fanfic de Disfrute Personal OC no me da tiempo para hacer otros fanfics. Tal vez cuando tenga algo de tiempo lo haga.

5-¿cuanto durara "disfrute personal de OCs"?

**Respuesta**: No tiene un fin en concreto la verdad. Mientras haya gente que quiera que escriba capítulos lemon y siga habiendo hermosas yeguas que montar, no terminará nunca.

6-cuanto tiempo llevas en el fandom brony?

**Respuesta**: La verdad es que soy bastante joven. Apenas debo tener un par de años.

7-¿tienes alguna pony favorita? y princesa favorita? (no, Twilight no cuenta como princesa)

**Respuesta**: Twilight siempre ha sido mi favorita ya que siempre me parecía una gran personaje y mis princesa favoritas sería Celestia y también Luna (prefiero no mencionar a Cadence, no quiero que Shining me clave miradas asesinas).

Twilight al igual que las princesas, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante la respuesta del escritor.

8-no puedo creer que va a pasar 1 año desde que publicaste tu primera historia...¿vas a ser un especial (excluyendo el de tu cumpleaños)?

**Respuesta**: A parte de este capítulo en mi otro fanfic Disfrute Personal de OC pienso hacer que Holy Blade la monte a lo grande, eso dalo por seguro.

PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS:

1-si tengo 2 manzanas en un casco y 2 peras en el otro...¿cuanto es la masa del sol?

Aquella pregunta extrañó a todos los presentes.

Silverwolf850: ¿Que?

2- UC (quiza algunos no entienda estos para lo que son de mi pais entenderan...no quiero tormenta de arena PLZ XD)-que pasa si te dijo que soy: rubio, negro, judio y nazi?

Silverwolf850: Socio...eso no se lo cree nadie...Tu pareces demasiado buena persona para ser un nazi.

3 y ultima-(relacionado con el mundial) era o no penal

II-era gol de pinilla? (palo qls nos cago :(((( )

Silverwolf850: No me aclaro con esto último.

PGHOST04: No tengo más preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Bien. El siguiente es... Heron-White. Otro veterano de mis fanfics.

Todo el mundo esperaba ver un pony donde se iba a reencarnar la escritora invitada. Pero en su lugar apareció una especie de humana con un disfraz verde (Bon Bon tuvo que sujetar fuerte a su amiga Lyra para evitar que saltara sobre la humana como loca). Aquello extrañó a todo el mundo salvo a Silverwolf850 porque la conocía y a Mike porque hace tiempo que él la vio con su verdadero aspecto mas o menos.

Silverwolf850: Hero-White...¿Enserio? ¿apareces como humana con un disfraz del pokemon **Servine?**

Hero-White: Jejejeje. Me gusta esta forma. Nada más.

Silverwolf850: Me imagino que todos tus seguidores tuvieron una enorme sorpresa cuando descubrieron que el presunto escritor de dichos fanfics era en realidad una chica.

Hero-White: jejejeje. Me imagino que si. Bueno. Tengo algunas preguntas personales para ti y tus OCs.

Silverwolf850: Pues adelante.

Hero-White sacó una enorme lista que cubría una enorme distancia.

Silverwolf850: (Ay madre...la que nos espera...)

**Preguntas de Hero-White**

**Silver-san**

1º ¿Como te enteraste de la serie y del fandom?

**Respuesta**: Eso más o menos se lo respondí a Eyedragon.

2º ¿Como o porque comenzaste a escribir fanfic's?

**Respuesta**: Después de leer tantos fanfic de MLP, me animé a crear mis propias historias y antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, me aficioné a esto de escribir.

3º ¿Eres tan activo sexual como tu Oc Holy Blade?

Un gran Uuuuu sonó por todo el lugar como en tono de burla por parte de todo el mundo. Silverwolf850 simplemente respondió.

**Respuesta**: Pse...más quisiera uno...eso se lo dejo a mi OC Holy Blade. Aunque esto me recuerda una cosa. Mi amigo Xingmao del fanfic ·"el último Destiniano"· (un buen fanfic leedlo que vale la pena) cuya web en deviantArt "eldestiniano2014" dejo un comentario en mi web en deviantArt donde mi OC que decía que parecía un playbloy ¿En serio parece mi OC un playboy?

Rainbow: Pse...si se le examina detenidamente.

Hero-White: Bien. El resto de preguntas es para el Mike y su patrulla.

Silverwolf850: De acuerdo.

**Mike Bluer**

1º Hola Mike ¿Me Recuerdas? Por que yo si

Mike sonrío de alegría y le respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto ¿Como olvidarme de tan buena amiga? Tu pusiste a mi y a mi equipo en tu fanfic "OFICS" junto con el grupo de Divine y gracias a ello obtuve la Golden Tail. Sin duda un gran fanfic estupendo.

Hero-White: Jejeje. Gracias.

2º ¿De donde sacas siempre el animo para hacerle bromas a Shining?

Mike se hechó a reír con esa pregunta y le contestó.

Mike: Jejejeje. La verdad es que me encanta gastarle bromas pesadas pesadas a Shining Armor. Por ver la cara que pone cuando le hago una broma y este se enfada no tiene precio.

Shining soltó un bufido molesto por el comentario. Mike siguió hablando.

Mike: Jejejejeje. Y las que tengo reservadas todavía.

Comentó el potro con una sonrisa perversa. Shining tragó saliva al imaginarse la que le tendría reservado el potro todavía.

Mike: Obviamente algún día tendré que dejar de hacerle bromas pesadas a Shining. Algún día...

Shining respiró aliviado al saber que algún día se libraría para siempre de las bromas de Mike. Este continuó hablando y le dijo.

Mike: Por eso...Tengo que asegurarme que la última broma pesada que la haga a Shining sea la mejor de todas y haga historia. Oh si...pienso superarme cuando llegue ese día.

Dijo esto último echando una pequeña risita. Shining tragó aun más saliva preocupado ante lo que le tenía reservado el potro para dicho día.

3º ¿Que sentiste al ser rechazado por Darkwing?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Mike dejara de reírse y se pusiera triste y Darkwing no pudo evitar sentir una gran culpabilidad en su conciencia. Rarity salío en defensa de Mike.

Rarity: ¿Como puedes ser tan insensible con eso? ¿Tienes idea de como sufrío Mike aquel día? Spike tubo que estar varios días con él en su casa para ver si le podía animarle y consolarle. Incluso durmío varias noches en su casa para no dejarlo solo. Ademas...

Mike: Suficiente Rarity.

Rarity: Pero Mike...

Mike: Tranquila. Responderé a la pregunta. Al fin y al cabo para eso estamos. Volviendo a tu pregunta. Cuando Darkwing me rechazó me sentí bastante mal. Mi corazón de hizo pedazos ese día. Desde el día en que me declaré a Lucy y esta me rechazara porque me veía como un crío pensé que nunca me enamoraría de nuevo. Cuando llegó Darkwing a mi vida, surgió algo que creía olvidado y pensé que habría una posibilidad...Pero por desgracia me rompieron de nuevo el corazón...

Un gran Ohhh triste se oyó por todo el pueblo.

Mike: Pero bueno. La vida sigue y antes de que quisiera darme cuenta. Manzanita y yo nos hicimos novios y ahora me siento más feliz con mi chica.

Apple Bloom: Por supuesto mi luciérnaga.

La joven pareja se dan un beso sin importar que los estuvieran viendo todo el mundo. Un gran Awwww se oyó de nuevo.

**Vulcan**

1º Si te digo que tengo un gran harem de Yeguas solo para ti ¿Aceptarías ser parte de mi equipo?

Todo el mundo se alarmó al oír esa pregunta. Vulcan volvió a ponerse los ojos en blanco mientras echaba humo de nuevo.

Armadura de Vulcan: Atención...atención...sobrecarga en sistema...sobrecarga en sistema...Explosión inminente...tomen la distancia de seguridad aun mayor...esta explosión será todavía más bestia que la anterior...

Mike: TODO EL MUNDO A CUBIERTO...

Todo el mundo salió corriendo para ponerse a cubierto. Una enorme explosión todavía mayor que la ultima se formó en el pueblo. Todo el mundo estaba carbonizado y con el pueblo derruido.

Fox: ¿Es que todo el mundo se empeña en hacer esa pregunta estupida?

Silverwolf850 tubo que usar sus poderes de escritor para restaurar el pueblo y así continuar con las preguntas.

2º ¿Tu piensas en algo mas que solo sexys yeguas?

Vulcan: También pienso en armas...bombas...en como destrozar cosas...en destrucción sin sentido...en mi impresionante armadura supertecnológica donde tengo todo mi arsenal y equipo...y sobre todo en chicas buenas de buenas posaderas y a ser posible que posean un buen busto...jejejeje...

Comentó el robot con una sonrisa pervertida en esta última.

3º ¿Cuantas son la armas que manejas?

Vulcan: Bueno. Tengo todo tipo de armas. Aunque no lo parezca, dentro de esta armadura tengo todo un arsenal preparado para destrozar cualquier cosa incluyendo un enorme cañón de energía para cuando hace falta hacer las cosas a lo bestia.

Comentaba el robot mientra sacaba de sus brazos convertibles, espadas de energía, hachas de energía, cañones de plasma, ect...al igual que sacaba de su espalda un enorme lanzamisiles y varias ametralladoras gatlings.

Vulcan: Como ves..estoy preparado para todo.

**Ocelot**

1º ¿A veces me pregunto si tu nombre proviene de Revolver Ocelot de la Saga Metal Gear?

Ocelot: La verdad es que el escritor sacó precisamente ahí el nombre ya que dicho personaje maneja pistolas como las mías pese a que también manejo la espada. Y sobre Ocelot creo que también porque soy muy rápido como un Ocelote.

2º ¿Que tanta precisión tienes con los revolvers?

Ocelot: Hasta el punto en que nunca fallo.

Ocelot cogío unas manzanas y las tiro al aire. Ocelot sacó sus pistolas y disparó dando en todas ellas con un único disparo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

3º ¿Tienes algún enemigo personal?

Ocelot: La verdad es que no. Al menos todavía.

**Fire Red**

1º ¿Eres la Líder de la Patrulla cuando no esta Mike con ustedes?

Red Fire: Así es. Cuando Mike no está yo estoy al mando y cuando no lo estoy es Ocelot.

2º ¿Cual es tu hechizo favorito?

Red Fire: Cualquiera que esté relacionado con el fuego. Actualmente estoy trabajando en uno que me permita convocar un poderoso fénix de fuego o incluso un dragón. Oh si...nada que no se consiga con practica.

3º¿Tienes algún pasatiempo que quieras compartir?

Red: Si. Aunque no lo parezca me gusta ir con Rarity al SPA. Que sea una robot no significa que no pueda relajarme. Jijiji. También suelo practicar nuevos hechizos de todo tipo no solo las de fuego. A veces por la noche me gusta prenderme en llamas y volar por el cielo nocturno como una estrella fugaz, sin duda muy divertido.

**Black Wing**

1º ¿Cual es tu velocidad máxima?

Black: Bueno. Puede que a match 4...puede que incluso puede que llegue hasta 7 si mejoro mis sistemas.

2º Además de ser la piloto del Infinity ¿Tienes alguna otra actividad?

Black: Por supuesto. Soy combatiente aérea o apoyo aéreo y como exploradora.

3º ¿Que tipos de misiones son la que mas te gustan?

Black: No tengo ninguna preferencia. Aunque me gustan todas las que requieran estar en el cielo. Oh si...nada me encanta más que volar en el cielo.

**Eye Fox**

1º ¿Manejas algo mas que el Arco?

Fox: Aparte del arco tengo algunos dispositivos para cualquier tipo de situación para el combate o cuando hace falta alguna operación científica. A veces me toca improvisar flechas cuando la situación lo requiera.

2º ¿Cual a sido la distancia mas larga que has hecho en vida?

Fox: Una vez tuve que disparar una flecha desde un castillo a une enorme distancia y acerté en el ojo de un centro neuralgico octopy. No fue fácil, tuve que calcular la distancia como la fricción del aire como el viento que hubiera. Oh si, sin duda fue mi mejor tiro hasta ahora.

3º ¿Te encanta golpear a Vulcan?

Eye Fox frunció el ceño y la contestó.

Fox: No es por gusto precisamente. Simplemente alguien tiene que poner al idiota pervertido ese en su sitio o cuando hace alguna estupidez. Aunque con el tiempo...acabas cogiendole gusto.

**Camaleon**

1º ¿Cuantos disfraces tienes a tu disposición?

Camaleón: Montones de ellos. Desde el más chico como el de pulga hasta los más grandes como la ballena azul.

2º Si tu raza es la Changeling ¿Podrías imitar a cualquier ser vivo?

Camaleón: Técnicamente no soy un changeling. Soy un robot con la apariencia de uno aunque puede que si se me pueda considerar uno aunque tenga distinto color. Mi capacidad de transformación no tiene límite. Jejejeje. Una vez me disfracé de Shining Armor para ordenar a unos guardias que fregaran el suelo. jejeje..Fue muy divertido hasta que apareció el verdadero Shining Armor. Cuando estos descubrieron el engaño tuve que salir corriendo mientras estos me perseguían completamente furiosos...

Una risas generales se oyeron por el lugar.

3º ¿Por que eres tan gracioso?

Camaleón: La verdad no lo se. Supongo que soy así.

**Medic**

1º ¿Tienes alguna receta para el dolor de cabeza intenso? ya que mi hermano no deja de molestar

Medic: Para eso nada mejor que ponerse hielo en la cabeza. Y si eso no basta...usa un enorme bloque de hielo.

2º ¿Que tan capaz eres a la hora de hacer diagnósticos?

Medic: Llevó el equipo más moderno que existe y llevo en mi cerebro positrónico más de mil programas médicos por lo que es difícil que surja alguna urgencia médica que no pueda yo arreglar o diagnosticar.

3º ¿Podrías hacer una reconstrucción cerebral para que el perverbot deje de serlo?

Medic: Creeme...la mente positrónica de Vulcan es todo un reto. Si yo fuera tu...no trataría de meterme en su mente...si es que la tiene claro...

Hero-White: Haber ya le hice preguntas a todos pero creo que me falta alguien (mirando a todo el grupo) Blue Sky falta

**Blue Sky**

1º ¿Que se siente ser un Ciborg?

Sky: Debo admitir que cuando me volví medio pony y medio máquina fue todo un impacto para mi. Tener cosas que antes no tenía como pulmones y corazón como la reciente adquisión de un gran pe...

Blitzstar le tapó la boca para que no dijera la última parte. Luego Blue Sky siguió hablando.

Sky: Bueno. La verdad es que todo es todavía nuevo para mi. Sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas que nunca me habría imaginado siendo robot. Sigo experimentando con este nuevo cuerpo para ver lo que soy capaz de hacer con él.

2º ¿Tienes algún futuro pensado con tu amada?

Tanto Blue Sky y Blitzstar se sonrojaron con la pregunta.

Sky: la verdad...es que ella y yo tenemos planes para el futuro...

Blitzstar: Desde luego...

3º ¿Tienes algún poder sobre las fuerzas Equestres o solamente con los paladines?

Sky: Normalmente solo sobre mis paladines. Pero en misiones donde interviene la guardia real, tengo autorización para darles ordenes.

Hero-White: Bien...No tengo más preguntas.

Ghost: ¿Y yo que? ¿No me quieres preguntar más?

Preguntó la pony fantasma al sentirse ignorada. Hero-White se pegó un susto tremendo en su aparición.

Hero-White: AHHHHH... Lo siento Ghost no te vi, que torpe de mi parte, lo que pasa es que Sherrys es el único que puede ver tu presencia y no esta aquí por el momento pero déjame que pienso en tus preguntas

Ghsot soltó un suspiro y le contestó.

Ghost: No pasa nada. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Hero-White: Bien. Te haré las preguntas siguientes.

**Ghost.**

1º ¿Que tan a menudo eres ignorada?

Ghost: Hasta el punto que aunque haga algún trabajito, pase justo a al lado o diga algo o incluso traté de llamar la atención saludando con el casco ni se entera de mi existencia.

2º ¿En serio tienes la capacidad de ser invisible? creo que con tu baja personalidad es mas que suficiente

Ghost fue envuelta en una aura de depresión y le contestó.

Ghost: Supongo...

3º ¿Me gustaría saber como es un día normal para ti? cuando no están de misión claro esta

Ghost: Bueno. Quitando cuando estoy con Mike y la patrulla al cual al menos ellos si notan mi presencia. Mis días normales no suelen ser cosa del otro mundo. Casi nadie se da cuenta de que estoy aquí. A veces voy al Imperio de Cristal para ir a charlar con Jack ya que parece de las pocas personas que si notan mi presencia. Me pongo a leer algún libro o jugar a algunos videojuegos. A veces me da por pintar cuadros.

Aquello último sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Spike: ¿En serio pintas cuadros?

Ghost: Así es. Y algunos de ellos los vendo y gano un dinero.

Rarity: Querida. No teníamos ni idea.

Pinkie: ¿Y donde pintas?

Ghost: Pero chicas. Si siempre me voy al centro del pueblo para pintar delante de todo el mundo.

Scootaloo: ¿En serio?

Sweetie Belle: No tenía ni idea.

First Base: Yo tampoco.

Pipsqueak: Ni me había dado cuenta.

4º ¿Eres feliz a pesar de no ser reconocida?

Ghost: Bueno. Estaría en constante depresión si no estuviera Mike y mis compañeros de la patrulla. Las mane 7 ya empiezan a notar mi presencia y mi amigo Jack que como dije antes, el si nota mi presencia. Presiento que las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo.

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Hero-White: Bien. No tengo mas preguntas.

Silverwolf850: El siguiente sería DarkSheik. Un joven lector.

Y acto seguido apareció el escritor en su OC Sheikdark (podeis ver su OC en su web en DeviantArt que aparece en su perfil)

DarkSheik: Hola a todos.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido seas. De todos los que están aquí tu sin duda eres la más joven de los aquí presentes.

Darksheik: Jejejeje. Así es. Estas son mis preguntas.

**Preguntas Darksheik**

1¿vas a hacer otra historia después de misión corazón de cristal?

**Respuesta**: Por supuesto. En cierto modo. Misión de Corazon de Cristal sería un fanfic puente entre la Patrulla Harmony y el gran fanfic que tengo pensado hacer en el futuro.

2¿y si vas a hacer una historia va a ver nuevos personajes además de los conocidos o va a ser totalmente diferente?

**Respuesta**: Por supuesto. Pretendo que aparezcan montones de personajes nuevos incluso más que aparecieron en mis fanfics anteriores. Aunque acepto ideas y sugerencias para nuevos personajes y objetos especiales.

Darksheik: Bien. No tengo preguntas

Silverwolf850: El siguiente será Shunk Kisaragi (no tiene cuenta). Un lector veterano.

El lector apareció como un pony de tierra verde de crines amarillas y con cutie mark de un libro abierto.

Silverwolf850: Hola. Es un placer tener a otro lector veterano de mis fanfics.

Shunk Kisaragi: Igualmente.

**Preguntas de Shunk Kisaragi**

1-¿En que te basaste para crear los robots que conforman la patrulla que han estado con Mike, tanto el actual, como cuando era el Rey Maquina?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. Pensé que ya que el rey máquina supuestamente era un robot y comandaba un ejercito de robots, obviamente su grupo de élite tendrían que ser robots también. Algunos de ellos se me ocurrieron según considerase perfecto para el grupo en el futuro como Patrulla Harmony. Una lider candente con autentica pasión en los hechizos de fuego. Un espadachín que también fuera un hábil pistolera. Una pony experta en infiltración. Una arquera que también fuera científica. Un artillero loco por las armas y de hembras hermosas. Una voladora y hábil luchadora aérea. Un paladin. Un robo changeling con capacidad de disfrazarse de lo que sea. Una ninja médico. Vamos…todo un equipo pony de primera.

2-¿Que piensas de Tobi y que te agrada de el?

**Respuesta:** Bueno. Cuando decidí añadir a Tirek en mis fanfics, pensé en crear un personaje como su leal sirviente, uno que hiciera reír al público y que a la vez en cierto modo fuera agradable. Recuerdo que una fan dijo que Tobi era su favorito. Cuando le pregunté porque ella me contestó que su devoción y lealtad era tal pese a por todas las veces que Tirek le despedía y aguantaba a este.

3-En tu opinión, ¿Cual ha sido el mejor capitulo que has escrito, es decir, en cada una de las sagas ya terminadas?

**Respuesta**: Bueno. En Camino a la Venganza creo que fue cuando Mike se convirtió en alicornio demoníaco y el último capítulo del fanfic. En Camino a la Redención fue cuando Mike se convirtió en un alicornio angelical y venció al mal. En La Patrulla Harmony los dos últimos capítulos fueron sin duda los mejores que me habían salido hasta ahora.

4-¿Como crees tu que seria un día en Equestria si Blueblood perdiera sus recuerdos y fuese lo opuesto a lo que es ahora? ¿Creerían que es una trampa del príncipe fantoche o se aprovecharían de el?

**Respuesta:** Posiblemente para todo el mundo sería un completo alivio poder descansar del principie pelmazo aunque solo fuera por algunos días.

5-Con el estreno de la nueva película "MLP Rainbow Rocks", ¿Vas a considerar en incluir a las villanas de turno como posibles candidatas para tus historias? Esto lo pregunto porque estoy seguro de que habras visto algun trailer de Hasbro.

**Respuesta**: Oh si. Tengo planes para ellas. Ni te imaginarías para que.

6-¿Como crees que seria la vida de Vulcan si conociera a una Pony que tuviese la personalidad de Eska, la prima del Avatar Korra?

**Respuesta**: No llegue a ver dicha serie.

7-Si Mike no hubiese quedado con Applebloom, ¿Lo hubieses emparejado con Darkwing?, y sino, ¿Con quien?

Respuesa: Bueno. Posiblemente habría quedado con Darkwing. De todos modos tengo planes para ella en un futuro fanfic ambientado unos cien años más o menos en el futuro.

8-¿Discord volverá a formar parte de las bromas de Mike?

Respuesta: Puede que si.

9-¿Te esperabas tantos seguidores, y tanta aceptación por tus fics?

Respuesta: Cuando subía Camino a la Venganza, me deprimió un poco no recibir apenas comentarios en su día. Pero la suerte parecía haber cambiado en mis siguientes fanfics y todo eso porque seguí insistiendo y al final valió la pena.

10-De la patrulla Harmony ¿Cual fue el personaje que te costo mas diseñar?

Respuesta: Bueno. Yo ya tenía personajes ya pensados para el caso. Puede que Camaleón haya sido un poco más complicado porque lo cree casi a última hora.

Shunk Kisaragi: No tengo más preguntas.

Silverwolf850: El siguiente será nickolas01.

El escritor aparecío como su OC Altair.

Nickolas01: Hola mundo.

Silverwolf850: Hola a ti tambíen.

Nickolas esta es mi pregunta.

**Preguntas Nickolas01**

¿tienes pensado hacer un Fic sobre los Alicornio Celeste (osea si vas hacer una historia de su extinción y sobre sus orígenes)?

**Respuesta**: Puede que el futuro haga un fanfic relacionado con ellos. Y otra cosa. No todos son alicornios. Los celestes son de forma natural como alas de luz o alas de murciélago según el camino que tomen, sin cuerno salvo para los que nacen para ser alicornios, pero las alas no tienen que marcar necesariamente la afiliación de dichos ponis celestes.

¿Chrysalis aparecera en esta historia? ya que aparecio en las otras tres

**Respuesta**: Por supuesto. Tengo intención de sacarla de nuevo en el futuro donde puede que tenga mucho juego entonces.

Nickolas01: Eso es todo.

Silverwolf850: Gracias por tu tiempo amigo. El siguiente será El Maestro Del Destino 21.

El escritor apareció como un OC suyo llamado Letter Euick. Un joven unicornio de 17 años de melena pelirroja, pelaje café con unos lentes de lectura de montura azul ,desde niño se le dificulta la vista al leer por eso los trae siempre consigo y tiene una cutie mark de un bolígrafo con una hoja de papel a su lado.

Silverwolf850: Bienvenido sea otro lector veterano.

El Maestro Del Destino 21: Muchas gracias. Pero en realidad soy su asistente Letter Euick que viene a representarle.

Silverwolf850: ¿Y por que no ha venido él en persona?

Letter Euick: si tienes razon, me pregunto que estara haciendo mi jefe,cuando me mando a representarlo dijo que tenia un asunto importante de vida o muerte?-decia mientras ponia un casco en su barbilla  
>Mientras tanto en algun lugar. Se ve una sombra de diferente tamaño deun humano y pony que esta tomando un baño de burbujas en una tina.<p>

¿?:-tal vez no debi enviarlo al pobre-tomando de un vaso de vino-es una prueba sencilla, si hace bien las preguntas sin faltar,le dare una recompensa muy buena-dijo mientras se relajaba mas en la tina.  
>Volviendo con letter quivk<p>

Letter Quick: Es un gran misterio que no lo sabremos del todo.

Silverwolf850: Bueno. Supongo que no hay problemas si lo haces tú.

**Preguntas de El Maestro Del Destino 21**

1-¿planeas hacer un fic que protagonicen Mike Bluer y Holy Blade algún día?

Respuesta: Quieres decir los dos en un mismo fanfic ¿No? Tal vez.

2-¿como consigues ser tan puntual con subir los capítulos en tus fic?

Respuesta: Como respondí a una pregunta anterior en el caso de Eyedragon, antes de crear mi cuenta en fanfiction yo ya había escrito Camino a la Venganza y Camino a la Redención. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue revisar los capítulos y una vez hecho eso, a medida que iba subiendo capítulos en ambos fanfic, comencé a escribir mis siguientes fanfic. Gracias a eso tengo ya varios capítulos hechos ya y por eso puedo subir los capítulos con tanta facilidad.

3-¿planeas hacer un fic tipo "humano viaja a equestria" o no son tu tipo?

Respuesta: La verdad, a veces me he sentido con ganas de escribir algo parecido.

4-¿cuales son tu tipo de libros en lectura? O no lees algún libro muy seguido?

Respuesta: A veces leo novelas fantásticas de magia, aventura, o de algunas películas y videojuegos.

5-¿que te inspiro a crear al equipo "la patrulla harmory"?

Respuesta: Bueno. Eso ya respondí a una pregunta anterior en el caso de Comet Galaxy.

El Maestro Del Destino 21: Y por ultimo pero no menos importante

6-¿como conociste el mundo de My little pony y convertirte en brony?

Respuesta: Esa fue una pregunta que me había preguntado Eyedragon al principio de este especial.

Letter Quick: Bien. No tengo más preguntas.

Silverwolf850: Gracias por tu tiempo compañero.

Letter Quick: De nada amigo.

Silverwolf850: La siguiente es Reynadraki (antes de llamaba Layla dragomir).

La escritora aparece como Su OC personal:** Darkness Knife Light Angel** (este si que es un nombre largo): Yegua alicornio. 420 años de edad (pero su apariencia es la de una joven y hermosa yegua). Pelaje negro, crin dorada y ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una estrella de 7 puntas con un escudo.

Reynadraki: Hola encanto.

Silverwolf850: Hola. Tu preguntas han llegado un poco tarde pero como son pocas preguntas puedo hacerte un huevo.

Reynadraki: Gracias cielo. Eres todo un encnato.

**Preguntas de Reynadraki**

1.- ¿Cómo consigues la inspiración?

**Respuesta: **Bueno. Algunas ideas son de cosecha propia. Algunas me inspiró en comic, series, videojuegos o libros. Cosas por el estilo  
>2.- ¿saldrán mas personajes?<p>

**Respuesta: **Por supuesto. Despues de Misión Corazón de Cristal pieno continuar mi historia y saldrán muchos más personajes.  
>3.- ¿Qué otros detalles planeas agregar?<p>

**Respuesta: **Despues de Misión Corazón de Cristal, en mi siguiente fanfic añadiré montones de cosas nuevas nunca antes vistas en mis anteriores fanfic, (aunque puede que aparezcan tres o cuatro cosas que mis seguidores recuerdes, pero no quiero reventar sorpresas).

Reynadraki: Eso es todo.

Silverwolf850: Bueno...Parece que esto es todo. Muchas gracias mis queridos seguidores por leer mis fanfics y de participar en este especial. A sido un verdadero placer responder a vuestras preguntas. Espero veros pronto en mis siguientes fanfics. Y también os agradezco a todos por celebrar conmigo mi cumpleaños en un día tan señalado.

Todos: Adiós a todos.

Y una gran fiesta se formó en el pueblo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Silvewolf850. Todo el mundo bailaba y jugaba sin parar. Varios OCs se lo pasaban bomba con sus ponis favoritos. Eyedragon apareció más tarde con marcas de labio facial en toda la cara y con cara emobabada de haberlo disfrutado. Vulcan intentó ligarse a algunas OCs femeninas para al final, recibir un tortazo de estas y estamparle contra una pared. Celestia sin dudarlo estaba comiendo pasteles sin parar. Mike le preparó un pastel sorpresa para Shining que en el momento que fue a morderlo, le explotó en la cara manchandolo de pastel por completo y este furioso, empezara a perseguir al gracioso por toda la fiesta.


	17. Cap 15 El Guardian del Agua

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**EL GUARDÍAN DEL AGUA**

La nave iba volando por el cielo del ancho mar en busca del tercer guardián.

Mike: Ya falta poco.

Rainbow: Si. Menos mal. Tanta espera me está matando.

Comentó la pegaso impaciente por llegar. Fluttershy la respondió divertida.

Fluttershy: ¿Como cuando esperas una nueva novela de Daring Doo?

Todos se rieron del comentario de la pegaso. Daring comentó.

Daring: Cuando acabe esta aventura. Tendré mucho para escribir.

En ese momento sonó la alarma de la nave. Todo el mundo se puso en alerta.

Twilight: ¿Que pasa?

Bit apareció en un lateral y dijo.

Bit: Objeto de gran tamaño aproximándose a nuestra posición.

Mike: ¿Como de grande?

La cámara exterior mostró la imagen de una colosal nave surcando el cielo. No era una nave cualquiera. Era la misma nave que vieron el grupo cuando buscaban al primer guardián elemental.

Dark: Es la misma cosa que vimos antes.

Applejack: Pero ¿Que es?

Tirek desde un lugar desconocido. Observaba la nave de la patrulla desde un espejo espia.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Ahora si es vuestro final. Maldita peste azul y sus amigos.

La misteriosa nave apuntó con sus cabezas de hidra contra la nave. De ellas surgieron potentes rayos rojos.

Black: Cuidado. Nos atacan. Operación evasiva.

Black Wing movió los mandos para esquivar los ataques. El primero lo esquivó echándose a un lado. El segundo desplazándose hacia arriba. El tercero haciendo un trombo. El cuarto logró esquivarlo por los pelos desplazándose hacia abajo. El último rozó una parte del lateral de la nave al cual solo le provocaron algunos daños menores.

Black: Agarraós chicos. Intentaré alguna maniobra.

La pilotó hacía rápidas maniobras para esquivar el ataque avanzando hacia ella. Logró pasar por un lateral al cual por fortuna, las cabezas no podían girar hacia atrás por lo que la nave se vio obligada a girar para poner la nave a tiro.

Sky: Me temo que no lograremos alejarnos lo suficiente para evitar sus disparos.

Mike: Black Wing. Activa los híper propulsores.

Black: Pero Mike. Todavía no han sido probados.

Mike: Pues ahora es el momento de hacer la prueba. No podemos enfrentarnos a esa cosa con nuestro actual potencia de fuego. Así que actívalo ya o seremos polvo en el cielo.

Gritó Mike. Black Wing no tubo más remedio que activar los híper propulsores.

Mike: Chicos. Os recomiendo que os agarreís. Esto va a ser muy movido.

El grupo obedeció y se agarraron por donde pudieron. Acto seguido los propulsores de la nave aumentaron su potencia y la nave despegó a una enorme velocidad. Tanta, que bastó con unos segundos para ponerse fuera del alcance de la nave.

Ocelot: Estamos fuera de peligro.

Comentó Ocelot agarrandose a una silla.

Rarity: Mi pelo.

Gritó Rarity agarrandose como podía a Spark. Spike se agarraba a Flash por el cuello estrangulándolo.

Flash: Spike...que no me dejas... respirar.

Spike: Lo siento

Daring: En mis viajes jamás pase por esto.

Gritó la aventurera agarrandose a unos tubos de la pared para no salir despedida.

Mike: Black Wing. Para ya.

La bat pony obedeció y paró la nave en seco. Todo el mundo se estrelló contra la pared contraria y se amontonaron unos encima de otros.

Mike: No tan de golpe...ay...

Se quejó Mike que estaba encima de Flash.

Dark: Madre mía.

Comentó Darkwing entre Applejack y Medic.

Rainbow: No creo que sea capaz de igualar eso.

Comentó Rainbow con Vulcan encima suya. Rainbow con mala cara le dice.

Rainbow: Te veo las intenciones. Así que quítate de encima pervertido.

Gritó enfadada la pegaso. Vulcan con una sonrisa la responde.

Vulcan: Oh vamos ¿No podríamos estar un poco así? La verdad es que la vista está muy buena.

Rainbow: Vulcan...que te la ganas.

Amenazó la pegaso.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Que divertido ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

Liliana: Pinkie ¿Quieres quitar tu trasero de mi cabeza?

Se quejó la pegaso estando debajo de Pinkie. Esta se levantó y con una risa tonta la respondió.

Pinkie: Uy...perdon...jijiji-

Spark: Mike socio. La próxima vez avisa y nos ponemos los cinturones de seguridad.

Mike: Tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo para planearlo.

Red: De todos modos ¿Que era esa cosa y por que nos ataco?

Albar: Era una de las viejas máquinas.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al octopy.

Ocelot: ¿Dices que esa cosa era uno de esos que controlaban a los octopys antes como las arañas?

Albar: Afirmativo.

Rainbow: Genial. Ahora también nos tendremos de preocupar de los que vuelan.

Spike: ¿Visteis el tamaño que tenía? Era tan grande como Mega Base.

Sunset: Ya lo creo que lo es ¿Habrá más como esa cosa?

Twilight: Nunca se sabe.

Flash: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después. Ahora nos debemos centrar en nuestra búsqueda.

Mike: Flash tiene razón. Mejor continuar con buscar al guardián.

La nave se puso rumbo a su destino. Tirek furioso. Miraba desde el espejo como la nave se alejaba.

Tirek: Maldita peste azul. Esta vez se ha escapado pero la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte. Ese guardián será mío.

La nave había llegado a su destino. Una isla al cual parecía desierta. Una densa vegetación al cual impedía ver su interior y para dificultar aun más, una densa niebla que cubría toda la isla.

Black: Menuda niebla.

Rarity: Cielos. No vea nada más allá de mi nariz.

Ghost: Yo tampoco veo mucho Rarity.

Rarity pegó un bote cuando Ghost habló.

Rarity: Ahhhhh...Ay Ghost...perdona...no te he visto.

Spark: Ni tu ni nadie. Aquí no hay quien vea.

Dark: ¿Como vamos a encontrar al guardián si no vemos nada.

Liliana: Dejadnos a Mega y a mi.

Ambos pegasos alzaron el vuelo. Cuando estuvieron a media altura, usando la magia de sus cuerpos. Generaron un fuerte viento con sus alas al cual se llevó la densa niebla.

Rainbow: Genial. Ya podemos ver.

Mike: Ahora será más fácil buscar al guardián.

Vulcan ando un poco hacia la selva y se giró hacia el grupo diciendo.

Vulcan: Si. Encontramos al guardián y nos largamos. Fácil ¿no?

Vulcan notó que sus compañeros se quedaron pasmados mirando algo en dirección a él o más bien detrás suya. Este preocupado preguntó.

Vulcan: Algo horrible detrás de mi ¿Verdad?

Vulcan se giró y vio un enorme cangrejo ermitaño rojo mirando de forma amenazante a Vulcan. Este alzó su enorme pinza con intención de golpear a Vulcan. El robot logró esquivarlo de un salto evitando el ataque.

Vulcan: Que te crees tu eso. Ahora verás. Pienso hacerme estofado de cangrejo.

Vulcan activó sus cañones de energía y lanzaderas de misiles. Acto seguido comenzó a disparar contra el cangrejo al cual este se protegió con su enorme caparazón. Los disparos y misiles no hicieron mella en el caparazón del cangrejo.

Vulcan: ¿Será posible? Esa cosa ha aguantado mis disparos.

Mega: Habrá que darle más caña.

Respondió Mega lanzándole un poderoso trueno eléctrico. El cangrejo volvió a esconderse haciendo que el ataque no tuviera efecto.

Mega: Maldita sea. Eso tampoco ha funcionado.

El cangrejo salio de su caparazón y cargó contra el grupo.

Twilight: Cuidado que viene.

El cangrejo atacó con su pinza tratando de golpear al grupo. Estos lo esquivaron y Ocelot saltó encima de la pinza y correr contra el cangrejo.

Ocelot: Ahora verás bicharraco.

Ocelot saltó hacia el cangrejo pero este logró golpearlo con su pinza y hacerlo estrellarse contra varias palmeras. Fluttershy y Pinkie fuego a socorrerlo.

Fluttershy: Ocelot ¿Estas bien?

Ocelot algo dolorido logró levantarse.

Ocelot: Si. Más o menos. Esa cosa es muy dura.

El resto del grupo trataba de derrotar al enorme cangrejo pero nada funcionaba. Los disparos del rifle de Albar no lograban traspasar el duro caparazón del animal.

Albar: Imposible atravesar el caparazón del animal.

Eye Fox que disparaba flechas perforantes sin éxito alguno lo secundo.

Fox: Me temo que tiene razón. Esa cosa tiene un caparazón más duro que la moyera de Vulcan.

Mike se puso a pensar.

Mike: (Si no podemos destruirlo con métodos convencionales... tal vez).

Mike se dirigió hacia Red Fire y Spak Strike.

Mike: Red Fire. Spark. Tengo una idea pero debéis hacer exactamente lo que yo os diga.

Spark: Dadas las circunstancias. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Mike les explicó el plan. Red Fire y Spark Strike se lo pensaron por un momento.

Red: Podría funcionar.

Spark: Pues intentémoslo.

Mike se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y le gritó.

Mike: Chicos. Alejaos del cangrejo y dejádmelo a mí.

Twilight: Mike ¿Que se te a ocurrido?

Mike: Confiad en mi. Se lo que me hago.

Mike junto con Holy, lanzaron un potente rayo dorado contra el cangrejo que como las veces anterior, se cubrió en su caparazón para protegerse del ataque. Justo como lo quería Mike.

Mike: Justo como esperaba. Red Fire ahora.

Red Fire se prendió en llamas su crin y alas y lanzó una potente llamarada continuada contra el caparazón. El ataque logró poner una parte del caparazón al rojo vivo.

Mike: Spark tu turno.

Nada más decirlo. Red Fire detuvo su ataque. Spark realizó su magia de sea pony y lanzó un potente chorro de agua contra el caparazón enfriando de golpe el caparazón del cangrejo.

Mike: Tu turno Red Fire.

Spark Strike detuvo su ataque y Red Fire lanzó de nuevo su ataque llameante. El caparazón volvió a tornarse a rojo por el calor.

Mike: Ahora Strike.

Red Fire detuvo su ataque y Spark realizó de nuevo su ataque con el mismo resultado. El grupo miraba lo que hacían los tres.

Applejack: Pero...¿Que se suponen que hacen?

Rainbow: Ni idea.

Twilight analizaba el plan de Mike y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer.

Twilight: Claro. Eso es. Muy inteligente.

Spike: ¿Cual Twilight?

Twilight: Si es lo que yo creo. Pronto ese cangrejo será historia.

Y el ataque continuaba. Red Fire y Spark Strike alternaban sus ataques según indicaba Mike. De momento no parecía tener efecto alguno en el caparazón hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado. El caparazón comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Dark: ¿Que pasa? Ahora se resquebraja el caparazón.

Twilight con una sonrisa de confianza la responde.

Twilight: Al someter al caparazón a constantes cambios de temperaturas en tan poco tiempo. Esta no pudo aguantar más y se debilitó enormemente. Ahora sometido a tanta presión, el caparazón se resquebraja.

Liliana: Valla. Una jugada muy inteligente.

Flash: Nunca se me habría ocurrido.

Finalmente el caparazón se rompe por completo en pedazos dejando al cangrejo indefenso.

Mike: Bien bicho. Veamos lo duro que eres en realidad sin tu caparazón.

Comentaba Mike mientras hacía crujir sus cascos. Al cangrejo le cayó una gota en la cabeza, temiendo lo que le esperaba.

Mike: Puño pétreo.

Su casco se convirtió en un enorme puño de piedra. Justo cuando iba a golpear al asustado cangrejo Fluttershy le gritó.

Fluttershy: AAAALTOOOOO.

Mike se detuvo a centímetros del cangrejo.

Mike: Fluttershy ¿Que haces?

La pegaso se interpuso entre Mike y el cangrejo mirando a este último.

Fluttershy: Sentimos haberte hecho pasar por esto pero tu nos atacaste antes. Por favor. Solo queremos buscar al guardián del agua y no hacerte daño ¿Nos podrías decir donde esta?

Habló amablemente la pegaso. El cangrejo algo más tranquilo. La indicó una dirección con su pinza hacia donde tenían que ir. La pegaso se lo agradeció.

Fluttershy: Muchas gracias señor cangrejo.

El enorme cangrejo se marchó tranquilamente mar a dentro para buscar un nuevo caparazón.

Camaleón: Valla Fluttershy. Sin duda se te da bien los animales.

La pegaso sonrío y le respondió.

Fluttershy: Solo basta con ser un poco más amable.

Daring: En mi vida vi nada igual.

Mike: Bueno pandilla. Continuemos.

El grupo fue andando por la enorme selva en busca del guardián abriéndose paso entre la maleza.

Ocelot: Que barbaridad. Aquí no hay más que plantas.

Comenta el espadachín abriéndose paso cortando la maleza con su espada.

Rainbow: Yo digo que es mejor ir volando.

Red: Es imposible ver casi nada desde arriba con esta maleza.

Rarity: Oh cielos. Mis cascos necesitan un descanso.

Sky: Vamos. Deberíamos estar cerca.

Flash: A todo esto Blue Sky ¿Como te va con lo de ser un tecno orgánico?

Preguntó el pegaso al paladín. Este le respondió.

Sky: Al principio es algo difícil acostumbrarse. Adaptarse a nuevas funciones que antes no tenías.

Rainbow: ¿Como cuando te tomaste aquel chocolate preparado por Pinkie y al final tenía una buena cantidad de laxante? Jajaja. Que buena fue esa.

Todos se rieron por el comentario de la pegaso. Blue Sky se molestó por ello.

Sky: ¿Lo tenías que mencionar Rainbow?

La pegaso entre risas le respondió.

Rainbow: Jajaja. Es que fue tan bueno. Tardaste tres horas en salir del cuarto de baño para "aliviarte". Jajajaja.

Los demás se rieron con más ganas por el comentario. Después de andar mucho. Por fin encuentran el lugar que buscaban. Un especie de templo antiguo, adornado con motivos marinos.

Twilight: Por fin llegamos.

Spike: Si. Por fin. Mis patitas no podrían dar un paso más.

En ese instante. Surgieron varios ogros malignificados de todas partes. Nada más verlos. Spike asustado salio corriendo a toda mecha para subirse al árbol más cercano.

Mike: Está claro que no somos los primeros en llegar.

Dark: Ya me extrañaba a mi tanta facilidad.

Rainbow: Pues a pelear entonces.

Vulcan: Jajaja. Ya tenía yo ganas de algo de camorra.

Secundo Vulcan activando sus mazos de energía.

Los ogros comenzaron con el ataque. Un ogro macero trató de golpear a Twilight pero esta lo esquiva y le dispara un rayo aturdiéndolo. Sunset aprovechó para dispararle otro rayo igual de potente para hacerlo retroceder. Blue Sky se lanzó hacia él y le golpeó con su escudo para aturdirlo. Ahí le dio un poderoso tajo ascendente que dio de lleno al ogro. Su estado malignificado se deshizo devolviendo al ogro a su estado normal.

Ocelot corrío entre varios ogros maceros más y una vez en medio. Giró sobre si mismo creando un poderoso tornado que los hizo elevar en el aire. Flash Sentry voló hacia ellos para golpearlos con su espada y destruir sus formas malignas.

Pinkie Pie saltaba entre varios ogros lanzallamas al cual trababan de darla sin éxito alguno. La pony rosa se puso entre dos ogros lanzallamas. Justo cuando estos dispararon sus armas, la pony rosa pegó un gran bote en el cielo esquivando así el ataque y así hacer que ambos ogros se carbonizaran y se deshiciera su forma maligna.

Medic usando a Vulcan para tomar impulso, pegó un enorme salto hacia el cielo y lanzó centenares de shuriken contra los ogros obligándoles a retroceder. Mega voló en medio de ellos y cargando de energía sus cascos, comenzó a darles potente patadas y puñetazos que los manaban volando.

Varios ogros con bazooka. Disparaban al grupo. Red Fire generó una gran tormenta de fuego contra ellos obligándose a salir corriendo.

Camaleón con un disfraz de zapador. Ponía minas por todas partes y se escondío. En el momento que los ogros que se aproximaban por ahí pisaran las minas, salieron volando por los aires.

Pese al gran número de ogros que lograban derrotar. Aparecían más y más ogros para atacarles.

Applejack: Vienen más.

Rarity: Pero ¿Cuantos hay?

Darin: Da igual cuanto sean. Los macharemos a todos.

Comento Daring Doo tumbando a un ogro cohetero volador de un puñetazo y hacerle caer contra varios ogros. En ese preciso instante. Una enorme ola surgió del templo en dirección a la batalla.

Spark: Cuidado. Una ola gigante viene hacia aquí.

Liliana: ¿Una ola en medio de la isla? ¿En serio?

El grupo se protegió del ola como pudieron. Su sorpresa fue que aunque la ola los atrapó, no sentían que fueran forzosamente llevamos. Incluso podían respirar en ella. No era lo mismo para los ogros que eran llevados a la fuerza lejos del templo.

Futtershy: ¿Que ha pasado?

Spike: ¿Por que esa ola se llevó a solo a los ogros y no ha nosotros?

Mike: Creo que era un tipo de ola mágica. Creada para que solo afectara a determinados seres.

¿?: Muy inteligente joven alicornio.

Todos se giraron en dirección al templo que era donde provenía la voz. De ella surgió una hermosa yegua alicornio. Su cuerpo parecía era azul oceánico y casi transparente. Su crin larga y verde claro al cual parecían algas excepto la cola. Sus ojos verdes como el jade. Su cutie mark era una coral dorado. Su físico era hermoso y sus ojos verdaderamente atrayentes. Nada más verla, todos los chicos se quedaron completamente embobados de la belleza de la alicornio. Tanto, que las chicas algo molestas les dieron un codazo a todos para que reaccionaran.

Mike: Tu...debes ser la guardiana del agua.

Preguntó el joven alicornio aun algo embobado por la increíble belleza de la alicornio. Esta se río levemente.

Guardiana: Así es. Y si no me equivoco. Vosotros habéis venido para el ritual del Corazón de Cristal.

Twilight: Así es.

Vulcan: Mi madre...es la criatura más maravillosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Comentaba el perro con mirada centrada en ella al mismo tiempo que aullaba como un lobo y luego jadear como un perro hasta que Eye Fox le dio otro coscorrón en la cabeza.

Mike: ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

La alicornio con una dulce mirada, puso su casco bajo la barbilla del potro y le habló dulcemente.

Guardiana: Por supuesto. Será aun placer acompañar a un joven alicornio tan apuesto como tú.

A Mike se le subieron los colores y se quedó con una pequeña sonrisa boba. Darkwing que los miraba a ambos, no pudo evitar sentir un nivel de celos extremo hasta tal punto, que incluso deseaban que estuviera Apple Bloom con ella solo para que espabilase a su novio. Su fénix Dark Cloud pasó su ala sobre su cabeza para calmarla aunque sin demasiado éxito.

Vulcan: Jejeje. Sin duda nos ha tocado el gordo con toda una belleza pony. Y esta vez no esta el "Doctor Cabeza de Pecera" para convertirla en mala.

Nada más decirlo. Un rayo surgió de la nada e impactó en la guardiana malignificandola por completo.

Twilight: ¿Pero que?

Fox: ¿Por que no te podías quedar callado tarugo?

Flash: Hay madre. Ya empezamos de nuevo.

La guardiana se le volvió oscura la piel al igual que su crin. Ojos blancos carente de pupilas. Siendo rodeada por una aura de oscuridad. Escondido en unos matorrales. Estaba el doctor Toxicon con su máquina riéndose como un loco.

Toxicon: Jajajaja. Haber que hacéis patrulla.

Y el doctor se fue corriendo de allí. Rainbow y Daring lo persiguieron.

Rainbow: Vuelve aquí cabeza de pecera.

Daring: Si. Te vamos a dar lo tuyo.

Y ambas pegasos se perdieron por la selva. El resto se preparaban para enfrentarse a la guardiana del agua malignificada.

Mike: Tenemos que liberarla. Por lo hermo...digo ...porque es nuestro deber...

Comentaba el potro algo alterado pero enseguida recuperó la compostura. Darkwing lo miró con sarcasmo.

Dark: Por supuesto. Como no.

La guardiana convocó a varias criaturas bípedas parecidas a golens. Solo que estos estaban hechos completamente de agua con trozos de coral en ellos. La guardiana dio una orden y acto seguido los golens de agua atacaron.

Flash: Vamos a por ellos.

Flash voló velozmente hacia uno de los golens y le dio un potente corte en un costado. Para su sorpresa, simplemente le produjo un corte menor al cual se regeneró por completo.

Flash: Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil.

El golen trató de golpear al pegaso al cual este lo esquivó. Flash aprovechó que el golen bajó la guardián para cortarles la mano. Pero en el momento que la sección perdida cayó al suelo y se evaporó. Se le regeneró otro.

Vulcan disparó sus cañones de energía pero solo lo atravesaban.

Un golen lanzó un puñetazo contra Red Fire al cual esta lo esquivó. La alicornio lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego contra él pero se apagó en el momento que entró en contacto con la criatura.

Red: Me temo que mis llamas no sirven de mucho.

Ocelot lanzaban varios tajos con su espada a los golens pero no les hacía prácticamente nada. Albar desde una posición elevada sobre un palmera, disparaban contra ellos pero sin resultado alguno.

Albar: Táctica inadecuada. Se requiere cambiar de estrategia.

Comentaba el octopy mientras disparaba. Desde abajo, un golen cogío la palmera y la sacudió para hacerle caer al suelo. Albar se cayó y estuvo a punto de estrellarse hasta que Twilight y Liliana lo cogieron al vuelo para evitar el ataque.

Spark Strike disparaba sus armas de energía contra ellos pero solo lograba atravesarlos.

Spark: Maldita sea ¿Es que nada puede detenerlos?

Mike y Darkwing junto con sus fénix. Combatían contra la guardiana.

Mike: Vamos Darkwing. Tenemos que derrotarla.

Dark: Si.

Mike lanzó un poderoso rayo dorado pero solo la atravesó sin hacerlo daño. Eso lo sorprendió.

Mike: Pero ¿Le ha atravesado sin hacerla nada?

Dark: Posiblemente porque en cierto modo su cuerpo es agua.

La guardiana creó varias púas de agua y las lanzó contra los alicornios como balas. Estos la esquivaron haciendo que impactaran en una roca cercana. Ambos potros vieron que las púas dejaron un enorme hueco sobre la roca.

Dark: Me temo Mike. Que no lo vamos a tener fácil.

Mike: Eso me temo yo también.

Holy y Dark Cloud lanzaron esferas mágicas contra la guardiana pero con el mismo resultado de antes.

Mike: Ni nuestros fénix pueden con ella.

Ahora la guardiana. Convocó a una gran serpiente hecha íntegramente de agua.

Dark: ¿Ahora que trama?

La serpiente miró al dúo y se lanzó hacia ellos. Los potros y sus fénix trataron de detenerla con sus ataques mágicos pero sin éxito alguno. Al final tuvieron que apartarse de su trayectoria cada uno por su lado. La serpiente se centró en Darkwing y comenzó a perseguirla. La potra volaba de un lado a otro, haciendo zig zag entre el bosque para evitarla pero la serpiente se movía ágilmente entre los obstáculo. La serpiente estuvo a punto de atrapar a Darkwing.

Dark: Oh no.

Miró horrorizada como la serpiente estuvo a punto de engullirla con su enorme boca. Pero justo apareció Mike para apartarla de la trayectoria de la serpiente haciendo que se tragara a él.

Dark: Mike no.

Gritó horrorizada viendo como la serpiente se engullía al potro y este quedaba dentro del cuerpo transparente de la serpiente. El potro conteniendo la respiración como podía. Trató salir a nado pero no se movía del sitio. Probó a disparar su magia desde dentro pero no sirvió de nada. Como mucho solo lograba atravesar su cuerpo sin éxito alguno.

Mike: (Como no salga de aquí. La tengo clara).

Pensaba el potro en como salir. Mientras el resto seguían combatiendo a los golens al cual no les iba demasiado bien.

Applejack: Nada de lo que hacemos funciona.

Comentaba la pony vaquera tratando de darles patadas a los golens pero solo lograban salpicarse. La pony vaquera tubo que pegar un salto para esquivar el ataque.

Look: Muy complicado esto.

Comentó Look Key lanzando cuchillos a los golens pero sin hacerles nada.

Fuu: Algo se debe poder hacer para derrotarlos.

Comentaba el pegaso lanzando puñetazos y patadas pero sin efecto alguno.

Fluttershy estaba acorralada por un golen con intención de golpearla.

Fluttershy: Por favor señor golen. No me haga daño.

El golen sin prestar atención a las súplicas de la pegaso. Levantó su puño con intención de golpearla. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, apareció Black Wing con sus garras eléctricas.

Black: Atrás engendro.

Gritó la bat pony golpeando al golen con sus garrás electricas. A diferencia de otros ataques. Este si que tuvo efecto ya que el golen retrocedío de dolor.

Fluttershy: Muchas gracias Black Wing.

Agradecío la pegaso a la bat pony al cual esta la sonrío. Twilight se dio cuenta de eso.

Twilight: Claro ¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes? Son seres de agua. Tienen que ser vulnerables a la electricidad.

Dándose cuenta del dato. Lanzó un rayo eléctrico contra los golens haciendo que estos retrocedieran de dolor.

Trixie: A esto puedo jugar yo también.

Trixie conjuró un hechizo de tormenta y varios rayos surgieron golpeando a los golens.

Fuu: Son seres de agua así que.

Wind Fuu concentró su energía interior de sus cascos y dio un potente puñetazo a la tierra. Un enorme manto de tierra surgió de ella y cayó sobre los golens acabando con ellos.

Fuu: La tierra absorbe el agua.

Sunset: Probemos otra cosa.

Sunset realizó un hechizo al cual convocó una esfera de luz calorífica muy potente. Dicho calor hacía evaporar a los golens y reducir su tamaño por falta de agua.

Spark: Vamos allá entonces.

Spark realizó un hechizo en su agua para que disparase rayos eléctricos, Los disparos lograban hacer daño de verdad a los golens de agua haciéndoles retroceder.

Red: Mi turno.

Red Fire activó sus llamas a plena potencia a tal modo que parecía una antorcha voladora. Voló muy rápida alrededor de ellos provocando una enorme tornado de fuego al rededor de los golens. El calor era tan intenso que los golens prácticamente se evaporaban por completo.

Camaleón con un disfraz de vikingo disparaba bolas de tierra contra los golens con una catapulta.

Camaleón: No vendría mal algunos sacos de cemento rápido ahora.

Pinkie: ¿Sacos de cemento rápido? Espera un momento.

Pinkie salío corriendo y en apenas unos segundos llegó al Infinity. Sacando unos sacos de cemento de unos de los motores y volver por donde había venido.

Pinkie: Aquí tienes Camaleón.

Camaleón: ¿De donde lo has sacado?

Pinkie: Siempre guardo sacos de cemento en todas partes para alguna emergencia de sacos de cemento.

Dijo la pony fiestera con una sonrisa. Camaleón no dijo nada y puso los sacos en la catapulta y disparó. Los sacos se rompieron al impactar en los golens y estos se convirtieron casi en el acto en estatuas.

El grupo estaba ya dominando la batalla. Mientras Mike, seguía tratando de liberarse de la serpiente de agua. Al potro apenas le quedaba aire. Darkwing disparaba a la serpiente para que liberarse a Mike pero nada servía.

Mike: (Solo me queda un opción).

Mike activó su Modificado ADN y lo activo convirtiéndose en un sea pony. Sus patas traseras se convirtieron en cola de pez, sus alas en aletas.

Mike: Mike sea pony.

Gritó Mike bajo el agua al cual ahora podía respirar con normalidad.

Mike: Whoa. Esto ya es otra cosa. Ahora a salir de aquí.

Mike con su nueva forma. Giró sobre si mismo generando un tornado bajo el agua. La serpiente se retorcía y acto seguido el torbellino hizo que Mike fuera impulsado hacia fuera. Darkwing fue a ayudarlo.

Dark: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Mike recuperando su forma real la respondió.

Mike: Si. Pero la que no va a estar bien va a ser esa maldita serpiente acuática por tragarme.

Respondió Mike con ganas de desintegrar a la serpiente.

Mike: Thunder bolt.

Mike creó una esfera eléctrica y lo lanzó contra la serpiente. Esta recibió de lleno el impactó sufriendo una enorme descarga eléctrica y se desintegró por completo.

Dark: Ese ataque a funcionado.

Mike: Claro. Siendo un ser de agua. Los ataques eléctricos tenían que ser más efectivos.

Respondió Mike. Acto seguido surgió un rayo desde la selva directo a los potros. Estos tuvieron que apartarse para evitarlo.

Dark: Mike. La guardiana corrompida.

La guardiana malignificada apareció ante los potros dispuesta a atacar.

Mike: Esta vez podemos derrotarla si usamos ataques efectivos contra el agua.

Dark: Entendido. Dark Cloud.

Mike: Holy.

Ambos fénix aparecieron al lado de los potros y se fusionaron con ellos para formar las armaduras y estar listos para el combate.

Mike: Hora de entrar en acción.

Dijo Mike en posición de combate.

Dark: Estoy de acuerdo.

Secundo la potra.

La guardiana creó una gran ola gigante en dirección a los potros.

Dark: Taladró oscuro.

Darkwing creó una gran taladro negro y lo lanzó contra la ola. Mike la seguía. El ataque logró traspasar el ataque creando un agujero en la ola permitiendo así a Darkwing y a Mike pasar sin sufrir daños. La guardiana al verlo, iluminó su cuerno y del suelo surgió una enorme barrera de coral negro para protegerse.

Mike: Mi turno.

Mike sacó la Golden Tail y de un poderoso tajo cargado de energía luminosa. Destrozó la barrera.

Dark: Grito de muerte.

Darkwing lanzó su ataque contra la guardiana al cual esta lo esquivó. De su espalda surgieron unos tentáculos al cual trataron de atrapar a Darkwing. La potra conjuro una espada oscura y cortó los tentáculos que iban a por ella pero al final la agarran de las extremidades. La guardiana creó una gran lanza de agua y la lanzó contra ella dispuesto a atravesarla, pero Mike se interpuso y la partió en dos con su espada. Acto seguido cortó los tentáculos que retenían a Darkwing liberándola.

Mike: Choque meteoro.

Mike alzó su espada en alto y de la punta surgió un meteoro y lo lanzó contra la guardiana. Esta creó un potente geiser para frenar el ataque, pero aquello era una distracción ya que no se fijo que Darkwing se escabullo detrás de la ella y la lanzó un potente rayo eléctrico haciéndola gritar de dolor y caerse al suelo.

Mike: Buen golpe Darkwing.

Le felicitó el potro.

Dark: Gracias Mike. A este paso lograremos derrotarla.

Pero la guardiana lejos de rendirse. Conjuró un hechizo que invocó a una enorme serpiente de agua envuelta en corales negros como si una armadura se tratara.

Mike: Me temo que aun nos puede presentar batalla.

Dark: ¿Que hacemos Mike?

Mike: Tranquila. Tengo un tecno hechizo para esto...Kirin eléctrico.

Las alas de Mike se tornaron con un brillo blanco rodeado de electricidad al mismo tiempo que su cuerno se iluminó. Acto seguido se formó un enorme kirin eléctrico con grandes garras. Darkwing miraba impresionado a la enorme bestia eléctrica.

Dark: Carai Mike ¿Cuando creaste este tecno hechizo?

Mike no respondió. Simplemente la miró y la guiñó un ojo. La guardiana lejos de intimidarse por el enorme kirin eléctrico. Mando su serpiente de agua contra Mike y Darkwing.

Dark: Mike cuidado.

Mike lanzó ahora su kirín eléctrico. Ambas bestias chocaron sus cabezas provocando un gran temblor en la tierra. El kirin mordió brutalmente el cuello de la serpiente al mismo tiempo que esta hacía lo propio con el kirin. Ninguna de las dos bestias parecía retroceder ni un apéndice. La guardiana oscura trataba de que su serpiente insistiera en su ataque mientras Mike le daba más poder a su kirin. Finalmente el kirin logra superar a la serpiente electrocutándola por completo y destruyéndola y continuó contra la guardiana. Esta la lanzaba rayos para detenerla pero sin éxito. El kirin abrió sus fauces y la pegó un enorme bocado contra la guardiana, provocando una enorme explosión eléctrica que se pudo ver por todas partes.

Dark: ¿Se acabó Mike?

Ambos potros se acercaron y vieron que la guardiana estaba ya recuperada.

Mike: ¿Esta bien guardiana?

Preguntó Mike acercándose a la guardiana. Esta le sonrío.

Guardiana: Por supuesto. Y todo gracias a ti, mi apuesto caballero.

Dijo la yegua dándole un beso en la mejilla del potro haciéndole sonrojar. Darkwing estaba que ya echaba humo por los celos y apretando los dientes haciendo un ruido tremendo.

Los tres junto con los fénix se reúnen con el grupo. También volvieron Rainbow y Daring Doo. Por lo visto habían perdido la pista al doctor.

Rainbow: Genial. Tenemos a otra guardiana en el bote.

Vulcan: Jejejeje. Patrulla 3...Tirek 0.

Mike: Bueno chicos. volvamos al imperio.

Twilight: Si. Cuanto antes mejor.

Todo el mundo se subió a la nave poniéndose rumbo al Imperio de Cristal.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	18. Cap 16 Problemas con los Clones

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**PROBLEMAS CON LOS CLONES**

La nave Infinity llegó finalmente al Imperio de Cristal. El grupo al completo bajo de la nave siendo recibidos por Shining y Cadence.

Armor: Hola a todos. Por fin habéis vuelto.

Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa. Twilight la respondió.

Twilight: Si hermano. Y traemos a la guardiana del agua con nosotros.

Cadence: Nos alegramos de que tuvierais éxito.

Mike: Tuvimos algunos problemas. Pero todo fue como la seda.

Armor: Me alegro de que...

Se paró de golpe cuando vio a Albar detrás de su hermana. Shining se puso en alerta al verlo.

Armor: Twilight... detrás de ti...un octopy.

Shining cargaba su cuerno listo para disparar pero Twilight lo detuvo.

Twilight: Quieto hermano. Ni se te ocurra atacar a Albar.

Comentó molesta la alicornio a su hermano. Aquello dejo confuso a ambos príncipes.

Cadence: ¿Albar?

Ante la pregunta. Pinkie se adelantó y con una sonrisa les respondió.

Pinkie: Si. Albar es nuestro nuevo amigo. Un octopy, pero no como los que nos atacan. El es de otra clase de octopy que no querían luchar contra los seres orgánicos, pero la araña robot mala engaño a varios de ellos para unirse a su causa. Albar vino con nosotros para ayudarnos a detenerlos y evitar mayor conflicto. Luego nos ayudó a encontrar a la guardiana del agua y además...

Hablaba sin parar Pinkie moviéndose de un lado ha otro hasta que Black Wing la tapó la boca para que se callara.

Black: Resumiendo. Albar es nuestro amigo y no nos hará nada.

Armor: ¿Seguro?

Preguntó el príncipe desconfiando un poco del octopy. Este le respondió.

Albar: Puedo asegurarle que esta unidad no pretende hacer daño a ninguno de los de aquí presentes.

Cadence: Fascinante. Nunca vi un octopy de cerca.

Acto seguido aparecieron los potros amigos de Mike.

Rumble: Mike.

Sweetie: Darkwing.

First Base: Habéis vuelto.

Pink Love: Nos alegramos de que volvierais.

Apple Bloom: Si. Estábamos...

En ese momento, los potros se detuvieron cuando vieron a Albar con el grupo. Nada más verlo se agruparon los unos a los otros estando verdaderamente asustados.

Nyx: Un...un ...

Pipsqueak: Un octopy...

Todos los potros chillaron de miedo y salieron todos corriendo cada uno por su lado.

Sunset: Niños...calmaos...

Rarity: Albar no os hará nada.

Pero los potros no las escuchaban. Todos corrían de una lado a otro de forma errática y sin rumbo, gritando sin parar y algunos chocándose los unos con los otros. Todos trataban de tranquilizarlos, cosa que costó bastante. Finalmente logran tranquilizarlos y explicarles todo.

Apple Bloom: Valla... Nunca vi un octopy de cerca.

Comentaba Apple Bloom mirando detenidamente al octopy.

Scootaloo: ¿En serio puede ponerse a dos patas?

Tiara: Tiene una pinta extraña.

Los potros seguían examinando al octopy detenidamente. Finalmente Twilight los habló.

Twilight: Bien chicos. Dadle un respiro a Albar.

Albar: Técnicamente los octopys no necesitamos respirar.

Twilight: Era solo una forma de hablar Albar.

Flash: ¿Como han ido las cosas por aquí príncipes?

Cadence: Bien...salvo por algunas cosas.

Dijo la princesa con un tono leve. Aquello extrañó al grupo.

Twilight: ¿Algún problema Cadence?

Ante eso Shining respondió.

Armor: Veréis. Son vuestras clones.

Applejack: ¿Nuestra clones?

Rainbow: ¿Que las pasa?

Cadence: Es mejor que lo veáis por vosotras mismas.

El grupo decidió seguirlas. Durante el camino, algunos ponis se asustaron por la presencia de Albar mientras algunos guardias lo miraban con desconfianza. Los príncipes tuvieron que tranquilizarles asegurando de que era inofensivo. Después de la caminata. Llegaron todos al hospital del imperio. Ninguno de los presentes se creía lo que veía.

Mike: Pero ¿Que?

Notaron que las mane 6 clonadas estaban en la camas del hospital. Todas ellas parecían estar débiles y enfermas. Por no decir que todas tenían extrañas manchas verdes en sus cuerpos.

Rainbow: Whoa. Pero ¿Que les ha pasado?

Ante eso Starlight Shadow la respondió.

Starlight: No lo sabemos.

Insipid: Nos paso hace unos días. Al principio nos sentíamos algo mal.

Dijo esta última tosiendo un poco.

Red Velvet: Y fue a peor.

Havocwing: Y nos salieron estas extrañas manchas verdes en la piel.

Fluttershy: Oh. Pobrecitas.

Comentó la pegaso acercándose a su clon y acariciándola la cabeza.

Twilight: Shining ¿Que les pasa?

Armor: No lo sabemos. Ocurrió hace unos días y los médicos no saben lo que tienen.

Cadence: Los médicos estudian el caso para ver si encuentran una cura pero sin éxito.

Mike se quedó pensando por un momento. Al final les dijo.

Mike: ¿Tenéis muestras de sangre reciente?

El doctor que estaba en la sala le respondió.

Doctor: Si. Tenemos unas muestras que extrajimos recientemente para averiguar que les pasa.

Mike: Eye Fox. Analiza.

Fox: Comprendido.

El docto le entregó a Eye Fox las muestras. La arquera pulsó unos comandos en su brazalete y aparecieron imágenes tridimensionales sólidas parecida a un laboratorio portátil. El grupo se asombró por ello.

Daring: Impresionante. En mis aventuras jamás vi nada igual.

Twilight: Mike ¿Como lo hace?

Mike con una sonrisa la respondió.

Mike: Hace tiempo mejores las funciones de la omniherramienta para que fuera capaz de crear elementos sólidos como el sable para otras tareas en campo abierto.

Cadence: Es asombroso.

Eye Fox estaba analizando la sangre de las seis clones. Después de estudiarlas por un rato. Pudo confirmar lo siguiente.

Fox: Ya se lo que tienen.

Rarity: ¿Y que les pasa querida?

Eye Fox estuvo seria por un momento y finalmente las responde.

Fox: ADN defectuoso.

El grupo les extrañó eso.

Applejack: Creo que me pierdo ¿Que quieres decir con ADN defectuoso?

Mike respondió a eso.

Mike: Veréis chicas. Lo que Eye Fox trata de decir. Es que los clones no son perfectos del todo. Tienen defectos genéticos debido a su inusual clonación.

Fox: Exactamente. La clonación de seres vivos sigue siendo un campo complicado y suelen tener defectos. Como vida corta, envejecimiento acelerado, vulnerabilidad a las enfermedades.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

Liliana: Si. No podemos dejarlas morir así como así.

Mike: Desgraciadamente la clonación es un campo que no dominamos todavía. Salvo una persona.

Spark: ¿Quien Mike?

Después de unos instantes de silencio. Mike finalmente les responde.

Mike: El doctor Toxicon.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Mike.

Vulcan: ¿El doctor cabeza de pecera?

Spike: ¿En serio Mike?

Preguntaron incrédulos a Mike.

Twilight: Tiene lógica. Al fin y al cabo. Fue él quien los creo.

Rarity: Si. Ese rufián lo hizo cuando Darkus nos robó el ADN para crearlas*.

***Ver cap 62 Los Elementos de la Discordia" de mi fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony"**

Comentó molesta la unicornio al recordar aquel episodio de su vida.

Ocelot: Pero ¿Querrá ayudarnos a curarlas?

Mike y las mane 7 miraron a sus clones y dijeron.

Mike: No hay elección.

Twilight: Si tenemos que salvarlas. Tenemos que hacerlo.

Rainbow: Aunque no me guste la idea de pedirle ayuda al cabeza de pecera. Ellas lo necesitan.

Applejack: Por ellas debemos hacerlo.

Pinkie: Si. Los amigos no se abandonan.

Mike: Entonces no se hable más. Vamos al castillo de Tirek.

Más tarde. La nave Infinity despegó del Imperio de Cristal, poniendo rumbo al castillo de Tirek. En un edificio cercano estaba Darkus observándolo todo. El alicornio tenía los mismo síntomas que las clones. Antes de que la nave se alejara. Utilizó un hechizo de tele transporte para poder meterse dentro sin ser visto.

En el castillo de Tirek. El centauro junto con Tobi, Grunt y Scrap. Estaban en el salón del trono reunidos con el doctor Toxicon.

Tirek: Bueno doctor Toxicon ¿Por que nos ha reunido aquí?

Preguntó molesto el centauro. El doctor respondió.

Toxicon: Duque Tirek. He encontrado el problema de que todos nuestros planes siempre fallen.

Tobi: Más bien tu eres la causa de que los planes fallen.

Comentó sarcásticamente Tobi. El doctor aunque molesto. Continuó hablando.

Toxicon: Tenemos lo que se puede decir en tema científico...tenemos cerebros de mosquito.

Comentó el doctor dejando algo pasmados al grupo. El doctor continuo hablando mientras se dirigía hacia una cortina al cual parecía que tapaba algo.

Toxicon: Por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que necesitamos...

El doctor retiró la cortina destapando lo que ocultaba.

Toxicon: Transplantes de cerebros.

Dijo finalmente el doctor rebelando varios cerebros metidos en unos tarros (no preguntéis de donde los habrá sacado). Todos pusieron cara de WTF ante la propuesta del doctor.

Tirek: ¿Me estas diciendo que nos vas a transplantar los cerebros?

Comentó el centauro algo pasmado ante la ocurrencia del doctor.

Toxicon: Por supuesto ¿Quien quiere ser el primero?

Preguntó el doctor creando una sierra de toxinas dispuesta a cortar la masa cerebral a todos ellos. Ninguno de ellos se ofreció voluntario obviamente. En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió. En ella se asomaron Mike, Darkwing y Twilight.

Mike: Esto hola Tairi. Sentimos molestar.

Dark: Querríamos preguntar si no os importa que nos llevemos al doctor Toxicon un momentito.

Preguntaron educadamente los potros. Tirek todavía algo chocado por lo del doctor los responde.

Tirek: Claro... Es todo vuestro.

Twilight: Gracias Tirek.

Mike: Muy amable.

Dark: No tardaremos demasiado.

Comentaron sonrientes los tres mientras se llevaban al doctor con su magia.

Toxicon: Eh.

Protesto el doctor mientras era llevando por los tres. Tirek respiró tranquilo de que no le sacasen el cerebro. Unos instantes después se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Tirek: Un momento ¿Esos no eran?

El grupo compuesto por la Patrulla y las mane 7 junto con las clones al cual estas estaban tumbadas en unas tumbonas improvisadas. Estaban hablando con el doctor.

Toxicon: Haber si lo he entendido bien ¿Queréis que cure a vuestros clones?

Twilight: Así es.

Preguntó seriamente la alicornio.

Rainbow: Si. Y más te vale que lo hagas o ya verás.

Amenazó la pegaso mientras chocaba los cascos. El doctor miró a los clones y tubo un idea.

Toxicon: Creo que puedo curarlas. Pero necesito una muestras de ADN de todos vosotros.

Mike: ¿De todos?

Preguntó Mike al doctor.

Toxicon: Así es.

Dark: ¿Vosotros que decís?

Las chicas se lo pensaron por un momento.

Rarity: Sinceramente. No es que tengamos elección.

Applejack: Si queremos salvarlas. No tenemos más remedio.

Twilight: ¿Entonces? ¿Estáis todas de acuerdo?

Todas asintieron.

Mike: Bien doctor. Haga lo que sea necesario.

Toxicon: Bien.

El doctor cogío una jeringuilla y la usó para extraer muestras de sangre a las 6 mane y a Mike. Luego empezó a realizar las pruebas siguientes bajo la vigilancia del grupo ya que no confiaban en él en absoluto. Mientras el doctor experimentaba. Recibió un mensaje telepático del centauro.

Tirek (telepáticamente): Doctor Toxicon.

Toxicon: ¿Si duque Tirek?

Tirek (telepáticamente): ¿Esta la peste azul y sus amigos metomentodos ahí en su laboratorio?

Toxicon: Así es duque.

Tirek (telepáticamente): Jejejeje. Perfecto ¿Supongo que tendrás un plan para eliminarles?

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Se como acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

Fuera. Darkus estaba entrando a hurtadillas por el castillo. De vez en cuanto tosía malamente llamando la atención de los ogros guardias. Lo que le obligó a usar un hechizo de invisibilidad para evitarlos.

Darkus: Estoy cerca. Puedo sentirlo.

En el laboratorio. El doctor Toxicon había logrado aparentemente crear el antídoto.

Toxicon: Lo tengo.

Fox: ¿Lo tienes ya? Que rápido.

Toxicon: Por supuesto. Para una mente como lo mía. No hay nada imposible.

Mike: Rápido. Hay que probarla si funciona.

Pero justo cuando iba a coger el antídoto. Una sombra surgió de la nada y cogío en antídoto llevándolo lejos.

Twilight: El antídoto.

La sombra emergió y se convirtió en Darkus.

Todos: Darkus.

Gritaron todos sorprendidos ante la repentina aparición del alicornio oscuro. Este se río.

Darkus: Así es. Jajajaja.

Se río macabramente el alicornio oscuro. El grupo notó que Darkus tenía los mismos síntomas que las clones.

Mike: Darkus ¿Tu también padeces la enfermedad?

Darkus: Así es. Cuando supe que ibais a buscar al doctor para conseguir el antídoto. Decidí seguiros y así conseguir la cura para mi mal.

Twilight: Darkus. Espera. No tienes porque hacerlo.

Trató de razonar Twilight con Darkus pero este se negó a escucharla.

Darkus: Para nada. Pienso tomarme este antídoto y me recuperarme. Que le den a las clones.

Toxicon: Eso. Tómala Darkus. Jejejeje. Seguro que te sentará bien.

Se reía el doctor.

Fluttershy: No Darkus. Por favor. Nuestras clones lo necesita para vivir.

Mike: Un momento. Si el doctor puede crear más antídoto ¿Que más da quien se la tome primero?

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo Mike. Sobre todo Darkus.

Darkus: Cierto. No importaría eso al menos que esto...sea en realidad veneno.

Todos miraron al doctor con miradas acusadoras y enfadadas. Este retrocedió un poco antes las miradas de todos.

Medic: Nos quería engañar doctor.

Red: Para matar a las clones.

Pinkie: Es usted malo, malo.

Le acusó Pinkie apuntándolo con la pezuña.

Camaleón: Nos la quería jugar.

Rarity: Es usted un pony horrible.

El doctor retrocedió hacia una cortina. Este la cogío con un casco y les dijo.

Toxicon: Así es. Quería crearos una distracción para que yo tuviera tiempo para crear mi nueva criatura.

Dijo riéndose mientra retiraba la cortina mostrando a un criatura nunca antes vista por el grupo. Era un alicornio pero casi tres veces más grande de Celestia. Tenía el pelaje gris como la larga crin. Ojos de dragón amarillos. cuatro alas, dos normales y las otras dos de celeste de tonalidad gris las cuatro. No tenía cutie mark. El grupo se quedó pasmado ante lo que vieron.

Applejack: Caracoles...pero...¿Que es esa cosa?

Rainbow: Mi madre...si es enorme...

Twilight: Toxicon pero ¿Que ha hecho?

El doctor con una sonrisa perversa la respondió.

Toxicon: Utilicé el ADN de todas vosotras para crear mi propia versión de alicornio supremo. Con esto, no habrá quien nos pare.

Ocelot: Eso está por ver doctor.

Dark: Chicos. Algo las pasa a los clones.

Todos miraron a las clones y parecían retorcerse de dolor. Las originales fueron a socorrerlas.

Applejack: Chicas ¿Que os pasa?

Fluttershy: ¿Estáis bien?

Pinkie: ¿Os sentís mal? ¿Queréis un pastel?

Preguntaba cada una a su homologa. Estas las respondieron.

Curacao: Siento...que llega...nuestro final...

Decían las clones al cual perdían sus fuerzas.

Twilight: No. Resistid. Encontraremos la forma de salvaros.

Starlight la sonrío y la dijo.

Starlight: No os preocupéis por nosotras...

Red Velvet: Nuestro tiempo habrá sido corta para nosotras...

Insipid: Aunque erais conscientes de que éramos clones...

Grayscale: Eso no os importó en absoluto...

Havocwing: Nos ayudasteis y nos disteis vuestras amistad...

Starlight: Cosa que estaremos siempre agradecidas...

Dijeron todas con una amplia sonrisa. En ese momento todas ellas se convirtieron en estatuas en frente de las mane 6 originales. El grupo humedeció ante lo que vieron. Las mane 6 ni pudieron evitar llorar por ello.

Fluttershy: Nooo...

Rainbow furiosa y triste. Dio un puñetazo en el suelo mientras las lagrimas la salían de los ojos.

Applejack: Ellas...no merecían esto...

Rarity: Esto es culpa suya doctor Toxicon.

Gritó furiosa al borde del llanto la pony modista.

Twilight: Es cierto. Usted tiene la culpa de esto.

Todos miraban de forma acusadora al doctor. Este se defendió.

Toxicon: Poco importa eso. Ahora seréis exterminados por mi nueva creación. Vamos hijo mío. Ataca a los enemigos de tu padre.

El alicornio obedeció. Iluminó su cuerno y lanzó un potente rayo contra las mane 7 y Mike como sus compañeros.

Sunset: Cuidado.

Mike y Darkwing convocaron sus armaduras fénix y creando una barrera detuvieron el ataque.

Mike: Chicos. Sacad a las demás de aquí. Darkwing y yo nos ocupamos de monstruo.

Red: Entendido.

La patrulla se puso a sacar al grupo. Look Key notó a Darkus en el suelo y trató de ayudarlo.

Look: Eso te incluye a ti enano. Vámonos.

Darkus estaba muy débil. Sentía que había llegado su hora así que le dijo.

Darkus: Me temo que llega mi hora. Hazme un favor. Dale esto a Mike en cuanto puedas.

Decía Darkus dándole el supuesto antídoto al pony ladrón. Este lo cogío.

Darkus (riéndose): Dile a "papi" que no se imagina como he disfrutado haciéndole sufrir.

Dijo riéndose esto último convirtiéndose en estatua el también teniendo una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Una gran explosión se formó en el laboratorio del doctor formando un gran agujero. De ella salio el alicornio llevándose por delante a los dos potros con sus cascos. Mike y Darkwing logran liberarse y ponerse detrás de él. Aprovecharon la posición para lanzarle un rayo conjunto para derribarlo y hacerle caer al suelo. Los ogros salen corriendo ante la caída del enorme alicornio. Este se levantó sin heridas aparentes.

Dark: Oye Mike. Me temo que este nos va a dar que hacer.

Comentó preocupada la potra a Mike. Este le respondió.

Mike: Si lo damos todos podemos.

El alicornio lanzó varias esferas mágicas contra el dúo al cual estos tuvieron que esquivarlas todas para evitar cualquier daño.

Dark: Madre mía. Este tira a matar.

Mike: Estemos atentos o...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el alicornio a una increíble velocidad, voló hacia Mike y le dio un potente puñetazo que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared. Darkwing iba a atacarlo con garras sombrías pero este simplemente la sacudió con su cola haciéndola caer contra un carro lleno de paja. Mike que estaba aturdido, trató de levantarse pero el alicornio apareció encima de él y comenzó a darle brutales golpes contra la espalda del potro sin piedad alguna.

Mike: (Maldita sea...es fuerte...Nos va a costar vencerlo).

El alicornio seguía golpeándolo brutalmente hasta que una bola de energía oscura le impactó en la cara. El alicornio vio que era Darkwing quien lo atacó. Iba a ir a por ella hasta que Mike aprovechando la distracción, saltó hacia su cara y le golpeó con un ataque tecno mágico de puño pétreo haciéndole retroceder. Darkwing continuó lanzándole un ataque mágico en forma de una serpiente de sombra y rodeó al alicornio para impedir que se moviera. Parecía que lograron retenerlo pero el alicornio hizo fuerza y se liberó haciendo pedazos a la serpiente. Este furioso, lanzó un rugido y se lanzó velozmente hacia los dos potros. Estos corrieron también hacia su encuentro. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a golpearse. Mike y Darkwing simplemente esquivaron el puñetazo del monstruo haciendo hábiles maniobras, y una vez en su espalda. Le lanzan un rayo combinado en su espalda para acabar con el. El rayo hace que impacte contra una pared. Los dos potros se pararon para descansar.

Mike: Bueno. Esto parece que ya esta.

Dark: Si...eso parece.

Pero su tranquilidad duro poco porque el alicornio apareció de nuevo.

Dark: Maldita sea ¿Es que esa cosa es imparable?

Mike: Pronto lo sabremos.

Respondió Mike sacando la Golden Tail.

Mike: Veamos como te sienta esto feon.

Mike voló velozmente hacia el alicornio esquivando su ataque de rayo mágico y le dio varios tajos en el pecho. La criatura retrocedió de dolor. Mike sonrío.

Mike: Con que no te gusta ¿Eh? Pues toma más.

Mike iba a atacar de nuevo pero de repente de la espalda de la criatura, surgieron varios tentáculos que inmovilizaron a Mike dejando solo un brazo libre pero perdiendo la espada al cual cayó al suelo.

Mike: Maldita sea. No me puedo mover.

La criatura en ese momento, abrió su enorme boca demostrando así una enorme hilera de colmillos. La criatura pensaba devorar vivo a Mike.

Dark: MIIIIKE.

Gritó la potra preocupada. Se iba a lanzar a por él hasta que Look key la llamó la atención.

Look: Darkwing. Toma.

Gritó el pegaso ladrón lanzando el tubo con el supuesto antídoto. Darkwing lo cogío.

Look: Haced que la bestia se lo trague.

Dark: Entendido. Mike. Tómala.

Gritó Darkwing lanzando el tubo a Mike. El potro logró cogerla con su casco libre justo cuando iba a ser devorado.

Mike: A ver que tal te sienta esto feon.

Dijo Mike tirando el tubo a las enorme fauces de la criatura. Nada más tragársela, la criatura se sintió mal. Soltó a Mike y esta empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora sabemos que no era un antídoto.

Comentó Mike mientra veía como la enorme bestia se retorcía de dolor. En ese momento la criatura se convirtió en granito.

Look: Eso si que es quedarse de piedra.

Bromeó el pony ladrón.

Mike: Vámonos chicos. Volvamos a la nave.

Y se fueron del lugar. El doctor vio desde su destrozado laboratorio como su creación se convirtió en granito.

Toxicon: NOOOO...mi creación no.

Gritaba el doctor echándose al suelo completamente frustrado por la caída de su creación.

La nave volvió al Imperio de Cristal donde dicha nave aterrizó cerca del palacio. Allí se bajaron donde les esperaba Shining y Cadence.

Armor: Hola a todos.

Cadence: ¿Habéis tenido éxito?

El grupo no dijo nada. Todos tenían una expresión triste. Los príncipe no tuvieron que preguntar nada ya que vieron como los chicos bajaban las estatuas de granito de las clones incluyendo a Darkus.

Las estatuas fueron guardadas en un lugar seguro del Imperio para protegerlas de todo mal. Todo el mundo estaba allí para despedirse de ellas.

Spike: ¿Creéis que algún día...volverán a ser los de antes?

Preguntó Spike en tono triste. Twilight de igual modo le contesto.

Twilight: No lo se Spike.

Contestó Twilight pasando su casco sobre la estatua de su clon.

Mike: Algún día. Cuando encontremos la forma de curarlas.

Respondió Mike mirando a su clon malvado.

Fuu: Nada es eterno incluyendo el granito. Tal vez algún día.

Allí dejaron las estatuas en la sala hasta que encontraran la forma de curarles y que vuelvan a ser libres.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	19. Cap 17 La Venganza de Proto

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**LA VENGANZA DE PROTO**

Shining Armor se despertaba en su cama. Primero bostezó y se estiró. Finalmente miró a todos lados con desconfianza.

Armor: Cuidado Shining. Ahora o más tarde es cuando ese pequeño monstruo hace una de las suyas.

Todo parecía normal. Shining incluso miró debajo de la cama por si había preparado alguna trampa. En ese momento sonó un teléfono que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Hace poco, Mike instaló varios teléfonos en el castillo para facilitar la comunicación en ella, incluso se hizo un teléfono personal para la comunicación exclusiva de los príncipes. Shining cogío el teléfono pero antes de decir algo, oyó la voz de Cadence.

Cadence (teléfono): Flash ¿Me oyes?

Flash (teléfono): Si princesa. La oigo.

Shining no entendía nada ¿Que hacía su esposa hablando con el capitán de la guardia de cristal? El príncipe siguió escuchando.

Flash: ¿Tu marido sospecha algo?

Cadence: Tranquilo. He sido muy discreta. No se enterara de nada hasta que ya sea muy tarde para impedirlo.

Aquello mosqueó a Shining ¿Que era eso que su esposa no quisiera que supiera?

Cadence: Muy pronto estaremos juntos amor.

Flash: Si. Juntos mi vida.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Shining ¿Su esposa lo estaba engañando con el novio de Twilight?

Flash: Pronto nos fugaremos de aquí e iniciaremos una nueva vida lejos de todo.

Cadence: Pero el problema será mi esposo.

Flash: No te preocupes. Para asegurarnos... Lo mataremos.

Cadence: Buena idea mi amor. Así nos libramos de él para siempre.

Shining emitió un grito ahogado ante la idea de que su esposa y el capitán quisieran asesinarlo. Siguió escuchando por el teléfono.

Flash: No creo que nos moleste. Para entonces estará criando malvas.

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa siniestra. Shining se preocupó por ello pensando en lo que dijo el pegaso.

Cadence: ¿Que has planeado?

Flash: Sin que el lo supiera. Le puse una poderosa toxina dentro de su boca cuando dormía. Calculo que solo le quedan dos minutos de vida.

Aquello hizo que la piel de Shining se volviera más pálido de lo normal.

Cadence: ¿En serio? Que lastima. Yo también hice lo mío.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa maniática y siguió hablando.

Cadence: Le puse una inyección letal en el lomo mientras dormía. Cinco minutos más y estará muerto.

El corazón de Shining estaba que se le salía por la boca y sentía que iba a sufrir un infarto. Su esposa pretendía fugarse con el capitán Flash Sentry y planeaban asesinarlo.

Flash: Solo puedo decir una cosa amor.

Cadene: Y yo también mi vida.

Pasaron varios instantes de silencio mientras Shining estaba al borde del infarto. Flash y Cadence finalmente dijeron.

Ambos: Te pillamos Shining...Jajajajajaja

Dijeron ambas voces a la vez. Pero no sus propias voces. Eran las voces de Mike y Darkwing. Shining empezó a entenderlo.

Shining: Un momento.

El unicornio oyó unas risas detrás de la puerta. Abrió con su magia la puerta y vio a ambos potros riéndose a más no poder y llevando unos extraño aparatos en la oreja con una micro bajo la boca.

Mike (con voz de Flash Sentry): Jajajaja ¿Te gustó nuestra actuación?

Dark (con voz de Cadence): Jajajaja. Sin duda una interpretación digna de un oscar.

Los dos graciosos se reían a más no poder. Shining al darse cuenta que era una broma al final gritó.

Armor: MIIIIIIKE...DAAAAARWIIIIIIG.

Y los dos graciosos salieron corriendo siendo perseguidos por un furioso Shining Armor.

Shining: Esta vez no os la perdono. Os voy a matar por esto.

Gritaba furioso el semental mientras los dos graciosos se reían como locos.

Más tarde. Mike y sus amigos potros y Spike estaban en los jardines reales incluyendo a Safire que había venido de visita junto con Magic Star, al cual estaban muy cerca de la zona de entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas. Parecían que estaban esperando algo.

Light Sun: Oye hermano ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Twist: Llevamos varios minutos esperando.

Pip: Si. Dinos a que estamos esperando.

Spike: La espera me está matando.

Mike: Tranquilo pandilla. En cualquier momento.

Dijo Mike con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese instante. De la nada apareció una cremallera que fue bajando abriendo un portal dimensional. De ese portal apareció Discord.

Discord: Hola a todos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Discord?

Silver Spoon: ¿Que hace él aquí?

Mike: Jejeje. Yo le llame.

Spike: ¿En serio hiciste eso?

Mike se acercó al dios del caos para saludarlo.

Mike: Hola Discord ¿Que tal?

Saludo alegremente el potro.

Discord: Hola Mike. Estupendamente.

Mike: ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí Discord?

Discord: Por supuesto Mike. Te traje tu pedido. Siempre puedes fiarte del sistema de correos Discordia.

Respondió Discord con un disfraz de cartero.

Mike: Perfecto.

Dijo Mike con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Discord: Cuando me contaste tu plan. No me pude a resistirme a participar en ella.

Comentó Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se frotaba las garras. Mike lo secundó igual de malicioso.

Mike: Si...sin duda esta será la mejor broma pesada que realizaré hasta la fecha.

Comentaba Mike con una pequeña sonrisa perversa y se frotaba los cascos.

En el campo de entrenamiento donde estaban los reclutas entrenando. Shining Armor supervisaba los entrenamientos siendo acompañado por Magic Star que había venido para ver como estaban Mega y Liliana. Ambos comentaba los entrenamientos.

Armor: Así es como entrenamos a las tropas imperiales.

Magic: Interesante.

Lejos de allí. Mike, Discord y la pandilla al completo. Estaban preparando la posiblemente la mejor broma pesada al que gastarían a Shining y a Magic. Mike y Darkwing estaban observando el escenarios con unos prismáticos mientras sus amigos potros y dragón estaban subidos sobre unas catapultas de repetición. En dichas catapultas habían centenares de globos de agua en cada una.

Dark: Oye Mike ¿Eres consciente que tanto Shining como Magic nos van a querer asesinar por esto?

Comentó algo preocupada la potra. Mike con una pequeña sonrisa perversa la responde.

Mike: Posiblemente pero ¿Querrías perder una oportunidad irrepetible como esta?

Después de pensárselo por un momento la potra le respondió.

Dark: Para nada.

Respondió maliciosamente la potra. Mike sonrío perversamente ante eso y les dio la orden a sus compañeros.

Discord: Jojojo. Esto no me lo quiero perder para nada.

Safire: Jijijiji...Seguro que Magic se volverá loco con esto.

Spike: Jejejejeje...Y Shining Armor tambíen...

Se rieron los dos dragones que estaban en una catapulta. Mike daba la señal.

Mike: Preeeeparaos...

Los potros y dragones giraron las catapultas apuntando en la dirección donde estaban los dos sementales.

Dark: Aaaaaapunten...

Los potros y dragones apuntaban con la mira a los dos sementales. Finalmente Mike y Darkwing dijeron a la vez.

Ambos: Fuego...

Y todas las catapultas dispararon sus cargas y el cielo se cubrió de miles y miles de globos de agua. En la zona de entrenamiento. Los dos sementales notaban mucho calor.

Armor: Hoy hace mucho calor aquí.

Comentó Shining frotándose la frente para quitarse el sudor. Magic lo secundo.

Magic: Si...hoy hace un día muy caluroso.

Armor: Lo que daría por estar ahora bajo el agua fresquita de una buena ducha.

Magic: Si. Yo también.

Y dicho y hecho. Los dos sementales recibieron los múltiples impactos de globos de agua que caían del cielo por centenares. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a los dos sementales al cual ambos gritaron.

Ambos: Ahhhhhh..

Armor: Nos atacan...

Magic: Todos a sus puestos...

Gritaron ambos mientras eran bombardeados por infinidad de globos de agua al cual todas impactaban en los dos sementales empapándolos por completo.

Armor: A mi el ejercito...las tropas imperiales...los pony Ángeles de Charlie...los pony vigilantes de la playa...

Ambos sementales trataban de ponerse a cubierto del bombardeó pero ambos estando empapados y el suelo igual. Resbalaban una y otra vez cayéndose al suelo entre las risas de los reclutas que no pudieron evitar reírse de la cómica situación de los dos sementales. Finalmente el bombardeó termino quedando el lugar completamente cubierto de agua y con ambos sementales empapados al cual tuvieron muchos problemas para levantarse debido a que no paraban de resbalarse.

Magic: Maldita sea. Esta si que ha sido una broma pesada.

Comentó molesto el alicornio.

Armor: Si...y esto tiene la firma de...

Ambos: Miiiike...

Comentaron ambos sementales con voz y mirada de ultratumba, que atemorizó en cierto modo a los reclutas.

Mientras. Mike, Darkwing y Discord junto con los potros. Se estaban partiéndose de risa.

Mike: Jajajaja...sin duda esta ha sido le mejor broma que se me ha ocurrido...jajajaja.

Dark: Desde luego. Jajajaja.

Discord: Jajajaja. Lo reconozco Mike...tienes estilo para las bromas. Jajajaja.

Apple Bloom: Jajajaja...es verdad...Jajajaja...

First Base: Sin duda la mejor broma hasta la fecha. Jajajaja.

Button: Esta vez te has superado. Jajajaja.

Safire: Jajajajaja...Seguro que ambos estarán furiosos de verdad...Jajajaja..

Spike: Desde luego. Jajajaja.

Tiara: Jajajaja. Menuda cara habrán puesto.

Silver: Jijiji. Me gustaría ver que cara habrán puesto. Jajajaja.

Todos se rieron como locos sin parar, hasta que una chispa mágica surgió de la nada y aparecieron un unicornio y un alicornio tremendamente enfadados y empapados.

Mike: Ups...

Dark: Pillados...

Armor: Miiiike...

Magic: Darkwiiiing...

Comentaron ambos con voz de ultratumba.

Mike: Jejejeje...hola Shining...que tal...

Dark: Jejejeje. Hola Magic...cuanto tiempo sin verte...

Comentaron ambos potros con sonrisas nerviosas. Shining miró a Discord con mirada asesina.

Armor: Discord. Se que tu tienes algo que vez con esto.

Magic: Y los potros también.

Comentaron molesto los dos sementales. Discord y los potros trataron de defenderse.

Discord: Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Comentó Discord con un traje de angel y una aureola en la cabeza.

Rumble: Nosotros también.

Pip: No tenemos nada que ver con esto.

Safire: Yo nunca haría nada como esto.

Scootaloo: Cierto. Ni que nosotros hubiéramos usado estas catapultas llenas hasta arriba de globos de agua para dispararos hacia vosotros.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie le dieron un coscorrón cada una para hacerla cayar. Ninguno de los sementales les creyó en absoluto.

Lejos de allí. Twilight estaba con el resto del grupo estaban relajándose un poco hasta que oyeron los gritos infraponis de Shining y Magic Star.

Armor: MIIIIIIIIKE...

Magic: DARKWIIIIIIIG...

Armor: DIIIIISCORD...

Magic: POTREJOOOOS...

Los gritos fueron tan tremendos que todo el mundo se fue a esconderse. Twilight al final comentó.

Twilight: Por Celestia ¿Que habrá hecho los potros ahora?

Pinkie: Y Discord porque le oí mencionar su nombre.

Fluttershy: Espero que no haya hecho nada malo.

Acto seguido ven a una estampida de potros y dragones huyendo de dos furiosos sementales.

Armor: Ya veréis cuando os cojamos.

Magic: Vais a desear no haber nacido.

Gritaron ambos sementales mientras los potros se reían a rabiar bajo la atentas miradas de todo el grupo.

Red: ¿Que creéis que habrá hecho Mike y sus amigos?

Applejack: No lo se. Pero esos dos sin duda están furiosos de verdad.

Discord: Oh. Simplemente esos dos sementales no tiene sentido del humor.

Comentó Discord apareciendo en forma de tetera cerca de Fluttershy.

Medic: Discord ¿Que a hecho ahora Mike y sus amigos para que esos dos estén tan furiosos con ellos?

Discord: Jojojo. Simplemente les dieron un duchazo a esos dos. Que falta les hacía.

Comentó Discord riéndose mientras recuperaba su estado normal.

En ese momento, el grupo vieron a la guardiana de la naturaleza y del agua andando por las calles, ambas yeguas parecían estar muy molestas y arrastraban a Vulcan con magia. El gran pony armado tenía la cara roja y escapando aceite de las narices.

Twilight: Guardiana ¿Que ha pasado?

Sunset: ¿Y por que Vulcan está así?

Ambas guardianas molestar miraron al grupo y las contestaron.

G. Naturaleza: Este maldito pervertido nos estuvo espiando mientras nos bañábamos.

Todas miraron a Vulcan de forma reprochadora por la actitud de este.

Rarity: Como no. Vulcan no es más que un pervertido.

Respondío de forma acusadora por la actitud del robot.

G. Agua: Si. Pero ya le dimos lo suyo a este pervertido.

Vulcan: Ay madre...que golpe...que golpe...

Comentaba Vulcan sobándose la cara con el casco.

Lejos del imperio. Se asomaba Proto en su forma orgánica observando el reino desde la cima de una montaña.

Proto: Bien. Esta vez pienso atraparte Mike y convertirte en el Rey Maquina quieras o no.

Acto seguido apareció un gran pájaro robot y este se subió a él al cual salió volando. Junto a él iba un enorme ejercito de máquinas con forma de animales yendo dirección al Imperio de Cristal.

Mike y sus amigos estaban escondidos en el Infinity asegurándose de que todos los accesos están cerrados y que no se pudiese acceder dentro con magia de tele transporte.

Apple Bloom: Oye Mike ¿Cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí?

Mike: Paciencia manzanita. Tarde o temprano se irán.

Scootaloo: No estoy muy segura de eso. Los dos parecen estar realmente furiosos.

Spike: Si...y esta vez parace que tienen paciencia.

Fuera. Estaba Shining y Magic realmente furioso gritando a la nave.

Armor: Salid de ahí si sois valientes.

Magic: Tarde o temprano tendréis que salir.

Gritaron ambos furioso. Twilight y los demás se reunieron con ellos.

Twilight: Hermano. Cálmate.

Mega: Y tu también Magic.

Liliana: No conviene exaltarse de esa manera.

Lejos de calmarse. Ambos sementales miraron realmente furiosos al grupo asustándolos levemente.

Armor: ¿Que nos calmemos? ¿Después de lo que nos han hecho los monstruos esos?

Magic: Nos calmaremos cuando descuarticemos a los potros del demonio.

Respondieron enfadados ambos. Acto seguido apareció un guardia cristalino corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos.

Guardia: Majestad. Majestad.

Armor: ¿Que ocurre solado?

Guardia: Proto y sus robots vienen al imperio.

Todos se alarmaron ante lo que dijo el guardia.

Red: ¿Proto?

Twilight: ¿Viene hacia aquí?

La compuerta de desembarco se abrió y salio Mike de ella.

Mike: Proto...

Dijo Mike con un ligero tono de disgusto.

Black: Tenemos que ocuparnos de él ahora.

Armor: Cierto. Tenemos que organizar al ejercito.

Mike: Yo llamare a mis tropas mecánicas.

Mientras en el Imperio de Cristal se preparaba para el ataque de las máquinas. Proto iba en cabeza sobre su enorme ejercito de animales robots.

Proto: Jejeje. Muy pronto. Muy pronto el renacer de las máquinas surgirá. Y los orgánicos dejarán este mundo.

En el imperio las tropas cristalinas se preparaban para defenderse de los ataques. Shining Armor, Jack, Flash Sentry, Magic Star estaban en cabeza. Mike y su patrulla estaban también preparados para el ataque inminente.

Ocelot: Esta vez Proto no ha escatimado en tropas. Menudo número.

El espadachín no se equivocaba. En número de tropas de Proto era inmensa, nadie se explicaba donde había conseguido Proto tantas tropas sobre todo por el hecho de que los octopys ya no estaban con él.

Flash: Oye Mike ¿Llegaran tus tropas en breve?

Preguntó algo preocupado el pegaso. Mike le respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Mis tropas mecánicas vendrán enseguida.

Antes de que el ejercito de robots animales llegara al reino. La barrera fue activada para impedir que el ejercito de Proto pasase.

En el palacio. Las mane 7, Trixie, la princesa Cadence y los potros. Observaban todo desde el.

Fluttershy: ¿Creéis que la barrera los detendrá?

Preguntó con temor la pegaso.

Rarity: Tranquila querida. Ese infame Proto no podrá atravesarlo de ninguna forma.

Pinkie: Si. Y se pasara algo. Mike y los demás les dará un escarmiento.

Secundó Pinkie haciendo monerías a los gemelos para hacerles reír.

Light Sun: Tengo miedo.

Comentó Light Sun asustada por el inmenso ejercito que se acercaba al Imperio. Sunset la abrazó y la comentó de forma tranquilizadora.

Sunset: Tranquila hija. Todo irá bien.

Scootaloo: Si. Ya veréis como Mike y su patrulla machacan a esos tipos.

Twilight: Espero que sea así. Aunque puede que lo tengamos difícil.

Comentó Twilight cubriendo con su ala a Nyx al cual temblaba de miedo por la visión de los robo animales.

Unos kilómetros antes de que el ejercito de Proto llegara al Imperio. Estos se detuvieron. El ejercito imperial pudo observar a varios tipos de robo animales de todo tipo. Lobos, tigres, dragones de komodo, águilas, elefantes...etc. Proto desde su robo pájaro observaba el imperio con una sonrisa perversa.

Proto: Si creen que esa ridícula barrera les protegerán. No saben nada.

Proto ordenó a varios robo águilas que sobrevolasen alrededor de la barrera. Las águilas estaban soltando extrañas cajas que caían sobre los límites de la barrera.

Fuu: ¿Que es eso que están soltando las cosas esas?

Albar: Detectada componentes mecánicos y electrónicos.

Mike miró con unos prismáticos y se alarmó cuando reconoció el diseño.

Mike: Oh no.

Look: ¿Que ocurre principito?

Jack: ¿Algún problema?

Mike les respondió preocupado.

Mike: Son bombas antimagia.

Spark: ¿Bombas anti magia?

Dark: ¿Que es eso?

Mike: Dispositivos que cuando explotan. Generan una enorme burbuja donde la magia no funciona durante un tiempo.

Magic: Espera ¿Estas diciendo que...?

Mike: Si. Que abrirán un enorme hueco en el escudo.

Nada más decir eso Shining tomó medidas drásticas.

Armor: A todas las tropas. Preparaos para recibir el ataque.

Las tropas de cristal se movilizaron y también los tanques de cristal para atacar a las tropas enemigas que se acerquen al imperio. Cuando las bombas anti magia estaban en posición. Proto las activó a distancia y enormes explosiones se formaron alrededor. Como había predicho Mike. En la barrera había grandes burbujas antimagia que impedían que la barrera las cubriera.

Red: Como dijo Mike.

Blue Sky: Ahora llega la hora de combatir.

Proto: Atacad...por las máquinas.

Nada más dar la orden los robo animales fueron a la carga lanzándose hacia el enemigo.

Shining: Ahora mis valientes. Tenemos que defender el imperio.

Tropas: Si señor.

Flash: Demostremos a esas cosas que no pueden venir a hacer los que le de la gana. Adelante. Por la gloria de Equestria.

Tropas: Si señor.

Las tropas siendo lideradas por Shining y los otros y con Mike y sus compañeros por delante. Fueron al encuentro del ejercito enemigo. Los tanques de cristal comenzaron a disparar a los robo animales logrando destruir a varios pero estos contraatacaron con disparos láser y misiles destruyendo a varios tanques. La guardia se enfrentaba a las máquinas con coraje y determinación sin dejarse intimidar por aquellas cosas. Los robo animales iba destruyendo varios edificios de la ciudad.

Varias tropas cristalinas combatían contra un robo gorila tratando de detenerlo con sus lanzas. El gorila lanzaba varios puñetazos tratando de golpear a los guardias pero estos no se lo ponían fácil. Un guardia en un descuido, logró encaramarse en su espalda y atravesar su cabeza con una lanza de cristal. El robot empezó a perder el control y ando errático por todas partes. Look Key voló por un lado de este y le atravesó la cabeza con su espada.

Look: Hora de cortar el pastel.

Comentó el pegaso ladrón poniéndole una granada pegajosa sobre el robot y luego alejarse de él. La bomba explotó destruyendo al gorila, Look Key sonrío por haber logrado tumbar a la maquina.

Un robo mantis lanzaba tajos con sus enorme garras en forma de hoz obligando a la guardia a mantener la distancia para evitar sus ataques. Magic Star intervino.

Magic: Bien bicho feo. Veamos lo que sabes hacer.

Comentó el alicornio sacando su gran espada. El mantis trató de golpearle con su garra pero el semental la bloqueó con su espada. El mantis trató de atravesarle con su otra garra libre pero el semental logró esquivarlo y lanzarse hacia él y lanzarle un poderoso tajo en el pecho obligándole a retroceder. El mantis volvió a lanzar tajos de energía dirigidos hacia el alicornio al cual este logró destruirlos todos con rápidos movimientos de su espada. La mantis se lanzó hacia él lanzando otro tajo haciendo retroceder al alicornio pero haciéndole un ligero corte en el pecho.

Magic: Bien amigo: Con que quieres jugar duro.

Magic cargó de energía su espada y generó hielo en ella. Luego se lanzó hacia la mantis al cual trató de acertarle con su garra pero fallo. Magic lo atravesó son su espada congelándolo por completo. Finalmente lo partió por la mitad con su espada.

Magic: Esto ya esta.

Sonrío satisfecho el alicornio.

Discord estaba golpeando a varios robots con un disfraz de boxeador y Camaleón con él de arbitro. Discord iba lanzando puñetazos impulsados con muelles destrozando a varios robo animales con forma de

Discord: Jajaja...Tomad esto.

Camaleón: Asalto 1...asalto 2...asalto 3...

Comentaba Camaleón mientras hacía sonar varias veces la campana.

Un robo elefante cargaba contra la guardia mandando por los aires a la mayoría de ellos. Continuaba con su marcha hasta que se topó con Vulcan delante.

Vulcan: Hora de parar la estampida (me temo que esto me va a doler hasta en los transistores).

Vulcan activó unas enormes tenazas de energía y se preparó para el impactó. El elefantes cargó contra Vulcan y este logró placarlo no sin antes hacerles retroceder varios metros hacia delante.

Vulcan: Para ya bicharraco inútil.

Comentaba Vulcan tratando con mucha dificultad de detener al elefante con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente logra pararlo momentáneamente al elefante.

Vulcan: De aquí no pasas.

Comentó Vulcan manteniendo la posición como podía. Wind Fuu apareció volando hacia el elefante y golpeando fuertemente en la enorme cabeza del elefantes fragmentándola en parte. El elefante retrocedió permitiendo a Vulcan liberarse de él.

Vulcan: Buen golpe socio.

Felicitó el robot al pegaso.

Fuu: Gracias. Pero esa cosa todavía no está vencida.

El robot elefante recuperándose del golpe, trató de golpear a ambos con su trompa.

Fuu: Cuidado con la trompa.

Ambos esquivaron el brutal golpe de trompa contra el suelo. Vulcan aprovechó para clavarles sus espadas de energía en ella para impedir que se pudiera mover y así tener retenido al elefante.

Vulcan: Todo tuyo Fuu.

Gritó Vulcan reteniendo al elefante que no paraba de sacudirse para liberarse. Wind Fuu no tuvo que hacerse esperar. Voló hasta ponerse entre las patas delanteras de la enorme máquina. Concentró su energía interior y dio un doble puñetazo en ambas patas destrozándolas por completo. Vulcan lo soltó y la bestia se puso momentáneamente sobre sus patas traseras, pero como no tenía patas delanteras se cayó al suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse. Vulcan se acercó a la enorme bestia. Esta trató de golpearle con la trompa pero Vulcan lo partió en dos con su hacha de energía.

Vulcan: Hora de acabar con esto.

Dijo maliciosamente el robot sacando su cañón de energía y cargándolo de energía. Atravesó la cabeza del elefante provocando así una gran explosión interna, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Vulcan: Jejeje. Unos menos.

Sonreía maliciosamente el robot.

Spark Strike se enfrentaba a un robo pantera. La bestia disparó varios misiles dirigidos a él. El sea pony vio una fuente cercana y usando sus poderes de sea pony, creó unos potentes chorros de agua contra los misiles deteniéndolos y hacerlos explotar antes de tiempo. La robo pantera lejos de abandonar cargó contra el sea pony. Spark saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el zarpazo de este y contraatacó con una esfera eléctrica lanzada contra la bestia electrocutándola. La bestia se recuperé brevemente pero recibió un disparo en la cabeza y unas flechas que al clavarse en su cuerpo explotaron, destruyendo así a la pantera. Spark vio que fueron Albar y Eye Fox quienes dispararon subidos a la terraza de un edificio y les hizo una seña de agradecimiento.

Mega y Liliana se enfrentaba a varios robo águilas. Las águilas disparaban misiles contra el dúo al cual estos lo esquivaban. Mega esquivando ataques, se subió al cuello de uno de ellos y le atravesó la cabeza con su espada hecha de magia. Liliana fue rodeada por varios de ellos que la dispararon a la vez todos sus misiles contra ella. La pegaso giró sobre si misma creando un tornado y desviando los misiles destruyendo a varios de ellos con sus mismas armas. Los que quedaban simplemente les lanzó rayos eléctricos desde sus cascos acabando con todos ellos.

Flash Sentry y Black Wing se enfrentaba a un enorme tyranosaurio robot (se nota que Proto estaba inspirado). El enorme robot trató de atrapar de un bocado al pegaso pero este lo esquivó y pasó debajo de sus piernas hasta la cola. El robot trató de seguirlo desviando su atención de Black Wing, cosa que aprovechó para ir hacia su cabeza y clavarle sus garras en ella, provocándolo una enorme sobrecarga eléctrica. Tal acción hizo que el dinosaurio robot enloqueciera y perdiera el control. Comenzó a dar coletazos destrozando a varios robots pequeños. Flash decidió ponerle fin y fue a toda velocidad contra el clavando su espada en el pecho hasta su núcleo de energía. Flash se alejó para evitar al explosión del núcleo. Finalmente ve como la enorme bestia estalla en pedazos.

Ocelot mantenía a raya a un gran robot con forma de dragón. La bestia lanzaba fuego tratando de carbonizar al espadachín. Ocelot hizo girar su espada en forma de hélice para frenar la llamarada. Shining Armor apareció de golpe con un hechizo de tele transporte y clavó su espada en el pecho de la enorme bestia. El dragón trató de atraparle con sus grandes dientes pero este lo esquivó y saltó a su cuello. El dragón se sacudió tratando de quitárselo de encima pero Shining logró clavarle la espada en su cabeza. La bestia dio un violento giro hacia arriba haciendo que Shining quedara unos segundos en el aire, pero el unicornio giró sobre si mismo y apearse sobre la cabeza del dragón y volver a clavarle la espada de cristal sobre su frente. Shining saltó a tiempo en el momento que la enorme bestia caía al suelo al mismo tiempo que le explotaba la cabeza.

Proto estaba en el aire desde su robo pájaro observando la batalla. En ese instante oyó una fuerte voz llamándolo.

Mike: PROTO.

El eludido se giro y vio a Mike junto con Darkwing y sus fénixs. Proto sonrío.

Proto: Hola Mike ¿Listo para unirte a la máquina?

En respuesta. Mike le disparó un rayo al cual Proto tuvo que esquivarlo.

Proto: Supongo que eso es un no.

Mike: Si sabes lo que te conviene. Tu y tus tropas retiraros del Imperio o ya veréis.

Dijo de forma autoritaria el potro. Proto simplemente se río.

Proto: Lo siento Mike. Pero no pienso detenerme hasta conseguir mi meta. Y hace falta algo más que unos potros y sus pajarracos para detenerme.

Los fénix soltaron un gruñido en señal de disgusto. Mike respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

Mike: Oh valla. As ofendido a nuestros fénix.

Dark: Mala idea.

En ese preciso instante. En la retaguardia del ejercito de los robot animales, surgieron varios portales. De ellos salieron tropas mecánica y Equestrues en ayuda del Imperio. Kai y Blitzstar estaban con ellos.

Kai: Adelante. Por Equestria.

Blitzstar: Por Equestria.

Soldados: Por Equestria.

Las tropas Equestrues y mecánicas fueron a atacar a la retaguardia del ejercito de robot animales. La guardia real iban destrozando robots animales siendo apoyados por robots de asalto que disparaban a distancia o con sables de energía mientras los brutos daban apoyo cercano para destruir a los mas grandes con devastadores golpes y ofrecer cobertura a las tropas equestrues.

Varios cuervos infernales lanzaban potentes llamaradas derritiendo a varios lobos robots hasta convertirlos en metal fundido. Algunos crio legionarios se enfrentaban a un enorme robot elefante. La enorme bestia soltaba tremendos pisotones o golpes de trompa destrozando a varios de ellos. Los crio legionarios lanzaban su haz gélido haciendo que la bestia fuera cada vez más y más lento debido que sus circuitos motriz iban congelándose poco a poco. Cuando la enorme bestia se quedó completamente congelada, varios pegasos volaron hacia ella y le dieron varias patadas hasta romperla en pedazos.

Los meca dragones lanzaban su potente láser destruyendo a varios robots, un rex robot derribo a uno de ellos y luego le arranco la cabeza de un mordisco. Ghost con su camuflaje puesto. Lanzó su lanza garfio en sus piernas para inmovilizarlo y hacerlo caer, el resto de los meca dragones lanzaron su láser contra el rex destruyéndolo por completo.

Los tanques iban atacando los restos de los dragones robot y rex robots acabando con muchos de ellos. Estos contrataban con llamaradas y láser destruyendo a varios de ellos. Medic lanzó varios kunais con explosivos, en el momento que se clavaron en ellos causaron potentes explosiones en ellos.

Proto observaba como la batalla había ido en contra de sus creaciones. Pese a todo. No parecía preocupado.

Mike: Ríndete Proto. Tu ejercito caerá.

Dark: Es increíble que se te ocurriera lanzar una ofensiva contra el imperio, sabiendo que tendríamos refuerzos en poco tiempo.

Proto simplemente se río extrañando a los dos potros y les contesto.

Proto: Poco importa eso sin consigo a Mike.

En ese instante. El robo pájaro comenzó a transformarse, uniéndose a Proto hasta formar una gran armadura alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora portaba una especie de armadura negra que cubría su cuerpo, un casco con forma de águila con un visor que solo le permitía ver los ojos. Unas enormes alas del robo pájaro. Ambos potros miraban la nueva armadura de Proto.

Mike: Ya veo que estuviste ocupado Proto.

Proto con una sonrisa confiada le contesto.

Proto: Lo que sea con tal de que vuelvas a ser el Rey Máquina.

Antes de que alguno de los potros reaccionase. Proto alzó su casco y lanzó un potente disparo contra Mike que lo manda volando muy lejos.

Dark: MIKE.

Proto voló hacia ella con una enorme velocidad y la golpeó fuertemente con el brazo haciéndola caer hacia el suelo. Los fénix lanzaban sus rayos contra Proto pero apenas le hacían nada en sus armaduras.

Proto: Quitaos de en medio pajarracos.

Proto lanzó un ataque de honda a ambas aves haciéndola seguir volando.

Proto: Bien. Ahora por Mike.

Mike: Aquí me tienes.

Respondió Mike aparecieron de repente y golpeándole fuertemente con un puño pétreo. Proto no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno. Proto atravesó varios edificios hasta que pudo recuperarse. Mike apareció de repente delante de él y puso sus cascos sobre él.

Mike: Shock.

Una potente descarga eléctrica surgió de sus cascos electrocutando al robot y hacerle salir violentamente. Mike iba a volver a atacar pero Proto alzó su casco y una potente honda sonido le obligo a detenerse y taparse los oídos.

Mike: Au...mis oídos...

Proto lanzó una red de energía atrapando al potro. Este trató de liberarse sin éxito de la extraña red flotante que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire. Proto se reía por ello.

Proto: Pierdes el tiempo. Esa red esta diseñada para detener a seres como tú. No podrás salir de ella solo.

Dark: Solo no pero si con amigos.

Proto recibió un potente disparo oscuro y uno de fuego que lo mandó lejos. Darkwing y Red Fire fueron a socorrer a Mike.

Red: ¿Estas bien Mike?

Mike: Si. Gracias.

Los fénix lograron volver y estos le quitaron la red con sus picos y alas.

Mike: Gracias Holy. Gracias Dark Cloud.

Ambos fénix asintieron.

Mike: Bien. Hora de machacar a Proto.

Red: Y esta vez para siempre.

Proto logró recuperarse y se preparó para el combate.

Proto: Malditos. No lograreis acabar conmigo.

Proto lanzó centenares de misiles contra el trío.

Mike: Viento luminoso.

Las alas de Mike se iluminaron y lanzó una potente ráfaga de luz contra los misiles destruyéndolos provocando una enorme humadera. Proto miraba atento el humo y en ese instante apareció Red Fire armada con una espada de fuego.

Red: Toma esto.

Golpeó con su espada Red Fire en le pecho de la armadura. Acto seguido aparecieron Darkwing y Dark Cloud y lanzaron un rayo combinado contra él. La armadura recibió el impacto y sufrió muchos daños.

Proto: No puede ser.

Mike: Pues créetelo porque así es.

Respondió Mike junto con Holy lanzando otro rayo combinado. Esta vez la armadura no pudo soportar el impacto y la armadura explotó haciendo salir por los aires a Proto.

Proto: ESTO NO ESTABA PLANEADO.

Gritaba Proto volando lejos.

Mike: Bien. Uno menos.

Dark: Ahora a ocuparnos de sus creaciones.

Los tres junto con los fénix. Fueron a la batalla para acabar con el resto de sus robots.

Proto malherido. Logró llegar a su escondite que estaba irónicamente en unas galerías ocultas debajo de Imperio de Cristal a gran profundidad. Proto estaba enormemente herido debido a su estado orgánico.

Proto: Maldita sea. Estoy muy mal y mis heridas no se sanaran.

Comentaba mientras andaba por su laboratorio muy malamente. Se cayó al suelo tirando varias cosas de una mesa cercana. Sus heridas eran muy graves y había dejado un enorme reguero de sangre detrás de él.

Proto: Maldito cuerpo orgánico...falta mucho para la noche...moriré antes de que eso ocurra y mi cerebro orgánico no puede enviar señal alguna...para construir un nuevo cuerpo...Moriré irremediablemente...

Proto se quedó pensando por un momento y tubo una idea.

Proto: A no ser...

Proto puso su vista en el cuerpo del Rey Maquina que tenía preparado para transferir la conciencia de Mike en ella. Ahí embozó una sonrisa sádica.

Mientras. En el Imperio. Mike y el resto del grupo se encargaban de terminar con el resto de los robo animales.

Mike: Tomad esto.

Mike lanzó un potente rayo contra un robo lobo destruyéndolo por completo.

Mike: Uno menos ¿Como os va a vosotros?

Sky: De fabula.

Respondió Blue Sky partiendo en dos a un robo tigre con su espada.

Blitzstar: Pronto acabaremos el trabajo.

Cumplimentaba la pegaso pateando a un robo águila tirandolo contra el suelo. Ahí Kai lo atravesó con su espada acabando con él.

Kai: Estas cosas pronto serán historia.

Mike volaba alto mirando la batalla. Todo giraba a favor suya y la de sus compañeros y pronto ganarían la batalla. En ese preciso instante, recibió un fuerte impacto de un disparo que lo manda lejos contra un edificio.

Dark: Mike.

Gritó la potra al ver como salía volando su amigo por tan potente disparo.

En el edificio donde cayo. Mike se levantó algo adolorido.

Mike: Madre mía. Valla golpe.

Mike trató de averiguar de donde provino el disparo. En ese momento lo vio y no se podía creer lo que veía. Era nada más y nada menos que el Rey Maquina.

Mike: ¿El Rey Maquina?

El robot disparó de nuevo haciendo que Mike se apartara de la ruta de disparo.

Mike: Maldita sea pero ¿Quien usa al Rey Maquina?

Proto: Yo Mike.

Respondió Proto a trabes del cuerpo del Rey Maquina. Mike se sorprendió por ello.

Mike: ¿Proto? ¿Tu?

Proto: Así es.

Mike: ¿Estas controlando el cuerpo del Rey Maquina por control remoto?

Proto: En absoluto.

Proto voló velozmente hacia él y le dio un potente puñetazo que lo hace estrellar contra otro edificio.

Proto: Ahora estoy en un cuerpo 100% robótico. Sin ninguna asquerosa parte orgánica.

Desde sus alas disparó centenares de misiles que fueron directos hacia Mike. El potro trató de protegerse con su nano escudo resistiendo los impactos de los misiles.

Proto: Y ahora nada podrá detenerme.

Proto disparó un rayo desde su cuerno robot. Estuvo a punto de darle a Mike hasta que este fue detenido al instante.

Proto: ¿Que?

Mike: Magic.

Dijo sonriendo Mike en presencia del alicornio espadachín al cual detuvo el ataque con su espada. Junto a él estaban Mega y Liliana.

Mega: ¿Te echamos un casco Mike?

Mike: La verdad es que no vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

Liliana: Valla. Y yo que pensaba que Proto no podía ser más feo.

Comentó la pegaso con ironía.

Proto: No importa cuantos seáis. Os destruiré a todos.

Mega: Eso está por ver.

Los tres concentraron su magia y lo lanzaron a la vez contra Proto. El ataque estuvo a punto de darle pero fue detenido al instante por una barrera invisible sorprendieron a los tres atacantes.

Liliana: ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por que nuestro ataque a fallado?

Preguntó sorprendida la pegaso. Proto se río y la respondió.

Proto: Eso se debe a que el cuerpo del Rey Maquina esta hecho íntegramente de metal galáctico. Vuestros ataques mágicos no pueden hacerme absolutamente nada.

Magic: Lo mágicos no se. Pero seguro que de mi espada si.

Magic se lanzó hacia el robot tratando de partirle en dos con su espada. Pero su ataque fue detenido por un casco de este.

Proto: Estupido.

Proto le dio un puñetazo a Magic mandándolos lejos.

Proto: No tenéis nada que hacer contra mi.

Voló velozmente hacia Mega y Liliana y los golpeó a ambos haciéndoles estrellarse contra el suelo. Ante eso Mike reaccionó y le dijo.

Mike: Basta Proto. Tu lucha es conmigo.

Proto: En eso tienes razón Mike.

El robot se lanzó hacia Mike y le cogío del cuello al potro. Atravesó un edificio entero con él y luego lo tiró contra el suelo. El potro se levantó con serías heridas por el cuerpo mientras Proto descendía lentamente hacia él.

Proto: Siempre creí que tu eras el futuro de las máquinas Mike.

Dijo esto dándole una patada a Mike que lo tiró lejos.

Proto: Pero me equivoqué.

Volvió a darle otra patada a Mike lanzándolo más lejos.

Proto: Yo soy el futuro.

Proto iba a golpear otra vez a Mike hasta que oyó que este se reía.

Proto: ¿De que te ríes?

Mike dejo de reírse y miró a Proto.

Mike: ¿Que tu eres futuro? No me hagas reír.

Proto intentó darle otra patada pero Mike la detuvo con su casco.

Mike: Tu solo eres un maldito lunático.

Holy bajó volando hasta donde estaba Mike.

Mike: Y es hora de acabar con tu locura.

Dijo con determinación el potro. Se fusionó con Holy y obtuvo su armadura. Aquello sorprendió a Proto.

Proto: ¿Que?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Mike le dio un potente ataque puño pétreo que lo mandó volando hacia el cielo. Mientras volaba. Mike se tele transportó en otra dirección y le dio un potente patada haciéndole estrellarse contra el suelo. Proto se levanto del suelo sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Proto: Imposible ¿Como se a hecho tan fuerte de repente?

Preguntaba sorprendido el alicornio robot ante la inesperada nueva fuerza del potro. Este le respondió.

Mike: Y no es lo único que te espera Proto.

Mike saco la Golden Tail y la empuñó listo para el combate.

Mike: ¿Listo para ir al desguace Proto?

Comentó Mike con una sonrisa confiada. Este le respondió enfadado.

Proto: Muere maldito.

Disparó desde sus brazos, piernas, alas incluso desde su espalda centenares de misiles contra el potro. Este preparó su espada y de un mandoble, destruyó todos los misiles que Proto disparó.

Proto: Imposible.

Mike: Y eso no es nada.

Mike realizó otro mandoble lanzando una potente honda de energía mágica contra Proto pero este no le hizo nada.

Proto: Estupido ¿Olvidas que la magia no me ...?

Proto notó que Mike no estaba.

Proto: ¿Donde esta?

Miró a todos lados hasta que oyó a Mike gritar.

Mike: Infierno de plasma.

El ataque lo pilló por sorpresa a Proto que recibió de lleno el ataque llameante gritando de dolor.

Proto: Ahhhh...imposible...el metal galáctico debería protegerme de la magia...

Mike: Puede que el metal galáctico te proteja de la magia. Pero no esta hecha para resistir un ataque tecno mágico, debido a que son ataques combinados de magia y tecnología.

Mike voló hacia él preparando su espada.

Mike: Filo de Flash...

La Golden Tail brilló con una gran luz blanca y lanzó un poderoso tajo que atravesó gran parte de la armadura de Proto.

Proto: Ahhh...no puede ser.

Proto disparó un rayo contra Mike pero este lo detuvo con su espada.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto. Gran espada de la victoria...X2.

Y Mike lanzó su poderoso ataque contra Proto. Este trató de detenerlo sin éxito y sin poder esquivarlo.

Proto: Noooo...

Recibió de lleno el impacto provocando una gran explosión.

Proto: ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO...NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ...SE SUPONE QUE LAS MÁQUINAS GOBERNARIAN EL MUNDO...

Gritaba Proto mientras era destruido. Mike puso su espada sobre su hombro y le respondió.

Mike: El mundo tiene que ser de todos. No de un avaricioso como tú.

Respondió Mike con firmeza ante Proto. Este estalló en mil pedazos siendo el fin definitivo de Proto.

Cuando Proto fue destruido. Los robo animales se detuvieron de golpe sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Armor: ¿Que a ocurrido?

Albar: Máquinas inoperativas.

Spark: Parece que ya nadie los controla.

Mike apareció volando y se posó en el suelo cerca de ellos.

Mike: Seguramente porque quien los controlaba esta ya frito.

Armor: Mike ¿Estas diciendo que Proto...?

Mas tarde. Con ayuda de un fragmento de memoria recuperado de los robo animales. El grupo logra encontrar el escondite de Proto. En ella tenía diversos aparatos extraños y robots en fase de construcción. También vieron el antiguo cuerpo moribundo de Proto sentado en una silla con un especie de casco en la cabeza que seguramente era para transferir su conciencia al Rey Maquina.

Cadence: No me puedo creer que su escondite estuviera aquí todo este tiempo.

Jack: Y sin que nosotros lo supiéramos.

Kai: Proto fue listo. Se dio cuenta que estas grutas estaban abandonadas y ya nadie las recuerda.

Mike se acercó hacia una cámara de reparación. En ella vio un nuevo cuerpo donde se supone que debería albergar Proto. Pero para desgracia para él. El Rey Maquina no tenía capacidad de enviar señal así que el nuevo cuerpo no servía para nada. Mike sin dudarlo, sacó su espada y la partió por la mitad destruyéndolo por completo la cámara junto con el cuerpo robot.

Mike: Con nos aseguraremos de que Proto no regresa.

Twilight: Entonces Mike ¿Es el fin de Proto?

Darin: ¿No volveremos a ver a esa hojalata?

Mike: Así es.

Rainbow: Genial. Estaba ya harta de ver siempre a ese cara de latón.

Black: Es increíble que transfiriera su mente en el cuerpo del rey maquina.

Medic: Teniendo en cuenta que era para Mike.

Pinkie: A todo esto tengo una pregunta.

Comentó Pinkie captando la atención del grupo.

Rarity: ¿Cual querida?

Pinkie: Si Proto odiaba su condición orgánica durante el día. Y si podía transferir su conciencia a un cuerpo robot ¿Por que no construyó otro cuerpo robot para él y transfirió su mente en ella? Así no tendría que preocuparse convertirse en orgánico durante el día.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al grupo.

Dark: Ey...En eso tiene razón.

Ocelot: Que raro que a Proto no se le haya ocurrido eso antes.

Mike: Supongo que no lo pensó en eso antes.

En el mundo de los muertos, Proto maldecía su suerte.

Proto: Por todos los transistores ¿Como no se me ocurrió eso antes?

Más tarde. La guardia real se dispuso a desbaratar el laboratorio de Proto para asegurarse de que nadie volvería a usarlo. Mike estaba en el balcón del castillo de cristal observando a la lejanía. Detrás de él aparecieron sus amigos.

Twilight: ¿Te ocurre algo Mike?

Pip: Si. Llevas así un rato mirando al horizonte.

Mike miró a sus amigos y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

Mike: No es nada. Simplemente no me puedo creer que Proto ya no esté.

Rainbow: ¿Y ese es el problema? Deberías estar contento de que ya no esté ese maldito hijo de yegua.

Scootaloo: Si. Ya no volverá ha atormentarnos.

Nyx: Ni tendremos que preocuparnos más por él.

Mike seguía serio y finalmente les dijo.

Mike: Lo se. Pero a veces creo que esto fue culpa mía.

Armor: ¿A que te refieres Mike?

Mike: Yo cree a Proto en el pasado. Su hubiera detectado su problema antes. Posiblemente lo habría solucionado y habría evitado todo el tinglado que hubo por su culpa.

Pinkie: ¿Quieres decir cuando Proto planeo tu intento de asesinato simulando que era obra de Celestia y que tu la odiaras y crearas un ejercito de maquinas para dominar el mundo pero te arrepentiste y volviste atrás en el tiempo y quisiste volver a empezar pero Proto a tus espaldas estaba tramando en que regresaras a la senda de la conquista como el rey maquina y cuando lo descubriste te puso furioso porque el te traiciono?

Habló sin parar Pinkie contándolo todo sin parar y habría continuado si no fuera porque Darkwing la tapó la boca con su casco.

Applejack: Mike. Hay cosas que no siempre se pueden controlar.

Ghost: Tu no podías saber que Proto se revelaría de esa forma.

Applejack pegó un bote en el momento que Ghost habló.

Applejack: Ahhh...madre mía...no se como lo haces.

Rarity: Querido. Proto era un mal nacido pero tú lograste poner fin a sus maldades.

Mike: Si. Supongo que tenéis razón.

Dijo Mike por fin con una sonrisa.

Twilgiht: Nos alegra oírte decir eso. Ya que mañana tenemos que buscar al último guardián.

Mike: Cierto. Mañana.

Y el grupo abandonó el balcón para por fin descansar y prepararse para buscar al siguiente guardián. Algunos les costaba la idea de que Proto por fin había sido destruido y que ya no podía volver de ninguna forma, haciendo que alguno de ellos les extrañase su ausencia. Pero les animaba la idea de no volver a preocuparse más de aquel robot malvado.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	20. Cap 18 La Tierra de los Dragones

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**LA TIERRA DE LOS DRAGONES**

La nave Infinity volaba hacia las tierras de los dragones buscando alguna pista de donde podría estar el guardián del fuego. Magic Star y Safire se unieron al grupo para ayudarles.

Black: Aquí Black Wing. En unos veinte minutos llegaremos a la tierra de los dragones.

Hablaba la bat pony desde la cabina por los altavoces de la nave.

Rainbow: Menos mal. La espera me estaba matando.

Comentó molesta la pegaso por la larga espera que tenía que pasar.

Spike: Nunca he estado en la tierra de los dragones.

Safire: Yo tampoco.

Comentaron ambos dragoncitos.

Magic: El nombre del reino se llama Drakonia. Un gran reino habitados por dragones.

Daring: Yo tuve algunas aventuras cerca de su territorio cuando exploraba templos antiguos.

Trixie: ¿Son agresivos esos dragones?

Magic: En realidad no. La mayoría de ellos no son violentos. Incluso su sociedad se parece a la nuestra.

Twilight: Interesante.

Safire: Sin duda será un sitio muy grande para ver.

Spike: Tranquila. Yo estaré a tu lado para que no te pierdas.

Completó Spike rodeando a la dragona con su brazo y esta se sonrojo levemente.

Rarity: Fluttershy querida ¿Quieres salir del compartimento?

Trataba Rarity de sacar a su amiga de un armario. Esta se negó.

Fluttershy: No...no pienso salir de la nave.

Medic: Fluttershy pero ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Applejack: No me digas que sigues teniendo miedo a los dragones.

Comentó Applejack dando el clavo. Su amiga la respondió.

Fluttershy: Así es. No pienso bajar de la nave para nada.

Red: Vamos mujer. Solo es un reino habitado por dragones.

Ante eso respondió temblorosa la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Si...dragones...grandes... con garras enormes...con dientes afilados...grandes espinas...capaces de comerse a un pony adulto de un bocado.

Comentaba muerta de miedo la pegaso. Mike respondió.

Mike: Bueno...si Fluttershy se queda...yo debería quedarme aquí...para cuidarla...

Comentaba el potro. El grupo notó que este estaba algo nervioso.

Twilight: Mike ¿Te pasa algo?

Mike: ¿Yo?...Na...nada...¿Por que...lo dices?

Applejack: Amigo. Estas más nervioso que un gusano en plena temporada de la cidra.

Spark: Cierto socio ¿A que se debe a esos nervios?

Ante esas preguntas Mike respondió.

Mike: Bueno...es que no creo...que sea buena idea que yo me pase por allí.

Ocelot: Anda ya ¿Y eso por que?

Mike iba a abrir la boca pero Pinkie se adelantó.

Pinkie: Es porque Mike teme que los dragones le guarden rencor cuando Mike confeso que en su otra vida como el Rey Máquina conquistara su reino y los convirtieran en máquinas y como reventó al rey dragón Black Steel desde dentro con la Espada Suprema y le preocupa que estos se quieran vengar de él.

Dijo alegremente la pony rosa poniendo una sonrisa final. Rainbow comentó sarcástica.

Rainbow: Si claro. Como si fuera eso.

Mike: En realidad...es exactamente eso.

El grupo se sorprendió por ello.

Dark: Pero Mike ¿Por que iban ellos a querer vengarse de ti?

Mike: Bueno. Por las cosas malas que hice en mi otra vida.

Twilight: Mike por favor. Eso fue en otra línea temporal. En esta nunca sucedió, así que no tienes porque tener miedo a alguna represalia por los dragones.

Trató de tranquilizar Twilight a Mike.

Mike: Nunca se sabe Twilight.

Mientras en Canterlot. Celestia y Luna estaban tomando el te cuando un guardia llamó a la puerta.

Celestia: Adelante.

El guardia entro con una gran libro.

Guardia: Majestad. Los eruditos han terminado de traducir el libro conseguido en la biblioteca secreta celeste*.

*** Ver "capítulo 21 Excavaciones y recuerdos" de la Patrulla Harmony**

Las princesas se alegraron de oír eso.

Celestia: Excelente noticia.

Guardia: Si majestad. Si se pudo conseguir fue gracias a que el príncipe Mike nos dio un esquema de las letras para poder traducirlos.

Celestia: Gracias guardia. Puede retirarse.

Guardia: Si majestad.

El guardia se retiro dejando solas a Celestia y Luna con el gran libro.

Luna: Hermana. Este libro es...

Celestia: Si Luna. La historia de los ponis celestes. Toda su historia está en este atlas traducido.

Luna: Por fin sabremos la historia de los ponis celestes. Como Vivian. Como era su civilización.

Celestia: Como...desaparecieron del mapa.

Comentó Celestia con una tono serio.

Luna: Bueno hermana ¿Vamos a leerlo?

Celestia: Si Luna. Lo haremos.

Ambas princesas abrieron el libro y se dispusieron a leerlo.

Mientras. La nave Infinity llegó al reino de los dragones. La ciudad era enorme en comparación con Equestria. Los edificios eran grandes, lo suficiente para albergar a varias clases de dragones. La nave aterrizó cerca del palacio del rey y el grupo salio de ella. Fluttershy estaba siendo arrastrada por Applejack por la cola ya que ella no quería salir. Los fénix salieron volando alrededor de la nave.

Dark: Mike ¿Quieres salir de una vez?

Comentó molesta la potra.

Rainbow: Ya tenemos bastante con que Fluttershy tenga miedo a los dragones como para que encima lo tengas tu también.

Gritó Rainbow desde abajo. Acto seguido apareció Mike cubierto con una capa negra que le cubría la espalda y la cabeza. El potro andaba mirando a todas partes y con mucha precaución.

Dark: Mike por favor. Estas haciendo un ridículo espantoso.

Mike: Simplemente soy cauto Darkwing.

El grupo rotó los ojos menos Fluttershy. La pegaso tenía los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose la cabeza por el miedo que tenía a los dragones. Acto seguido apareció ante ellos un gran dragón. Era un dragón de piel gris, escamas negras, garras rojo oscuro y ojos azules.

Dragón: Bienvenidos seáis visitantes de Equestria. Soy Ceniza, fiel consejero del rey Black Steel.

Saludó educadamente y con una sonrisa llena de confianza el dragón. El grupo pudo observar que era de confianza.

Twilight: Muchas gracias señor Ceniza.

El dragón pudo ver a la pegaso temblorosa que arrastraba Applejack y no pudo evitar comentar.

Ceniza: ¿Le pasa algo a vuestra amiga?

Rainbow: Nada. Simplemente a nuestra amiga Fluttershy la da un miedo atroz los dragones.

Comentó sarcásticamente la pegaso. El dragón asintió.

Ceniza: Ya veo.

El dragón se acercó a la temblorosa Fluttershy. En cuanto le vio tembló aun más.

Ceniza: Tranquila señorita Fluttershy. Le prometo que no se la hará ningún daño en nuestras tierras.

Dijo el dragón con un tono tranquilizador y estrechándole la garra. Fluttershy estaba algo dudosa pero al final, lentamente acercó su pata a la garra del dragón. El dragón cogío su pata y le dio un beso en su pezuña. Aquello hizo sonrojar a la pegaso y también que se ganara su confianza ante el dragón.

Red: Bueno. Ahora que está todo aclarado ¿Podemos ver al rey?

Ante la pregunta, el rostro del dragón se puso serio.

Ceniza: Ahora no podéis verle. Ahora mismo está siendo atendidos por varios médicos.

Aquello llamó la atención del grupo.

Flash: ¿Le pasa algo al rey?

Ceniza: Desde hace varios días. El rey esta gravemente enfermo y los médicos no saben lo que tiene exactamente.

Liliana: Valla hombre.

Medic: Tal vez yo podía echarle un vistazo.

Ceniza: Se agradece el ofrecimiento pero el rey solo confía en sus médicos personales. Hasta que estos no terminen no os podrán atender.

Twilight: En realidad tal vez nos podría ayudar usted.

Ceniza: Claro ¿En que os puedo ayudar?

Twilight: ¿Sabe donde está el guardián del fuego?

Ceniza: El guardián del fuego. Si. Algo he oído. Desgraciadamente solo el rey sabe donde está.

Red: Genial. Nos va a tocar esperar.

Comentó molesta Red Fire.

Ceniza: Si queréis. Mientras esperáis. Os puedo enseñar la ciudad.

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Twilight: La verdad es que se lo agradeceríamos señor Ceniza.

El grupo acompañó al dragón por la ciudad. Desde una ventana del castillo. Había un dragón observando como se iba el grupo. Era de piel rojo sangre, con escamas negras, sus garras y ojos eran de color marrón oscuro.

¿?: Conque esa es la famosa Patrulla Harmony ¿No Arquímedes querido?

El dragón se giró hacia una dragona de piel marrón oscuro, garras y escamas negras, sus ojos eran verdes.

Arquímedes: Así es Furia querida. Y si no me equivoco. El que lleva la capa cubriéndole el cuerpo, es nada más y nada menos que Mike Bluer. El Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Furia miró por la ventana para verlo y soltó un bufido.

Furia: ¿Ese es el famoso Guerrero Resplandeciente? No parece gran cosa.

Arquímedes: No deberías subestimarlo querida esposa. Por lo que he oído. Ha derrotado a cientos de criaturas poderosas.

Furia: Por favor. Yo sería capaz de aplastarlo como un mosquito sin apenas pestañear.

Arquímedes: Posiblemente. Pero no busquemos problemas innecesarios. Mejor preocuparse por la salud de mi querido padre el rey.

Dijo esto el dragón con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. Su esposa puso una sonrisa igual pero enseguida cambio cuando volvió a mirar a Mike.

Furia: Como me encantaría hacer pedazos a ese maldito potro.

Dijo con un tono de furia mezclada con odio. Ella al igual que su marido no le gustaban los ponis. Pero a Mike le guardaban un inmenso odio y rencor. Aquello surgió en el día en que Chrysalis le secuestró y le obligó a confesar sus crímenes de su otra vida*.

*** Ver capítulo 32 La Verdad sobre Mike de "Camino a la Redención".**

Cuando Mike había confesado sus crímenes en su otra vida. Incluyó también como siendo Rey Maquina conquistó el reino de los dragones, Furia sintió una inmensa ira y odio en su interior. Ella se negaba a creer que un insignificante potro y su ejercito de maquinas derrotasen con tanta facilidad a los poderosos dragones. Desde aquel día, ella guardaba en su interior una inmensa furia y odio hacia el alicornio deseando hacerle pedazos con sus propias garras.

Mientras. El grupo siendo guiados por Ceniza observaban la ciudad. El grupo pudo admirar la magnifica arquitectura de la ciudad. Enormes edificios que servían de hogar, comercio y otra tareas.

Vulcan: Esta ciudad es enorme.

Trixie: Es verdad.

Albar: Una gran arquitectura aceptable.

Safire: Sin duda me perdería en esta ciudad.

Spike: "Y yo estaría gustoso de perderme contigo".

Dijo Spike en voz baja pero se tapo la boca en el momento que lo dijo esperando que nadie lo oyera. Safire lo oyó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello. Mike seguía con la capa puesta procurando que nadie le viera la cara.

Dark: Mike por favor. Quítate esa capa de una vez.

Comentaba ya bastante molesta la potra a su amigo que seguía sin quitarse la capa. Holy que estaba sobre su espalda, le tocaba con el ala en su cabeza para animarlo a que se quitara la capa, pero este no estaba de acuerdo.

Mike: No pienso quitarme la capa para nada y además...

Su frase fue interrumpido porque en ese preciso momento. Vio algo en el mercado que capto por completo su atención.

Había un pequeño niño dragón no mucho mayor que Spike siendo maltratado por un tendero abusador. El pequeño dragón tenia la piel naranja, escamas marrones y los ojos azules. En su piel tenía unos extraños tatuajes negros en forma lineales como si siguieran un patrón. El tendero de un tienda de rocas era un gran dragón blanco. El tendero lo estaba maltratando cogiendole del cuello y nadie hacia nada para impedirlo como si fuera algo normal. Aquella injusticia hizo que Mike apretara los dientes de pura furia.

Niño: Por favor...solo quería comprar algo...

Comentaba con miedo el niño. El tendero con desprecio le dio un bofetón y le dijo.

Tendero: Eso es mentira. Una basura como quería sin duda robarme. Ahora verás.

El tendero iba a golpear de nuevo al niño hasta que en ese instante. El tendero recibió un potente puñetazo en toda la cara que lo hizo estrellarse contra su tienda. Todo el mundo miró la escena con sorpresa. El tendero furioso se levantó.

Tendero: ¿Quien se ha atrevido a golpearme?

Mike: Yo.

El tendero miró hacia el misterioso encapuchado que le golpeo. Este le dijo al dragón.

Mike: ¿Como te atreves a golpear a un niño inocente? Eres un maldito abuson. Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a tocar.

Dijo Mike completamente enfadado. El tendero le respondió.

Tendero: ¿Y quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?

Mike: Yo soy...

Mike se quitó la capa rebelando su identidad.

Mike: Mike Bluer.

Dijo con decisión el potro mirando duramente al tendero abusivo. El dragón parpadeo por un momento como si no se creyera lo que veía.

Tendero: Espera...yo te conozco...tu eres ese alicornio protector de Equestria...Mike Bluer...el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Gritaba el tendero muerto de miedo en presencia del alicornio captando la atención de todo el mundo. Ninguno de los dragones se creía que el mismísimo protector de Equestria estuviera allí delante de todos. Y lo más sorprendente para ellos es que no fuera más que un potro.

Mike: Así es. Y no me gusta como tratas a este niño.

Decía Mike cubriendo con una de sus alas de luz al pequeño dragón. El tendero temblando de miedo, trató de rectificar.

Tendero: Lo...lo siento...lo lamento mucho...no volverá a pasar...

Mike: Más te vale o si no...

Amenazó Mike. El tendero le respondía a todo completamente asustando y como compensación. Le regaló a Mike y al niño varias piedras de cada tipo. Los dragones pueden consumir minerales ya que forma parte de su dieta. Mike y sus amigos decidieron acompañar al niño a su casa. Su casa estaba en un barrio apartado donde habían varios dragones con aquellos extraño tatuajes. Los padres del niño se sorprendieron de que este fuera acompañado por varios ponis y el consejero del rey. El niño llevando varias bolsas con piedras les habló alegremente a sus padres.

Niño: Madre. Padre. Mirad cuantas piedras he conseguido. El tendero trató de maltratarme pero ese pony me protegió. Cuando dijo que era Mike Bluer, el tendero tembló de miedo ante él y nos dieron todas estas piedras.

Los padres se sorprendieron de la presencia del alicornio. Les dieron las gracias por todo. Mike simplemente les dedicó una sonrisa. Finalmente Mike y su grupo se despiden de la familia. Mientras se marchaban, Rainbow se acercó a Mike y le susurró.

Rainbow: Mike. Sin duda has estado genial ahí fuera.

Mike: Jejeje...gracias Rainbow.

Trixie: De todos modos ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco golpeando y amenazando a ese tendero?

Mike cambio su expresión a la de una enfadada.

Mike: Se lo merecía. No tenía ningún derecho a maltratar a ese pobre niño. Y encima nadie de los que estaban allí movió una garra para detener aquella injusticia.

Dark: Al menos sirvió para que te quitaras esa estupida capa.

Daring: Si. Ya era hora. En serio, dabas vergüenza con eso puesto.

Mike dándose cuenta de ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Mike: Bueno. No podía quedarme mirando como maltrataban a ese pobre niño dragón.

Spike: Eso es verdad.

Safire: Nunca mejor dicho.

Medic: De todos modos. Mike tiene razón ¿Por que nadie trató de detenerlo?

Ghost: Si. No me pareció justo ese trato.

Ceniza: Eso es debido a que ese niño era un marcado.

El grupo prestó atención a las palabras del dragón y no pudieron evitar preguntar.

Fluttershy: ¿Un ...marcado?

Safire: ¿Que es eso de un marcado?

Ceniza: Los marcados son dragones que han cometido un crimen grave y se les tatúa de esa manera para distinguirlos del resto. Los marcados no tienen derechos y no pueden conseguir trabajo legal. Sus descendiente son también marcados en cuanto nacen.

El grupo se sorprendió por ello. Mike no pudo evitar ponerse completamente enfadado por ello.

Mike: ¿Que? Pero ¿Como pueden tolerar esa injusticia? Es verdaderamente indigno.

Rarity: Mike querido. Cálmate.

Mike: No Rarity. Tengo que decirlo. Me parece una vergüenza lo que le hacen a esa gente. Y encima los hijos tienen que pagar los errores de sus padres. Ni siquiera les dan la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores para librarse de eso. Sin duda insultante. Deberían anular esa norma.

Ceniza escuchó las palabras del potro y no pudo evitar sonreír y responder por ello.

Ceniza: Cierto. Sin duda una vergüenza. Desde hace un tiempo, se discute para anular el sistema de marcados. Desgraciadamente el consejo está dividido entre anular el sistema de marcados y los que quieren conservarla con la excusa de que son mano de obra barata.

Sky: Lo que hay que oír.

Magic: Desde luego.

Los amigos de Mike también se sentían indignados por lo de los marcados. Les parecía injusto y humillante. Después de pasar la mañana visitando la ciudad. Decidieron volver al castillo.

Finalmente entran en la sala del trono donde le esperaban el rey dragón Black Steel y su hijo Arquímedes siendo acompañado por su esposa Furia. El grupo pudo ver que el rey no lucía buen aspecto ya que parecía estar verdaderamente enfermo. En ocasiones estornudaba fuertemente hasta el punto que echaba fuego por la nariz. Fluttershy se asustaba tanto aquello que se mantuvo escondida detrás de Rainbow.

Ceniza: Majestad. Los enviados de Equestria.

Comentó Ceniza en una reverencia. El rey respondió.

Black Steel: Saludos visitantes de Equestria. Es un honor tener a la princesa Twilight, al príncipe Mike Bluer, la famosa Patrulla Harmony y compañeros. Lamento que sea en estas circunstancias.

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa para luego estornudar a causa de la enfermedad.

Twilight: Gracias majestad.

Mike: Si...gracias.

Black: Antes que nada. Dejadme presentaros mi hijo Arquímedes y a su esposa Furia.

Arquímedes no dijo nada. Simplemente miraba a los visitantes casi con desprecio. Furia miraba al potro en cierto modo con odio.

Twilight: Un placer conocerles.

Furia: (El sentimiento no es mutuo).

Pensaba la dragona. El rey notó el nerviosismo de Mike.

Black Steel: ¿Algún problema príncipe Mike?

El eludido respondió casi en el acto.

Mike: ¿Que? No...no es nada.

Respondió el potro algo nervioso. Pinkie sin poder evitarlo responde al rey.

Pinkie: Simplemente Mike le preocupa que usted le guarde rencor por lo que hizo al reino de los dragones en su otra vida cuando era el Rey Maquina y conquisto su tierra.

Dijo despreocupadamente la pony rosa con una sonrisa. El grupo puso ojos como platos y Mike no pudo evitar gritarla.

Mike: PINKIE.

Un largo silencio se formó en la sala. El grupo se preparó para lo peor. Para sorpresa de todos, el rey se estaba riendo a más no poder.

Black Steel: Jajajaja. Perdón...lo siento...Jajajaja.

El grupo no entendía nada. El rey trató de hablar pese al ataque de risa que este sufría.

Black Steel: ¿En serio...estabas nervioso por eso? Jajajaja.

Mike algo asombrado por la actitud del rey no pudo evitar contestar.

Mike: Pero majestad...¿No me guardáis rencor por ya sabéis? Cuando confesé lo de mi otra vida.

Comentaba algo preocupado el potro. El rey se recuperó de la risa y le preguntó a Ceniza.

Black Steel: Dime Ceniza ¿El reino de Drakonia sufrió una invasión por parte de máquinas?

Ceniza: No majestad.

Respondió su consejero con una leve sonrisa. El rey volvió a preguntar.

Black Steel: ¿Me reventaron el estomago desde dentro?

Ceniza: Tampoco eso ocurrió majestad.

El rey volvió a mirar a Mike y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le dijo.

Black Steel: No veo porque debe preocuparse príncipe Mike. No pueden guardarle rencor los dragones por algo que técnicamente no a hecho.

Mike: Valla...gracias. (curioso...es más amable de lo que recordaba. Aunque la primera vez que lo vi fue en la batalla y no pude conocerle a fondo).

Applejack: ¿Ves azucarillo? No tenías nada del que preocuparte.

Dark: En otras palabras. Salías con esa capa apestosa por una estupidez.

Nada más decir eso el rey se río aun más.

Black Steel: Jajajaja ¿En serio? Jajajaja. Un capa...Jajajaja.

Se reía a más no poder aunque a veces no paraba de estornudar. Mike no pudo evitar sufrir un pequeño rubor en su cara por la vergüenza que pasaba. Después del ataque de risa por parte del rey dragón, se dispusieron a hablar.

Black Steel: Supongo que vinisteis aquí para saber donde está el guardián del fuego.

Twilight: Así es majestad.

Mike: Nos ayudaría mucho si nos dijera donde esta.

El rey estuvo unos instantes en silencio hasta que finalmente les respondió.

Black Steel: Me temo que no puedo deciros donde esta.

Todos: ¿Queee?

Flash: Nos toma el pelo.

Rarity: ¿Hemos hecho este largo y agotador viaje para nada?

Incluso los fénix soltaron un bufido de descontento.

Twilight: Majestad ¿Por que no puede decirnos donde está el guardián del fuego?

Black Steel: Veréis. El guardián del fuego no lo pueden ver cualquiera. Para eso debéis superar la prueba del coliseo.

Ocelot: ¿El coliseo?

Spark: ¿Que quiere decir la prueba del coliseo?

Ante las preguntas Ceniza respondió.

Ceniza: La prueba consiste en que uno de vosotros derrote a un guerrero de Drakonia. Si lográis superarlo, podréis ver al guardián.

Vulcan: ¿Solo eso? Sin duda muy fácil.

Presumía el robot. Ceniza continuó hablando.

Ceniza: Debido a la dificultad de la prueba. Si se supera la prueba del coliseo, se le puede pedir casi cualquier cosa al rey.

Darin: ¿Cualquier cosa?

Trixie: Eso se pone interesante.

Twilight: Majestad ¿No hay otra forma de que nos lo pueda decir?

Antes de que el rey contestara Arquímedes se le adelantó.

Arquimedes: Si os da miedo combatir, volved a casa como las criaturas cobardes que sois.

A ninguno le gustó el comentario. Su padre le reprendió por ello.

Black Steel: Hijo. No seas grosero con nuestros invitados.

Comentó enfadado el rey. Mike se adelantó a todos y dijo.

Mike: Si es necesario para encontrar al guardián del fuego. Yo lucharé.

Dijo Mike con decisión sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Darkwing le susurró al oído.

Dark: (Oye Mike ¿Crees que es buena idea?)

Mike: (Si queremos encontrar al guardián no tenemos otro remedio).

Black: Joven Mike ¿Eres conciente que te enfrentarás a un feroz oponente?

Mike: No me importa enfrentarme a quien sea con tal de cumplir con nuestra importante misión.

El rey sonrío ante la actitud firme del potro, justo después de estornudar violentamente. Finalmente le dijo.

Black Steel: En tal caso. Ahora tenemos que buscarte un oponente para la prueba del coliseo. Veamos quien podría servir.

Furia: Yo lucharé contra el pony.

Gritó la dragona para sorpresa de todos. Lo dijo en modo de rugido que asustó levemente al grupo y su mirada feroz se clavó en Mike, al cual este la miró con total calma.

Black Steel: Decidido pues. El príncipe Mike Bluer se enfrentará a Furia. Una feroz y leal soldado del ejercito de Drakonia.

Trixie: Madre mía. Contra esa.

Albar: Ventaja adicional por parte de la dragona debido al tamaño.

Applejack: No hace falta que sea tan detallista con eso Albar.

Furia seguía mirando con furia y odio al potro mientras pensaba.

Furia: (Por fin tendré oportunidad de hacer pedazos a ese maldito potro).

Más tarde en el coliseo de Drakonia. El coliseo era una estructura enorme donde podían albergar miles y miles de dragones incluyendo los marcados (similar al circo romano). En medio de la arena donde había también grandes rocas, estaba Ceniza anunciando el combate.

Ceniza: Ciudadanos de Drakonia. Muy en breve comenzará la prueba del coliseo donde se enfrentara el Príncipe Mike Bluer de Equestria, conocido allí como El Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Los dragones rugían pero no de furia sino de ovación. Ceniza continuó hablando.

Ceniza: Contra furia. La temible soldado de élite del ejercito de Drakonia, y esposa del príncipe Arquímedes.

Más rugidos de ovación por parte del público. En medio del lugar estaba frente a frente Mike Bluer y Furia.

En el palco real estaba el rey y su hijo junto con el resto del grupo.

Spike: Madre mía. Nunca he visto tantos dragones en mi vida.

Safire: Su adversaria Furia parece temible ¿Creéis que Mike podrá con ella?

Comentó preocupada la dragona. Rainbow Dash la respondió con total seguridad.

Rainbow: Por favor. Mike barrera el suelo con ella.

Rarity: Mike pese a su edad. Es bastante fuerte. Podrá con ella.

Black Steel: Se nota que tenéis mucha confianza en vuestro amigo.

Twilight: Por supuesto majestad. Mike pese a ser joven. Es muy fuerte.

Vulcan: El jefe puede con lo que sea.

Magic: Con un poder excepcional.

Holy y Dark Cloud hicieron un gesto de que confiaban en Mike.

Comentaron sus amigos llenos de confianza. El rey sonrío por ello.

Black Steel: Si es cierto eso. Entonces veremos un combate interesante. Veremos si el principe Mike está a la altura de su reputación.

Arquímedes en cambio no sonreía. El simplemente esperaba que su esposa ganase rápido el combate. Ceniza mientras, relataba las normas del combate.

Ceniza: Las normas son simples. Perderá el que quede completamente inconsciente o se rinda. Se permite usar armas propias y habilidades naturales que posean ambos contendientes.

Mike: Bien. Ha darlo todo en este combate.

Furia: Pienso aplastarte microbio.

Amenazó la dragona. Mike con total tranquilidad la respondió.

Mike: Pronto te darás cuenta que no soy fácil de machacar.

Respondió tranquilamente el potro con una sonrisa. Aquello hizo enfadar a la dragona y que echara fuego por la nariz. Ceniza se alejó un poco de ambos y preparó para anunciar el comienzo del combate.

Ceniza: El combate comenzará el breve.

Ambos adversarios se ponían en posición de combate.

Ceniza: Empezad.

Ceniza dio el inicio del combate. Furia sin perder el tiempo se lanzó volando hacia el potro dispuesta a aplastarlo.

Furia: Te voy a hacer pedazos mocoso.

Gritó con furia la dragona lanzando un terrorífico puñetazo contra el potro dispuesta a aplastarlo contra el suelo. Hábilmente Mike logró esquivarlo sin problemas el ataque haciendo que esta golpease brutalmente contra el suelo haciéndolo temblar y creando un enorme agujero en el suelo. Los amigos de Mike se asustaron por ello.

Trixie: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Mega: Desde luego que si.

Magic: Si Mike no anda con cuidado lo harán pedazos.

Look: Como una tarta aplasta bajo la pata de un elefante.

Furia retiró su puño del suelo y miró al potro llena de furia.

Furia: Eres hábil pony. Pero te hará algo más que agilidad para derrotarme.

Amenazo la dragona. Mike pese a todo se mantuvo tranquilo y sonrío.

Mike: Por supuesto. También hace falta que te patee el trasero para ganar el combate.

Bromeó el potro. Furia lleno de ira se lanzó hacia el potro dispuesta a triturarlo con sus dientes. Mike esquivó la primera dentellada echándose a un lado.

Mike: Ey...esos dientes...

La dragona siguió intentando morder a Mike con sus colmillos pero seguía fallando. En un descuido del potro, la dragona le coge del cuello y lo estampa contra una roca acorralándolo.

Furia: Ya eres mío mocoso.

Dijo la dragona abriendo sus fauces dispuesto a triturarlo con sus dientes. Los amigos de Mike se alarmaron por ello.

Dark: MIIIIKE.

Fluttershy: No quiero mirar.

Dijo Fluttershy tapando la cara con sus alas.

Albar: Posibilidad de sobrevivir a un mordisco de dragón son...

Rainbow: Por favor Albar...ahórrate los detalles.

Arquímedes sonrío maliciosamente ante el posible fin del potro. Justo cuando la dragona estuvo a punto de triturar a Mike, este logró librarse del agarre y hacer que la dragona se clavara los colmillos en la roca.

Vulcan: Jajajaja. Que boba. Se ha clavado los colmillos sobre la roca.

Camaleón: Necesitará una visita al dentista.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de dentista. Para sorpresa de todos. La roca donde la dragona había clavado sus colmillos se estaba agrietando hasta romperse en pedazos. Mike que se había alejado de ella lo vio.

Mike: Madre mía. Que me tritura.

Los amigos de Mike quedaron alucinados ante lo que vieron.

Medic: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Ghost: Ya lo creo.

Fuu: Nunca he visto a nadie destruir una roca de esa manera y menos con los dientes.

Black: Sin duda es todo un peligro.

Magic: Como Mike se distraiga...lo harán pedazos.

Rarity: Oh cielos...pobre Mikey Whiky.

Spike: ¿Queréis calmaros? Mike aun no ha empezado a calentarse. Ya veréis como la derrota a esa tipeja.

Safire: Es cierto. Mike puede con todo.

Después de destruir la roca, Furia dirigió su mirada hacia el potro con una sonrisa perversa.

Furia: ¿Aun crees que puedes derrotarme potrejo?

Mike no se dejó intimidar por la dragona y la respondió.

Mike: No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello. He aplastado bichos más duros y tú no serás la excepción.

Comentó Mike con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Aquello hizo que Furia se pusiera furiosa y volviera a cargar contra él.

Furia: Te voy a hacer pedazos maldito potro.

Furia volvía a cargar. Para su sorpresa Mike se lanzó hacia ella y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se sitúa debajo de ella y la da una potente patada en la cara que lo manda hacia arriba. Una vez volando, Mike voló hacia ella.

Mike: Puño pétreo.

Lanzó su poderoso puño de piedra contra ella mandándola todavía más lejos. En el aire la dragona se recuperó y comenzó a volar con sus alas.

Furia: Maldito mocoso. Ahora si que me has hecho enfadar.

La dragona se lanzó hacia Mike y ahí se enzarzaron en un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El publico no se perdía detalle del combate. Furia seguía tratando de golpear al potro. Mike aprovechando su pequeño tamaño, lograba atravesar sus defensas y golpearla varias veces en la cara.

Sunset: Así Mike.

Rainbow: Dala duro a esa presuntuosa.

Pinkie: Animo Mike...Animo Mike...

Animaba Pinkie junto con los fénix con unos pompones.

Mike trató de golpear de nuevo a la dragona pero esta se echó a un lado y con su cola le dio un brutal golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Furia bajó velozmente hacia el potro para darle el golpe de gracia. Pero inesperadamente surgió volando Mike hacia ella y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el potro le dio un potente puñetazo que lo tira contra una roca haciéndola pedazos.

Mike: ¿Te creías que eras la única que sabía dar golpes fuertes? Ahora verás.

Mike voló hacia ella y sin que esta pudiera evitarlo, el potro comenzó a dar infinidad de potentes puños de piedra contra el estomago de la dragona. El publico veía asombrado como un pequeño potro estaba poniendo en jaque a una de las más poderosas guerreras de Drakonia.

Spike: Así Mike.

Safire: Dala duro.

Comentaba ambos dragones los dos cogidos de las garras. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían se soltaron enseguida y se sonrojaron los dos.

Arquímedes: (¿A que estas esperando Furia? Utiliza tu modo de combate y aplasta a ese maldito potro).

Furia estaba ya hartándose y contraataco con su aliento de fuego obligando al potro a retroceder para esquivarlo. La dragona lo miró completamente furiosa.

Furia: Maldito potro. Nadie me humilla sin sufrir las consecuencias.

En ese momento la dragona entró en modo combate haciendo que su cuerpo creciera hasta tener un tamaño de al menos siete metros de altura, piel grisácea, más dura y gruesa de lo normal. Las escamas se tornaron negra e igualmente fuertes y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre..

Desde el palco del rey, los amigos de Mike se quedaron enormemente sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

Sunset: ¿Que...que es eso?

Safire: Se a hecho enorme.

Daring: En mis viajes jamás vi nada igual.

Albar: Atención. Aumentó enorme de poder por parte de la unidad Furia.

Twilight: No lo entiendo ¿Que ha pasado?

Black Steel: Simple. Furia entró en su modo combate.

Black: ¿Modo combate?

Magic: Algo he oido. Es una habilidad que consiguen algunos dragones con entrenamiento. Les permite aumentar de tamaño y hacerse mucho más fuertes.

Dark: Oh no...Mike...

Dijo Darkwing preocupada. Dark Cloud puso su ala sobre ella para calmarla. Arquímedes se reía para sus adentros.

Arquímedes: (Ese condenado potro está perdido).

En la arena. Furia miraba al potro mientras se reía.

Furia: A ver que haces ahora enano. Te voy a hacer pedazos.

Fanfarroneaba la dragona mientras Mike en posición de combate, miraba el colosal tamaño de la dragona. Este procuró mantener la calma.

Mike: Cuando más grandes son...más pesados caen...

Comentó Mike volando velozmente hacia ella dándola una potente patada cargada con magia en su estomago. Para su desgracia no la hizo mella en ella.

Mike: Me temo que es mas dura de lo que pensaba. Su piel es como de piedra.

En ese momento Furia lo golpeó brutalmente contra el suelo de un puñetazo.

Furia: Por la diosa Lunarian te voy a hacer pedazos mocoso.

Mike se levantó algo dolorido y la respondió sarcásticamente.

Mike: En serio cambia de disco. Parece que no sabes decir otra cosa como "te voy a hacer pedazos".

En respuesta, la dragona trató de pisotearlo pero el potro fue más rápido y se tele transportó esquivando el ataque y poniéndose al lado de su cara.

Mike: Toma esto.

Mike lanzó un poderoso rayo contra ella en toda su cara, provocando una densa humadera que nubló la visibilidad a todo el mundo.

Mike: ¿La habrá tumbado?

Preguntaba el potro mirando a todas partes. De improvisó surgió una garra que lo atrapó inmovilizándolo por completo. Furia salio del humo.

Furia: Ese ataque no me ha hecho ni cosquillas. Prepárate para sufrir maldito potro.

La dragona con una sonrisa perversa, junto sus dos garras con intención de aplastarlo. Mike gritaba por el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo aun con todos sus esfuerzos por liberarse.

Twilight: Mike...

Gritó asustada la alicornio ante lo que la hacía la dragona al potro.

Flash: No te rindas Mike.

Rainbow: Has derrotado enemigos más duros que esa. Puedes hacerlo.

Ocelot: Estamos contigo.

Animaban sus amigos a Mike. La dragona seguía aplastándolo.

Furia: Ríndete potro y te liberaré de la tortura.

Mike lejos de rendirse la respondió desafiante.

Mike: Nunca...

Mike cargó la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un rayo en el ojo derecho de la gran dragona. La dragona gritó de dolor soltando a Mike y tapando su ojo dolorido.

Furia: Ahhh...mi ojo...lo pagarás mocoso del demonio.

Mike: Y eso no es lo único que te espera.

Furia: Estupido mocoso. Es imposible que me puedas derrotar a mí. A Furia, una de las guerreras élite del ejercito de Drakonia.

Mike: En circunstancias normales no. Pero si, si yo aumentó mi poder también.

Furia: ¿Que?

Mike: Armadura de Batalla.

Una luz cubrió a Mike y acto seguido apareció con su armadura de batalla.

Mike: Golden Tail.

La espada apareció mágicamente en su casco y la empuñó.

Mike: Prepárate para lo que viene dragona de tercera.

Dijo Mike en forma amenazante. El publico quedó sorprendido de la asombrosa habilidad del potro en crear una armadura de la nada. Furia no se dejó intimidar por él.

Furia: Si crees que una ridícula armadura y un mondadientes de oro basta para...

No pudo continuar la frase porque en ese instante el potro desapareció de su vista. La dragona miraba a todas partes tratando de localizarlo. En ese instante nota un potente golpe en su estomago. Mike le había dado una potente patada en ella que ha diferencia de los otros ataques. Este si la hizo daño.

La dragona se agachó debido al dolor, Mike aprovechó para realizar un potente gancho con su puño pétreo que la mandó volando a gran altura hasta caer al suelo.

Mike: ¿Abandonas?

Furia se levantó completamente furiosa y la lanzó un enorme bocanada de fuego contra el potro. El ataque parecía que iba a impactarle para miedo de sus amigos. Mike tranquilamente empuñó la espada y de un solo movimiento, partió en dos la llamarada como si nada. Aquello sorprendió tanto a la dragona como al público.

Furia: Imposible. Mis llamas no pueden ser detenidas.

Mike a alta velocidad, se movía por todas partes al lado de la dragona. Con su espada realizaba potentes cortes que podían atravesar fácilmente la dura piel de la dragona, provocándola un gran dolor.

Furia: Ahhhh...maldito...

La dragona trató de defenderse pero no lograba acertar al potro.

Mike: Disparó Nova.

Mike lanzó un potente rayo cargado que la hizo despegar a gran distancia y caer al suelo del coliseo. El público estaba impresionado de como un potro alicornio estaba derrotando fácilmente a una guerrera tan poderosa como Furia.

Applejack: Yiiiiijaaaaaa.

Camaleón: Así se hace Mike.

Pinkie: Animo Mike.

Comentaron ambos con camisetas con el logo de Mike y unas banderitas con su cara estampada en ella.

Rainbow: Os lo dije jajajaja. Mike barrera el suelo con esa dragona.

Black Steel prestaba atención al combate. En cierto modo, lo estaba disfrutando.

Black Steel: Sin duda ese pequeño potro tiene espíritu guerrero.

Furia estaba realmente furiosa. Soltó un brutal pisotón contra el suelo arrancando una enorme roca del suelo. Cuando estaba en el aire, la dragona le dio un coletazo mandando la enorme roca contra el potro. Mike simplemente lanzó un rayo atravesando a la roca generando así un agujero en él. Mike atravesó la roca a trabes del agujero formado y fue directo hacia Furia. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la dragona, Mike le propino un potente golpe de luz con su espada que la hizo estrellarse contra una roca.

Mike: ¿Te rinde ya?

Furia: (Imposible. Este maldito potro no puede estar derrotándome. A mi. A Furia, una guerrera élite del ejercito de Drakonia y la mas poderosa).

Pensaba Furia sintiéndose humillada por un potro. No se podía creer que un potro tan joven la estuviera derrotando y encima el pony que ella más odia. No podía permitirse dejarse derrotar por aquel pony. Su reputación como guerrera élite estaba en juego. Pensaba en como dar la vuelta a eso hasta que miró un lado y se le ocurrió una idea perversa.

Furia: (Eso es...se como dar la vuelta a esto).

La dragona le dedicó una sonrisa perversa al potro dejándolo confundido. Acto seguido la dragona salio volando pero no hacia él sino hacia el publico. Alzo su garra y pareció haber cogido algo en ella. En ese momento oyó una voz asustada.

Dragona: Mi hijo...mi hijo...

Gritaba una dragona al cual reconoció al instante. También vio lo que había cogido Furia con su garra. Era el niño que Mike defendió en el mercado del tendero abusivo.

Niño: Mama...mama...

Gritaba asustado el niño dragón que estaba realmente aterrorizado por como la agarraba Furia. Mike iba a ir a rescatar al niño hasta que furia le gritó.

Furia: Ni un paso o lo mato.

Amenazó la dragona apretando su mano haciendo sufrir de dolor al niño. Mike no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y acto seguido la gritó.

Mike: Suéltale. Tu lucha es conmigo, no con ese pequeño dragón.

Furia en cambio sonreí perversamente.

Furia: Se lo que paso en el mercado. Defendiste sin dudar un solo momento a este niño de un tendero abusivo por el hecho de que era un marcado.

El publico humedeció al oír eso. Habían oído rumores de que el mismísimo Guerrero Resplandeciente había defendido un niño marcado. Tampoco nadie se podría creer que Furia empleara un truco tan bajo para ganar.

Furia: Mas te vale que te quedes donde estás o lo mataré ¿Entendido?

Mike quería hacerla pedazos por usar a un niño inocente como escudo, pero no tenia más opción que obedecerla.

Furia: Jejeje. Mucho mejor.

En ese momento, la dragona alzó su cola y lo lanzó contra el potro. Mike lo habría esquivado con facilidad pero no quería poner en riesgo al rehén que tenía la dragona. Al final recibió el brutal coletazo de la dragona haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Mike: Ahhhhh...

Una y otra vez iba la dragona golpeando brutalmente con su cola en la espalda del potro.

Furia: Jajajaja...¿Donde está ahora tu fuerza Guerrero Resplandeciente? Jajajaja.

Ceniza: (Maldita sea. Furia está llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Una cosa que adopte su forma de batalla, pero otra que use a un rehén como escudo aunque sea un marcado).

En el palco del rey. Los amigos no podían creer lo que estaba haciendo la dragona.

Rainbow: Cobarde.

Mega: Lucha con honor y no con trucos rastreros.

Spark: Maldita sea. Eso es una bajeza tremenda.

Red: Majestad ¿Como puede quedarse tan tranquilo después de lo que está heciendo furia al coger a un niño como escudo?

Gritó la alicornio al dragón al cual parecía mantenerse impasible. Este simplemente la contestó.

Black Steel: Si fuera otro niño quizás. Pero es un marcado. Así que a nadie le importa lo que le pase.

Twilight: ¿Que?

Vulcan: ¿Está bromeando?

Ninguno se creía la respuesta que había dado el rey ¿En serio permitía que hicieran eso con un niño inocente solo por el hecho de ser un marcado? Arquímedes en cambio sonreía perversamente.

Arquímedes: (Jejejeje. Bien hecho esposa mía. Al usar a ese niño marcado como escudo, ese condenado potro no se atreverá a golpearte ni defenderse).

Furia seguía golpeando una y otra vez con su cola al potro al cual estaba tendido en el suelo con todo su cuerpo dolorido. La dragona se reía por ello.

Furia: Jajaja. ¿Esta es toda la fuerza que tiene el Guerrero Resplandeciente? Pues valla cosa.

Furia lanzó con desprecio al niño marcado. Nada más verlo Mike se levantó y alzó el vuelo para sorpresa de todos ya que ninguno se esperaba que se pudiera levantar después de aquella paliza.

Ceniza: (Impresionante. Aun con el cuerpo dolorido aun tiene fuerza).

El potro cogío al niño en el aire cuando estaba a gran altura.

Mike: ¿Esta bien amigo?

Niño: Si...si...Cuidado.

Mike vio a Furia dirigirse hacia ellos preparando un potente puñetazo. Mike cubrió al niño con su cuerpo para protegerlo del brutal puñetazo que el estaba ahora recibiendo haciéndole gritar de dolor. Acto seguido la dragona lo vuelve a golpear con su cola, haciendo que ambos vallan hasta el suelo. Mike se giró para proteger al niño del impacto contra el suelo. Acto seguido Furia cayó sobre ellos preparando un brutal pisotón contra ellos. Mike cubrió al niño con su propio cuerpo y recibió él el tremendo pisotón.

Furia: Jajajaja. Prepárate para reunirte con la muerte potrejo miserable.

Una y otra vez iba la dragona dándole brutales pisotones contra la espalda de Mike provocándole mucho daño. Furia estaba confiada en que iba a ganar hasta que de repente, su pata con la que estaba pisoteando al potro es detenida de golpe.

Furia: ¿Que?

Acto seguido es derribada al suelo. Cuando esta alzó su cabeza vio al potro agarrando su pata con su hechizo garra dragón y mirándola furiosamente mientras sujetaba al niño con su otro brazo.

Mike: ERES UNA MALDITA COBARDE.

Gritó Mike a los cuatro vientos siendo oído por todos los asistentes en el coliseo. Mike siguió gritándola.

Mike: Usas a un niño inocente como escudo. De un modo y otro te haré pedazos.

Con una gran fuerza que sorprendió a todo el mundo. Tiró de la pata a la dragona alzándola sobre su cabeza y girándola sobre si mismo hasta lanzarla con fuerza contra una roca y romperla en pedazos. Mike se tele transportó hacia la familia del niño.

Mike: Aquí tienen señores.

Padre: Muchas gracias por proteger a nuestro hijo.

Madre: Muchísimas gracias. Si algo le llegara a pasar.

Niño: Muchas gracias señor.

Mike (sonriendo): Jejejeje. De nada pero no soy tan mayor.

Mike se despidió de los tres y volvió hacia donde estaba Furia. Esta se levantó furiosa.

Furia: Antes me pillaste por sorpresa. Pero ahora si te haré pedazos.

Mike en cambio la miró enfadado y la respondió.

Mike: Silencio maldita cobarde.

Furia: ¿Como me has llamado mocoso?

Respondió molesta la dragona. Mike la respondió enfadado.

Mike: No eres más que una cobarde ¿Una guerrera? Tu no eres una autentica guerrera. Los guerreros de verdad no usan trucos rastreros como usar un niño inocente como escudo.

Ante eso la dragona le respondió con una sonrisa perversa.

Furia: Es solo un niño marcado. A nadie le importa si lo matan o no. Oh perdona, es verdad. A ti si te importar ya que te pasas la vida defendiendo lamentosas formas de vida.

Se burlaba la dragona. Nada más decir eso, Mike sintió una inmensa ira en su interior al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes. En ese instante, el potro desapareció de la vista de la dragona para su sorpresa.

Furia: ¿Donde se ha metido?

Miraba a todas partes tratando sin éxito de localizarlo. En ese instante el potro se pone delante de ella y la da un brutal puñetazo que lo estampa contra una roca. Antes de que la dragona pudiese reaccionar, Mike la cogío de la cola y la alzó la vuelo. Una vez en el cielo, el potro la hizo dar vueltas y más vueltas sobre si mismo hasta finalmente tirarlo contra el suelo provocando una enorme socavón en el suelo. El público estaba impresionado por la enorme fuerza del potro.

Furia: Maldito ¿Como te atreves a golpearle? Ahora verás.

Completamente furiosa. Furia lanzó una enorme llamarada infernal en dirección al potro. El grupo se asustó cuando Mike quedó envuelto en aquellas llamas que quemaban como el mismo infierno.

Fluttershy: Nooooo.

Gritó Fluttershy al borde del llanto.

Spike: Mike no...

Safire: Oh no.

Furia sonreía perversamente ante el fin del potro.

Furia: (jajajaja. Nada puede sobrevivir a eso. Por fin he acabado con...).

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una inmensa energía dentro de la bola de fuego. El rey también lo sintió.

Black Steel: (Increible...que poder).

De la bola de fuego surgió una intensa luz que deshizo la bola de fuego. De la bola surgió Mike completamente intacto.

Furia: Imposible.

La dragona no se podía creer lo que veía. El pony al cual se supone que tenía que haber salido carbonizado estaba completamente ileso.

Mike: Prepárate para recibir tu merecido. Ragnarock.

Un enorme rayo surgió de cielo golpeando a la dragona y electrocutándola.

Furia: ARGHHHHH.

Gritó de dolor la dragona. Acto seguido Mike voló hacia ella y la dio una fuerte patada en toda la cara al cual la tira contra el suelo.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto.

Mike concentró su magia más con la Golden Tail para potenciarla y así lanzar un devastador ataque contra la dragona al cual esta se levantaba. Pero esta no estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

Mike: "DRAGON DORADO...X2".

Una intensa luz dorada surgió del cuerpo y alas del potro adoptando forma de dragón dorado. Solo que este era más poderoso. Mucho mas grande que los anteriores, su forma estaba más definida. Sus ojos rojos tenían pupilas rojas más oscuras. Garras y musculatura más marcada. Soltó un enorme rugido que se podía oír por toda Drakonia. Todo el mundo quedó enormemente sorprendido por el colosal dragón que invocó el potro.

Magic: Impresionante.

Medic: Asombroso.

Dark: Mola...Mike ha logrado convocar un dragón dorado de nivel dos aun sin Holy fusionada con él.

La fénix soltó un graznido de admiración ante el potro. Tanto el rey como su hijo, estaban impresionados por el increíble poder del potro.

Arquímedes: (Imposible...ningún pony puede tener tanto poder).

Black Steel: Impresionante para alguien tan joven.

El enorme dragón clavó su mirada a Furia al cual miró asustada ante la enorme bestia que la superaba en tamaño.

Furia: Atrás...no te acerques a mi.

Mike con una mirada enfadada la dice.

Mike: Prepárate para sufrir tu castigo por no luchar con honor. Ataca dragón dorado.

El dragón dorado fue hacia Furia alzando sus garras contra ella. La dragona contraatacó igual chocando sus garras contra la del dragón dorado. El choque provocó una honda expansiva que hizo temblar el suelo incluso el coliseo entero. Furia retenía con sus garras contras las del dragón dorado como podía.

Furia: No...no pienso perder contra un potro...soy Furia...guerrera de élite de Drakonia y la más poderosa de todas...no puedo perder de ninguna forma...

Para su desgracia. La fuerza del dragón dorado superaba la suya con creces y poco a poco la iba superándola. Tal modo, que Furia al final quedó de rodillas. El dragón dorado abrió sus fauces directo hacia ella.

Furia: NOOOOO...

Ceniza miró el combate y al final con completa calma dijo.

Ceniza: Todo ha acabado.

El dragón dorado cerró sus fauces con ella dentro provocando una enorme explosión de luz que cegó a todo el mundo. Cuando la luz desapareció. Esta Mike enfrente de una ya derrotada Furia.

Furia: Mal...maldito...esta...esta me la pagaras...

Comentaba Furia antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ceniza: Mike Bluer el Guerrero Resplandeciente. Es el ganador de la prueba del coliseo.

Los espectadores que estaban antes en silencio, estalló en vítores y felicitaciones para el potro. Sus amigos estaban también celebrándolo.

Pinkie: Viva...Mike ha ganado...Mike ha ganado...

Gritaba Pinkie como una loca mientras saltaba y abrazaba fuertemente a los demás.

Look: Estupendo pastelito (vamos a ver...aposte a favor a Mike a diez contra una. Así que yo gano unas...).

Twilight: Lo consiguió. Lo consiguió.

Celebraba Twilight abrazando fuertemente a Flash Sentry al cual este se la devolvió.

Flash: Si Twilight. Mike es sin duda increíble.

Spike: SIIIIIII.,...

Safire: ASI SE HACE MIKE...

Dark: ERES GENIAAAAL.

Trixie: Menuda proeza.

Ghost: Ya lo creo.

Los fénix volaban en señal de victoria. Holy voló hacia Mike y se posó en su grupa y acto seguido restregó su cara con la de Mike.

Mike: Jejeje. Gracias Holy. A todos por haberme apoyado hasta el final.

Black Steel sonreía al mismo tiempo que estornudaba.

Black Steel: Jajajaja. Sin duda este potro resulta increíble. Se ganó el apodo del Guerrero Resplandeciente con honores.

Arquímedes miraba incrédulo como su esposa fue derrotada por aquel potro. El rey dirigió su mirada hacia Mike y le dijo.

Black Steel: Mike Bluer. Puedo decirte que lo que has hecho hoy es sin duda una autentica hazaña. Muy poco ponis y mucho menos uno tan joven, lograría derrotar en singular combate a un dragón élite. Sin duda te has ganado la admiración y respeto de mi gente.

El rey no se equivocaba. La gente no paraba de gritar el nombre de Mike Bluer por todo el coliseo.

Black Steel: Antes que nada dime una cosa joven príncipe ¿Por que has arriesgado tu vida por querer proteger a un niño dragón marcado? Los marcados no tienen derechos y su muerte no le había importado a nadie.

A los amigos de Mike no les gustó la pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Mike le respondió.

Mike: Marcado o no. Toda vida por pequeña que sea, merece ser defendida y respetada.

Los dragones no pudieron evitar admirar la actitud de Mike por dichas palabras.

Black Steel: Mike Bluer. Como ganador del torneo te tengo que decir donde está el guardián del fuego. También te has ganado el derecho de pedir cualquier cosa. Pide lo quieras joven Mike.

Rarity: Un carromato enorme lleno de diamantes.

Comentó Rarity con un brillo en los ojos.

Vulcan: Conocer a las dragonas mas hermosas y sexys del reino.

Comentó Vulcan con una mirada pervertida.

Look: Un carromato lleno de dulces.

Comentó el pegaso ladrón con un brillo en los ojos.

Mike finalmente le pide su deseo.

Mike: Majestad. Si está en vuestras garras. Me gustaría que eliminase el sistema de los marcados en el reino.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de la petición del potro. Algunos no les gustó, especialmente Arquímedes ya que el considera que los marcados son una excelente mano de obra barata. Otros en cambio les agradó como a Ceniza ya que consideraban ese sistema como una vergüenza.

Arquímedes: Majestad. No podéis concederle lo que pide. El no tienes derecho a pedir tal cosa.

Comentó molesto el dragón a su padre. Este volvió a hablar con Mike.

Black Steel: Joven Mike dime ¿Por que quieres que elimine eso?

Mike: Porque majestad con el debido respeto. Me parece una norma injusta y humillante ¿Por que tienen que ser marcados de por vida? Si cometieron un crimen que lo paguen o en la cárcel o realizando algún servicio comunitario. Además ¿Por que los hijos o cónyuges tienen que pagar por lo errores de uno? Además. Aunque no lo parezca, a la larga pueden perjudicar al reino.

Nadie parecía entender nada. El rey le volvió a preguntar.

Black Steel: ¿Que quieres decir que a la larga nos perjudicara?

Mike: Porque veréis majestad. Si los marcados no pueden tener un trabajo normal por su condición ¿Que les queda entonces? El crimen por supuesto. Ya que no pueden trabajar por medios legales, tendrán que recurrir al robo y a la violencia como el asesinato. Seguir con el sistema de marcados es como si en este reino fomentara el crimen.

Todos se quedaron pensando en las palabras del potro. Algunos que estaban en contra iban a protestar pero no lo hicieron porque después de pensarlo por un momento, llegaron a la conclusión que una parte de razón tenía. El rey simplemente sonrío y le dijo.

Black Steel: Bien joven Mike. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Aunque eso no es una decisión que pueda hacerlo yo solo. Tendré que discutirlo con el consejo.

Mike: Gracias majestad.

Dijo el potro haciendo una reverencia. Los amigos de Mike no podían evitar sentirse orgullosos por las palabras de Mike.

Flash: Eso si que es hablar.

Twilight: Desde luego.

Look: No. Si al final no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con el principito.

Mike se acercó al niño dragón y a sus padre. Holy le regaló una pluma al niño al cual lo guardó como un tesoro. Los padres volvieron a agradecer a Mike por haber salvado a su hijo.

Más tarde. En la sala del trono. El rey finalmente les cuenta al grupo donde está el guardián del fuego. Este les ofreció alojamiento en el castillo para que pudieran descansar hasta mañana y así podrían buscar mejor al guardián.

Mientras en Canterlot. Las princesas finalmente terminan de leer el libro de la historia de los ponis celestes. Sus rostros figuraban una gran preocupación.

Luna: Hermana ¿Has leído lo mismo que yo?

Celestia: Si hermana. Lo he leído.

Luna: Nunca me imaginé que les ocurriera eso a los ponis celestes.

Celestia: Cierto. Y lo peor de todo. Lo que causó su desaparición, podría volver a repetirse.

Luna: Hermana. Tenemos que contarle esto a Mike. Esto le concierne a él preferentemente ya que se trata de su raza.

Celestia: No hermana. De momento no le contaremos nada a él ni los demás.

Luna: Pero hermana. Tienen que saberlo.

Celestia: Ellos ahora deben estar concentrados en su misión. Lo último que necesitan son más preocupaciones.

Luna: Supongo que tienes razón.

Ambas guardaron el libro esperando el momento oportuno para contarlo todo al grupo, en especial a Mike.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Antes que nada. Quiero agradecer a SCRITTORE PASSIONE por prestarme a los personajes como Ceniza, Arquímedes y Furia provenientes de su fanfic "****EL SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT"**

**Los que hayan leído su fanfic, les sonará la parte del mercado y del niño marcado. Bueno, en parte la idea lo saqué de allí pero sobre los marcados, la idea lo saque del videojuego Dragon Age Origins cuando el protagonista llega a la capital subterránea de los enanos.**


	21. Cap 19 Viejos Enemigos

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**VIEJOS ENEMIGOS**

Furia se despertó en el hospital del castillo. Lo primero en que se dio cuenta es que estaba vendada por casi todo su cuerpo. También notó a su marido Arquímedes que estaba a su lado.

Furia: Arquímedes ¿Que paso?

Preguntó confundida la dragona. Su marido la respondió.

Arquímedes: ¿Que va a pasar? Que ese maldito alicornio te hizo pedazos en el coliseo.

Dijo el dragón en un tono seco. la dragona no se lo podía creer lo que contaba su marido.

Furia: Imposible. Yo no puedo haber perdido contra un maldito pony.

Dijo completamente furiosa la dragona.

Arquímedes: Pues créetelo porque así fue. Ese Mike Bluer resultó ser más poderoso de lo que pensábamos pese a su corta edad.

Furia: Maldita sea. Debí haberlo destrozado cuanto tuve la oportunidad.

Arquímedes: Y eso no es todo. Como te derroto, el rey tubo que concederle lo que le pidiese el potro ¿Y a que no adivinas lo que pidió?

Furia: ¿Cual?

Arquímedes: Que eliminasen del sistema lo de los marcados. Que los hicieran libres.

Furia no se podía creer lo que dijo su marido.

Furia: ¿Me tomas el pelo? Es gracias a los marcados por la que tenemos mano de obra barata en el reino.

Arquímedes: Por desgracia no. Y lo peor de todo es que dicha petición ha sido muy bien visto por el pueblo. Así que existe grandes posibilidades de que su petición sea aceptada.

Furia: Maldición ¿Puede esto ser peor?

Arquímedes: Me temo que si. Y eso te atañe a ti.

Furia: ¿Que quieres decir?

Arquímedes: ¿Recuerdas cuando se extendió la noticia de que ese potro defendió a ese niño marcado en el mercado? Por lo visto dicha acción ha sido muy bien vista por la gente. Y no solo eso. A ti te tachan de cobarde.

Aquello último puso furiosa a la dragona y le gritó.

Furia: ¿Cobarde? ¿A mí? ¿Como se atreven a insinuar eso? ¿De donde lo sacaron?

Arquímedes: Fue cuando en el coliseo cogistes a ese mismo niño que defendió el alicornio en el mercado para usarlo como escudo. La gente se conmovió como pese a ser un marcado, el alicornio trató con todas sus fuerzas protegerlo pese a ser un sin derechos y alabaron su espíritu de auto sacrificio. Me temo querida esposa, que tu acción a hecho que a ti te tachen de cobarde, incluso en el ejercito están considerando echarte de ella.

Cuando más hablaba su marido, más furiosa se ponía la dragona. No se podía creer que aquel potro le considerasen un héroe mientras a ella la reprochaban. Si antes odiaba a aquel potro, ahora era a muerte.

Furia: Juro que ese maldito potro lo pagara. Lo mataré con mis propias garras.

Arquímedes: No te preocupes querida. Tengo a alguien que se ocupara de él. Hace poco contraté los servicios de la Banda Sangrienta.

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. Nada más decir eso. Furia sonrío maliciosamente.

Furia: ¿La Banda Sangrienta? ¿El grupo de sanguinarios mercenarios? Me gusta eso. Esos tipos no tienen reparos en causar masacres.

Arquímedes: Así es. Además ira uno de los mismísimos conquistadores de la Banda Sangrienta. El general Slayer.

Furia: ¿El mismísimo General Slayer? ¿Uno de los dragones mas crueles y sanguinarios que han existido nunca?

Arquímedes: Así es. Su crueldad y sadismo es tal...que prácticamente le tienen prohibido su entrada al reino de Drakonen.

Furia sonreía malvadamente ante lo que comentaba su marido.

Furia: Eso es perfecto ¿Cuanto empezará?

Arquímedes: Eso déjaselo de sus garras. Ahora mismo tenemos que centrarnos en la "enfermedad" de mi padre.

Dijo esto señalando la palabra enfermedad con una sonrisa perversa.

Furia: Cierto. Tal como está. Es muy probable que el muera pronto.

Arquímedes: Así es. Y cuando el muera. Yo seré el nuevo rey de Drakonia.

Ambos se reían perversamente hasta que una voz captó su atención a ambos.

¿?: A los tres nos beneficiaría mutuamente si las unidades conocidas como Mike Bluer y Black Steel son eliminados.

Arquímedes: ¿Tu?

Furia: ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Comentaron ambos dragones sorprendidos por la presencia del tercero que acababa de aparecer.

Mike y el grupo pasaron la noche en el palacio. Al principio tuvieron problemas porque las camas estaban rellenas de gemas. Los dragones duermen en gemas pero los ponis no (aunque Albar no tubo problemas con eso por ser sintético sin receptores de sensibilidad en su cuerpo). Por lo que preguntaron si se podría cambiar por algunos de plumas, por fortuna no hubo ningún problema en ello y se las cambiaron. A la mañana siguiente el grupo despertó ya descansado y se fueron al comedor real donde estaba el rey, Ceniza y Arquímedes. Furia no estaba debido a que estaba en el hospital. De todos modos a ninguno del grupo le apetecía volver a ver a la dragona que empleo trucos rastreros para acabar con Mike.

Black Steel: Bienvenidos seáis. Por favor tomad asiento.

Twilight: Gracias majestad.

El grupo saludo amablemente al rey a su hijo como a Ceniza. Aunque el rey y su consejero respondieron amablemente al saludo, Arquímedes en cierto modo lo hizo de mala gana, ya que les guardaba cierto rencor al grupo por lo de su esposa. Los cocineros prepararon un menú vegetariano para los ponis ya que ellos no consumían carne. Los dragones consumían carne en que en cierto modo, algunos estuvieron a punto de vomitar pero se contuvieron. El rey volvía a estornudar violentamente.

Medic: ¿Sigue enfermo majestad?

Black Steel: Si...cof...cof...esta enfermedad parece que no se va nunca.

Fuu: Espero que se le pase pronto.

Black Steel: Ojala. Pero ya llevo dos meses con esta enfermedad.

Spark: ¿Dos meses? Eso es mucho tiempo para una simple enfermedad.

Ceniza: Aun no se ha descubierto la causa de la enfermedad y los médicos hacen lo que pueden para encontrarla.

Fox: Si quiere nosotros podemos echas un vistazo.

Black Steel: Gracias pero...cof...cof...no es necesario...

Fox: Como quiera.

Mike: Majestad ¿Que nos puede contar sobre el guardián del fuego?

Black Steel: El guardián tiene su guarida en las Montañas de Fuego de Cristal.

Magic: ¿Las Montañas de Fuego de Cristal?

Ceniza: Se le llaman así debido al fuego cristalizado que hay, dándolo una hermosa apariencia como un rubí.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Comentó Rarity maravillada ante la idea de un fuego cristalizado como el rubí.

Spike: Seguro que serán deliciosos.

Safire: Sin duda.

Comentaba ambos dragones relamiéndose los labios.

Dark: Bueno ¿Y donde están esas montañas?

Black Steel: Ceniza os puede guiar a dichas montañas.

Twilight: Gracias majestad.

Mike: Otra cosa ¿Como esta Furia? ¿Sigue en el hospital?

Un silencio se formó en el salón. Arquímedes sintió una enorme punzada haciendo desear hacer pedazos al potro pero al final se contuvo.

Black Steel: ¿Por que lo quieres saber?

Mike: Bueno. La lance un ataque devastador con mi dragón dorado X2 y me preocupa que siga estando mal.

Rainbow: Pero Mike ¿Acaso recuerdas como esa loca desquiciada empleó trucos sucios para ganar?

Se quejó la pegaso. Mike la respondió.

Mike: No lo he olvidado. Pero ella no es nuestra enemiga si no aquellos que desean extender la oscuridad en el mundo.

Al final la pegaso no pudo evitar darle la razón al potro y se calló. Ceniza le respondió.

Ceniza: Tiene algunos huesos rotos pero se recuperara con el tiempo.

Mike: Me alegra oír eso.

Arquímedes se aferraba fuertemente al vaso de oro con lava fundida, conteniéndose como puede para no romperlo en pedazos debido a la furia que tenía en su interior.

Arquímedes: (Paciencia...pronto llegará su hora).

Black Steel: Déjame decirte príncipe Mike que tu combate contra ella despertó mucha expectación entre mi gente. Su admiración hacia ti aumentó mucho más.

Mike: Prefiero que me tuteen majestad pero ¿Que quiere decir con admiración?

Ceniza: Aunque no lo parezca príncipe Mike. Aquí es usted muy respetado entre nuestra gente.

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa sorpendiendo al potro. El rey le secundo.

Black Steel: Desde luego que si. No es corriente oír historias sobre un potro capaz de vencer grandes males. La mayoría de ellas son contadas por los mercaderes del reino de Ekalaif.

Dark: Valla Mike. Se ve que eres famoso.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le daba un ligero toque con su casco en el hombro de Mike. Este se rio levemente.

Mike: Jejeje...supongo.

Ceniza: Incluso algunas "jóvenes dragonas" te admiran en gran medida. Ya sabes lo que me refiero.

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa picara. Los amigos de Mike se dieron cuenta de la insinuación y se rieron levemente haciendo que el potro no pudiera evitar sonrojarse levemente. Spike le dio a Mike un leve codazo como diciendo "Tienes una suerte tremenda con las chicas".

Cuando más hablaban de Mike. Más parecía crecer la ira de Arquímedes por lo que tuvo que recurrir a mucho autocontrol para no perder los estribos. Finalmente el grupo termina de desayunar.

Mike: Bueno chicos. Habrá que preparar la nave para partir.

Albar: Una hora estimada para prepararse.

Vulcan: Perfecto. Me da tiempo para ligar un poco por ahí.

Mike: A mi también me apetece salir un poco a pasear ¿Te vienes Darkwing?

Dark: Claro. Vamos Dark Cloud.

Mike: Vamos Holy.

Ambos potros siendo acompañados por los fénix fueron saliendo del castillo. Cuando salieron se toparon con un grupo de cuatro dragonas de la edad de Mike y Darkwing. Las dragonas detuvieron a ambos en cuanto les vieron.

Dragona1: Hola príncipe Mike.

Dragona2: Es un honor conocerlo.

Dijeron dos de las dragonas presentes. Mike las saludo.

Mike: Esto hola ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

Dragona3: Bueno...solo queríamos decirle príncipe...

Mike (sonriendo): Por favor. Prefiero que me tuteéis hermosas.

Las dragonas se rieron ligeramente sonrojadas por como les hablaba el potro. Darkwing en cambio, se sentía algo molesta.

Dragona4: Lo que queríamos decirte, es que estuvo espectacular en su combate contra Furia.

Mike: Jejeje. Gracias.

Dragona1: ¿Nos podrías firmar un autógrafo?

Mike: Por supuesto hermosas.

Mike firmaba autógrafos a las jóvenes dragonas. Estas seguían hablando amigablemente al potro mientras Darkwing miraba la escena sin poder ocultar sus celos. Los fénix estaban algo nerviosos por el estado de la potra.

Mike: Bueno. Mi amiga y yo nos tenemos que ir. Hasta otra hermosas.

Las cuatro: Hasta otra Mike.

Dijeron al unísono las cuatro a Mike, contentas de tener su autógrafo. Darkwing algo molesta se acercó a él.

Dark: ¿Hacia falta hacer ese numerito?

Mike: Vamos Darkwing. Solo estaba charlando con ellas.

Dark: Si...claro...

Respondío molesta la potra. Mike se acercó a ella con una sonrisa picara y la dijo.

Mike: ¿Celosa acaso?

Dark: ¿Yo? Para nada.

Mike simplemente se río para molestia de la potra. En ese momento apareció una dragona de escamas amarillas y piel roja que parecía asustada.

Dragona: Príncipe Mike. Socorro.

Comentó asustada la dragona. Mike trató de tranquilizarla.

Mike: Cálmese señora ¿Que la ocurre?

Dragona: Mi familia y yo íbamos por la carretera hasta que nos asaltaron unos bandidos. Yo pude escapar pero mi familia se quedó atrás.

Dark: Tenemos que ir avisar a los demás.

Dragona: No hay tiempo. Es cuestión de vida y muerte.

Mike no quería que inocentes sufrieran así que la dijo.

Mike: La ayudaremos ¿Donde están?

Dragona: Por favor. Seguidme.

La dragona echó a volar y los potros la siguieron. Arquímedes desde una ventana, vio a la pareja alejarse y embozó una sonrisa perversa.

Un rato después. Mike, Darkwing y la Dragona aterrizan cerca de un bosque. Ambos potros siguieron a la dragona hasta un pequeño camino entre rocas donde había un carromato tirado de lado. Mientra Mike y Darkwing seguían a la dragona, esta embozó una sonrisa perversa y al final dijo.

Dragona: Aquí está el polluelo que buscábamos.

Mike y Darkwing no entendían lo que decía la dragona. Acto seguido aparecieron lobos, minotauros y dragones. Todos con armaduras con símbolos de la Banda Sangrienta en ellas. Esto sorprendió a los potros.

Mike: ¿La Banda Sangrienta?

Dark: ¿Que hacen estos aquí?

Un lobo grande y negro con una gran armadura roja, al cual parecía el líder les respondió.

Lobo: Os trajimos a nuestra trampa ya que nos pagaron para eliminar a Mike Bluer. La potra no está incluido en la petición pero da lo mismo, la mataremos igual. Banda Sangrienta. Atacad.

La banda al completo fueron a atacar a los potros al cual estos se pusieron en posición de combate. Un minotauro con hacha se lanzó a partir en dos a la potra, pero esta lo esquivó y le lanzó un rayo a la cara aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Darkwing aprovechó para hacerlo levitar y que Dark Cloud lo golpease con un potente rayo.

Un lobo trató de golpear con su espada a Mike pero este lo bloqueo con la Golden Tail. Un minotauro que iba por detrás trató de atacarle por la espalda pero este lo esquiva poniéndose detrás del lobo y empujándolo contra el minotauro haciendoles caer a los dos. Un dragón trató de echarle su aliento de fuego contra él pero Holy se puso delante del dragón y emitió una potente luz cegadora que obligó al dragón a rectificar su ataque. Mike aprovechó para lanzarle un ataque Furia de Gaia que consistía en un enorme puño de tierra emergente que lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara del dragón y hacerlo salir por los aires.

Un dragón trataba de golpear con sus zarpas a la potra al cual lograba esquivarlas todas. Un ataque del dragón pasó de lado y la potra aprovechó para clavarle un puñal de energía sombría en su brazo haciéndole retroceder de dolor al dragón. Luego, Darkwing lanzó un ataque Grito de Muerte contra el dragón que lo manda lejos.

Varios minotauros armados con enormes mazas al cual rodeaban a Mike, trataron de aplastar a Mike al cual este se cubrió con su espada deteniendo al instante el ataque de todos ellos. Mike cogío impulsó y empujó a todos ellos hacia atrás. Mike voló velozmente hacia todos ellos y les dieron fuertes tajos no letales que los dejó fuera de combate.

Darkwing junto con Dark Cloud disparaban rayos oscuros contra la Banda Sangrienta mientras Mike y Holy disparaban rayos de luz. En cuestión de minutos derrotaron a toda la banda.

Dark: Bueno Mike. Esto ya está.

Mike: Cierto. Aunque...

Dark: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Me preguntó quien los contrató para eliminarme.

Comentó Mike pensando en quien querría verle muerto.

Dark: Bueno Mike. Es normal que te crearás enemigos y...

Mike: Cuidado.

Mike apartó bruscamente a Darkwing para evitar ser aplastada por un enorme pie de un enorme dragón que surgió del cielo.

Mike: Por poco.

Dark: Mike. Mira.

Dijo la potra señalando hacia un gigantesco dragón de color rojo carmesí. Su armadura era igual pero con toque negros y dorados. En su antebrazo izquierdo tenía la banda de color negra con la insignia de la Banda Sangrienta. Mike lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: No puede ser. Es Slayer. El mismo bestia que me enfrenté en la otra dimensión*.

*** Ver capítulo 5 Consecuencias de Guerra y Fiestas de "OFics" del escritor Heron-White.**

Dijo sorprendido el potro al reconocer al enorme dragón que atacó a él y a su amiga Rebeca en la otra dimensión.

Dark: Mike ¿Conoces a ese bestia?

Mike: Por desgracia si. Y es un tipo muy peligroso.

Respondió Mike en posición de combate mirando ferozmente al dragón. Slayer comenzó a hablar.

Slayer: Sin duda tu tienes que ser Mike Bluer. Al quien tenemos que eliminar.

Mike: Y tu eres el desgraciado de Slayer. La primera vez que nos vimos no pude contigo porque entonces yo era apenas un novato. Pero ahora que soy más fuerte, te machacaré.

El dragón parecía confundido por las palabras del potro.

Slayer: No me suena que nos hayamos visto antes.

Mike enseguida se dio cuenta de su error.

Mike: (Cierto. Este no es el Slayer del otro mundo sino de este. Por eso no me reconoce). No importa ¿Quien te contrató para matarme?

En respuesta el dragón se río.

Slayer: No importa eso ya que pronto serás potro muerto.

Respondió malignamente el dragón lanzando una enorme llamarada infernal contra ambos potros y sus fénixs. Estos lo esquivaron por los pelos.

Dark: Mike...

Mike: Darkwing. Este tipo es más fuerte y peligroso que cualquier enemigo que nos hayamos topado antes. Tenemos que emplearnos a fondo.

Dark: Comprendido. Dark Cloud

Mike: Holy.

Ambos fénix asintieron y se fusionaron con los potros formando sus armaduras.

Mike: Hora de machacar a un dragón maligno.

Comentó Mike empuñando la Golden Tail mientras Darkwing creó una espada de sombras roja y la empuñó en su casco. El dragón se río.

Slayer: Jajajaja ¿Creéis que podréis derrotarme mocosos?

Mike fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque y lanzó un poderoso tajo de luz con su espada en dirección al dragón. Este ni siquiera se movió y recibió de lleno el ataque pero no le hizo prácticamente nada. Darkwing hizo lo propio con su espada con el mismo resultado.

Dark: Mike ¿Que pasa? Nuestros ataques no le hacen nada.

Mike no la respondió. Simplemente preguntó al dragón.

Mike: Dime Slayer ¿Por un casual esa armadura está hecha de piel de titán?

Slayer: Así es mocoso. Esta armadura puede absorber la magia y regenerarme al instante de cualquier herida que tenga.

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa perversa.

Mike: Como no. Tenía que ser otra vez esa maldita armadura.

Dark: Mike. Si la magia no funciona. En este caso.

Mike: Lo haremos físicamente.

Ambos potros fueron velozmente hacia el dragón. Mike lo atacó por arriba con su espada, obligando al dragón a protegerse con la armadura de su antebrazo. Darkwing hizo lo propio por abajó golpeando con su espada donde no tenía su armadura haciendo aullar de dolor al dragón. Mike aprovechó que bajo su defensa para golpearle en la cara pero el dragón contraatacó dando un fuerte puñetazo al potro mandándolo lejos contra un roca quedando sola a Darkwing con él.

Dark: MIKE...maldito monstruo...ahora verás.

Darkwing cargó energía de su cuerno y preparó una potente bola de energía oscura.

Dark: "Proyectil letal".

Lanzó el ataque contra el dragón recibiendo este todo el impacto y provocando una enorme explosión. Todo se cubrió de humo impidiendo ver nada.

Dark: ¿Habré acabado con el?

Del humo surgió rápidamente una enorme garra que la agarró por completo impidiéndola moverse. Acto seguido salió Slayer con una sonrisa perversa.

Slayer: Potra estupida ¿Acaso no sabes que esta armadura absorber la magia? No importa cuanta magia lances. Esta armadura la absorbe todo.

Comentó malignamente mientras apretaba la garra que sujetaba a la potra, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Dark: Ahhh...sueltame...

Gritaba la potra a la enorme bestia. Este en cambio se reía perversamente.

Slayer: Jajajaja...me encanta cuando mis victimas se retuercen de dolor. Resulta tan placentero.

Mike se levantó algo aturdido. En ese momento oyó gritar de dolor a su amiga.

Mike: Darkwing.

El dragón seguía apretando su garra contra la potra.

Slayer: Jejeje...sigue gritando estupida pony.

Comentó el dragón hasta que de repente recibió un impacto mágico en toda la cara. La armadura no le protegió ya que no tenía esa parte cubierta y sufrió un intenso dolor en su cara. Acto seguido vio al potro mirándolo ferozmente y empuñando la Golden Tail.

Mike: Suelta...a mi...amiga...

Ordenó Mike en un tono duro y amenazador.

Slayer: Mocoso. Mi armadura me protege de tu inútil magia de alicornio.

Mike: Mi magia tal vez...pero no de golpes.

Comentó Mike empuñando más fuerte su espada.

Mike: Protegeré a mis amigos con mi vida si es preciso.

En ese instante la Golden Tail brilló con más intensidad todavía.

Slayer: ¿Pero que...?

Antes de que el dragón pudiera reaccionar. El potro avanzó hacia él a una velocidad imperceptible para su vista y recibió un potente puñetazo en toda la cara que lo lanzó lejos soltando a la potra. Mike la cogío antes de que se cayera al suelo y fue aterrizando al suelo.

Dark: Mi...Mike...

Dijo la potra estando muy débil. Mike con una sonrisa tranquilizadora la dijo.

Mike: Tranquila Darkwing. No permitiré que te pase nada.

Dejo suavemente a la potra en el suelo.

Mike: Descansa. Yo me ocupo de esa lagartija.

Dark: Mike...cuidado...es muy fuerte.

Dark Cloud se separó de ella y se puso a su lado.

Mike: Cuida de ella.

El fénix asintió y Mike fue al encuentro con el dragón, al cual este estaba muy furioso.

Slayer: Maldito enano. Ahora si que me has hecho enfurecer.

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó mirando al dragón.

Slayer: Sufre maldito potro.

El dragón lanzó una enorme llamarada contra el potro, este simplemente empuñó su espada y partió en dos el ataque sorprendiendo al dragón.

Slayer: ¿Que?

Mike voló hacia él y le dio una patada en el estomago al dragón causándole un gran dolor pese a la armadura. Mientras se encogía para recuperarse del dolor, Mike le dio un potente gancho en el mentón haciéndole volar. Mientras estaba en el aire, Mike voló velozmente hacia él y le dio un potente tajo en la espalda provocando un enorme dolor al dragón al cual gritó por ello.

Slayer: AHhhhh...maldito.

Con sus alas el dragón se reincorporo y miro furiosamente al potro. Mike no se detuvo y preparó su siguiente ataque.

Mike: "Gran Espada de la Victoria...X2".

Y lanzó su gran V de fuego contra el dragón al cual este recibió todo el impacto. Este ni siquiera se inmutó.

Slayer: Estupido ¿Olvidaste que mi armadura me protege y me regenera las heridas?

Respondió en tono burlón el dragón. Mike simplemente sonrío.

Mike: Lo se. Y con eso te venceré.

Slayer: ¿Que?

El dragón no entendía nada. Mike conjuró otro hechizo.

Slayer: ¿Otro ataque mágico? De nada te servirá.

Se burlaba el dragón. Mike continuo con el hechizo.

Mike: "Kirin Eléctrico...X2".

Un enorme Kirin eléctrico surgió y fue directo hacia el dragón. El kirin lo agarró con sus garras inmovilizándolo por completo y clavó sus enormes colmillos en al armadura.

Slayer: Jajajaja...pierdes el tiempo...mi armadura absorberá tu ataque mágico sin remedio.

Se reía el dragón, pero enseguida notó que por mucha energía que absorbiera su armadura, él no podía moverse.

Slayer: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no me puedo mover?

Mike con una sonrisa triunfante le respondió.

Mike: Muy simple. Hace tiempo que me enfrenté a esa armadura y busque la forma de derrotarla y finalmente la encontré.

Slayer: ¿Que quieres decir?

Mike: Tienes razón en una cosa. Esa armadura tuya absorbe la magia pero...¿Que ocurre cuando absorbe magia sin parar y no puede liberar la energía acumulada.

El dragón enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el potro y temió lo peor.

Slayer: Oh no...

Después de un rato. La armadura absorbió tanta energía mágica que al tratar de acumularla toda y no poder liberarla, finalmente explotó en pedazos generando una enorme explosión.

Slayer: AHHHHHH...

Gritó como nunca el dragón al sentir como todo su cuerpo se quemaba por la energía mágica generada por la explosión. Finalmente el dragón quedó herido en el suelo sin posibilidad de moverse con las alas destruidas y con enormes heridas en el cuerpo. Mike se puso encima de este mirándolo duramente.

Mike: Dime ¿Quien te contrató para matarme?

El dragón aun herido. Trató de hablar.

Slayer: No...no te lo...pienso decir...

Mike le puso la Golden Tail en el cuello y le dijo.

Mike: No te lo pienso repetir. Dímelo o...

Amenazó el potro acercando aun más la hoja de su espada al cuello de este. El dragón al ver que no tenia opciones decidió contárselo.

Slayer: Esta bien... Me contrató...me contrató...

Mike: ¿Quien?

Slayet: Me contrató...Ar...ar...

No pudo continuar porque un disparó láser le atravesó la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Mike: Pero ¿Que?

Mike miró hacia donde provenía el disparo y vio una extraña sombra entre las rocas. Voló rápidamente para encontrar al responsable pero no encontró a nadie. Luego volvió hacia el dragón y analizó el disparo en la cabeza.

Mike: (Esto es quemadura de láser ¿Quien lo habrá hecho?)

Más tarde. Spike estaba con Safire observando el reino desde un balcón.

Safire: El reino dragón es increíble.

Comentaba la dragona contemplado el reino.

Spike: Es verdad.

Safire: Dime Spike ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?

Preguntó la dragoncita a Spike. Este le respondió dudoso.

Spike: La verdad es que no estoy seguro. Es cierto que aquí hay muchos de mis semejantes pero...

Safire: ¿Pero...?

Spike: En cierto modo siento que mi corazón está en Ponyville.

Safire: Ya veo. Te comprendo. A mi también me costaría dejar mi hogar donde estuve toda mi vida.

Spike miro a Safire y con una sonrisa la dice.

Spike: Si...Aunque yo no tengo porque ser el único dragón que viva en Ponyville.

Dijo esto último posando su garra con la de Safire, la dragoncita se sonrojo levemente y sonrió. En ese momento Safire vio algo a los lejos.

Safire: Ey...¿Ese no es Mike y Darkwing?

Spike: ¿Que?

Mike cargando a Darkwing en brazos volvía al castillo. Sus amigos fueron a recibirlo.

Twilight: Mike ¿Donde habéis estado?

Rainbow: Os esperamos por mucho rato. Empezaba a impacientar.

El grupo notó el estado de Darkwing.

Spike: Mike ¿Que le ha pasado a Darkwing?

El grupo se acercó preocupado por la potra. Mike les respondió.

Mike: Fue la Banda Sangrienta. Nos atacaron.

El grupo se sorprendió por ello.

Magic: ¿La Banda Sangrienta os atacó?

Mike: Así es. También estaba con ellos Slayer.

Las mane 7 y la patrulla se sorprendieron al oír el nombre del dragón mercenario.

Ocelot: ¿Slayer?

Fox: Pero si Slayer murió hace tiempo.

Mike: En el otro mundo. Este era el Slayer de nuestro mundo. Tuvimos un combate difícil y Darkwing quedó inconsciente. Yo terminé el trabajo.

Rainbow: Whoa que machote. No me digas que lo derrotaste tu solo.

Mike: Solo no. Holy me ha ayudado ¿Verdad?

El fénix asintió ante lo que dijo Mike.

Safire: Que bárbaro. Oí que Slayer es un dragón terrible y muy difícil de vencer.

Mike: Era...si...

Applejack: ¿Que quieres decir azucarillo?

Mike: Cuando logré derrotarlo, traté de interrogarlo. Pero alguien lo mató.

Ghost: ¿Quien?

Mike: No lo se. No pude ver al asesino. Pero usó una arma láser para hacerlo.

Rarity: ¿Un arma láser?

Mike: Así es. Por desgracia nunca sabremos quien fue.

El rey y Ceniza que escucharon la conversación comenzaron a hablar.

Black Steel: Lamentamos oír eso príncipe Mike.

Ceniza: Pondremos a un grupo para investigar y tratar de descubrir al quien contrató al asesino.

Mike: Gracias majestad y señor Ceniza.

El grupo subió a la nave junto con Ceniza, no antes de recoger a Vulcan, por lo visto el robot trató de ligarse a algunas dragones. Esta vez no recibió bofetadas pero si bocanadas de fuego que lo dejaron bien carbonizado. La nave puso rumbo hacia Las Montañas de Fuego de Cristal. Mientras la nave se alejaba. Arquímedes veía como se alejaba la nave. Su expresión era de furia.

Arquímedes: Maldita sea. Hoy en día es difícil encontrar buenos mercenarios que pueda hacer un simple asesinato como el debido.

¿?: Y la unidad conocida como Slayer estuvo a punto de delatarte.

Comentó nada más y nada menos que la sombra misteriosa de las veces anteriores.

Arquímedes: ¿Crees que no lo se? Suerte que lo mataste a tiempo antes de que me delatara. Sino "nuestros planes" habrían surgido complicaciones y todo se habría echado a perder.

Sombra misteriosa: Por supuesto. Todo surge según nuestro acuerdo.

Arquímedes: Por supuesto. No lo he olvidado. Solo espero que lo cumplas.

Sombra misteriosa: Por supuesto...siempre y cuando tu ocupes en breve el lugar de la unidad conocida como Black Steel.

Arquímedes: Por supuesto. Y eso será en breve.

Comentó el dragón con una sonrisa siniestra mientras la sombra misteriosa lo observaba con su gran ojo rojo.

En Canterlot. Celestia y Luna estaba con su hermano Eclipse.

Eclipse: No os preocupéis. Yo y la guardia nos ocuparemos de todo.

Celestia: Por favor hermano. Esto es muy importante, especialmente para Mike.

Luna: Si ocurre algo. Avísanos cuanto antes.

Eclipse: Lo Hare.

Eclipse se despidió de sus dos hermanas con una abrazo y se marchó dejándolas solas.

Luna: Ahí va nuestro hermano.

Celestia: Espero que lo halle pronto. Es importante saber el lugar y el momento exacto en que aparecerán.

Luna: Si...por Mike...el merece sabes la verdad sobre su gente...

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Supongo que a algunos les extrañará la presencia de Slayer en este fanfic y de que conoce Mike y sus amigos de antes. Para eso deberéis leer el fanfic "OFics" de Heron-White (le tengo en mi lista de autores favoritos) para que os hagáis a la idea de donde buscar.**


	22. Cap 20 El Guardían del Fuego

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**EL GUARDIAN DEL FUEGO**

Desde un lugar desconocido. Estaba Tirek subido a una plataforma, enfrente de un enorme ejercito de ogros malignificados. Pese a ello, parecía un enorme hangar de una nave o algo por el estilo.

Tirek: Bien ejercito de atolondrados. Desde hace años llevo aguantando vuestra incompetencia. Pero pronto eso va a cambiar. Hoy tenéis el privilegio de realizar esta importante misión para vuestro grandioso y magnifico amo.

Los ogros comenzaron a gritar de entusiasmo. Tirek continuo hablando.

Tirek: En las Montañas del Fuego de Cristal está el guardián del fuego. El último de la lista.

Los ogros volvieron a gritar de entusiasmo.

Tirek: La misión es simple. Hay que atrapar a ese guardián y malignificado ¿Lo habéis entendido cerebros de piedra?

Ogros: Si duquin.

Gritaron al unísono. Este les gritó furioso.

Tirek: Que no me llaméis...DUQUIIIIN.

Luego se calmó.

Tirek: Sois la elite de los ogros. Los mas fuertes, duros, inteligentes (**N.A. Imaginaos como serán los otros**) y asquerosos del ejercito ogro. Hoy tendréis la oportunidad de hacer historia. Adelante mis ogros. A por la victoria.

Todos gritaron de entusiasmo. Detrás de ellos se abrió una compuerta revelando las montañas. Los ogros sin dudarlo saltaron al vació y unos instantes después soltaron los paracaídas.

Tirek se subió a una especia de maquina voladora parecida a un ave con un gran pico y alas de murciélago (al cual la nave en conjunto parecía sacado de un todo a cien), al igual que Grunt y Scrap en otras. En doctor Toxicon se subió a la de Tirek.

Tirek: Yo mismo dirigiré el ataque. Ese guardián será finalmente mío.

Tobi que se iba a quedar en la nave le comenta a su amo.

Tobi: Su grandiosidad ¿Cree usted que es buena idea que valla usted también? ¿No sería mejor que se quedara en la nave?

Tirek: No hay nada que preocuparse. Conmigo al mando. No hay nada que pueda salir mal.

En ese instante sonó una alarma en la nave.

Tirek: ¿Que ocurre?

El doctor miró una pantalla y le responde.

Toxicon: Es la nave de la patrulla.

Tirek: Un momento. Si viene esa nave. También vendrá esa peste azul. Grunt...Scrap...

Ambos: ¿Si su repulsiva alteza?

Tirek: Quiero que vosotros dos junto con varias naves voladoras valláis hacia donde están esa peste azul y los entretengáis mientras el doctor verdoso y yo vamos a por el guardián.

Ambos: Como ordene duquin.

Tirek: Y no me llaméis ...DUQUIIIIN.

Las naves de los tres comenzaron a descender hasta salir de la extraña gran nave. Las naves comenzaron a aletear y estas se soltaron de la nave para acto seguido echarse a volar.

Mientras. En el Infinity. El grupo se preparaba para encontrar al guardián.

Red: El último guardián.

Twilight: Solo uno más...

Mega: Y habremos cumplido con la misión.

Mike: Y el Imperio de Cristal habremos salvado.

Pinkie: Viva.

Fluttershy: Yay.

Albar: Estado...satisfactorio...

Rainbow: Albar en serio. Tenemos que trabajar un poco en tus expresiones.

Albar: Tu petición será tomará en cuenta.

Rainbow: Ehhh...vale...

Twilight se fijó que Mike estaba muy serio.

Twilight: Mike ¿Te ocurre algo?

Mike: ¿Que? oh nada Twilight. Solo estaba pensando.

Ghost: ¿En que Mike?

Twilight pegó un bote por el susto que le había dado Ghost.

Twilight: Ahhhh...

Ghost: Perdón Twilight por asustarte.

Twilight: No...no es nada...Ghost...

Mike decidió responder a la pregunta de Twilight.

Mike: Simplemente pensaba...que todo esto empezó porque el corazón estaba perdiendo su poder.

Dark: Y nosotros comenzamos a buscar los guardianes elementales.

Cumplimentó la potra. Mike siguió.

Mike: Cierto. Hemos pasado por tantos sitios en la que posiblemente nunca iríamos.

Rarity: Lugares únicos...

Pinkie: Amigos geniales...

Rainbow: Aventuras asombrosas...

Sky: Amores inesperados...

Daring: Ideas grandiosas para escribir un libro.

Vulcan: chicas hermosas.

Fox: Callate tarugo.

Dijo Eye Fox molesta dándole un coscorrón a Vulcan.

Mike: Si. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas. Como por ejemplo, cuando conocimos a Holy y Dark Cloud.

Comentó Mike con una sonrisa con Holy en su brazo y este con su otro brazo la acariciaba. Black Wing que pilotaba la nave le secundó.

Black: Comprendo lo que quieres decir Mike. Una vez que empiezas algo, luego te da lastima cuando se acaba.

Medic: Es verdad.

Spark: Un guardián más y se acabó.

Daring: Madre mía cuando empiece a escribir mi siguiente libro. Sin duda esta ha sido la aventura más emocionante de mi vida.

Comentaba emocionada la pegaso.

Rainbow: Nos mencionarás en tu libro cuando lo hagas ¿No?

Daring: Puedes darlo por seguro.

Rainbow: Genial.

En ese instante sale Bit en su forma de esfera asustando primero a Fluttershhy y luego habló.

Bit: Alerta...alerta...múltiples objetivos acercándose a nuestra posición.

Una pantalla mostraba a varios ogros malignificados con naves voladoras dirigiéndose hacia la nave.

Mega: Me parece que nos va a tocar pelear.

Twilight: Mike. Un grupo debería ocuparse los ogros voladores mientras otro busca al guardián.

Mike: Buena idea.

Y el grupo se dividió. Black Wing pilotaba la nave mientras los voladores compuestos por Red Fire, Rainbow Dash, Mega, Liliana, Flash Sentry, Daring Doo, Wind Fuu, Look Key y Camaleón se ocupaban de los voladores. El resto bajando a través de una lanzadera irían en busca del guardián.

Black: Bien chicos. Nos toca a nosotros cubrirles las espaldas.

Mega: No se habla más.

Liliana: Vamos a por ellos.

Los ogros mediante metralletas integradas en sus naves voladoras, disparaba a la nave.

Black: Con que esas tenemos. Ahora veréis.

Desde la nave, Black Wing comenzó a disparar los láser de la nave contra los ogros destruyendo varias naves en el proceso.

Varias naves se dirigían hacia Red Fire al cual la dispararon. Esta se cubrió con una barrera de fuego para protegerse.

Red: Hora del fuego en el cielo.

La alicornio se prendió en llamas y convocó un poderoso fénix de fuego y lo lanzo contra las naves. El fénix destruía dichas naves y eliminando el estado malignificado de los ogros y estos caían con paracaídas.

Flash Sentry y Rainbow Dash eran perseguidos por varias naves esquivando sus disparos mediante vuelos en zig zag. Finalmente los atraen hasta un punto en que los dos pegasos se encuentran y se detienen por un momento, atrayendo así a las naves voladoras hacia ellos. Los dos pegasos estuvieron quietos por un momento, justo en el momento que las naves iban a atropellarles, estos se apartan en el ultimo momento haciendo estrellar las naves unas contra otras.

Mega fue directo hacia una nave cargando su magia en sus cascos y lanzó un potente puñetazo mágico gigante que destrozó la nave. Otra nave comenzó a dispararle, este moviéndose de un lado a otro para esquivarlo logró subirse a dicha nave. Sacó una espada de energía mágica y la clavó en el depósito de combustible. El pegaso salio volando justo en el momento que la nave explota.

Liliana cargaba electricidad en sus cascos y los lanzó en forma de rayo. El rayo impacto en una nave al cual se conecto a otra nave y así sucesivamente hasta estar todo unidos por un único rayo, provocando así una reacción en cadena que hizo explotar las naves y obligar a los ogros a baja en paracaídas.

Daring Doo logró subirse hacia una nave voladora. Con su látigo tiró de los mandos de la nave obligando a desviar su rumbo. La pegaso saltó justo a tiempo en el momento que la nave se estrellaba contra otra nave.

Camaleón con un disfraz de piloto de bombardeo. Volaba encima de una de las naves. Sacó del traje una pesa de plomo y lo dejó caer encima del piloto aturdiéndolo por completo. Dicha nave se chocó contra otro grupo.

Wind Fuu volaba hacia las naves esquivando los disparos. Se puso en un lateral de un de las naves y le dio una fuerte patada que lo hizo chocar contra otra nave y hacerlo estrellar. Otra nave trató de dispararle pero el pegaso esquivaba todos los disparos y logró ponerse debajo de él, arrearle un potente puñetazo y destrozar la parte inferior del mismo. El ogro perdío el control de la nave y tuvo que abandonarlo y tirarse en paracaídas antes de que se estrellara en la montaña.

Look Key lanzaba cuchillos contra las articulaciones de las alas en dichas naves para atascarla, provocando que estas volaran erráticamente y se dieran los unos a los otros y se estrellasen.

En las montañas. El grupo llegó a un claro mediante la lanzadera y comenzó con la búsqueda del guardián.

Mike: Venga chicos. Nos espera el siguiente guardián.

Ceniza: Seguidme. Se donde está el guardián.

Magic: Pues vamos para allá.

El grupo siendo guiado por Ceniza, fueron andando hacia el templo del guardián del fuego. Durante el camino vieron varias llamas cristalizadas en forma de rubí, Rarity no pudo evitar maravillarse al verlos.

Rarity: Por Celestia. Estas llamas cristalizadas son magnificas. Los maravillosos vestidos que haría con ellos.

Fox: Rarity. No te distraigas. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Rarity: Pero...

Mike: Rarity. Cuando encontremos al guardián del fuego. Te prometo que cogeremos tantos de estos cristales que quieras.

Los ojos de Rarity se iluminaron y le respondió al potro.

Rarity: Oh ¿En serio harías eso por mi? Muchas gracias mi Miky Whiky.

Decía completamente contenta Rarity dándole un beso en la mejilla del potro haciéndole sonrojar.

Twilight: ¿Falta mucho?

Ceniza: Deberíamos estar cerca.

Vulcan: Eso espero. Aunque no me importaría tener algo de acción.

Acto seguido aparecieron varios ogros maceros, lanzallamas y coheteros enfrente del grupo.

Fox: ¿No te podías quedar callado tarugo?

Trixie: Ya me extrañaba tanta facilidad.

Los ogros comenzaron a atacar al grupo. Un ogro macero trató de golpear a Mike y Darking pero estos lo esquivaron y contraatacaron con una doble patada conjunta y los fénix con un rayo de luz y oscuridad.

Ceniza entró también en acción y voló hacia un grupo de ogro lanzallamas. Estos dispararon sus armas contra el dragón, pero este era inmune a las llamas de dichas armas. El dragón lanzó una llamarada contra ellos y en el momento que las llamas entraron en contacto con los depósitos. Estos explotaron provocando una gran explosión de fuego. Cuando el fuego se disipó, los ogros recobraron su estado normal y salieron corriendo. Unos ogros maceros trataron de golpearlo, pero este lo esquivó. Los ogros iban a volver a atacar hasta que pisaron suelo congelado y se cayeron al suelo. Ghost apareció al lado de estos y con su palo de combate los noqueó a ambos.

Twilight cargó la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un poderoso rayo contra un grupo de ogros. Trixie usaba su magia ilusoria para crear copias de ella misma y confundir a los ogros, cosa que aprovechó para lanzarles un ataque de fuego y dejarlos fuera de combate. Sunset cargó una esfera solar y la lanzó contra otro grupo de ogros que los mandó por los aires, cosa que aprovechó Ocelot y Blue Sky para saltar hacia ellos y golpearles con sus espadas. Cada tajo deshacía su estado malignificado.

Varios ogros coheteros volaban tratando de atacar al grupo desde el aire. Eye Fox disparó flechas cegadoras contra ellos cegándolos temporalmente. La arquera aprovechó para saltar hacia ellos cuando estuvieran a baja altura y golpearlos con su arco. Vulcan con sus ametralladoras cuádruple y su lanzadera de cohetes, disparaba una interminable lluvia de balas y cohetes contra los que volaban alto. Los impactos destruían su forma malignificada devolviéndoles a su estado normal. Los ogros coheteros derrotados salían huyendo.

Medic corría contra varios ogros maceros. Los ogros trataron de golpearla con sus enormes mazos pero la pony médico era demasiado ágil para ellos y los esquivaba con facilidad. Con su katana, golpeaba a los ogros con potentes tajos que los devolvían a su estado anterior. Para agilizar la tarea, empleó la técnica ninja de la multiplicación y junto a sus clones atacaban a los ogros.

Pinkie Pie disparaba su cañón de fiesta mientra Rarity la cubría con su magia.

Magic estaba en medio de varios ogros. Estos trataron de atacarlo pero el alicornio sacó su espada y cargándolo de magia, generó un potente tornado que mandó a volar por los aires a los ogros. Una vez en el aire, Magic voló velozmente hacia cada uno de ellos dándole potente mandobles y devolviendo a los ogros a su estado anterior. Varios ogros lanzallamas le rodearon y le dispararon con su fuego. Magic clavó su espada al suelo y creó una potente torrente de agua en forma de barrera que lo protegió del fuego. Acto seguido el torrente fue directo hacia los ogros lanzallamas al cual fueron llevados por la corriente.

Spark Strike disparaba su arma de energía contra varios ogros coheteros. Varios ogros maceros fueron a por él. Spark vio el torrente de agua creada por Magic y aprovechó para, mediante su magia pony lanzar un potente chorro de agua contra los ogros maceros y llevarlos por delante.

Albar creó una esfera robótica que fue directo a los ogros coheteros disparando haces de energía. Albar aprovechó que los ogros estaban distraídos para dispararle con su rifle de energía y deshacer su estado malignificado.

Spike, Safire y Fluttershy observaban escondidos como se desenvolvía la batalla.

Spike: Así chicos.

Safire: Dadles duro.

Fluttershy: ¿Que es eso?

Los dragones vieron hacia donde apuntaba la pegaso al cielo. Allí vieron a un alicornio siendo perseguido por varias naves voladoras de los ogros. El alicornio era de pelaje rojo como el fuego. Su crin y cola estaba echo prácticamente de fuego. Ojos naranjas. Portaba una corona de oro en la cabeza al cual no parecía fundirse por el calor extremo y unos zapatos igual. Su cutie mark era un volcán en erupción.

Spike: Ese debe ser el guardián del fuego.

Fluttershy: Parece que está en problemas.

Safire: Tenemos que avisar a Mike.

Mike y Darkwing iban golpeando a varios ogros hasta que los dragones les captaron su atención.

Spike: Mike...Darkwing...

Safire: El guardián...

Los dos potros miraron hacia el cielo y efectivamente. El guardián del fuego estaba allí siendo perseguidos por las naves ogras.

Mike: Ya lo veo

Dark: Vamos allá.

Los dos potros junto con sus fénix volaron hacia su encuentro. El guardián arto de que lo persiguieran, se dio la vuelta y lanzó una enorme llamarada contra las naves destruyéndolas en el acto. El guardián vio a los potros yendo directamente hacia él y estuvo a punto de repetir su ataque contra ellos.

Mike: Espera...

Dark: Somos amigos...

Mike: Venimos a ayudarte.

El guardián pareció dudar un momento, pero cuando los miró mejor pudo sentir la bondad en sus palabras.

Guardián del fuego: Parece que vuestras palabras son sinceras. Así que os creo jóvenes guerreros.

Mike y Darkwing se alegraron pero acto seguido unos disparos surgieron de la nada, al cual por poco les dan. Acto seguido ven a Tirek y Toxicon junto a Grunt y Scrap.

Tirek: Jajajaja. Ya sois míos.

Gritó Tirek disparando cohetes contra los alicornios al cual tuvieron que esquivarlo.

Dark: Ese Tirek. Mira que es pesado.

Mike: Esto se tiene que terminar.

Comentó Mike con decisión antes de lanzarse a por él mientras Darkwing se ocupaba de Grunt y Scrap.

Tirek: Has interferido en mis planes por demasiado tiempo peste azul. Aquí acaba lo de estropearme siempre los planes peste azul.

Comentaba Tirek disparando sus armas que consistían en ametralladoras, lanzacohetes, lanza neveras (si, lo que habéis leído). Mike esquivaban todos los ataques y acto seguido lanzó un rayo que impactó de lleno en la nave.

Tirek: ARGHHh...Maldito...

Toxicon: Tenga cuidado duque...que no está a todo riesgo...Recuerde que se negó a pagar el suplemente del seguro...

Tirek en su nave se puso a perseguir al potro al cual salía huyendo esquivando los disparos.

Darkwing esquivaba los disparos de los esbirros de Tirek.

Grunt: Ya eres nuestra.

Scrap: Te vamos a arreglar la permanente para siempre.

Comentaron ambos disparando sin parar a la potra que esquivaban los ataques.

Darkwing: Eso está por ver.

La potra creó una copia sombría de ella misma y ella y su clon fueron cada una por su lado. Grunt persiguió a Darkwing mientras Scrap perseguía a la clon. Ambos disparaban sin cesar sus armas contra las dos.

Dark: ¿Que pasa Grunt? ¿Se te da mal apuntar objetivos que se mueven rápido?

Se burlo la potra. Este furioso la respondió.

Grunt: Ahora verás.

Grunt y Scrap perseguían a las dos en una loca carrera aérea. Finalmente las dos se reúnen en un mismo punto dándose la espalda mutuamente.

Dark: Yujuuuu...estamos aquíiiiii..

Clon: A que no nos daaaais.

Ambos: Ahora veréis.

Los dos fueron a toda maquina contra las potras al cual estas estaban tranquilamente esperándoles. Cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar contra ellas. La clon desaparece y Dark se tele transporta dejando a Grunt y Scrap yendo frente a frente sin tiempo de detenerse.

Ambos: OH NOOOOO...

Gritaron ambos antes de tener un brutal golpe mutuo que los hizo salir por los aires por una potente explosión. Los dos caen a alta velocidad hacia el suelo.

Scrap: Ay no...nos la vamos a pegar...y no tenemos paracaídas...

Gritaba alarmado el goblin.

Grunt: Yo tengo paracaídas.

Scrap: ¿En serio? ¿Pues a que esperas? Sácala.

Grunt sacó un extraña caja. Scrap miro la caja y le preguntó.

Scrap: Pero...¿Que es esto?

Grunt: Pues una para caídas...para golpes, caídas, tortazos...lo normal para nosotros.

Scrap: IDIOTA...NO ME REFERÍA A ESOOOOOO.

Gritó el goblin justo antes de tener la caída más salvaje de sus vidas y dejando dos enormes agujeros en el suelo con la forma de Grunt y Scrap en cada uno de ellos.

Grunt: Ugh...¿Como te encuentras...Scrap?

Preguntaba Grunt completamente adolorido y con varios moratones y chichones por todo el cuerpo. Scrap le respondió de igual manera.

Scrap: Espera...que encuentre mi nariz...mi pie... algunos dientes...mi estomago y pulmones... que deben estar por ahí y te respondo...

Mientras. Mike seguía esquivando los interminables ataques de Tirek y Toxicon.

Tirek: Hagas lo que hagas te alcanzaré potro del demonio.

Tirek disparó una salva de cohetes contra Mike. El potro se dio la vuelta y disparó varios rayos destruyendo los misiles. Tirek disparó las ametralladoras al cual Mike las detuvo con su barrera. Acto seguido Tirek disparo el lanza frigoríficos contra el potro, este lo preparó para placarlo y lo detuvo con sus cascos. Giró varias veces sobre si mismo y lo lanzo contra Tirek al cual lo esquivó. Tirek enseguida se dio cuenta de que perdió de vista al potro.

Tirek: ¿Donde se ha metido?

Toxicon: No lo se duque.

Ambos miraban por todas partes para ver si veían al potro. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Mike junto con Holy estaban detrás de ellos.

Mike: Bien Holy. Nos toca.

Holy asintió y se fundió con la Golden Tail. Mike empuñándola preparó para su ataque.

Mike: Golpe helado.

De un golpe de su espada, congeló los motores de la nave de Tirek. Estos lo notaron tarde.

Tirek: Maldita sea. No...

Toxicon: Estamos perdiendo altura...

Tirek: Pero...¿No se supone que estas alas de murciélago de la nave debería mantenernos a flote.

Toxicon: En realidad...son para maniobras...no sirven para mantener una nave tan grande.

Tirek: Malditas sea...COMO ODIO A ESE ALICORNIO...

Gritaba el centauro mientra el junto con el doctor caían al vacío bajo la atenta mirada del potro.

Mike: Jejeje. Una cosa menos que preocuparse.

Mientras caían. El doctor vio al guardián del fuego en el aire.

Toxicon: Aun se puede aprovechar.

El doctor apuntó su arma malignificadora hacia el guardián y le disparo. El guardián recibió de lleno el impacto.

Mike: Oh no.

Gritó alarmado Mike viendo como el guardián se malignificada. Su fuego se volvía oscuro. Su pelaje violáceo. Sus ojos oscuros. Una aura de oscuridad lo rodeaba por completo.

Toxicon: SIIII...le di...le di...soy un...

No pudo continuar la frase porque la nave se estrelló en una montaña y junto con Tirek, salieron volando al cual cualquiera sabría donde.

El guardián oscuro miró a Mike con mirada amenazante. Mike lo miró preocupado.

Mike: Maldita sea. Esto no pinta bien.

Antes de que Mike pudiera reaccionar, el guardián se movió a alta velocidad hacia él y le dio un brutal golpe que lo mandó al interior de un volcán. Mike se estrelló contra la ladera del interior del volcán junto a varios ríos de lava. El potro se levantó adolorido al mismo tiempo que Holy se separaba de la Golden Tail.

Mike: Vale Holy...tenemos un guardián que purificar...¿Estas preparada?

La fénix asintió y se fusionó con Mike para crear la armadura de luz de fénix.

Mike: Bien. Estoy preparado.

Dijo con decisión el potro empuñando la Golden Tail. Acto seguido apareció el guardián descendiendo desde el cielo. Nada más ver al potro empezó a gruñirle. Mike se puso en posición de combate.

Mike: Bueno amigo. Ahora somos tu y yo.

Dijo con decisión el potro empuñando la Golden Tail. El alicornio oscuro iluminó su cuerno y en ese momento, de la lava salieron varias criaturas de lava. Tenían forma de serpientes hechas completamente de fuego y rodeados de piedras adoptando su forma reptil.

Mike: Vale...somos tu yo...y esas enormes serpientes de fuego.

Dijo el potro algo cortado. El guardián oscuro les dio una orden y las serpiente fueron hacia el potro. Mike esquivó a la primera y le cortó el cuello con la Golden Tail. Otra iba de frente y Mike la partió en dos. Otra serpiente trató de devorarle pero Mike la esquivó y la lanzó su aliento frío congelándola y haciéndola caer sobre la lava. Otros dos lo rodearon y fueron cada una por su lado al cual Mike se vio obligado a activar su nano escudo para protegerse y ambas chocaron contra la barrera. Las dos serpientes trataban de atravesar su barrera.

Mike: Oh no...de eso nada...no pienso ser merienda de serpientes.

Mike cargó una hechizo en su espada para contraatacar.

Mike: "Aqua explosión".

Su espada se cargó de energía acuática y se formó una explosión de agua que hizo rugir de dolor a ambas serpientes. Mike aprovechó que habían bajado la defensa para cortarlas las cabezas con su espada.

Mike: Bien. Esto ya esta y...EPA...

Gritó Mike esquivando una llamarada proveniente del guardián oscuro.

Mike: Vale socio ¿No me guardarás rencor por haber destripado a tus mascotas?

En respuesta. El guardián oscuro convocó una espada hecha íntegramente de fuego y se lanzó tratando de partir en dos a Mike. Mike detuvo el ataque con su espada.

Mike: Vale...tomare esto como un si.

Ambos mantuvieron un duro combate de espadas, volando de un lado a otro. Sacudiendo potentes mandobles que hacían temblar el volcán entero. El guardián trató de ensartar su espada contra el potro pero este lo esquivó. Mike aprovechó que había bajado su defensa para golpearle con su espada. Por desgracia el guardián giró sobre si mismo golpeando al potro con su cola llameante haciendo que el potro salga volando al mismo tiempo que queda quemado.

Mike: Au. Au. Au...eso quema...

Comentaba el potro sacudiéndose la cola que tenía prendida.

Mike: Eso no ha tenido gracia socio ¿No te enseñó tu madre que no hay que jugar con fuego?

Le respondió medio enfadado el potro. El guardián cargó una gran esfera que parecía un sol enano y lo lanzó contra el potro.

Mike: Ah no. No me volverás a quemar...Aqua explosión.

Mike cargó de nuevo su ataque de agua y golpeó la esfera con todas sus fuerzas. El ataque provocó una gran explosión que llenó de vapor el lugar. El guardián trataba de localizar al potro sin éxito alguno. En ese momento oye la voz del potro.

Mike: Serpiente de agua.

Antes de que el guardián tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Fue tragado por una enorme serpiente de agua. Una vez dentro, al guardián se le apagó el fuego que tenía alrededor y quedando a merced del potro.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto...Gran Espada de la Victoria ...versión acuática.

Mike lanzó su gran V pero en forma agua azul (Mike era consciente que un ataque de fuego no haría mella al guardián). El ataque fue directo hacia el guardián y una enorme explosión de agua se formó. Cuando el vapor generado por el ataque desapareció, Mike pudo ver al guardián libre de su estado malignificado (también noto que su crin estaba apagada y era negra como el carbón, seguramente por eso podía prenderse tanto). Mike se acercó para ver como estaba.

Mike: Guardián ¿Esta usted bien?

El guardián se levantó y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Guardián: Si joven guerrero. Estoy perfectamente gracias a ti.

Mike: Me alegro y de nada.

Guardián: Pero me temo que el que no va a estar bien vas a ser tú.

Respondió serio el guardián. Mike no entendía lo que le dijo el guardián.

Mike: ¿A que se refiere?

Preguntó confundido el potro. El guardián le respondió.

Guardián: Porque en exactamente diez segundos, este volcán entrará en erupción. Y que yo sepa, tu no eres un ser adaptado al fuego como yo.

Mike: ¿QUEEEE?

Fuera. Se podía ver el volcán. De él surgió volando un desesperado Mike huyendo como podía de una inmensa erupción volcánica que poco a poco alcanzaba al potro.

Mike: Quema, quema, quema, quema...

Gritaba el potro huyendo de la lava. Finalmente logra ponerse fuera de su alcance. El potro ve surgir de la lava al guardián del fuego haciendo surf sobre la lava con una gran piedra en forma de tabla de surf.

Guardián: Si señor...me encanta hacer surf sobre lava...chaval...deberías probarlo alguna vez.

Mike: Si...alguna vez...(o quizás nunca)

Respondió el potro todavía algo chocado por lo que había pasado. Darkwing llegó hasta él.

Dark: Mike. Lograste traer al guardián.

Mike: Si. Un poco quemado por mi parte pero bien.

El grupo volvía a la nave con el guardián del fuego. Para sus sorpresa. El grupo que se ocupó de los voladores tenían atado a Tirek.

Rainbow: Ey Mike. Mira que ternero hemos pillado en el rodeo. Jajaja.

Se burlaba la pegaso del centauro.

Fuu: Hemos atrapado a Tirek cuando trataba de escaparse arrastrando por ahí.

Ceniza: Con que ese es Tirek.

Preguntó el dragón.

Mike: Si Jejejeje. Ese es el duque Tirek. El rey de las meteduras de pata. Jajajaja.

Se reía el potro haciendo que Tirek se enfureciera.

Tirek: Maldita peste azul. Ya verás cuando me libere, vas a lamentar haberte cruzado en mi camino odioso alicornio.

Amenazaba el centauro. El grupo se subió a la nave y volvieron al reino de Drakonia para dejar a Ceniza. El grupo agradeció al dragón por haberles guiado hacia el guardián. Ceniza lamentó que no estuviera el rey para despedirles pero por lo visto había empeorado en su enfermedad. Finalmente el grupo se marchó del reino. Acto seguido unos guardias dragones vinieron en busca de Ceniza.

Guardia: Señor Ceniza. El rey quiere hablar con usted de algo importante en privado.

Guardia2: Le espera en su habitación.

Ceniza: Bien. Iré a verle.

Ceniza fue a la habitación del rey y este estaba, tumbado en la cama con muy mal aspecto.

Black Steel: Ce...Ceniza...

Trató de hablar el rey. Ceniza se acercó a su lado y le cogío de la garra.

Ceniza: Cálmese majestad. No trate de hablar. Ahora debe descansar.

Black Steel: Por favor Ceniza viejo amigo...escúchame...esto es importante...Me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo...

Hablaba el viejo rey como si se fuera a morir en cualquier momento. Ceniza trató de calmarlo.

Ceniza: Tranquilícese majestad. Ya verá como se recupera.

Pese a sus palabras tranquilizadoras, el rey siguió hablando.

Black Steel: Escúchame Ceniza...esto es importante y afecta a todo el reino y su futuro...debes saber que...

Mientras. En el Imperio de Cristal. Todo el mundo estaba celebrando que los cuatro guardianes elementales estuvieran ya en el imperio. El grupo al completo estaba allí para cuando se celebrase el ritual de restauración del corazón de cristal mientras la gente sobre los edificios no paraban de tirar flores. Tirek atado no paraba de hablar.

Tirek: Malditos...esto no ha acabado...pronto sufriréis la ira de Tirek...

Amenazaba el centauro hasta que una flor se coló en su boca y se atragantó. El centauro la escupió con asco.

Mike: Bueno...esto se acabó...

Twilight: Si...por fin...

Dark: Después de ir a tantos sitios.

Spark: Y pensar que esto no se repetirá hasta dentro otros mil años...

Safire: Somos todos afortunados de poder ver algo así.

Spike: Desde luego.

Pinkie: Sobre todo si es con amigos.

Comentó Pinkie dando saltos.

Red: Eso es verdad.

Medic: Estos son los momentos en que se agradece estar juntos.

Mega: Y compartir los buenos momentos con los amigos.

Liliana: Amigos que están contigo...

Albar: Amistad...termino que hay que estudiar...

Applejack: Créeme Albar...La amistad es algo importante y maravilloso.

Cadence: Muchas gracias a todos por haber traído a los guardianes.

Agradecía la princesa del amor al grupo. Shining asintió.

Armor: Cierto. Todo esto fue posible gracias a vosotros.

Twilight: No ha sido nada hermano.

Mike: Pura rutina.

El grupo lo celebraba hasta que oyeron de repente, una terrorífica risa malvada que capto la atención de todo el mundo. Fluttershy se aterró por ello.

Fluttershy: ¿Que...que ha sido eso?

Spike: Mirad...

El grupo miró hacia donde apuntaba el dragón y vieron como unas enormes nubes negras de tormenta se formaba alrededor del Imperio. De aquellas mismas nubes, apareció la imagen fantasmal de la madre de Tirek. La centaura se reía escandalosamente mientras los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal la miraban completamente aterrados no solo por la centaura, sino también por la colosal nave oscura de otra veces que venia con la tormenta.

Madre de Tirek: Enhorabuena Patrulla Harmony y compañía. Una vez más habéis vuelto a desbaratar uno de los planes ridículos y exagerados de mi hijo.

Rainbow Dash voló al lado de Tirek y le susurró al oído.

Rainbow: Oye. Tu madre es un poco borde ¿No?

Tirek: ¿Tu crees?

Le respondió el centauro como si dudara del comentario. La madre de Tirek continuo hablando.

Madre de Tirek: Pero esto está lejos de haber terminado.

En ese instante Tirek desaparece para sorpresa de todos en un humo mágico.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Que?

No solo Tirek. Darkwing también desapareció.

Mike: Darkwing.

Gritó el potro al ver desaparecer a su amiga. El potro se dirigió hacia la centaura.

Mike: Devuélvenos a nuestra amiga, bruja.

Gritó Mike enfadado. La centaura se echó a reír. Donde estaba la centaura real. Apareció Tirek Libre y Darkwing completamente atada.

Madre de Tirek: Creo que no. Si la queréis. Tendréis que ir a buscarla.

Contestó la centaura pulsando un botón y apagando el espejo espía.

En el Imperio. El grupo se preparaba para partir.

Mike: Chicos. Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Darkwing ¿Estáis conmigo?

Todos: SI...

Respondieron todos con plena convición. La nave despegó siguiendo a la colosal nave que se alejaba del Imperio de Cristal.

Mike: Aguanta Darkwing. Te rescataremos.

El potro miró a Dark Cloud que estaba triste por la separación de su compañera.

Mike: Tranquilo Dark Cloud. La rescataremos.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	23. Cap 21 La Hechicera Centaura

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**LA HECHICERA CENTAURA**

Mike y sus amigos fueron raudos siguiendo a la gran nave en que se supone que iba la madre de Tirek junto con Darkwing. La persecución les llevó hasta un enorme castillo muy lejos del Imperio de Cristal.

Mike: Vamos chicos. Tenemos que rescatar a Darkwing.

Comentó Mike a su equipo. Estos respondieron.

Ocelot: Por supuesto Mike.

Sunset: Darkwing es nuestra amiga. No la vamos a abandonar.

Dark Cloud estaba sobre una barra del puente. El fénix tenía una expresión triste. Siempre estuvo con Darkwing desde que salio del cascaron y ahora que no estaba con ella, se sentía muy solo. Holy que estaba su lado lo daba consuelo. Fluttershy se acercó a los fénixs para animar a Dark Cloud.

Fluttershy: No te preocupes Dark Cloud. Ya verás como rescatamos a Darkwing.

Rainbow: Por supuesto. Y le patearemos a esa maldita centaura por haber secuestrado a Darkwing.

Las palabras parecía haber animado al fénix al cual empezó a aletear alegremente.

Mientras. En el castillo. Darkwing al cual estaba en una habitación atada. Trataba de liberarse sin éxito.

Madre de Tirek: Pierdes el tiempo jovencita. Esas cuerdas no se desataran así como así.

Comentó la centaura. La potra la miró desafiante y la respondió.

Dark: Mis amigos vendrán a rescatarme. Y verás como Mike te pateará el trasero.

La centaura se echó a reír y la contestó.

Madre de Tirek: Eso seguro. Pero tendrán que sortear muchas trampas y peligros por no decir centenares de tropas ogros para encontrarte jovencita.

Sombra misteriosa: Y cuando eso ocurra...La unidad conocida como Mike Bluer será definitivamente eliminada.

Dark: ¿Pero quien...?

La potra vio una enorme sombra al lado de la centaura. Debido a la oscuridad del lugar, no podía distinguirlo bien en absoluto como era. Pese a ello pudo apreciar que era un especie de cuadrúpedo enorme, más que Celestia. Su voz sonaba como sin alma, como la de una máquina y podía apreciar un especie de un gran ojo rojo brillante como la de un ciclope.

Dark: ¿Quien eres tú?

Preguntó la potra a la sombra. La centaura la respondió.

Madre de Tirek: Mi socio prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato jovencita. Así que me temo que su identidad será de momento un secreto

Dark: ¿Socio?

Madre de Tirek: Así es. Para él deshacerse de Mike es casi un modo de vida. Un objetivo que compartimos mi hijo y yo.

Antes esas palabras la potra no se dejó intimidar y la respondió.

Dark: No se quien es tu misterioso socio. Pero si esperarais acabar con Mike. Es que no lo conocéis absolutamente de nada.

En ese momento la sombra misteriosa comenzó a hablar.

Sombra misteriosa: Mike Bluer. Nombre oficial en Equestria. Diez años. Su fecha de nacimiento coincide en el día que la unidad doctor Bluer lo encontró en las ruinas cercanas al reino grifo. Gran intelecto y grandiosas habilidades tecnológicas y mágicas...

Continuó hablando la sombra misteriosa contando datos sobre Mike que dejaron en cierto modo sorprendida a la potra. Siguió hablando hasta que la centaura le pidió callarse.

Madre Tirek: Socio querido...cálmate...creo que la potra lo ha entendido.

Sombra misteriosa: Afirmativo.

Cerca del castillo. El grupo estaba escondido buscando una forma de entrar en el castillo.

Mike: Bien chicos. Tenemos que entrar sin ser vistos.

Albar: Se sugiere neutralizar a las unidades robots que vigilan aquella torre.

Mike: ¿Que robots...?

Mike miró hacia donde apuntaba Albar y vio unos robots en lo alto de una torre. Mike reconoció el diseño ya que eran los mismo robots que estaban en la nave hundida, donde encontraron a Albar la primera vez y a Daring Doo.

Daring: Ey...son esas cosas...¿Como se llamaban...?

Mike: Espectros...

Twilight: ¿Que hacen esas cosas ahí?

Spark: No lo se. Pero habrá que neutralizarlas si queremos entrar sin ser vistos.

Fox: Eso déjalo a Albar y a mi.

Eye Fox y Albar se pusieron en una posición cercana al castillo. Desde unos matorrales se escondieron. Eye Fox apuntó a un espectro con un arco y Albar con su rifle a otro. Ahí se sincronizaron y dispararon a la vez a ambos robots eliminándolos.

Albar: Zona despejada.

El resto del grupo apareció. Eye Fox disparó una cuerda donde parte del grupo se subió a las cuerdas mientras los voladores cargaban con los que no podían volar. Para desgracia de Rainbow, Mega, Liliana y Daring Doo, les tocó cargar con Vulcan al cual pesaba prácticamente un quintal. Finalmente llegan arriba.

Mike: Bien chicos. A partir de aquí hay que andar con cuidado.

El grupo fue con cuidado por los pasillos. Para desgracia de ellos, la sombra misteriosa enseguida capto su presencia.

Sombra Misteriosa: Ya están aquí.

Madre de Tirek: Perfecto. Era cuestión de que aparecieran. Bueno, les daremos una cálida bienvenida.

Comentó la centaura con une leve risa. Darkwing tenía fe en que sus amigos la rescatarían.

Dark: Amigos...

Mike y se grupo andaban por los pasillos. De momento no parecía haberse encontrado con ningún obstáculo.

Fuu: Esto está demasiado tranquilo.

Look: Mi sentido de ladrón me dice que algo no va bien aquí.

Tras pasar los pasillos. El grupo acabó en un amplio lugar con diversas plataformas y entradas. En ese momento Pinkie comentó a tener temblores.

Pinkie: Oh oh. Me tiemblan las rodillas.

Twilight: Espera ¿Temblores en las rodillas? Oh no preparaos.

Dijo Twilight que al igual que sus amigas y la patrulla se pusieron en alerta.

Magic: ¿Que pasa chicas?

Applejack: Temblores en la rodillas en el sentido Pinkie significa que algo aterrador va a ocurrir.

Daring: ¿Que tonterías son esas? Eso no te lo crees ni...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso instante, centenares de Espectros armados con armas avanzadas y E209 aparecieron por todas partes a través de las puertas.

Daring: Vale...puede que me equivoque...

Los robots comenzaron a disparar sus armas obligando al grupo a ponerse a cubierto.

Ocelot: Ya estoy harto.

Ocelot sacó sus pistolas y salio de su escondite. Ahi comenzó a disparar a los espectros mientras avanzaba hacia un E209.

Magic: ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Liliana: Hará que lo maten.

Comentó ambos disparando magia contra los espectros. El E209 empezó a disparar a Ocelot pero este lograba esquivar los disparos y logró ponerse debajo de él. El enorme bípedo trató de dispararle pero sus armas no podían disparar por debajo de él mismo.

Mike: Muy listo Ocelot. Sus armas no pueden llegar hasta allí.

Ocelot usando al E209 como escudo. Comenzó a disparar a los espectros y a los demás E209. Dos E209 disparaban sus armas contra Ocelot, pero este estaban muy bien cubierto usando al que está encima de él como escudo.

E209 (mientras su visor trataba de marcar en Ocelot): Buscando disparo certero.

Los E209 seguían disparando sin éxito. Ahí Mike y Magic decidieron ir al ataque.

Mike: Filo de Flash...

Magic: Corte terrenal...

Mike con su Golden Tail, partió en dos a uno de los E209 atacantes mientras Magic prácticamente destrozaban al otro E209. Ya libres de ellos, Ocelot sacó su espada y la clavó por debajo del E209 por donde estaba. Luego lo partió arrancando varios componentes electrónicos y finalmente cayó al suelo.

Ocelot: Bien...estos son historias.

El resto del grupo se ocuparon de los espectros. Varios espectros disparaban sus armas a los pegasos. Wind Fuu fue hacia ellos.

Fuu: Rugido de tigre.

El pegaso lanzó un potente golpe con sus dos cascos, que mandó volando a un espectro y lo hizo estrellar contra un grupo de ellos.

Spark: Ahora mi turno.

Spark generó una esfera eléctrica y lo disparó contra los espectros antes de que se recuperaran, sufriendo un gran cortocircuito y explotaran.

Varios E209 seguían disparando contra el grupo. Red Fire cargó sus llamas y disparó una enorme ráfaga contra ellos derritiéndolos por completo. Trixie cargó unas nubes de tormenta con su magia y provocó rayos en ellos electrocutándolos.

Twilight generó esferas mágicas al cual disparó hacia un grupo de espectros que estaban disparando desde arriba. Estos recibieron el impacto y explotaron.

Mega: Despejamos ya la zona.

Dijo el pegaso destrozando la cabeza de un espectro. La zona estaba libre de enemigos.

Mike: Bien. Prosigamos.

El grupo fue por otro pasillo. Iban andando hasta que Mike vio una extraña luz roja proveniente de una habitación.

Mike: Esa luz.

Mike entró en la habitación y vio lo que parecía un especie de laboratorio. Lleno de aparatos tecnológicos muy avanzados. En medio de ella había un especie de proyector de 3 dimensiones, mostrando la enorme nave que vieron el grupo con anterioridad.

Twilight: Mike...eso es...

Mike: Si Twilight...es la nave...

Todo el mundo observaba en silencio hasta que de repente, oyeron una voz que los puso en alerta.

Voz: Yo soy...el Soberano...

El grupo se puso en guardia al oír la voz.

Fluttershy: ¿Quien...quien dijo eso?

Mike miró al proyecto y dijo.

Mike: Fuiste tú ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el potro mirando hacia la imagen proyectada de la nave. Esta le respondió.

El Soberano: Afirmativo.

Twilight: Espera...¿Tu eres esa nave tan inmensa que hay fuera del castillo?

El Soberano: Afirmativo.

Todo se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la máquina.

Applejack: Espera un momento...¿En serio ese tipo es esa enorme máquina?...

Fox: Increíble...Una especie de inteligencia artificial súper avanzada.

Mike: ¿Te construyó Tirek o alguno conocido de aquí?

El Soberano: Negativo...yo llevo existiendo desde hace más de 50.000 años.

Aquello sorprendió aun más al grupo.

Magic: ¿Como?

Black: ¿Más de 50.000 años?

Liliana: Espera un momento...Si es cierto eso...

Mike: Tu exististe en la época de los ponis celestes ¿Te construyeron ellos?

El Soberano: Afirmativo.

Mike no se podía creer lo que veía. Enfrente de él tenía a alguien quien podría hablarle sobre los ponis celestes. Y también obtener respuestas sobre su origen por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

Mike: Yo soy un pony celeste ¿Podrías decirme quien soy o de donde vengo?

El Soberano analizó a Mike con un especie de escaner y respondió.

El Soberano: Forma de vida Celeste...Alicornio Celeste...raza destinada a...

Mike: Si...¿A que?

Preguntó Mike nervioso ante la idea de descubrir por fin su origen. La Sombra misteriosa observaba la escena desde un monitor y pulsó unos botones cancelando la orden.

El Soberano: Destinado a...acceso denegado.

Mike: ¿QUEEEEE?

Gritó a más no poder ante la negativa de la máquina. En ese momento empezó a gritarle.

Mike: No me vengas con que acceso denegado...Dime quien soy...dímelo de una maldita vez...

Gritó furioso el potro pero para su desgracia. La proyección se desvaneció.

Mike: Noooo...vuelve...vuelve y dime quien soy...maldita sea.

Gritó Mike mientras golpeaba los mandos tratando se sacar algo.

Twilight: Mike, calmate...

Trató Twilight de calmar a Mike. Este estaba en un estado de depresión.

Mike: ¿Por que?...¿Por que tienes que estar pasando esto?...Solo quiero saber de donde vengo...¿Es mucho pedir...?

Red: Mike lo siento. Pero me temo que debemos dejarlo para otro momento. Tenemos que rescatar a Darkwing.

Mike finalmente reaccionó y la respondió.

Mike: Tienes razón. Rescatar a Darkwing es mucho más importante que averiguar ahora mi pasado.

El grupo salio de la sala y siguieron por el pasillo. Finalmente llegan a una enorme sala donde el grupo se sorprendió de lo que vieron. Era una gran sala llena de piedras malginificadoras en contenedores y centenares de ogros. Los ogros se ponían cerca de lo que parecían unas máquinas de rayos. Las máquinas lanzaban un rayo hacia los ogros volviéndolos ogros malignificados.

Sunset: Mirad chicos.

Ghost: Deben ser donde tienen almacenado las piedras oscuras.

Mega: Y donde vuelven malvados a los ogros.

Twilight: Con esas extrañas máquinas.

Sombra misteriosa: Afirmativo.

Todo el mundo oyó la voz y vieron una extraña sombra asomarse desde un balcón de un pared a gran altura. Ninguno podía distinguirlo bien debido a la oscuridad que había donde él estaba. El grupo se puso en alerta.

Twilight: ¿Quien eres tú?

Sombra misteriosa: Mi identidad no es revelante para vosotros.

Respondió la sombra sin emoción oscura. Rainbow Dash respondió molesta.

Rainbow: ¿Como que no es revelante para nosotros? ¿Acaso no colaboras con Tirek y su madre?

Sombra misteriosa: Afirmativo.

Magic: ¿De donde sacó Tirek estas extrañas piedras?

Sombra misteriosa: Yo se lo proporcioné.

El grupo se sorprendió por ello.

Darin: ¿Fuiste tú?

Ocelot: ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Sombra misteriosa: Eso para vosotros no es revelante.

Rainbow: ¿Otra ves que no es revelante para nosotros? ¿Quien te has creído que eres?

Respondió enfadada la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Rainbow...creo que no deberías hacerlo enfadar.

Comentó algo asustada la pegaso. Twilight notó que Mike estaba increíblemente tenso clavando su mirada en la sombra misteriosa.

Twilight: Mike...¿Que te pasa?...¿Por que estas tan nervioso?

Preguntó Twilight preocupada por el estado de Mike pero este no le respondió. El potro estaba demasiado concentrado en la sombra misteriosa. Como si lo hubiera visto antes.

Mike: (¿Quien...quien es ese tipo?...¿Por que me resulta tan horriblemente familiar?)

En ese precioso instante. Una parte del subconsciente de Mike empezó a reaccionar. Se vio a si mismo pero como un potrillo bebe de apenas unos meses. Estaba siendo cargado por lo que parecía una yegua y al lado estaba un semental. No podía distinguir quienes eran pero parecían asustados y huyendo de algo a toda velocidad. Detrás de ellos estaba la sombra misteriosa de antes siguiéndolos. La sombra alzo su brazo y de el surgió un rayo. Ahí acabo el recuerdo y Mike estaba más alterado que antes.

Look: Principito...¿Que te ocurre?

Albar: Detectados niveles altos de estrés.

Twilight: Mike ¿Que te pasa?

Mike no respondió. Se adelantó al grupo y le gritó furioso a la sombra.

Mike: ¿Quien eres tú?...¿Por que me resultas tan horriblemente familiar?

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo el potro. La sombra le respondió.

Sombra misteriosa: Soy alguien quien tuvo que acabar contigo hace mucho tiempo. Desde que detecte tu presencia, mi mayor objetivo ha sido el de eliminarte.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo la sombra. Mike aun más furioso le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Para eliminarme? ¿Por que? ¿Sabes quien soy? ¿Por que me quieres eliminarme?

Después de un breve silencio. La sombra respondió.

Sombra misteriosa: Porque eres una amenazan para el regreso de los antiguos. Tu actual ideología pone en peligro su regreso. Sobre quien eres...no puedo revelarlo.

Nada más decir eso, Mike estallo en furia y le gritó todavía mas fuerte.

Mike: ¿Que soy una amenaza? ¿Que por eso me quieres eliminarme? ¿Me quieres negar mi identidad? Mas te vale que me digas quien soy o...

Amenazó el potro pero la sombra desapareció de la vista de todo. Mike furioso trató de seguirlo pero un campo de fuerza que rodeaba el balcón lo detuvo.

Mike: NOOOO...vuelve aquí...Quiero respuestas...

Gritó Mike furioso mientras golpeaba la barrera tratando sin éxito atravesarlo. Acto seguido los ogros corrompidos se centraron en el grupo.

Red: Mike. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los ogros. Tu busca a Darkwing.

Mike quería buscar respuestas pero rescatar a Darkwing era prioritario. Así que dejo a sus compañeros se ocupasen de los ogros mientras el buscaba a su amiga. Junto con Holy y Dark Cloud, se metió en un pasillo y llegó a lo que parecía una sala del trono. En el estaba la madre de Tirek sentada en el trono.

Madre de Tirek: Hola corazoncito. Te he estado esperando.

Saludo la centaura de forma amable y educada. Mike se puso en guardia con ella y la dijo.

Mike: No me vengas con tonterías ¿Donde esta mi amiga Darkwing?

La centaura se río levemente y le respondió.

Madre de Tirek: No te preocupes por tu amiga. Ella ésta bien cuidada.

Darkwing estaba en un piso superior encerrada en una gran jaula donde estaba metido un enorme ogro de dos cabeza. El horrible ogro trataba de golpear a Darkwing mientras esta hacía lo que podía para esquivarlo.

Madre de Tirek: Mi mascota la entretendrá mientras tú y yo...charlamos...

La centaura se levantó del trono y empezó a caminar.

Madre de Tirek: A diferencia de mi hijo Sigmun al que tú y tus amigos conocéis como Tirek. Yo no suelo ser muy entrometida pero por favor...¿Como es que mi marido Tirek primero o mi hijo Sigmun no han conquistado Equestria y algún otro reino después de tantos intentos?

Comentaba la centaura cruzando de brazos al lado del trono mientras Mike la escuchaba atentamente. La centaura continuo hablando.

Madre de Tirek: Tenía que ver cual era el problema. Y ahora veo que el problema has sido tu y tus amigos todo el tiempo.

La centaura andaba alrededor de lo que parecía un pozo mágico en medio de la sala mientras seguía hablando.

Madre de Tirek: ¿En serio pensabas que mi marido Tirek o Sigmun eran los mejores hechiceros al lado de la oscuridad?

Ahí se echó a reír.

Madre de Tirek: Puede que tus amigos y tu hayas derrotado a mi hijo y a mi marido...Pero yo soy una autentica maestra de las artes oscuras y mi poder no tiene igual.

La centaura empezó flotar en el aire mientras diversas antorchas comenzaron a iluminarse con mayor fuerza al mismo tiempo que una luz oscura rodeaba a la centaura.

Madre de Tirek: Primero acabaré contigo y luego conquistaré el Imperio de Cristal y toda Equestria para mi.

Se puso al lado de su trono y cruzando de brazos comentó con un tono suave.

Madre de Tirek: Tirek...Sigmun...lo siento...Tuvisteis los dos vuestra oportunidad.

Luego centró su vista en el potro.

Madre de Tirek: Prepárate Mike Bluer para un combate del que nunca olvidarás.

Dijo de forma amenazante la hechicera mientras una luz oscura se iluminaba en su mano. Mike se puso en guardia.

Madre de Tirek: Veamos cuanto has aprendido en tus viajes Mike Bluer.

Mike: No te creas que te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Respondió Mike en posición de guardia. Mike miró a Dark Cloud y le dijo.

Mike: (Dark Cloud. Intenta ir discretamente donde está Darkwing y liberaba. Holy y yo la distraeremos).

El fénix asintió y se escondió entre las columnas. Mike decidió comenzar su combate junto con Holy a su lado.

La madre de Tirek lanzó unos rayos oscuros contra el potro. Este lograba esquivarlos todos y algunos bloqueándolos con su espada.

Madre de Tirek: Veo que eres hábil. Veamos como te las arreglas con esto. Adelante esbirros.

Unos pozos negros aparecieron y de ellos surgieron varios monstruos hechos de oscuridad. Los monstruos se lanzaron a por Mike.

Mike: Venid a por mi feones.

Mike cargó su espada y partió en dos a un monstruo con forma de lobo. Esquivó la dentellada de un murciélago y lo partió en dos con su espada. Un gorila oscuro trató de aplastarlo con sus dos manos pero Mike se tele transportó detrás de él y le lanzó un rayo por su espalda destruyéndolo. Con su espada bloqueó el ataque de zarpa de un tigre oscuro. Mike hizo fuerza y lo hizo retroceder de golpe. Mike cargó su espada y le provocó varios cortes al tigre haciéndolo pedazos. Libre de monstruos, Mike se lanzó hacia la hechicera.

Mike: Toma esto hechicera de pacotilla.

Mike trató de golpearla con su espada pero una barrera lo detuvo y lo repelió.

Mike: ¿Pero que...?

La centaura se río.

Madre de Tirek: ¿En serio creías que iba a ser tan fácil? Mi barrera de oscuridad me protege de cualquier ataque. Ahora prepárate para sentir mi poder.

Iluminó sus manos y enormes cristales oscuros emergieron del techo. Mike y Holy tuvieron que esquivarlos para evitar ser aplastados. Los cristales oscuros quedaron clavados en el suelo.

Madre de Tirek: Tienes más recursos de lo que pensaba pero ya está bien. Siente el poder de la oscuridad.

La centaura creó un rayo láser oscuro continuo que lo guiaba con su mano. Mike tenía que esquivarlo si no quería ser desintegrado.

Mike: (Ese ataque puede freírme si no tengo cuidado. Me preguntó si...)

Mike se puso al lado de un cristal y espero el momento exacto. La centaura continuaba lanzando su rayo desde su mano en dirección a Mike. El potro espero unos instantes y justo cuando el rayo iba a tocarlo, Mike se apartó e hizo que el rayo diera en el cristal y saliera rebotado de vuelta a la hechicera. Su barrera de oscuridad no la protegió de su propio ataque y recibió de lleno el ataque.

Madre de Tirek: Noooo.

Gritó de dolor la hechicera al recibir el ataque. Pese a ello no estaba derrotada.

Madre de Tirek: Muy inteligente. Pero ya basta de juegos.

La hechicera convocó a una enorme fantasma parecida a la muerte con guadaña y todo. El espectro se lanzó hacia Mike tratando de atravesar al potro con su guadaña. Mike bloqueó su ataque con la Golden Tail, pese a ello la fuerza del ataque fue tremendo y provocó una honda de choque alrededor de ellos. Mike podía sentir la enorme fuerza del espectro.

Mike: (Mi madre...es fuerte...puede que necesite algo de ayuda...).

El espectro seguía manteniendo su ataque hasta que Holy como bola de luz blanca, golpeo al espectro en su cara y lo hizo retroceder.

Mike: Gracias Holy. Hora de fusionarnos.

Mike y Holy se fusionaron adquiriendo así la armadura fénix.

Madre de Tirek: Interesante. Veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer con esa armadura.

El espectro cargó de nuevo contra el potro y trató de golpearlo con su guadaña. Mike volvió a bloquearlo con la diferencia de que esta vez lo hizo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Mike realizó una finta esquivando la guadaña y de un rápido tajo, partió en dos al espectro destruyéndolo por completo.

Mike: ¿Que te pareció eso hechicera?

Comentó desafiante ante la centaura.

Madre de Tirek: Interesante. Veamos hasta donde puedes llegar.

La centaura lanzó otro rayo como el anterior contra el potro. Mike lo detuvo con su espada con algo de esfuerzo debido a la fuerza del rayo. Mike se dio cuenta de que la hechicera realmente superaba en poder a Tirek Primero y a Tirek (Sigmun). Tubo que concentrar gran parte de su poder y de la espada para poder repelerlo y devolverlo contra ella recibiendo la fuerza de su propio ataque.

Madre de Tirek: Ahhhh...Maldita sea. No puedes hacerme esto. No eres rival para mí.

La hechicera recuperó la compostura y dijo.

Madre de Tirek: Quizás tenía una idea equivocada de mi hijo Tirek. Eres más conflictivo de lo que pensaba. Pero tu también te doblegarás ante el poder de la oscuridad.

En la jaula. Darkwing seguía evitando los ataques del ogro de dos cabeza. La jaula impedía que ella pudiera usar magia por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa que esquivarlo.

Dark: Debo encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

El ogro saltó hacia ella, esta lo esquivó saltando encima de una de sus cabezas y tomando impulso para saltar mas lejos. La potra iba a salir corriendo pero el ogro la agarró con una de sus enormes garras.

Dark: Sueltamente engendro.

Las dos cabezas del ogro se reían perversamente ante la idea de aplastar a la potra. En ese instante, una bola oscura destrozó los barrotes e impactó al ogro soltando a la potra y hacerle estrellar contra la pared de la jaula.

Dark: ¿Dark Cloud?

La potra se dio cuenta de que era su fénix quien la rescato. La potra no pudo evitar alegrarse enormemente por ello.

Dark: Dark Cloud. Como me alegro de volverte a ver.

Dijo lleno de alegría la potra abrazando al fénix. El ogro de dos cabezas se levantó furioso dispuesto a volver a atacar.

Dark: La magia no funciona aquí. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El fénix asintió y ambos salieron de la jaula. El ogro la siguió pero cuando vio a su ama en problemas, decidió ir a ayudarla saltando hacia donde estaba su ama.

Madre de Tirek: Igor...cielo...Me alegro de que estés aquí...aplasta a ese potro ¿Te importa?

El enorme ogro de dos cabezas sonrío perversamente y centró su atención en el potro. El potro se puso en posición de guardia.

Mike: Ven a por mi feon.

El ogro se lanzó hacia el potro intentando darle un puñetazo. El potro lo esquivó saltando hacia su brazo y lo recorrió hacia una de sus cabeza. Ahí le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder. Para rematar la faena, se tele transportó detrás de él y le hizo la zancadilla para que se cayera y se diera un doble cabezazo contra el muro (por el hecho de tener dos cabezas). El ogro quedó con las dos cabeza con torbellinos en los ojos y completamente fuera de juego. La centaura bufó por ello.

Madre de Tirek: Desde luego. Hoy en día cuesta encontrar esbirros competentes. No importa. Te eliminaré aquí mismo.

La hechicera volvío a lanzar otro rayo contra Mike al cual lo bloqueó con su espada. El potro notó que el rayo era muy superior a los anteriores. El rayo era tan potente que le hacía retroceder poco a poco.

Mike: (Maldita sea. No podré retenerlo por mucho tiempo).

Darkwing al ver que estaba en problemas decidió ayudarle. Vio el espejo espía de Tirek y se le ocurrió una idea.

Dark: Se como ayudar a Mike.

La potra generó una espada de sombra y cortó la unión que sujetaba el espejo con el techo y este cayó al suelo justo detrás de Mike.

Dark: Mike...el espejo...

Mike miró el espejo y sonrío.

Mike: Comprendido.

Mike mantuvo la posición con el rayo mientras se acercaba al espejo.

Madre de Tirek: Date por muerto jovencito...Al final lograré lo que mi marido y mi hijo no lograron jamás...

Antes esas palabras Mike sonrío.

Mike: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Mike se apartó del rayo haciendo que este golpeara el espejo y saliera rebotando contra la hechicera.

Madre de Tirek: NOOOOO...

Gritaba la hechicera a fuerza de su propio rayo era atraído hacia el espejo. Al final la centaura se quedó atrapada dentro del espejo.

Madre de Tirek: ¿Que? ¿Que me habéis hecho? No puedo salir.

Preguntaba alarmada la centaura palpando por el otro lado del espejo al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapada en él.

Dark: Buen trabajo Mike.

Le felicitó a la potra al Mike. Este le respondió.

Mike: Si. Con tu ayuda y la de Holy y Dark Cloud.

Ambos sonrieron. Acto seguido aparecieron el resto de la panda.

Vulcan: No fastidies. Nos perdimos la diversión.

Rainbow: Al final Mike y Darkwing se han llevado la mejor parte.

Comentaron ambos molestos por perderse la diversión.

Madre de Tirek: Sigmun...Sigmun...ayuda tu pobre madre ¿Quieres cielo?...

Llamaba la centaura a su hijo pero no recibía contestación alguna.

Rarity: Por cierto ¿Donde se ha metido el rufián de Tirek?

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo hasta que en ese momento, el pozo oscuro que estaba en el centro de la sala se iluminó y apareció la imagen de la cabeza de Tirek riéndose perversamente.

Tirek: Jajajajaja...hola peste azul y tonto amigos. Mientras vosotros perdíais el tiempo con su madreza real...Yo he cogido el Soberano y pienso usarlo para conquistar primero el Imperio de Cristal y luego Equestria. Ya es cuestión de tiempo en que la oscuridad lo invada todo.

Comentaba el centauro mientras se reía. Su madre molesta le dijo.

Madre de Tirek: Sigmun...¿Pones tus intereses egoístas por delante de tu madre?

Comentó primer enfadada su madre pero luego sonrío orgullosa.

Madre de Tirek: Oiiiigggg...Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo mío.

Tirek: Si si si. Lo que tu digas. Disfruta de tu cárcel de espejo madre.

Respondío Tirek a su madre. Luego dirigió su mirada al grupo.

Tirek: Y no es preocupéis. Cuando sea el amo del mundo. Iré luego a por vosotros para destruiros. Jajajajaja.

Dijo finalmente el centauro antes de desaparecer del todo.

Applejack: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Fuu: Para no hacerlo.

Twilight: Tenemos que detenerlos.

Ocelot: Pero el soberano es muy poderoso ¿Como lo vamos a detener?

Mike: chicos. Para esto necesitaremos ayuda. Patrulla. Vosotros volveréis a Equestria para buscar a Mega Base. Necesitaremos a las tropas mecánicas para detenerlo. El resto iremos al Imperio de Cristal para defenderlo. Para ello usaremos la tecnología de portales para ir rápido de un lugar a otro.

Todos: Entendido.

Rainbow: Eso. Vallamos al Imperio de Cristal y pateemos a la cosa esa.

Vulcan: Si. Con las tropas mecánicas lo haremos pedazos. Adiós malvada señora.

Dijo esto último despidiéndose con el casco a la centaura antes de que todos se marcharan dejándola sola. Esta dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Madre de Tirek: Nos volveremos a ver algún día querido. Como me llamo Sadistisch* Valunu Darkuana Pimperpel Rustiana XIII.

*** La primera parte del nombre es idea de SCRITTORE PASSIONE, el resto lo he incluido yo. **

En la prisión de Tirek primero. Cerbero nota la presencia de la sombra misteriosa. Este le gruñó en señal de amenaza. Como la sombra misteriosa no retrocedía se lanzó a por él. Este lo apartó de un golpe con su brazo haciéndole estrellar contra un pared. Con cerbero inconsciente, la sombra se acercó a la jaula de Tirek Primero, este le vio.

Tirek Primero: ¿Quien eres tú?

Sombra misteriosa: Alguien que puede ayudarte.

La sombra sacó un mineral amarillo brillante. Tirek Primero se sorprendió al verlo.

Tirek Primero: Mineral de Trixiliun ¿Donde lo sacaste? Es un mineral muy difícil de encontrar.

Sombra misteriosa: En su mundo de origen este mineral es completamente inútil. Pero en nuestra dimensión obtiene otra propiedades mágicas colosales*. Magia que tu puedes absorber.

*** Ver capítulo 19 de mi fanfic "Disfrute personal OCs". Fanfic no apto para menores.**

El centauro comprendió lo que quería decir la sombra y acto seguido comenzó a absorber la magia de la piedra. La energía mágica que absorbía era muchísimo mayor de lo que él se imaginaba. En apenas unos segundos, pasó de ser un centauro débil y escuálido, a un enorme y colosal centauro de gran cornamenta. Con un potente disparó mágico de sus cuernos, destruyó la jaula en la que se encontraba.

Tirek Primero: ¿Como puedo agradecerte que me ayudaras a salir de aquí?

Sombra misteriosa: Solo tienes que hacer una cosa por mi y después de eso, podrás hacer lo que quieras con este mundo.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	24. Cap 22 Batalla Por el Imperio de Cristal

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**BATALLA POR EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

En el Imperio de Cristal. Todo el mundo estaba en alerta. Shining Armor junto con Flash Sentry y Jack estaban organizando las defensas del Imperio de Cristal para el inminente ataque de la colosal nave "El Soberano". Mike y sus amigos estaban preparados para cualquier cosa mientras la patrulla fue a Equestria a la espera de refuerzos. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso siendo conscientes del colosal enemigo que venía. Debido al peligro presente, los potros fueron llevados a Poniville para ponerlos a salvo.

Twilight: ¿Esta el ejercito preparado?

Armor: Si Twilight. Toda la guardia imperial esta preparada para cuando venga la cosa esa.

Fuu: No quiero ser pesimista. Pero si esta cosa pertenece a los antiguos y es tan poderosa como las arañas robots...Puede que no podamos detenerlos fácilmente.

Safire: Si con como las arañas robots gigantes, no me extrañaría nada.

Mike: Por eso mandé a la patrulla que fueran a Canterlot para traer al ejercito mecánica. Esa cosa es muy poderosa y vamos a necesitar muchos refuerzos si queremos proteger el Imperio de Cristal.

Rainbow: Y patear el trasero a esa cosa.

Albar: Atención...noto una gran presencia de energía mágica enorme dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

Sunset: ¿Una inmensa energía mágica?

Trixie: ¿De quien?

En ese momento, un enorme disparó mágico de energía impactó en una torre destruyéndola al instante sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Fluttershy: ¿Que...que ha pasado...?

Tirek Primero: Yo he pasado. jajajaja.

Se oyó una voz familiar para la mayoría, especialmente para Twilight y las otras mane, ya que se enfrentaron a él con anterioridad.

Mane 6: Tirek.

Dijeron las seis mane sorprendidas ante la presencia del padre de Tirek. Tirek Primero.

Twilight: ¿Que haces aquí?

Applejack: Deberías estar en tu prisión.

Rainbow: Donde no puedes fastidiar a nadie.

Rarity: ¿Como has escapado rufián?

Comentaron molestas las yeguas al igual que los otros se pusieron en guardia. Las mane 6 recordaban los problemas que dio el centauro devora magia y que para derrotarlo, tuvieron que usar el Rainbow Power. Tirek Primero con una sonrisa perversa las respondió.

Tirek Primero: Alguien vino a sacarme de mi prisión ¿Quien? No lo se ni me importa. Lo único que me pidió a cambio es que eliminase a un tal Mike Bluer.

Sin dudarlo un momento Mike se adelantó desafiante y le respondió.

Mike: Yo soy Mike Bluer.

Nada más decir su nombre, Tirek Primero cargó una inmensa bola de energía mágica entre sus dos cuernos y lanzó una veloz y potente láser de energía mágica. Mike no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, mandándolo muy lejos del Imperio de Cristal.

Dark: MIKE...

Spike: Oh no...

Safire: Espero que esté bien.

Antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, Tirek Primero se tele transportó desapareciendo de la vista de todo el mundo.

Pinkie: ¿Donde se ha ido?

Twilight: Habrá ido a por Mike. Tenemos que ir ayudarle.

En ese preciso instante. Se oyó un extraño sonido aterrador que se pudo oír por todo el Imperio de Cristal (Como el sonido que hacen las naves de los segadores en Mass Effect 3). Acto seguido vieron por la lejanía la inmensa nave "El Soberano".

Cadence: Oh no...ya está aquí.

Jack: Santa Celestia...es enorme...

Todo el mundo veía con horror como la inmensa nave se aproximaba al Imperio de Cristal. De ella surgieron unas pequeñas y veloces naves robots que avanzaron hacia el Imperio y atacaban todo cuanto encontraban. También surgieron una naves más grandes que parecían cruceros de batalla, pintados de negro, con detalles y luces rojas.

Flash: Nos atacan...

Armor: Adelante guardia imperial. Demostrémosles a esas cosas que no pueden venir así como así y destruir nuestro amado reino.

Soldados: Si señor.

Twilight: Hermano. Yo y las otras iremos a ayudar a Mike.

Armor: Comprendido hermana.

Flash: Por favor Twilight...ten cuidado.

Dijo preocupado el pegaso. Twilight le dio un beso en los labios y le respondió.

Twilight: Lo tendré, descuida.

Twilight y las otras mane fueron a socorrer a Mike mientras los demás se quedaron defendiendo el Imperio de Cristal.

Sunset: Bien. Hora de luchar.

Look: Por supuesto magita...

Spark: Defenderemos el imperio.

Magic: Con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Discord: Jojojo...estos se pone interesante.

La guardia cristalina empezaron a contraatacar contra las naves voladoras. Los tanques de cristal disparaban contra la naves más pequeña destruyéndolas en el acto. Los cruceros eran más difíciles debido a su gran tamaño y blindaje y solo recibían daños menores. Centinela el robot desde tierra disparaba misiles contra las naves pequeñas.

Dentro de El Soberano. Tirek(Sigmun) junto con sus esbirros, veía como atacaban las naves al Imperio.

Tirek: Jajajaja...muy pronto el Imperio será mío. Y nada me podrá parar. La oscuridad se extenderá por todo el mundo.

Comentó verdaderamente alegre en centauro.

Tobi: Por supuesto su grandiosidad.

Grunt: Sin duda esta vez se ha lucido duquin.

Scrap: Eso es verdad duquin.

Tirek: Jajaja...estoy tan contento que ni siquiera me importa que me llaméis duquin.

Comentó verdaderamente contento el centauro.

Ambos: Por supuesto duquin.

Tirek: Pero tampoco os paséis.

Dijo esto con un tono serio y molesto.

Ambos: Si su grandiosa maldad.

La nave avanzaba lentamente hacia donde estaría el Corazón de Cristal. Mientras, las tropas cristalinas se enfrentaba al enemigo. Los pegasos podían ocuparse de las naves más pequeñas, pero las más grandes eran más problemáticas. Los amigos de Mike más poderosos como Darkwing, Mega, Liliana, Discord y Magic y los guardianes elementales que participaban en la lucha tenían que ocuparse de ellas, mientras el resto se ocupaban de defender el reino.

Armor: ¿A donde va esa cosa?

Fuu: No lo se. Pero no puede ser bueno.

Las tropas imperiales lanzaban todo cuanto tenían contra el Soberano pero nada parecía hacerle efecto en sus escudos. Cuando la nave estuvo encima del castillo de cristal. Bajó sus cincos falanges hasta rodear el corazón de cristal. En ese momento una luces blancas estaban apareciendo de los falanges de la nave.

Spark: ¿Que está haciendo ahora esa cosa?

Discord que acababa de convertir un crucero en un plátano gigante, respondió al Sea Pony.

Discord: Diría que está absorbiendo el poder del Corazón de Cristal.

Armor: ¿QUEEE?

Cadence: No puede ser.

Dijeron alarmados los dos príncipes de cristal en el momento que Discord dijo eso.

Lejos del Imperio de Cristal. Mike seguía volando en el cielo por la fuerza del disparo de Tirek Primero. El potro trató de recuperarse, pero en ese instante Tirek primero apareció de repente por arte de magia y le volvió a disparar contra él, haciendo que este impactar contra el suelo. El centauro iba a aplastar al potro con su enorme cuerpo pero Mike fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo para luego darle una patada en toda la cara y hacerlo retroceder.

Tirek Primero: Reconozco que eres hábil muchacho.

Comentó el centauro limpiándose la cara. Mike que se puso en guardia le respondió.

Mike: Y eso no es todo.

Una luz blanca surgió de la nada y de ella surgió Holy. Mike se alegró de verla.

Mike: Holy. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Holy Hizo un gesto de estar también contenta de verlo. Mike miró al centauro con una sonrisa confiada.

Mike: Ahora verás de lo que somos capaces de hacer los dos juntos.

El centauro miró con atención al potro y al fénix para luego ver como ambos se fusionaban, y tras una luz cegadora Mike portaba una radiante armadura. El centauro se sorprendió al verlo.

Tirek Primero: ¿Que significa esto?

Mike: Significa que ahora voy a patearte el trasero.

El potro se tele transportó delante de él y le lanzó un poderoso rayo contra él. El centauro salió volando hacia el cielo. Mike sacó la Golden Tail y se volvió a tele transportar encima de este. Cargó su espada y golpeó al centauro mandándolo contra el suelo. Antes de llegar al suelo, el centauro se giró y lanzó su rayo contra el potro al cual este se protegió con su espada. Acto seguido el centauro se tele transportó detrás del potro y le da un fuerte golpe con su brazo mandándolo contra un montaña. El centauro fue veloz hacia él y le impactó por completo con su cabeza en el cuerpo del potro y atravesando la montaña entera. Mike recuperándose del golpe, se volvió a tele transportase encima de él y le volvió a disparar un potente rayo mágico encima de él haciéndole estrellar contra el suelo al centauro. Desde los escombros, se levantó furioso el centauro y disparó centenares de esferas de energía oscura. Mike desviaba todos los disparos con su espada y luego se lanzó hacia el centauro y poniéndose enfrente de él. Antes de que el centauro pudiese reaccionar, Mike le dio una potente patada en toda la cara que lo hizo retroceder varios metros. Mike cargó de nuevo contra él pero el centauro se recuperó antes y le cogío del cuello, primero acercándolo a su cara y luego darle un brutal puñetazo con su otro brazo contra el suelo provocando un enorme socavón en el suelo. El centauro saltó hacia el cielo y desde sus manos generó una colosal bola de energía que lo lanzó contra el suelo provocando una gran explosión que se llevó medio valle. El centauro parecía celebrar su victoria hasta que recibió un potente disparo mágico en su espalda que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando el centauro se levantó, vio al potro de antes al cual estaba al lado de un inmenso dragón dorado.

Mike: Ríndete Tirek primero. No puedes ganarme de ninguna forma.

Tirek miró sorprendido por el tamaño del enorme dragón de luz que tenía el potro a su lado. En ese momento oyó una voces.

Twilight: Mike...

Pinkie: Venimos a ayudarte.

Rainbow: Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese centauro.

Mike las vio acercándose y se alarmó por ello. Acto seguido las gritó.

Mike: No chicas...alejaos...

Tirek Primero sonrío perversamente y se tele transportó delante de ellas. Antes de que pudiesen rencionar. El centauro las encerró en unas esferas mágicas.

Twilight: Oh no.

Rainbow: Suéltanos feon.

Rarity: Esto no se hace a una dama.

Tirek Primero tenía prisioneras a las mane 6.

Mike: Suéltalas Tirek.

Gritó Mike de forma autoritaria. El centauro lo miró con una sonrisa perversa.

Mientras. En el Imperio. El grupo junto con la guardia tenían muchos problemas para detener al El Soberano junto con sus cazas y destructores.

Flash: Esto no pinta bien.

Albar: Posibilidades de ganar nulas.

Armor: Maldita sea. debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Cuando todo parecía perdido. Unos portales surgieron cerca del Imperio de Cristal. De ellos surgieron centenares de naves y cazas del ejercito mecánico junto con la Mega Base y el Mastodonte siendo todos ellos precedidos por el Infinity. En la Mega Base estaban Kai y Blitzstar junto con las princesas Celestia y Luna.

**Insertar música de Mass Effect 1 cuando llega la flota de la alianza para ayudar a Sheppard en la batalla final contra el Soberano. Si no sabéis cual es. Poned en Youtube "Mass Effect Final español" y buscad la escena donde surgen las naves de la alianza.**

Kai: Naves equestrues y robots. Acercaos...tenemos que salvar el Imperio de Cristal.

En el imperio. Shining y los demás pudieron ver a las naves aliadas viniendo en su ayuda y no pudieron evitar alegrarse por ello.

Armor: Ya están aquí.

Flash: Por Celestia. Han venido los refuerzos.

Look: Mas pastel para todos.

Centenares de disparos surgieron de las naves como el Infinity y de la Mega base contra las naves del Soberano. Muchas naves enemigas cayeron por los disparos iniciales mientras algunos lograron contraatacar. Muchas naves en ambos bandos caían por los incesantes disparos. El Infinity con la patrulla dentro, avanzaba hacia el enemigo mientras los cruceros de batalla equestrues les abrían camino hacia El Soberano. Finalmente logran limpiar el cielo de naves enemigas dejando solo al Soberano al cual estaba encima de castillo de Cristal.

Black: Perímetro del imperio despejado. Repito, perímetro asegurado.

Comentaba Black Wing mientras el Infinity y varias naves avanzaban hacia el soberano.

Celestia: Concentraos en El Soberano. Debemos detenerlo cuanto antes.

Y todas las naves fueron hacia El Soberano para destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Mientras. Mike estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tirek Primero había hecho prisioneras a Twilight y a las otras.

Tirek Primero: Jajajaja...

Se reía perversamente el centauro.

Mike: Como te atrevas a hacerlas daño yo...

Le amenazó el potro. Tirek Primero con una sonrisa perversa le interrumpe.

Tirek Primero: Si tanto las quieres. Ríndete y deja absorber tu magia.

Mike no tubo más remedio que aceptar las condiciones de Tirek

Mike: Esta bien Tirek. Tu ganas.

Applejack: No Mike.

Rarity: No lo hagas.

Rainbow: No te rindas ante él.

Fluttershy: Mike no.

Pinkie: No te fíes de él.

Twilight: Mike no...si absorbe tu magia, se volverá imparable.

Trató de razonar Twilight con Mike sabiendo que si Tirek Primero absorbía la poderosa magia de Mike, se volvería prácticamente imparable. Mike miró a Twilight y la respondió.

Mike: Twilight. Cuando me contaste como te enfrentaste a Tirek en esta misma situación. Me djistes que no sacrificaste a tus amigas solo por salvarte a ti misma. No pienso hacerlo yo ahora.

Twilight: Mike no.

Mike no ofreció resistencia y tiró su espada. Tirek Primero con una sonrisa perversa. Cogío a Mike con su enorme mano y luego liberó a las otras.

Tirek Primero: Ahora tu magia me pertenece potro.

Gritó Tirek abriendo su boca para devorar la magia del potro. Twilight y las demás miraron horrorizadas como el centauro trató de absorber su magia.

La tensión de las mane 6 aumentó ante lo que veían. Pero esa tensión desapareció poco a poco cuando algo extraño ocurrió. Por alguna extraña razón, Tirek Primero no podía extraer la magia de Mike. Eso extrañó al centauro.

Tirek Primero: ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que no puedo absorber tu magia de alicornio?

Preguntó furioso el centauro mientras zarandeaba al potro como si un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido de ello incluido el potro. Por mucho que intentara el centauro absorber su magia, no podía hacerlo.

Twilight: (¿Tirek...no puede absorber la magia de Mike?)

Rarity: ¿Que ocurre Twilight?

Rainbow: ¿Como es que Tirek no puede robarle la magia a Mike?

Twilight: La verdad. No lo se. Esto muy extraño.

Tirek Primero: Maldito potro. No se como has logrado impedir que te absorba la magia. Pero no si no puedo tener esa magia. No lo tendrá nadie.

Gritó furioso el centauro alzando su mano hacia el cielo y dispuesto a estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Mike: Que te crees tu eso feon.

Mike puso sus cascos en el brazo del centauro y lanzó un ataque Shock electrocutando al gran centauro y hacerle soltar.

Tirek Primero: Maldito. Esta me la pagarás.

Mike lejos de intimidarse, recuperó su espada y le respondió.

Mike: Claro. Lo que tu digas ¿Querías magia? Pues aquí la tienes...Atomic Blast.

Mike cargó una potente esfera de luz dorada y lo lanzó contra el centauro. Este contraatacó con su rayo. Ambos ataques chocaron y se mantuvieron en el sitio sin moverse. Ambos lo daban todo para superar el ataque del contrario.

Pinkie: Vamos Mike.

Rarity: Estamos contigo.

Fluttershy: No te rindas.

Twilight: Puedes hacerlo.

Mike oía las palabras de sus amigas y eso le dio fuerzas.

Mike: Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo..."Mazazo de la Victoria"

Gritó Mike lanzando su nuevo ataque que consistía en combinar el ataque "Gran Espada de la Victoria" con el "Atomic Blast" y dando forma de V de fuego con la bola dentro de la gran "V". Tal combinación acabó superando el ataque de Tirek Primero para su desgracia.

Tirek: Oh no...

El centauro recibió de lleno el ataque formando una gran explosión. Cuando la explosión se detuvo, todo el mundo vio al centauro inconsciente en medio de un inmenso cráter. Mike descendió hasta el suelo donde fue recibido por las mane 6.

Twilight: Mike.

Applejack: Lo hiciste vaquero.

Rarity: Eres grandioso mi Miky Wicky.

Rainbow: Super Cool Mike. Has pateado el trasero a ese centauro.

Pinkie: Sin duda hay que celebrarlo.

Fluttershy: Yay.

Le felicitaba las yeguas. Mike con una sonrisa las responde.

Mike: Si chicas. Y si pude hacerlo fue gracias a todas vosotras. Muchas gracias amigas.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar abrazar al potro.

Desde El Soberano. Tirek vio como su padre fue derrotado.

Tirek: Veo que el inútil de mi padre ha sido derrotado de nuevo.

En ese momento se oyó la voz del El Soberano.

El Soberano: Asumiendo control de la unidad Tirek Primero.

Tirek: ¿Que?

Toxicon: ¿Asumir control?

Mientras los siete lo celebraban. El cuerpo de Tirek primero comenzó a desprender una extraña luz roja al mismo tiempo que el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Mike: Chicas ¿Habéis. notado eso?

Applejack: Whoa...la tierra está temblando.

Fluttershy: Mi...mirad...

Todo el mundo miró hacia donde señalaba la pegaso y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. El cuerpo del centauro tenía una extraña luz roja por todo el cuerpo haciéndole imposible distinguir su aspecto. El cuerpo del centauro se levantó poniéndose de pie. Sus manos empezaron a extenderse en forma de garras. Sus dos cuernos empezaban a dividirse en varias secciones y su cuerpo se hacía más grande. Su apariencia era ahora aterradora como un gran demonio de luz roja parpadeantes se tratase. En ese instante comenzó a hablar.

El Soberano: Yo...soy...El ...Soberano...

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que oyeron decir al centauro.

Twilight: Esa voz...

Mike: Es la del El Soberano.

Pinkie: ¿Que pasa?

Rarity: ¿Por que ahora su voz es distinta?

Mike: Creo que el soberano está controlando a Tirek Primero.

Todas se sorprendieron de lo que dijo el potro.

Todas: QUEEEE...

Applejack: ¿Nos estas diciendo que la nave está controlando a Tirek Primero?

Twilight: Me temo que Mike tiene razón en eso.

Rainbow: ¿En serio puede hacer eso?

Mike: Acaba de hacerlo.

Antes de que el grupo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, El Soberano controlando el cuerpo del centauro pegó un enorme salto en medio de ellos. El impactó fue tal que mando volando a la mayoría de ellos. Twilight en el aire trató de lanzarle un rayo, pero El Soberano fue más rápido y la cogío del cuello lanzándola contra Rainbow Dash que se había lanzado a por él. Applejack trató de atarlo con un lazo al cuello pero el centauro cogío su cuerda tirandola hacia él para cogerla con su gran mano y lanzarla contra Rarity. Mike trató de golpearle con su espada pero El Soberano lo bloqueó con su brazo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo lejos. Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie fueron a socorrer a Mike y a las otras.

Pinkie: ¿Estas bien?

Fluttershy: ¿No os habrá hecho daño?

Rainbow: ¿Y a ti que te parece compañera?

Respondió molesta la pegaso.

Twilight: Cuidado. Viene de nuevo.

El Soberano cargó una esfera de energía colosal en sus cuernos y lo lanzo contra las chicas. Estas miraban horrorizadas como les iba a dar el rayo. Mike se interpuso en el rayo y generando una barrera con ayuda de su espada lo detuvo parcialmente.

Mike: Chicas...

Applejack: Mike...

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien...?

Pese a los esfuerzos del potro. El rayo era demasiado potente. Poco a poco el escudo se iba rompiendo y al final se formó una gran explosión. Cuando la luz se disipó. Las mane 6 y el potro junto con Holy estaban tendidos en el suelo heridos y medio inconscientes enfrente del El Soberano.

En el Imperio no iban mejor las cosas. Pese a que todas las naves y cazas, La Mega Base en modo robot, el Mastodonte y el Infinity estaban atacando con todo lo que tenían al El Soberano. Los escudos de dicha nave eran demasiado potentes como para ser atravesado. Algunos de los falanges de la nave se alzaban y lanzabas un rayo destruyendo algunos cruceros de batalla en el proceso. Mega Base trató de acercarse para disparar con toda su artillería, pero El Soberano concentró la potencia de disparo de tres de sus falanges y lo hizo retroceder de un disparo. Dentro, las princesas y todo el mundo se agarraba por donde podían.

Luna: Esa cosa es muy poderosa.

Black (Comunicándose desde el Infinity): Tenemos que retirarnos o a este paso nos destruirán.

Celestia: No podemos retirarnos. Si no lo detenemos ahora, no podremos hacerlo nunca.

En tierra. Shining Armor veía impotente como El Soberano estaba haciendo pedazos a las naves equestrues.

Armor: Maldita sea ¿Es que no hay forma de acabar con esa cosa?

El príncipe notó que El Soberano dejó de absorber energía del corazón y lanzó desde su parte posterior una gran luz que se perdía velozmente en la lejanía.

Armor: ¿A donde va esa luz?

Volviendo con Mike y las mane 6. Mike trató de levantarse pero apenas podía levantarse.

Mike: Maldita sea... Esto no puede acabar aquí...después de tantos esfuerzos...Después de todo lo que hemos pasado...

El Soberano controlando el cuerpo de Tirek Primero se acercaba al grupo con intención de destruirlos.

El Soberano: La resistencia es inútil...todo vuestro valor no ha servido de nada...pronto seréis eliminados...

Mike no quería rendirse sin luchar. Recordó por todo lo que había pasado. Primero su arrepentimiento por todo lo que hizo como el Rey Maquina y como trató de enmendar sus errores. Su decisión de seguir su redención. Sus constantes luchas contra el mal en favor de la paz y la armonía. Los amigos que ha conocido y le dieron valor para seguir luchando hasta el final. Miró su Golden Tail clavada en el suelo enfrente de él. En ese preciso instante, un brillo multicolor surgió de la espada y luego en sus ojos. Aquello lo llenó de determinación.

Mike: ¿Crees que has ganado Soberano? Te equivocas.

Para sorpresa de El Soberano. Mike logró levantarte y cogío su espada.

El Soberano: Imposible. Grandes heridas en la unidad Mike Bluer. No debería poder levantarse.

Mike: Escúchame especie de espíritu de maquina que usa a un centauro con delirios de grandeza como marioneta. No pienso permitir que destruyas este maravilloso mundo. Mientras yo esté aquí, no te lo permitiré.

Comentó Mike llenó de confianza. Las demás chicas influenciadas por el valor de Mike se levantaron también.

Twilight: Cierto Mike.

Applejack: No lo permitiremos.

Fluttershy: No pensamos rendirnos.

Pinkie: Juntos hasta el final.

Rainbow: Como un único ser.

Rarity: Que luchan hasta el final.

Las mane 6 y Holy se pusieron al lado de Mike con miradas llenas de determinación.

El Soberano: Ilógico. Estado de salud deplorable...no deberían poder moverse.

Mike: Escúchame montón de chatarra. Mientras nos queden un solo soplo de aire, pensamos luchar hasta el final. Muchos amigos nuestros confían en nosotros y eso nos da valor para luchar hasta el final. ASÍ QUE OLVIDATE DE CONQUISTAR EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Gritó esto último Mike lleno de determinación y valor empuñando su Golden Tail. En ese preciosa instante, su elemento del valor que llevaba puesto al cuello desde que comenzó el viaje, comenzó a brillar con intensidad con una gran luz cegadora que obligó al El Soberano a retroceder.

En el bosque Everfree. El árbol de la armonía comenzó a brillar y seis rayos surgieron de él.

Los seis rayos surgieron del cielo tocando a las mane 6, no solo eso. De ellas surgieron otros seis rayos dirigidos a Mike. En ese momento las mane 6 adoptaron su forma Rainbow Power. No solo ellas, también Mike había adoptado forma Rainbow Power. Su crin se volvió larga con tonos arco iris, Sus alas brillaban con una luz dorada y sus patas tenían símbolos de colores de su cutie mark. Su elemento del valor brillaba con una enorme intensidad. El Soberano no podía creer lo que veía.

El Soberano: Aumentó enorme de poder...imposible calcularlo.

El Soberano trató de destruir a Mike y a las mane 6 con un enorme rayo de poder, pero un campo de fuerza los protegía a todos.

Mike: Nunca podrás vencernos ya que contamos con el poder más grande que existe. Nuestro poder de la amistad y valor.

Los siete usaron todo su poder Rainbow contra El Soberano en forma de rayos multicolor recibiendo este todo su poder y un gran gritó de dolor surgió de él al mismo que una gran explosión de luz.

En la nave. Tirek disfrutaba de como El Soberano iba destruyendo las naves equestrues.

Tirek: Así...destrúyelos a todos...jajajaja.

Se reía el centauro. En ese momento sonó varias alarmas.

Tirek: ¿Que ocurre?

El Soberano: Fallo en sistema...fallo en sistema...sistemas fallando...escudos cayendo...vulnerable a ataques externos...

Tirek: ¿Que?

El Soberano para controlar a Tirek Primero, tuvo que crear un enlace con él para manipularlo. Pero aquello tenía un riesgo muy grande. Si el sujeto controlado era destruido violentamente o neutralizado, El Soberano sufriría un enorme colapso que hace caer todos sus sistemas. Ahora El Soberano era vulnerable a sufrir un ataque. Afuera lo notaron.

Black: Atención...el objetivo es ahora vulnerable.

Celestia: Atacad con todo lo que tengamos.

Todas las naves como la Mega Base y el Mastodonte, atacaban al El Soberano con toda su potencia de fuego. Esta vez la gran nave sufría daños y no podía defenderse en absoluto.

Ocelot: Black Wing. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

Black: Si.

El Infinity voló velozmente hacia el soberanos y lanzó un potente disparo de protones contra ella. El disparó logró atravesarlo por completo pese a su gran tamaño, acto seguido la nave estalló en mil pedazos (no antes de que Tirek y sus esbirros lograran salir a trabes de una nave de evacuación). Todo el mundo estaba celebrando la victoria.

Luna: Lo conseguimos hermana.

Dijo Luna abrazando a su hermana. Esta la correspondió.

Celestia: Si Luna. El Imperio está a salvo.

Flash: Victoria...

Cadence: Lo conseguimos...

Jack: El Imperio está a salvo.

Dark: Viva.

Albar: Victoria conseguida pese a pronósticos en contra.

Trixie: Albar amigo. A veces hay que olvidarse de la lógica y creer en la victoria.

Comentó Trixie contenta de que El Soberano haya sido derrotado.

Volviendo con Tirek Primero. Este se levantó de unos escombros y en su forma original. Pero ahora era pequeño y débil. Cuando no podía ir peor. La nave de evacuación se estrella cerca de él formando una gran explosión. Tirek y los suyos salen de lo escombros de la nave.

Tirek: Hola papa...

Saludo el centauro a su padre. Este estaba realmente furioso.

Tirek Primero: Maldita sea. Todo echado a perder por culpa de ese maldito potro. COMO ODIO A ESE MALDITO ALICORNIO.

Tirek con un gesto cansado le responde a su padre mientras le pone una mano en su hombro.

Tirek: Créeme padre...Enseguida de acostumbras.

Tobi: Puede creerle oh gran padre de su grandiosidad. El lleva perdiendo contra él desde hace muuuucho tiempo.

Ambos centauros miraron enfadados al pony y le dicen.

Tirek y Tirek Primero: Tobi...

Tobi: ¿Si duque Tirek y padre del duque?

Ambos centauros cogen aire y le gritan al pony.

Tirek y Tirek Primero: ESTAS...DESPEDIDOOOOOOOO.

Gritaron a la vez con tanta fuerza, que la fuerza del viento se llevó volando al pony...

Tobi: HACIA TIEMPO QUE NO ME PASABA ESTOOOO...

En ese momento apareció cerbero buscando a Tirek Primero. Este le gruño asustando al viejo centauro.

Tirek Primero: No cerbero...largo...no quiero volver al Tártaro...

Tirek Primero trató de huir pero estaba demasiado cansado para huir. Al final Cerbero le cogío de la cola con sus dientes y le llevó arrastrando al Tártaro.

Tirek Primero: Hijo...ayuda a tu querido padre...por favor...

Imploraba el padre a su hijo. Este simplemente se río y le contestó.

Tirek: Búscate la vida.

En el Imperio de Cristal. Mike y las demás mane fueron recibidos por todo el mundo.

Armor: Hermana. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Comentó lleno de alegría el unicornio abrazando a su hermana. Esta le devolvió el abrazo.

Twilight: Yo también me alegro hermano.

Mike: Veo que habéis logrado derrotar a la gran nave.

Celestia: Así es Mike. No sabemos por que, pero hace unos momentos la nave estaba a plena potencia pero después empezó a perder fuerza.

Luna: Como si le hubieran cortado la corriente.

Applejack: ¿Tendrá algo que ver cuando derrotamos a Tirek Primero siendo controlado por el Soberano?

Ocelot: Espera un momento...

Ghost: ¿Decís que Tirek Primero estaba siendo controlado por El Soberano?

Pinkie: Si...fue todo muy raro...Primero Mike tubo en combate de su vida con Tirek primero. Luego el centauro malvado nos capturó con su magia y obligó a Mike a rendirse y que entregara su magia o nos haría mucha pupa. Mike aceptó y el centauro trató de absorber su magia pero por alguna extraña razón no podía absorber su magia. Luego Mike logró derrotarlo pero este volvió con un gran monstruo de energía roja muy poderoso pero al final juntamos nuestro valor y convocando el Rainbow Power, logramos derrotarlo definitivamente y...

Continuó hablando la pony rosa hasta que Eye Fox la tapó la boca.

Fox: Si si si Pinkie Pie...lo entendimos.

Flash: ¿Decís que Tirek Primero no pudo absorber la magia de Mike?

Twilight: Así es. Muy extraño.

Cadence: Si que es raro.

Magic: Mike ¿Usaste algún tipo de protección para protegerte de Tirek?

Mike negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

Mike: La verdad es que no. No se por que no pudo Tirek Primero absorber mi magia.

Spike: Si que es raro.

Safire: Es verdad.

Ante eso Celestia se adelantó y respondió.

Celestia: Creo que puedo responder a eso. Mi hermana y yo estuvimos hace tiempo leyendo sobre los ponis celestes. Una parte decía que la magia de un alicornio celeste no podía ser absorbida, copiada o robada de ninguna forma. Haciendo que el alicornio conserve siempre su poder.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Twilight: Eso explicaría porque Tirek no podía robarle su magia.

Mike no se podía creer lo que oía sobre su naturaleza celeste.

Mike: No me lo puedo creer.

Vulcan: Ey jefe.

Llamó la atencion Vulcan a Mike.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre Vulcan?

Vulcan: Hemos encontrado en los restos del El Soberano otro de esos obeliscos raros trae recuerdos.

El grupo siguió a Vulcan hasta otro monolito. Era como los otros pero este era mucho más grande que el resto.

Twilight: Otro monolito.

Discord: Interesante.

Comentó Discord analizándolo con una lupa. Mike se acercó al monolito.

Mike: Bien. Veamos que me muestra ahora.

Mike tocó el monolito y tuvo otra visión. Solo que este era diferente. Cuando abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de una gran ciudad que parecía sacada del futuro. Vio a centenares de ponis celestes corriendo aterrorizados como si huyeran de algo.

Mike: ¿Que...que pasa aquí?

¿?: No tenéis salvación...

El potro oyó una voz tan aterradora que le puso los pelos de punta.

Mike: ¿Que...que es esa voz?

¿?: Yo soy el principio del fin...

Mike siguió la voz y se quedó completamente aterrado de lo que vio.

Vio una colosal criatura tan grande o incluso más que Mega Base. Parecía un dragón de tres cabezas con escamas verde oscura y vientre verde aun más oscuro. Sus cabezas eran calaveras de dragón negras rodeadas de un fuego verde dándole un aspecto aterrador. En su pecho tenía un especie de cristal.

¿?: Vuestros destino...es la extinción...y la asimilación...

Gritó la extraña criatura lanzando sus cabezas hacia Mike al cual este gritó de puro horror.

Mike: AHHHHHH...

Finalmente la visión se acabó. Los amigos de Mike estaban preocupados porque el potro respiraba muy nervioso.

Twilight: Mike...Mike...

Rarity: Querido...reacciona...

Applejack: ¿Estas bien azucarillo?

Holy se posó en su grupa y puso su ala sobre la cabeza del potro. Mike todavía asustado por lo que vio, miró a sus amigos.

Mike: Ni os imagináis lo que vi...

Mike les contó al grupo la visión que tuvo. Cuando terminó de contarlo. Todos ellos tenían expresión de horror.

Safire: Que barbaridad...

Medic: ¿En serio vistes eso?

Mike: Así...es...

Darkwing: ¿Crees que esa extraña criatura tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de los ponis celestes?

Mike: Es posible...

Un gran silencio de formó en el grupo. En ese momento Look Key habló

Look: Lamento interrumpir pero... ¿No es ahora el momento en que los guardianes hagan su baile mágico para devolver el Corazón de Cristal su gran brillantez.

Armor: Look Key tiene razón. Ahora que no hay nada que nos pueda impedir hacer el ritual.

Mike: Si. Ya podemos dar por concluida esta misión.

Camaleón disfrazado de Marco de Metal Slug y Pinkie Pie de Fio, hacía la pose de victoria mientras una música y una voz surgieron diciendo "Mission Complete".

Los cuatro guardianes se pusieron en torno al corazón de cristal para realizar el ritual. Todo el mundo estaba esperando que el corazón se cargara de energía. Pero por alguna extraña razón, los guardianes no podían cargar el corazón.

Cadence: ¿Algún problema guardianes?

Los guardianes miraron al grupo y respondieron.

Guardiana de la naturaleza: Me temo que no podemos realizar el ritual.

Pinkie: ¿QUE?

Gritó Pinkie Pie sorprendida con la boca abierta y sujetándose la cabeza con sus cascos.

Guardián de viento: El corazón ha gastado toda su energía y se fragmento por lo que no podemos cargarlo. En cierto modo, el corazón está muerto.

Pinkie: ¿QUE?

Gritó de nuevo la pony rosa.

Guardiana del agua: Y nos tememos que el corazón de cristal no podrá volver a ser cargado nunca más.

Pinkie: ¿QU...?

Fue interrumpido por Applejack que la tapó la boca con su casco.

Twilight: No puede ser.

Mike: ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada?

Luna: Me temo que El Soberano absorbió las últimas energías que le quedaban al corazón y por eso no puede volver a ser cargado. Para poder realizar el ritual, el corazón debe estar en perfectas condiciones. Ahora que el corazón esta roto, es imposible cargarlo de nuevo.

Armor: Pero...debe haber una forma...

Guardián del fuego: En realidad existe una forma, aunque bastante difícil.

Celestia: ¿Cual es?

Guardián: Si se le puede transferir suficiente energía al corazón, es posible que el corazón se reconstruya y entonces podremos hacer el ritual.

Vulcan: Solo hay que recargarle las baterías. Fácil. Tenemos baterías de sobra en el Infinity.

Guardiana del agua: No basta con eso. Hace falta mucha energía.

Mike: Yo tengo mucha energía interior en mi cuerpo. Podría recargarlo yo.

Guardiana de la naturaleza: Ni siquiera eso basta. Hace falta una energía enorme...prácticamente colosal.

Mike: Maldita sea ¿Y de donde vamos a sacar tanta energía?

En ese preciso instante el brazalete de Mike se iluminó y de ella surgió una pantalla con la imagen de Mega Base.

MB: Utilice la mía amo Mike. Mi energía debería bastar para reparar el Corazón de Cristal.

Tanto Mike como sus amigos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Mega Base.

Mike: Mega Base...no puedo pedirte que hagas un sacrificio semejante...Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará...

Respondió Mike preocupado por su colosal amigo. Este le respondió.

MB: Es mi decisión amo Mike.

Mike: Mega Base...

Mas tarde. El colosal gigante se ponía un tubo en el pecho donde el otro extremo estaba unido al Corazón de Cristal. Mike estaba enfrente del panel de control, solo tenía que pulsar un botón y toda la energía de Mega Base sería transferida al Corazón de Cristal. Antes de pulsar el botón, el potro miró a Mega Base con una expresión de máxima tristeza.

Mike: Mega Base...yo...yo...lo siento viejo amigo...

MB: Yo no amo Mike. No me importa dar mi vida sintética si con ello logro salvar a miles de seres inocentes.

Nada más oír eso, Mike iba a pulsar el botón. Pero en el último instante en que lo iba a hacer se detuvo y se echó al suelo.

Mike: No...no puedo...No puedo hacerlo...

Dijo Mike con un grito lastimero sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Dark: Mike...

Mike: No es justo...no es justo hacerle eso a Mega Base. Mega Base hizo mucho por nosotros antes...no es justo hacerle esto...

Dijo Mike entre lágrimas. Sus amigos comprendían muy bien lo que sentía Mike ya que para ellos Mega Base no solo era un robot enorme. Era un gran amigo.

M.B: Amo Mike...no se preocupe por mi...

Mike miró a Mega Base aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mike: Mega Base...

M.B: No tiene que preocuparse por mi. Usted me enseñó que ha veces...hay que hacer sacrificios por la gente que nos importan. Nuestro destino es luchar por un futuro mejor para que todo el mundo sea feliz.

Mike: ...

Todos escucharon las nobles palabras del colosal gigante y no pudieron evitar sentir una gran tristeza por Mega Base. Ya que el robot era algo más que una máquina, era un gran amigo y héroe dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a quienes les importan. La mayoría de los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal les invadió un gran sentimiento de tristeza. Mike y los demás también fueron victimas de la tristeza. Finalmente Mike con enorme pesar activo el sistema de transferencia de energía y poco a poco, la inmensa energía de Mega Base estaba siendo transferida al corazón de cristal mientras MB le estaban fallando sus piernas por la falta de energía. Mike miró a Mega Base como iba perdiendo su energía.

Mike: Adios...viejo amigo...

Dijo Mike con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mega Base: Que mis chispa os ilumine el camino hacia las estrellas...que todos seamos uno...con la armonía...

Fuero esas las últimas palabras de Mega Base cayendo abruptamente de rodillas provocando un gran temblor en el suelo mientras sus ojos se iban apagando poco a poco. Empleando las últimas energías que le quedaban, adoptó su forma de nave quedando completamente inerte al lado del Imperio de Cristal. Todo el mundo no pudo evitar llorar por la perdida del colosal gigante. Las mane 7 lloraron a más no poder. Darkwing lloró también. Cadence abrazó a su marido mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Celestia y Luna se abrazaron la una a la otra en plena tristeza. Safire envuelta en lágrimas abrazó a Spike al cual esta la devolvió el abrazo en forma consoladora. La patrulla lamentó su perdida, uno a uno sufrían en silencio expresándolo en lágrimas. Pero el que más lloró fue Mike por el gran sacrificio de Mega Base. Viendo esto, Celestia puso un casco en el hombro del potro y le dijo.

Celestia: Su sacrificio será siempre recordado...pero nunca olvidado...

Mike miró a Celestia con lagrimas en los ojos y la respondió.

Mike: Gracias...princesa...

Una vez que el corazón estaba ya reparado, los guardianes elementales comenzaron su ritual. El corazón empezó a girar sobre si mismo mientras luces de distintos colores se alternaban en ella. Una gran luz surgió en el corazón hasta ascender en el cielo del imperio en forma de aurora boreal.

Red: Al final...logramos cumplir con nuestra misión...

Ocelot: Si...pero...¿A que precio?

Sky: Uno demasiado alto...

Comentaba la patrulla contemplando la nave inerte que una vez fue su gran amigo Mega Base. Mike miró a la nave y dijo.

Mike: No te preocupes viejo amigo...encontraré la forma de que te vuelvas a alzar...es una promesa...no...es una Pinkie promesa...

Dijo Mike con decisión haciendo la promesa Pinkie...

Mientras a lo lejos. La luz que surgió del El Soberano, viajaba por el cielo. Varias luces se dividían de él yendo en diversas direcciones, pero la principal fue hacia un lugar en concreto. Una lugar amplio y desértico. La luz se estrelló en un lugar concreto y el destelló se hacía cada vez más y más grande hasta alcanzar un enorme tamaño. Cuando la luz se disipó, apareció en ella una inmensa ciudad que parecía salida del futuro. Enormes edificios tan altos como el cielo. Vehículos extraños y extraños puentes colgantes por toda la ciudad. En medio de dicha ciudad había un enorme palacio dorado que se alzaba por encima de toda la ciudad con un gran satélite flotando encima de este. En una esquina de las bastas calles, apareció un pony celeste. La diferencia con Mike es que este solo tenía alas celestes pero no cuerno. El pony miró al cielo soleado y dijo.

Pony celeste: ¿Que...que ha pasado...?

A los lejos subido en una cordillera. Eclipse vio emerger la ciudad junto con varios guardias que quedaron enormemente sorprendidos ante la aparición de tan inmensa ciudad.

Eclipse: Al final ha aparecido como predijo mis hermanas. Tengo que avisarlas de esto.

En un lugar desconocido y oscuro, surgieron tres pares de ojos verdes llameantes.

¿?: Por fin...después de 50.000 años de espera... reanudaré por donde lo dejé...

Comentó la extraña y siniestra voz en medio de aquella oscuridad.

FIN

No os perdáis mi próximo gran fanfic.


End file.
